Prepare for Trouble
by Lizzie Bonnefoy
Summary: Rejoignez Victoire Morgan et Clyde Ackerman au Lycée Pokémon International de Céladopole ! Qu'ont-ils donc de spécial ces braves jeunes gens ? Ce sont les enfants d'anciens agents rivaux de la Team Rocket qu'on connaît tous bien. Sauf qu'ils l'ignorent, bien entendu... Et les problèmes ne sont jamais loin, que ça soit pour les parents ou leurs progénitures ! [COLLABORATION]
1. Le Partenariat de l'Enfer

**Prepare for Trouble**

 **Chapitre 1 - Le Partenariat de l'enfer**

Hello ! La fanfic qui va suivre est un peu particulière, il s'agit d'une **collaboration** entre Chacha et moi-même. Nous allons suivre les pas des **enfants** de Jessie et James ainsi que ceux de Butch et Cassidy, grâce à plusieurs points de vue (POV) _N'hésitez pas à commenter, les retours font toujours super plaisir !_ Bonne lecture !

 **Timeline :** dix-sept ans après Alola environ

 **Points de vue de Chacha :** Victoire, James, Jessie, Satine, Miaouss

 **Points de vue de Lizzie :** Clyde, Butch, Cassidy, Thelma, Moka

* * *

 **POV Victoire**

Ce matin là, j'étais en retard. Le réveil n'avait pas sonné, ou peut être que si, mais je ne l'avais pas entendu. Mangriffe dormait encore en boule sur le lit, mais si je ne voulais pas risquer une altercation avec Seviper en mon absence, il fallait que je le fasse rentrer dans sa Pokeball...

 **"Mangriffe reviens!"**

J'avais sauté dans la douche sans même avaler un petit déjeuner et voilà que mon estomac criait famine sur la route.. Les rues de Celadopole me paraissaient sans fin, mais je n'me pressais pas. Après tout, il valait mieux arriver en retard et bien apprêtée qu'à l'heure et moche, non? Bien sûr que non, mais maman m'avait dit ca avant de m'emmener à l'arrêt de bus.. Il faisait deja jour quand elle m'avait sorti ce proverbe douteux, papa prenait son petit déjeuner, de même qu'Oliver dans sa chaise haute, et Satine dormait encore, puisque ne pas aller à l'école pour se consacrer aux concours, c'est un travail à plein temps.. Évidemment c'est ironique. Malheureusement, j'étais arrivée non seulement VRAIMENT en retard, mais aussi affreuse, étant donné qu'à la moitié du chemin, il s'était mis à pleuvoir à verse... Papa m'avait prévenu de prendre un parapluie pourtant, la bouche pleine, après avoir rattrapé maman par la main pour l'embrasser (dégoûtant...), mais je n'avais pas eu envie de m'encombrer et puis.. franchement, qui aurait cru qu'il pouvait dire vrai? Le Xatu de la météo avait annoncé qu'il allait faire beau! Et pourtant en descendant du bus, j'ai eu la sensation de recevoir une attaque hydrocanon, et voilà que mes cheveux étaient tous trempés tandis que mon jean commençait à foncer à mesure et j'avançais sous la pluie battante en grommelant, regardant continuellement ma Pokemontre comme pour accentuer mon stress.. Heureusement qu'elle était bien étanche! Et dire que je venais de me laver les cheveux, c'était bien ma veine! Et c'était loin d'être fini : notre prof d'histoire allait nous attribuer un binôme pour notre projet d'étude, et tandis qu'il nous expliquait les modalités, j'étais finalement arrivée, trempée comme une soupe.. et le couperet avait été brutal, suivi par les éclairs d'Elektor déchirant le ciel noir : j'allais devoir faire équipe avec Clyde Ackermann, cet imbécile qui s'était moqué de moi avec son stupide Pokémon! Depuis la classe de seconde ce minet blond me tapait sur les nerfs avec ses chemises de riche et son humour douteux! En plus d'être pleine d'eau, j'allais maintenant devoir travailler avec ce type sur un projet important.. Ce n'était pas vraiment l'idée que je m'en faisais mais.. on allait probablement travailler... chacun de notre côté? Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, je n'osais pas me lever et m'assoir auprès de lui comme le faisait les autres.. et à mesure que le brouhaha s'intensifiait, que les groupes discutaient, le stress et la haine de ce partenariat de l'enfer me faisait réfléchir à une maladie à simuler enfin de pouvoir rentrer à la maison.. le temps de chercher une solution à cette situation de détresse et de poisse.. Finalement, j'avais pris mon courage à deux mains et je m'étais avancée vers lui avant de m'éclaircir la gorge...

 **"Aahrm.. Salut, euh.. Clyde? Il me semble qu'on va devoir faire équipe.. toi et moi.."**

J'étais nerveuse mais je ne le montrais pas, du moins j'essayais, car mon cœur battait plus vite et mes doigts entortillaient nerveusement une mèche de mes cheveux.. J'étais furax : ce crétin populaire allait probablement me laisser tout faire, se la couler douce et plomber MON oral! Mais je faisais comme si de rien n'étais, attendant une réponse malgré le fait que je n'avais même pas débité une phrase correcte...

* * *

 **POV Clyde**

Ce matin ressemblait à tant d'autres. Mon réveil avait sonné et rejoint aussi sec le sol dans un bruit fracassant. Mes parents avaient bien compris le truc : prendre un réveil qui ne se casserait pas en tombant, mais qui casserait plutôt le sol, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. J'ouvris un œil, puis l'autre et m'étirai comme un Persian. En vérifiant l'heure, je remarquai avec satisfaction que j'étais parfaitement dans les temps. Ne pensez pas que le style coiffé-décoiffé se fasse tout seul, même si c'est ce qu'on essaie de faire croire, c'est de la préparation ! Je sautai du lit, saluant au passage Flagadoss qui somnolait toujours sur le tapis au pied de mon lit. C'était le seul Pokémon que j'avais le droit de laisser en dehors de sa Pokéball dans la maison, en dehors de Fantominus, qui sortait souvent se promener la nuit pour dormir le jour.

La première étape, c'était la salle de bain. Je pris mon temps sous la douche, sachant pertinemment que ma petite sœur avait déjà pris la sienne et qu'elle était même probablement déjà partie. Depuis quelques temps, elle partait toujours très tôt, alors que nous commencions nos journées à peu près en même temps. C'était louche, j'étais assez curieux de savoir pourquoi. Et quand je lui posais la question, elle se contentait de me répondre qu'elle avait beaucoup de travail. A d'autres ! Les parents aussi flairaient l'embrouille puisque papa m'avait demandé plusieurs fois si je savais quelque chose. Malheureusement, Thelma était très douée pour noyer le Poissirène. Ou j'étais juste un peu trop facile à berner, mais comme cette dernière hypothèse ne me plait pas, on va juste l'oublier, vous voulez bien ? Une fois que j'étais propre comme un sous neuf était l'élaboration de la coiffure qui me valait tous les regards féminins. Une mèche par-ci, une mèche par-là, un peu de gel pour fixer le tout, mais pas trop pour éviter que ça fasse trop gominé...

 _"Mon Poussifeu ! Dépêche-toi si tu veux avoir le temps de manger un peu avant de partir !"_

Je grimaçai un peu au sobriquet employé par maman, elle avait la fâcheuse tendance d'oublier que j'avais grandi... Un dernier regard au miroir de la salle de bain m'assurait que ma coiffure était fin prête et je finis d'ajuster les manches de ma chemise d'un geste expert. Après avoir rappelé Flagadoss dans sa Pokéball et m'être assuré que celles de mes autres Pokémon étaient dans ma poche, je pris mon sac et descendis, plein d'entrain. Entrain qui fut bien entamé quand je surpris mes parents en train de se faire des papouilles que je ne préfère même pas décrire. Dès le matin, je vous jure que c'est rude... En fait, c'était la parfaite occasion pour juste avaler le verre de jus de baie qui trônait sur la table, choper un toast et fuir avant qu maman ne me propose de m'emmener à au lycée en voiture comme un gamin. Je préfère de loin mon moyen de locomotion favoris !

 **"Libégon, c'est à toi !"**

Elle semblait ravie d'enfin pouvoir sortir de là afin de se dégourdir les ailes et on ne va pas se mentir, j'étais plutôt fier de pouvoir compter sur elle pour me rendre en cours. J'avoue que le regard envieux des autres me faisait assez plaisir, même si je ne suis pas tant orgueilleux qu'il pourrait sembler. Quoiqu'il en soit, le petit vol du matin permettait non seulement d'arriver parfaitement à l'heure, mais en plus de bien s'aérer l'esprit. En arrivant au lycée, je saluai la foule en délire - bon d'accord, j'exagère, il y avait juste deux-trois badauds peu habitués qui mataient. Je me serais bien allumé une petite devant la grille avant d'aller en cours, mais les gros nuages qui s'étaient amoncelés pendant le trajet ne me disaient rien et je fis bien de rentrer puisque la pluie commença à tomber comme un Ecremeuh qui pisse ! Il était de toute façon temps de me diriger vers la salle où se déroulait le cours d'histoire, ce que je fis d'un pas tranquille : pourquoi se presser quand on est parfaitement à l'heure et qu'on a la classe ?

Cela faisait déjà quelques minutes que le prof nous gonflait avec les modalités du projet d'étude à faire par deux qui allait se dérouler sur toute l'année. Tout ce qui nous intéressait, c'était de connaître notre binôme, le travail viendrait après, franchement... Ce ne fut que lorsque le vieux croulant cita le nom de Victoire Morgan - qui était arrivée en retard et trempée comme une soupe, en voyant ses cheveux trempés en mode serpillière, j'avais juste envie d'éclater de rire - après le mien que je me rendis compte de la merde noire dans laquelle j'étais : je savais que cette fille ne pouvait plus me saquer depuis qu'une de nos blagues à Fantominus et moi lui était tombé dessus par erreur. Ces femmes, toujours susceptibles, comme dirait papa... Je la détaille tandis que les autres commencent à se lever pour rejoindre leurs binômes respectifs. Même trempée, elle a son charme, la petite Vic'. Mais ce qui m'intéresse davantage que son physique, c'est bien sa capacité à bosser : l'histoire n'est pas la matière où je suis le plus mauvais, loin de là. Je ne sais pas du tout ce que cette donzelle vaut et j'ai pas trop envie qu'elle fasse baisser ma note. Accoudé à ma table perdu dans mes pensées, je ne m'étais même pas levé, indifférent à l'agitation générale et c'était finalement elle qui était venue à moi. Je levais mes prunelles améthystes vers elle afin de la détailler plus encore : elle semblait tellement mal à l'aise, s'en était adorable. En vrai, je ne l'étais pas forcément plus : j'avais un assez mauvais souvenir de l'incident avec Fantominus, elle n'avait pas franchement laissé couler sans rien dire ! Je décidai néanmoins de me la jouer cool et indifférent, comme d'habitude.

 **"On dirait, ouais. Pose donc tes fesses, chère Victoire."**

Je ne savais absolument pas ce qu'il me prenait de parler des fesses de cette nana, que je ne connais même pas tant que ça au final. C'était malaisant au possible, mais peut-être que sur un malentendu, ça pouvait passer, non ? Non mais de qui je me moque ? Je sens que bosser sur ce projet, ça va être la grosse ambiance et qu'il faudra mieux bosser chacun de son côté... Je me râclai la gorge, évitant délibérément de la regarder.

 **"Ahem... T'as déjà une préférence pour le sujet ?"**

Franchement, je me trouve bon prince de lui laisser choisir si elle a une idée... Non ? Bon, évidemment, si c'est pourri, je trouverais une meilleure idée !

* * *

 **POV Victoire**

"Pose tes fesses"?! Ce crétin ne manque pas d'air pour me parler comme si on avait élevé les Mammochons ensemble! Je croisais les bras en levant un sourcil, avant de répondre à sa question :

 **"Oui en effet. Etant donné qu'on part bientôt en voyage scolaire à Hoenn..."**

Avant même d'avoir mon binôme, j'en avais parlé avec papa la semaine dernière et il m'avait dit que le centre météo pouvait être intéressant car il existait un Pokémon méconnu, qui fut créé par une équipe de scientifiques : Morphéo. Et il peut indiquer le temps qu'il fait en se transformant selon la météo.. Le soucis c'est que pour un sujet d'étude dont la note compte pour notre diplôme, c'est un peu maigre. Il m'avait aussi parlé du centre spatial, puis des légendes à propos de Groudon et Kyogre, de Rayquaza.. Du coup, je me retrouvais comme une idiote avec trop de possibilité et aucune vraie piste au final, et j'en venais presque à en vouloir à papa de m'avoir parlé de toutes ces imbécilités..

Je n'avais CLAIREMENT pas envie de paraître stupide devant Clyde, il m'avait deja humilié une fois avec son Fantominus aussi drôle qu'un vieux sitcom ringard, il ne me prendrait pas pour une idiote cette fois ci, j'étais déterminée à l'impressionner! Enfin, pour ca il me fallait une idée.. Je pinçais un peu mes lèvres en le regardant enfin, tandis que lui prenait bien soin de m'ignorer : ce qu'il pouvait m'agacer! Non mais pour QUI il se prenait au juste? Sale petit con suffisant! J'allais parler de la station météo quand tout d'un coup, quelques choses qu'oncle Miaouss avait ajouté ce jour là me revint en mémoire : une île avec des Pokémons dont l'espèce est éteinte, que l'on peut voir dans un laboratoire ou quelques choses comme ça. En réalité, j'en savais peu, mais sans vraiment réfléchir, trouvant ca plus stylé que le reste, je l'avais sorti l'air de rien, comme si je maitrisais le truc au point d'avoir écrit une thèse dessus

 **"On va bosser sur les Lilia et les Anorith restaurés à partir de fossiles, ainsi que leurs évolutions, sur une île pas très loin de.."**

J'avais un doute mais je restais sûre de moi, de toute façon ce truc est hyper secret j'crois, il n'en saurai sûrement rien..

 **".. l'île d'Izabé"**

Je marquais une pause en jouant nerveusement avec mes mains, avant de relever la tête, réalisant soudainement que je ne lui ai pas vraiment laissé le choix

 **"Enfin si... tu veux bien, évidemment"**

Je ne savais plus si je devais être sympa ou froide, alors j'avais détourné un peu le regard, mal à l'aise. Mince mais MINCE quelle poisse...! En plus j'allais devoir tout me taper, c'était clair! Si je voulais une bonne note, j'allais devoir compter sur ma propre motivation (et celle de papa car je comptais bien sûr sur son aide) et accepter l'idée que Môssieu Ackermann profite de MON travail pour valider SON épreuve. Je commençais sérieusement à m'impatienter, mais je me contenais : je refusais catégoriquement de faire ma folle à lier comme maman en perdant mon calme au bout de 2 minutes, j'aurai l'air de quoi?!

* * *

 **POV Clyde**

Le fait qu'elle restait les bras croisés m'indiquait qu'elle était sans doute offusquée que je lui ai conseillé de "poser ses fesses". Je pouvais le comprendre. Cependant, même si j'évitais soigneusement de trop la mater, je ne l'entendais pas s'assoir. Cette idiote devait rester debout par pur esprit de contradiction, je ne voyais que ça. Je sentais que ça allait vite me fatiguer, ça aussi... Enfin pour le moment, je gardais mes lèvres sellées afin d'écouter avec attention sa réponse à ma question.

Le voyage à Hoenn, c'est vrai... La dernière fois que mes parents m'avaient embarqué là bas, j'étais tout petit, donc inutile de dire que je n'en gardais qu peu de souvenirs. Je serais même bien incapable de redire la ville où ils avaient passé quelques jours, ni la raison pour laquelle ils y étaient : ils restent assez secrets sur leur passé de criminels, ne voulant pas nous influencer, Thelma et moi.

A vrai dire, pour ma part, j'avais plutôt songé à parler de légendes de Kanto, mais c'était une bonne idée qu'elle avait là, la petite. J'avoue que je ne connaissais pas cette Île d'Izabé, donc elle me menait peut-être en bateau. Mais vu comme cette fille avait l'air rabat-joie, ce n'était sans doute pas le cas. Et puis on ne pouvait pas dire que j'avais la science infuse concernant Hoenn.

Je me décidai finalement à lever le nez pour la regarder, un petit sourire en coin aux lèvres. Elle avait achevé sa tirade par "un si tu veux bien, évidemment". Trop d'honneur. Je ne répondis pas tout de suite, pensant le pour et le contre. D'un côté, je ne connaissais pas grand chose sur ces Pokémon, de l'autre, c'était plutôt stylé de parler de Pokémon préhistoriques et surtout, plus original que de se cantonner à ceux de Kanto, à savoir Ptera et compagnie, ce que d'autres gens ne manqueraient sans doute pas de faire.

 **"Ça me semble** _ **pas mal**_ **, Mam'zelle."**

C'était plus fort que moi, je me sentais obligé de jouer le mec confiant, alors que j'étais toujours un peu malaisé et que son idée était plus que "pas mal". Pourtant, je me calais plus confortablement sur mon siège, comme si j'étais la personne la plus détendue de la pièce, tandis que les autres continuaient à bavarder sur leur sujet. Une autre idée me vint à l'esprit, ça me faisait penser à un livre qu'on me lisait étant petit. Quand on y réfléchissait, Hoenn regorgeait de légendes. Atalanopolis, les Golems, une histoire avec le "Peuple du Météore" si je ne me trompe pas... Mais en fait, tout ça va nous demander trop de boulot et on pourrait avoir une note carrément cool avec un sujet plus simple...

 **"On n'a que l'embarras du choix, avec Hoenn. Mais ouais, j'aime bien ton idée."**

J'avais surtout le flemme en fait. Bosser, ok, mais autant ne pas partir dans un truc trop complexe ! Elle aura son sujet, mais moi, je ne pouvais pas me retenir de me moquer un peu.

 **"Sinon, tu te crois dans une épreuve du poteau à rester planter comme ça ? Je te fais peur ?"**

C'est pile ce moment que choisit Fantominus pour apparaître à mes côtés, avec un sourire niais, comme si ma vanne était la plus drôle du monde.

* * *

 **POV Victoire**

J'avais sursauté comme une idiote en voyant son Fantominus apparaître juste devant moi avec sa grosse tête grimaçante : C'EN ÉTAIT TROOOOP ce crétin me provoquait clairement, il l'avait fait exprès! Les battements de mon cœur se calmèrent rapidement tandis que je m'étais rapprochée de sa tête de con en levant mon index, folle de rage ! _  
_

 **"Écoute moi bien Peverell! Non seulement j'ai pas peur ni de toi, ni de ton Fantominus, mais en plus je refuse de me laisser ridiculiser!"**

 _"- MONSIEUR ACKERMANN!"_

Notre prof l'avait interpelé et je m'étais relevée en remettant les cheveux encore humides en place, tandis qu'il réprimandait mon binôme..

 _"Les Pokemons sont interdits dans les salles de classe, combien de fois faut il que je vous le rappelle?! Vous voulez vraiment que je prévienne votre mère une énième fois?!"_

Il croisait les bras en le dévisageant. Ce crétin de Mr Goiyo passait son temps à appeler les parents pour un oui ou un non, et évidemment il avait deja du appeler à la maison pour dire que j'étais arrivée en retard! Mais je m'en fichais puisque maman n'était pas du genre à laisser un type sermonner SA fille. Peu importe ma faute, c'était forcément celle d'un tiers et jamais de la mienne. Mais vu la tête de Clyde, sa mère semblait moins cool, ou plutôt plus "normale", et dans un sens je jubilais à l'idée qu'il se fasse engueuler. Prise de court, je m'étais finalement assise à côté de lui sans un mot, commençant à réfléchir à une problématique, bien que des pensées parasites m'envahissaient : le voyage scolaire s'annonçait pire que jamais si je devais faire des recherches avec ce bobo fanfaron...

* * *

 **POV Clyde**

Je me marrais comme un con en voyant Fantominus faire des grimaces : il était vraiment arrivé à point nommé, je n'aurais pas fait mieux ! Mais les rires ne durèrent pas. Comme il fallait s'y attendre, Victoire ne prit pas très bien l'apparition soudaine et involontaire de mon pote. C'était débile, mais je me sentis rosir quand elle s'approcha de moi en pointant son doigt accusateur. Même si j'en avais la réputation, je n'étais pas un vrai tombeur, c'étaient plus les filles qui aimaient ma gueule d'ange, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Et là, cette nana qui sent bon le shampooing malgré sa tête de serpillère usagée parvenait à faire se colorer mes joues comme un puceau. Bon d'accord, je l'étais, mais tout le monde pensait le contraire au lycée et c'était très bien comme ça !

Elle se mit à me crier dessus, en pétard*, de toute évidence. Je n'eus néanmoins pas le loisir de répliquer, puisque le prof se mit à m'enguirlander aussi au sujet de mon Pokémon. C'était bien ma journée, dites donc ! Et puis menacer d'appeler ma mère pour ça, franchement, il n'avait donc aucune autorité ? Après, ma mère ne me dirait sans doute pas grand chose là dessus et ne se laisserait sans doute pas intimider par un abruti comme M'sieur Goiyo. Et puis franchement, c'était si grave que Fantominus soit dans la classe ? Il était juste venu me rejoindre après sa balade nocturne, pas de quoi fouetter des Miaouss ! Bon par contre, j'avoue que maman m'avait bien engueulé le jour où Fantominus et moi on avait fait une blague au prof de maths, le grand classique de la colle sur le siège... Venant d'une ancienne criminelle, j'avais trouvé ça limite, mais son regard polaire avait suffit pour que je m'écrase. Papa quant à lui s'était contenté de demander à Thelma de lui passer le sel quand maman lui avait demandé d'intervenir le soir au dîner...

Du coup, ma tête trahissait mon sentiment quant à l'idée que ma daronne se pointe au lycée pour m'engueuler devant tout le monde.

 **"Non, M'sieur. Désolé, M'sieur. Retour, Fantominus."**

Avec un autre prof, j'aurais sans doute discuté, mais avec lui, c'était même pas la peine. Je faisais donc rentrer mon Pokémon dans sa Pokéball en râlant dans ma barbe inexistante. Je finis par accorder de nouveau mon attention à Victoire, qui avait fini par "poser ses fesses", comme je le disais un peu plus tôt. Je n'étais plus trop d'humeur à faire le malin, là.

 **"Du coup, on fait sur ce que t'as dis ? On procède comment pour bosser ? J'crois qu'on est censés tout faire ensemble..."**

Je grimace en disant ça, mon ton étant néanmoins beaucoup moins présomptueux que précédemment. Trop blasé. J'aime pas trop les travaux de groupe et je sens qu'avec elle, ça va être la cerise sur le pompon. Surtout pendant le voyage scolaire, tiens... Je crèvais d'envie de lui faire une réflexion rien que pour me passer les nerfs, mais je me mordis l'intérieur de la joue et me contenta d'un soupir.

 **"Tu seras dispo quand pour qu'on taf ? Sachant que faudra p't'être s'assoir. J'espère que ça ira pour toi psychologiquement..."**

Bon d'accord, c'était trop difficile de ne pas glisser une vanne. Fallait croire que j'étais bien le fils de ma mère, après tout.

* * *

 **POV Victoire**

 _"- J'crois qu'on est sensé tout faire ensemble"_

Je me retrouvais un peu au pied du mur : il allait falloir qu'on bosse ensemble, c'était certain, mais j'en avais tout sauf envie. Le voyage scolaire n'était que mardi prochain et il allait falloir qu'on parte au moins avec un plan pour l'exposé et des pistes de recherche... Oui, il ne valait mieux pas qu'on perde de temps, et dans un sens, plus vite on allait commencer, plus vite on aurait fini...

 _"- Tu sera dispo quand pour qu'on taf?"_

J'ignorais sa petite pique gratuite, j'étais deja assez énervée comme ça, voilà qu'il se sentait obligé d'en rajouter une couche! Qu'est ce qu'il était LOURD bon sang, il ne savait donc pas s'arrêter?! J'avais levé les yeux au ciel en cornant une feuille de papier, prenant soin d'éviter son regard. "Tafer" ensemble, d'accord, mais quand? Non pas que je sois overbookée, mais la perspective de laisser tomber la serre et les entraînements de Pokévollaneau, même pour quelques fois, ne m'enchantait pas vraiment.. Mais malheureusement, je n'avais pas trop l'choix. La deuxième question qui posait problème c'était : où? Hors de question qu'on aille travailler chez moi, entre maman qui passait son temps à entraîner Satine en se prenant pour Atalante et Oliver qui ne faisait que des bêtises, sans parler d'oncle Miaouss qui avait la sale manie de toujours fourrer son fétiche partout, c'était tout bonnement impossible, et encore je ne parlais même pas de Qultuboké... J'avais soupiré avant de répondre d'un air un peu saoulé :

 **"Je serais disponible samedi, on pourrait se retrouver.. je sais pas moi, à la bibliothèque?... Et sans Fantominus!"**

La dernière requête avait été prononcé d'un ton râleur mais franchement, pour travailler dans des conditions optimales, il valait mieux que ce crétin de Pokémon reste sagement dans sa Pokeball, et que sa Pokeball soit le plus loin possible de moi.

* * *

 **POV Clyde**

De toute évidence, mes questions saoulaient mademoiselle Victoire, ce qui avait pour effet direct de me saouler moi-même. On était pas rendus. Finalement, elle me répondit pas de gaieté de cœur, de toute évidence. Samedi, je n'y voyais pas grand inconvénient : habituellement, je m'entrainais à la batterie, voyais des amis ou aidais papa à son boulot. Néanmoins, je levais les yeux au ciel quand elle me proposa la bibliothèque. Sérieusement ? Alors qu'on pouvait se poser pépouze chez l'un ou chez l'autre, fallait aller dans ce lieu plein de bouquin poussiéreux que ma sœur affectionnait tant ? Bon, je ne dis pas qu'on ne sera pas obligé d'y aller pour consulter quelques ouvrages qui ne seront pas forcément disponible sur internet. Mais pour commencer... Et puis elle précisa "sans Fantominus", ce qui m'arracha un sourire, malgré mon agacement précédent.

 **"Tu veux pas qu'on aille chez moi plutôt ? Y a pas la fibre à la bibliothèque avec leurs ordi datant de l'antiquité. Et puis on peut pas parler à voix haute, en plus."**

Je me retins de justesse de lui faire une remarque sur ses petites crises d'énervement : ce serait vraiment trop abusé et elle serait totalement en droit de me mettre le nez dans mon caca en disant que c'était de ma faute si elle s'énervait. Je me contentai de me racler la gorge et de poursuivre.

 **"T'auras qu'à venir en début d'aprem. Ça te va ? Fantominus se sent pas à l'aise dans la maison, ma mère est trop maniaque à son goût."**

N'allez pas croire que papa se tournait les pouces et laissait tout faire à maman. C'est simplement qu'elle était du genre à passer derrière tout le monde pour vérifier que c'était bien propre. L'angoisse, je vous jure.

Je me dis qu'il faudrait qu'on s'échange nos numéros, mais je ne savais pas comment amorcer le truc. D'expérience, certaines nanas avaient la fâcheuse tendance à se faire des films dès qu'on leur demandait le moindre petit truc. C'est comme ça que toute la seconde, je m'étais fait coller aux basques par mon binôme de biologie Pokémon qui pensait que j'étais raide dingue d'elle alors que pas du tout. J'avais pas trop envie que ça fasse la même chose avec Victoire, même si elle avait tout de même l'air un plus intelligente et moins désespérée que cette fille aux yeux de Barpau fris.

* * *

 **POV Victoire**

J'étais concentrée sur cette feuille de papier que je pliais de façon mécanique pour canaliser mon stress, quand il m'avait demandé si je ne voulais pas plutôt aller travailler chez lui.. Bon ok, ses arguments étaient plutôt convaincants, et j'avoue que la bibliothèque me fichait le cafard, mais chez lui, carrément?... J'étais un peu mal à l'aise et j'avais tout sauf envie de passer mon samedi après midi chez ce crétin, mais j'avais proposé le jour et puis c'était plutôt gentil de sa part, pour une fois.. J'allais répondre quand il avait finalement enchaîné de lui même, précisant que son affreux Pokémon nous ficherait la paix, et que sa mère était maniaque. Concrètement ça voulait dire que j'allais voir ses parents et je trouvais ça carrément glauque, surtout qu'on était même pas amis, mais bon c'était pour l'école alors je suppose que c'était normal.. En réalité il avait terminé sa phrase presque au même moment ou j'eu terminé mon Delcatti en origami.. et la cloche du lycée annonça la fin du cours d'histoire Pokémon. Je pris un stylo dans sa trousse avant d'écrire rapidement mon numéro sur l'oreille du Pokémon de papier, avant de me lever dans un geste un peu maladroit.

 **"Tiens c'est mon numéro de téléphone, pour que tu m'envoies ton adresse..."**

C'est pas que je m'en fichais de Clyde, mais j'avais cours de dressage, et la prof nous avait annoncé qu'on aurait un intervenant aujourd'hui, et de ne surtout pas être en retard, surtout que je devais aller commander mon repas avant 10h au snack de l'école, car j'avais oublié mon bento ce matin dans la précipitati... Ah non! En plongeant la main dans mon sac pour prendre mon téléphone, j'avais senti ma petite boîte repas, d'ailleurs en consultant mes messages, je vis que papa m'avait envoyé un SMS pour me dire qu'il avait mis mon déjeuner dans mon sac ainsi qu'une bouteille d'eau, des fruits et des Pokéblocs pour Mangriffe.. Un "merci papa je t'aime" plus tard, j'étais enfin devant le gymnase, et comme d'habitude j'attendais mes amis qui prenaient tout leurs temps.. Clyde faisait le malin devant les siens, quel crâneur! Quand je vais raconter pour le projet d'étude aux autres, ils ne me croiront jamais...

* * *

 **POV Clyde**

J'étais légèrement agacé qu'elle trifouille cette feuille de papier depuis le début, mais au moins, ça m'empêchait de songer à la honte que j'aurais si ma mère rencontrait Victoire. Je suis sûre qu'elle poserait des questions hyper malaisante, du genre "c'est ta copine ?". C'était tout elle, il faudrait absolument qu'on l'esquive. Avec un peu de chance, elle serait prise de sa fièvre de shopping mensuelle, ce serait vraiment cool. Genre je pourrais souffler l'idée à Thelma, elles pourraient y aller entre nanas et... Ouais, en fait, ce serait tout aussi malaisant si on avait la maison pour nous tout seul avec Victoire. Bah, je verrais au moment venu !

Je remarquai que depuis le début, elle était en fait en train de faire un Delcatti en origami. Je devais bien avouer que j'étais impressionné, ce qui ne me fit même pas moufter quand elle piqua un stylo dans ma trousse pour écrire ce qui devait être son numéro sur l'oreille du Pokémon de papier. Bien joué. Mais de toute façon, la sonnerie annonçait la fin du cours, alors je n'eus même pas le temps de vraiment réagir. Elle m'avait un peu scotché, mais moi aussi fallait que j'aille en cours.

Ce que je fis d'un pas tranquille, entouré de ma bande de potes. J'avais rangé soigneusement le Delcatti en papier après avoir entré le numéro dans mon portable. Je décidai de ne pas lui envoyer mon adresse tout de suite : ça ferait trop désespéré et franchement, je n'avais pas que ça à faire. Le positif dans tout ça, c'est qu'il ne pleuvait plus, le sol était simplement complètement détrempé, ce qui n'était pas franchement un cadeau pour mes chaussures de ville en cuir de Tauros. Une fois arrivés devant le gymnase, je m'installai avec mon groupe d'amis bien loin des flaques, remarquant Victoire non loin de là. Mais je crois que pour l'instant, on s'était assez parlé, non ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, la prof se faisait attendre et ça me tapait sur les nerfs, sachant qu'elle nous avait bien sommé d'arriver à l'heure, car un soi-disant intervenant allait venir. La barbe ! En attendant, je parlais avec mes amis. Incroyable comme le fait d'être beau et d'avoir un Libégon rendait populaire. A moins que ça ne soient mes chemises ?

 **"Ouais, j'suis venu avec Libégon, ce matin. J'espère qu'il ne pleuvra pas ce soir, j'aime pas trop la faire voler sous la pluie."**

Mais non, je ne me la pétais pas du tout. Bon d'accord, peut-être un peu. Mais c'était bien eux qui étaient là à me regarder comme si j'étais la huitième merveille du monde. Surtout les quelques nanas présentes, c'est un peu angoissant, j'vous jure. J'essayai de changer de sujet.

 **"Et vous alors, pour le projet en histoire vous avez choisi quoi ? Vous êtes avec qui ?"**

Je n'avais pas particulièrement envie de leur parler de Victoire. D'autant plus que je n'en eu pas le temps, puisque la prof arriva finalement avec un mec aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés avec un style douteux et un Pikachu sur l'épaule. Très crédible le rat électrique en tous cas...

* * *

 **POV Victoire**

Je louchais sans arrêt sur l'heure, agacée que cette prof à la Noadkoko nous ai fait venir en avance pour rien, lorsqu'enfin, Alice était arrivée en sautillant comme un Spoink... avant de me dévisager d'un air inquisiteur.

 _"-Bah t'en tires une tête, ca va pas!?"_  
 **"Tu m'étonnes que ca va pas, j'me suis pris la pluie ce matin, en plus d'être en retard! Et tu devineras jamais avec qui je dois faire mon projet d'étude.."**

Évidemment, elle n'avait pas deviné, mais lorsque je lui avais confié, elle s'était mise à pouffer comme une crétine, me lançant que j'étais la personnification de la poisse. Ah ca... Et ma malchance ne s'arrêtait pas là : l'intervenant au look d'éternel ado arriva enfin, suivi de notre prof qui l'assistait comme un Leveinard, c'était d'un pathétique... Son Pikachu était plutôt mignon, quoiqu'un peu ridicule : il comptait vraiment nous impressionner ou...? Le gymnase s'ouvrit finalement et le troupeau s'engouffra tandis qu'Hayden, Jenny et Victor arrivèrent pile à l'heure. Jenny puait la cigarette, et je trouvais que c'était plutôt moyen pour la fille d'un agent de police, mais après tout, c'était pas mes oignons..

 _"- Allez, allez, dépêchez vous un peu!"_

L'ironie par Mme Moisinville, le comble. On s'était assis vers le milieu de la salle, et lorsque le fameux intervenant commença son speech, je me retenais de râler en entendant des filles de la classe de terminale C parler entre elles et rigoler. Ces jacassements de Piafabecs m'exaspéraient, surtout que, bien ce que soit cliché, le discours de "Sacha du Bourg Palette" était plutôt intéressant.. Ce type avait l'air d'avoir beaucoup voyagé, et quand il avait à peine 15 ans, il avait quand même battu le génie de la pyramide extrême.. waw. Il avait pleins de Pokemons cool et ca me donnait envie de m'... HEIN QUOI!? Le mec nous avait carrément invité à nous affronter afin de s'entraîner, pour voir un peu notre "niveau". La prof jubilait, j'étais certaine que cette vieille moufouette était à l'origine de cette idée! J'echangeais un regard avec Alice pour lui signifier que je voulais l'affronter, hors de question que je m'entraîne contre n'importe qui! Seulement, cette idiote de Moisinville avait décidé qu'on serait tiré au sort, c'était décidément pas ma journée!

* * *

 **POV Clyde**

La prof qui nous demandait de nous dépêcher achevait vraiment de m'agacer. Pourtant, je trouvais le moyen de faire le malin à imiter l'air austère Mme Moinsinville avec Arthur qui faisait le prof de maths la draguant avec malaisance. Notre performance était sans doute géniale et digne d'un Oscar, mais on s'arrêta bien vite quand la prof regarda dans notre direction. C'est fou comme le plafond était intéressant d'un coup. Évidemment, notre cher public était très déçu qu'on ait arrêté, mais je n'allais pas pousser mémé dans les ortides, à force, on allait vraiment finir par appeler ma daronne... Je finis par me concentrer sur ce que racontait "Sacha du Bourg-Palette", tout en me demandant si nous aussi on devait se présenter comme "Clyde de Celadopole", ou "Ginette de Trifouille-les-Oies". Mais passons, il ne racontait pas que des conneries et franchement, ça m'impressionnait de le voir aussi passionné parce ce qu'il racontait. En fait, j'étais même près à demander à ce qu'il remplace Mme Moinsinville - qui devait avoir la langue marron à force de lui lécher le derche - pour de bon, on se ferait sans doute moins chier ! Et finalement, Sacha proposa qu'on s'entraîne entre nous pour juger de notre niveau. Je m'étais naturellement tourné vers Arthur et Mathias, mais ils étaient directement allé vers les jumelles canons de la classe. Merci les potes, franchement. Surtout que je n'étais pas sur qu'ils soient vraiment intéressés par l'entraînement ! Mais de toute façon, Moisinville détruisait toujours tous nos plans. Les binômes d'entraînement allaient être tirés au sort. L'espace d'un instant, je me vis encore tomber sur Victoire, me disant que si c'était le cas, je ne répondais plus de rien. Mais non. Devinez qui se retrouva seul comme un Sablaireau ?

 _"Félicitation Monsieur Ackerman ! Vous allez affronter Sacha ! N'oubliez juste pas que votre Libégon n'est pas autorisé dans le gymnase."_

Euh... Ok ? D'accord. Très bien. Quelle vieille peau ! Je serais parano, je parierais qu'elle l'avait fait exprès, juste parce qu'elle m'avait vu me foutre d'elle. Le karma, faut croire... Sacha m'observait avec un grand sourire bien niais. Bon, fallait rester calme Clyde. Cool. C'était la bonne occasion de s'entraîner sérieusement et en plus, y avait aucune honte à se rétamer contre un type qui était devenu champion extrême à 15 ans. Je soupirai, un brin nerveux. D'un côté, tous les autres étaient déjà en train de sortir leurs Pokémon et ne nous prêtaient aucune attention.

 _"Salut Clyde, ravi de te rencontrer. Dommage que Libegon soit interdit, ça aurait fait un beau match !"_

À qui le disait-il ! Avec elle, j'aurais peut-être eu une petite chance contre Pikachu, qui certes ne paie pas de mine, mais est sans doute plus fort que la grande majorité de tous les Pokémon présents dans ce gymnase. J'écarte d'office Flagadoss en plus de ma libellule du désert. Fantominus est peut-être un peu faible, même s'il aurait pu être un choix judicieux. Il ne restait qu'une solution : Insecateur, qui était à moitié un type vol, mais dont la rapidité et la volonté pourraient être de véritables atouts. Et puis elle avait bien plus d'expérience que Fantominus.

 **"C'est dommage, mais le règlement est le règlement, j'imagine..."**

Moi disant ça, c'était très peu crédible, mais qu'importe, Insecateur apparut sur le terrain.

 _"Oh ! J'ai un bon ami qui avait un Insecateur ! C'est un bon Pokémon !"_

Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire de cette information. Est-ce qu'il me racontait sa vie pour me déconcentrer ou juste pour être sympa ? Je pencherais pour la deuxième solution. Je me contentai de sourire bêtement.

 _"Prêt Pikachu ? Tu peux lancer la première attaque, Clyde !"_

Il était sûr de lui, ce que je pouvais aisément comprendre. C'était plutôt motivant d'affronter un tel champion, même pour un simple entraînement !

 **"Insecateur, utilise Plaie-Croix !"**

Ce fut sur ces bonnes paroles que le combat commença. À ce moment là, il n'était pas franchement question d'impressionner qui que ce soit. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était faire de mon mieux.

* * *

 **POV Victoire**

 _"- Morgan, vous affronterez Black, terrain 4."_

Bon, bah je supposais que j'avais pas trop le choix.. J'abandonnais Alice, ou plutot, elle m'abandonnait, accourant vers son terrain, toute en joie d'être opposée à un soi disant beau gosse de l'autre classe : ridicule. J'avançais vers le mien en essayant de trouver une stratégie rapide : Arthur Black était plutôt bon mais il n'avait quasiment que des Pokémons interdits, du genre Onyx ou Leviator, mais son petit sourire narquois en disait long.. Il semblait bien sur de lui c'crétin, il devait avoir un Pokémon bien entrainé.. Non pas que je doute de Mangriffe, mais il se faisait quand même battre par Seviper parfois..  
Je m'étais avancé, prête à l'entrainement, lorsque j'avais entendu Moisinville déclarer que Clyde allait affronter Sacha : mais nooooon, pourquoi faut il que les gosses de riches prétentieux dans son genre ait toujours de la chance?! J'avais couru vers la prof

 **"Madame, à l'issus du match, moi aussi j'veux l'affronter!"**

Bon elle m'avait pas envoyé bouler, juste demandé de retourner à mon terrain et à mon match, mais elle m'avait bien fait comprendre qu'il n'était pas là pour ça, et qu'il valait mieux le laisser tranquille. Quelle lèche cul, elle espérait quoi? Il était super content d'être parmi nous, et il semblait vouloir nous aider à progresser!

 _"- Concentre toi Morgan, c'est ici qu'ça s'passe!"_

Arthur était tellement pompeux! Pas étonnant qu'il traîne avec Clyde d'ailleurs...

 _"-A toi l'honneur!"_

Galant en plus? Comme si j'allais croire ça! Il voulait juste voir quel Pokémon j'allais utiliser pour en envoyer un qui aurait l'avantage, il croyait quoi? Que j'étais née de la dernière Dracométéores? Bon, de toute façon j'avais que Mangriffe avec moi, un type normal mais qui maîtrisait pas mal d'attaque combat, et comme j'avais pas vraiment l'choix...

 **"Mangriffe, entre en scène!"**

Je détestais dire ça pourtant, mais je l'avais sorti sans réfléchir, ayant l'impression d'être l'une de ses pimbêches de coordinatrice en train de lancer une Pokéball à paillettes..

 _"-Mangriffe hm? Choix intéressant.. Dans ce cas je choisi.. Meganium, à toi d'jouer!"_

Un sourire de victoire s'afficha directement sur mon visage : un Pokémon plante, parfait, c'était ma source principale d'entrainement à la maison, et papa m'avait donné pleins de techniques...

 _"-Attaque fouet liane!"_

Galant, vraiment? Pas tant qu'ça puisqu'il avait attaqué en premier et en traitre! Papa m'avait dit d'attendre le bon moment pour esquiver, pas trop tot, à la derniere seconde afin d'enchainer avec une attaque et surprendre son adversaire.. Il fallait que je fasse comme avec Vortente. 1,2..

 **"ESQUIVE!"**

Parfait.

 **"MANGRIFFE VIVE ATTAQUE!"**

 _"-TRANCHE HERBE!"_

Arthur était loin d'être nul, et je n'avais aucune envie de perdre.. Pourtant j'arrivais pas à me concentrer comme à la maison..

 **"ESQUIVE ET ENCHAINE AVEC ECLATE GRIFFE!"**

Et les attaques s'enchaînaient. Je ne me débrouillais pas si mal, mais papa n'aurait peut être pas été très content, même s'il se serait gardé de dire quoi que ce soit, pour être gentil, comme d'habitude...

 _"-Ne le laisse pas t'attaquer, fouet liane!"_

 **"CLOSE COMBAT!"**

 _"-Feuilles magiques!"_

Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à Sacha jouant contre Clyde, je voulais voir leur combat, il fallait que je puisse l'affronter moi aussi, j'avais pleins de question à lui poser...!

* * *

 **POV Clyde**

 _"Pikachu, esquive et lance Vive attaque !_

Sans que ce fut réellement étonnant, la souris électrique évita l'attaque d'Insecateur et répliqua immédiatement.

 **"Esquive et recommence avec Plaie-Croix !"**

Je croisais les doigts pour que cette fois-ci, ça fonctionne. Jusqu'à présent, nos deux Pokémon n'avaient fait que s'éviter et ce ne serait pas comme ça que le combat avancerait. Mais heureusement, cette fois, l'attaque insecte toucha le Pikachu de Sacha et j'étais franchement trop fier. Pour être totalement honnête, je n'espérais même pas gagner, mais j'étais déjà bien content que mon Pokémon parvienne déjà à lui infliger ne serait-ce qu'un peu de dégât. Néanmoins, il fallait rester sur mes gardes... Pikachu s'ébroua un peu mais reprit tout de suite l'offensive.

 _"Attaque Tonnerre !"_

 **"Esquive !"**

Cette fois, ce fut Insecateur qui se prit l'attaque électrique de plein fouet. Le fait qu'il soit en partie de type vol rendait l'attaque d'autant plus efficace sur lui. Et franchement, quelle puissance ! J'en étais presque subjugué au point d'oublier le combat.

 **"Tranche !"**

 _"Queue de fer !"_

C'était à présent un combat rapproché qui opposait les deux Pokémon qui ressemblaient presque à des bretteurs. Ils attaquaient sans s'arrêter et j'étais impressionné par la volonté d'Insecateur de tout faire pour qu'on gagne. Cependant, je voyais qu'elle fatiguait : il fallait être réaliste, Elle n'avait pas l'expérience du Pikachu de Sacha. Très franchement, je ne faisais absolument pas attention aux autres combats, je n'avais aucune idée de comment ils se déroulaient. J'avais juste vu que c'était Arthur qui avait hérité de Victoire et que son Meganium affrontait son Mangriffe. C'est drôle, je ne l'aurais pas vue avec un tel Pokémon... Enfin peu importe, j'avais un combat sur le feu !

 **"Aeropiqué !"**

Insecateur fonça à toute allure sur Pikachu. J'étais surpris que le dresseur à casquette ne dise rien à son Pokémon... Et je compris bien vite pourquoi.

 _"Tonnerre Pikachu !"_

Les éclairs enveloppèrent Insecateur qui fut totalement bloquée dans son élan. Malheureusement, c'était l'attaque de trop et tomba au sol, ayant perdu connaissance. Évidemment, j'aurais aimé gagner. Mais faut se rendre à l'évidence que contre un dresseur expérimenté, je ne tenais pas encore la route... Je ne savais pas trop quoi dire, je devais sembler déçu, puisque Sacha s'avança vers moi tandis que je rappelai Insecateur.

 _"Ton Insecateur est rapide et semble très combatif. Avec encore plus d'entraînement et d'expérience, je suis sûr que vous pourriez aller loin !"_

Je le regardai et sourit, un peu gêné. Je ne savais même pas trop quoi lui répondre, il devait sans doute dire ça à tous les jeunes qu'il croisait, de toute façon.

 **"Bah euh... Merci ? Je m'attendais pas à devoir me battre contre vous, M'sieur."**

 _"Pas de m'sieur qui tienne, appelle-moi Sacha !"_

Je ne l'appelais pas "m'sieur" pour aller dans son sens, c'est simplement que ce gars m'impressionnait quand même un peu. Surtout avec un putain de Pikachu, quand même... À l'instar du dresseur brun, je regardai autour de nous.

* * *

 **POV Victoire**

 **"Mangriffe, reviens!"**

Je n'avais pas fini mon combat contre Arthur, en fait après avoir esquivé son fouet liane et tranch herbe, l'attaque éclate griffe l'avait touché de plein fouet, et plusieurs fois. Son Meganium était plutôt fort et en forme, mais il lui était difficile de toucher Mangriffe avec fouet liane, et close combat, ça fait mal, un peu comme feuilles magik en fait. Ils étaient de nouveau face à face, fatigués, et ça m'avait paru long avant que finalement, quand il avait lancé de nouveau fouet liane, je n'utilise Griff'ombre. Il n'avait toujours pas compris que fouet liane ne servait à rien contre Mangriffe?! En fait, je crois surtout qu'il était limité par le règlement : pas de paraspore, ni poudre dodo, pas de lance soleil.. Y'avait pas à dire, j'étais quand même bien aidée, même si ça m'saoulait de l'admettre. Mais quand l'insécateur de Clyde fut mis KO, je n'avait plus que faire de ce combat contre Meganium, je voulais affronter le génie extrême.  
J'avais donc rappelé Mangriffe dans sa Pokéball avant d'accourir vers Sacha qui serrait la main de Clyde..

 **"Bonjour euh, Monsieur! Ce serait possible de vous affronter? Juste un combat rapide, ce s'ra pas long, je voudrais juste.. apprendre et..."**

Mais Moisinville m'avait recadré : on ne quitte pas un match en cours et on n'ennuie pas les intervenants, deux mauvais points pour ma pomme, mais Sacha avait été plus sympa : il allait faire des interventions dans d'autres coins de la ville jusqu'à vendredi, et il m'avait proposé de venir demain après l'école à l'arène de Céladopole, voir sa démonstration, même si ça n'incluait pas un match.. Chooooouette, une arène plante! Ca faisait si longtemps que j'avais envie de la visiter!

 **"Oh merci Monsieur, merci infiniment, je serais là! Et euh, je peux venir avec quelqu'un?!"**

Il fallait que papa voit ça! L'intérieur de l'arène... et on allait voir Erika de près! J'étais super fière d'avoir rencontré un dresseur aussi fort que Sacha, j'étais surexcitée à l'idée d'aller la bas demain après les cours, je ne pouvais plus attendre! La perspective de me battre contre Arthur ne me dérangeait plus tellement, en fait j'étais trop contente!

 **"Excuse moi pour ce léger contre-temps Black, Mangriffe, à toi!"**

Oui je sais, j'manquais pas d'air mais bon, je m'en fichais un peu...

* * *

 **POV Clyde**

Bon, est-ce qu'on pouvait parler deux minutes de mon binôme d'histoire, là ? La nana n'avait même pas finit son combat contre mon pote qu'elle faisait revenir son Mangriffe pour venir nous sauter dessus. Enfin sauter sur Sacha serait sans doute plus exact. Je voyais qu'Arthur était quelque peu abasourdis par cette attitude et je peux comprendre. Attend, c'était pas comme si son Meganium était hyper dur à battre, surtout avec la balle d'attaques interdites ! Avec Insecateur, on lui aurait foutu la honte en deux secondes et il serait parti chialer chez sa mère.

Bon, j'exagérais juste parce que ça m'agaçait de l'avoir vu débarquer comme une fleur la bouche en cul de poule. J'allais finir par croire qu'elle avait été élevée parmi les Grahyena, dites donc. J'étais bien content que Moisinville l'ait bien remise à sa place, tiens. Un partout, balle au centre. Mais Sacha était vachement plus sympa que la vieille peau qui nous sert de prof et ne semblait pas choqué des manières de Victoire. Il lui proposa de venir à une des démonstrations qu'il ferait demain à l'arène de Céladopole.

D'un coup, je me sentais un peu mis à l'écart et je devais avouer que ça me vexait un peu, surtout que Victoire en profitait à fond. Je levai les yeux au ciel quand elle demanda si elle pouvait emmener quelqu'un. Genre elle était ce genre de fille à faire venir son petit copain partout, c'est ça ? Pff, la barbe ! C'était quand je me disais ça que Sacha se tourna vers moi, me proposant de venir aussi, puisque je m'étais si bien battu contre lui. Là on pouvait recauser et mon sourire Colgate revint.

 **"Bah écoutez, ça m'tente bien, je viendrais avec plaisir !"**

J'étais curieux d'en savoir plus sur ses méthodes de dressage et franchement, ça me rendait assez fier que le génie extrême me le propose à moi, je devais bien l'avouer. Même s'il l'avait proposé à Victoire avant, mais c'est parce qu'elle était venue s'incruster comme une malpropre, aussi... M'enfin c'était une super opportunité et j'avais déjà hâte d'y être, même si du coup,  
je ferais sans doute une overdose de cette nana. Ceci dit, on était pas obligés de se parler là bas.

Je la vis d'ailleurs retourner vers Arthur, qui attendait comme un con. Elle ne manquait pas de toupet, je l'aurais sans doute envoyé paître si elle m'avait fait ça... Mais bon, mon pote, c'était le genre de gars à vouloir prouver qu'il était bon à tout prix, quitte à oublier son amour propre. Des fois, ça me saoulait, mais on se marrait bien quand même.

Sacha s'excusa et alla faire le tour des différents terrains. Je rangeai mes mains dans les poches de mon jean et décidai d'aller jeter un œil plus appuyé au combat de mon pote. De toute manière, Mathias avait déjà gagné le sien et faisait le fanfaron devant les filles de l'autre classe. Il me fatiguait un peu, même si je faisais souvent pareil, en fait... Quoiqu'on avait sans doute pas les mêmes idées derrière la tête.

 **"Sérieux Arthur, il dort Meganium, là ? Ou c'est toi ?"**

Évidemment, je ne disais pas ça pour encourager Victoire. Mais vous savez comment on est entre potes ? Et puis franchement, ça me ferait un peu chier qu'elle gagne alors que j'avais perdu. Même si c'était totalement puérile et qu'il était normal de perdre contre un génie extrême.

* * *

 **POV Victoire**

J'étais retournée tranquillement à mon match, mais c'était sans compter sur Clyde-tete-a-claques, qui non seulement s'était incrusté a la convention de Sacha demain, mais en plus était en train de ramener sa fraise et parasiter mon combat contre Arthur, le vannant sur ses "prouesses"

 _"-Eh ouais mec qu'est ce que tu veux, j'peux utiliser aucune attaque!"_

Mon sourire s'était étendu jusqu'à mes oreilles.

 **"Dis plutôt qu'il est nul! Son fouet liane est plus lent qu'une grand mère asthmatique.."**

J'agissais vraiment comme une peste, ayant l'impression d'être dans la peau de ma soeur, ou pire, de maman. Mais honnêtement, je trouvais ça vraiment kiffant de pouvoir critiquer ces deux bouffons prétentieux! Les attaques efficaces étant interdites, j'avais envie de me la péter.. juste pour me venger de leurs moqueries lors de l'incident du Fantominus..

 **"Allez Mangriffe, j'm'ennuie, qu'on en finisse..."**

J'abusais, clairement, mais son Méganium était fatigué, les attaques combats, ça fait mal, et il était déconcentré par Clyde.

 _"-Attaque feuilles magik!"  
_ **"Danse lame."**

Je restais calme, je pensais aux entraînements contre Phyllali, et après avoir fanfaronner, je pouvais pas me permettre de perdre!

 _"-Ton gros marsupio f'rait pas l'poids si je pouvais utiliser lance soleil et tu l'sais Morgan!"_

C'était pas faux, mais je sentais qu'il commençait à craquer parce que Clyde se fichait de lui, et que son attaque feuille magik avait été arrêtée..

 _"-TRANCH HERBE!"_  
 **"Esquive et vive attaque!"**

J'étais trop contente de moi, je sentais bien la connexion dont parlait Sacha entre Mangriffe et moi, c'était vraiment trop cool, j'étais à fond dans mon truc, les poings serrés, déterminée!

 **"CLOSE COMBAT!"**  
 _"-ESQUIVE!"_  
 **"NE LE LAISSE PAS ESQUIVER, SAUTE ET UTILISE GRIFF'OMBRE!"**  
 _"-FEUILLES MAGIK!"_

Non non noooooon! HORRIBLE, j'avais vu l'attaque en slow motion sur bande son de mon cœur battant à toute vitesse sortir tout droit de cette grosse plante et balayer Mangriffe, c'était vraiment insoutenable, j'avais pas pensé que ce crétin aurait le temps de réagir! La pression était montée trop vite et finalement... mon Pokémon s'était écrasé au sol, hors combat.

 **"Mangriffe..."**

J'étais dévastée, j'avais couru sur le terrain pour m'assurer qu'il allait bien, dégoûtée, avant de me relever vers Arthur et Clyde qui devaient bien s'moquer d'moi...

 **"T'es content d'toi?! T'as blessé mon Pokémon!"**

J'étais de mauvaise foi, c'est vrai, et franchement j'étais pitoyable : je m'étais laissée aveuglée par un pseudo avantage et j'avais pas réfléchi, tout comme lors des entraînements de Pokévollaneau..

 **"Je suis désolée Mangriffe, tu t'es bien battu... Allez, reviens.."**

En me relevant, déçue, j'avais vu que Sacha était la. J'avais tellement honte que j'avais envie de pleurer : décidément, c'était pas ma journée..

 **"Oh vous êtes la.."**

Il m'avait sourit gentiment et tapoté l'épaule comme un papa

 _"-Ton Mangriffe est drôlement rapide, tu as de bonnes stratégies de défenses et d'attaq..."_

Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de le couper, en fait il avait le même discours que papa...

 **"... mais j'utilise tout le temps les mêmes et ça n'a plus rien d'surprenant..."**

Il avait encore souri. Il était non seulement fort mais aussi terriblement gentil, le genre de garçon que j'aimerais bien avoir comme petit copain, même si bon, il avait entre 25 et 35 ans quoi.. Mais vous m'avez compris, enfin peu importe.

 _"-Ton Meganium est très fort, si j'comprend bien tu étais limité à trois attaques?"_

Je regardais bêtement mes pieds, ayant beaucoup trop honte pour réagir, lorsque j'avais senti le poids du regard de Clyde sur moi : croisant les bras, prenant un air froissé, je l'avais dévisagé comme s'il était le coupable de cette défaite.

 **"Je peux savoir c'que tu r'gardes?!"**

Je veux rentrer chez moi...

* * *

 **POV Clyde**

J'avouais que ça me faisait quand même un peu marrer de voir Arthur en aussi mauvaise posture, surtout avec la vanne de Victoire sur son fouet-liane. En même temps, elle n'avait pas franchement tort, même si je n'aurais pas aimé à être à la place de mon pote, qui s'agaçait tout seul. Bon d'accord, pas tout seul, il s'agaçait à cause de moi, surtout. Et de Madame Grahyena qui faisait exprès de bien faire la peste. D'une certaine façon, elle me faisait penser à maman, qui peut avoir un niveau de pestitude assez élevé quand elle le veut... Parfois, je me disais que papa avait bien de la patience.

D'ailleurs, c'était mon pote qui commençait à la perdre, sa patience. Pourtant, ce fut Mangriffe qui finit par tomber par terre, hors combat : l'attaque Feuilles Magik de Meganium avait fait mouche. En vrai, je ne savais même pas trop quoi penser de ce combat. D'un côté, ça m'aurait saoulé que Victoire batte Arthur, mais de l'autre, je m'en foutais un peu, en fait. Par contre, je ne pouvais réprimer un sourire navré quand Victoire pleurnicha limite parce que le Meganium d'Arthur avait osé faire bobo à son Mangriffe. Genre depuis le début, elle croyait que les combats ne faisaient pas de mal aux Pokémon ? Non seulement elle est sans gêne, mais en plus, elle est naïve !

Arthur ne pu s'empêcher de s'esclaffer comme un con à cette réflexion, mais fut interrompu par Sacha, qui arrivait justement à cet instant. La pauvre petite Victoire semblait vouloir pleurer comme une gamine et je trouvais ça un peu pathétique d'être autant affectée : c'était qu'un match d'entrainement, contre mon pote en plus, s'il vous plait. Elle en verrait d'autres et des combats plus difficiles que ça, franchement... En tous cas, Saha trouvait le moyen d'être super gentil, donc comme quoi, il devait servir le même discours à tout le monde. A moins que lui aussi abuse des valiums ?

En tous cas, la demoiselle semblait sous le charme, ce qui me faisait doucement rigoler. Mais ça ne sembla pas trop lui plaire que je la regarde, puisqu'elle m'engueula limite comme du poisson pourri. Je haussai un sourcil, croisant les bras à mon tour.

 **"Calmos, Mam'zelle. J'y peux rien si tu portes mal ton prénom. C'est vrai que «Défaite Morgan», ça sonne moins bien."**

C'était sale de la descendre comme ça, j'avoue, mais je n'étais pas là pour lui servir de Chevroum émissaire, fallait pas poussé mémé dans les Ortides, non plus. Agacé, je me tournai vers Arthur qui ne devait sans doute plus se sentir péter après les compliments de Sacha.

 **"J'ai la dalle. On va grailler ? Le cours est bientôt fini de toute façon."**

 _"Grailler ? C'est quoi c'te vieille expression ?"_

Je gardais les bras croisés, ayant franchement l'impression de patauger dans l'imbécilité parfois. Fallait fréquenter tata Moka, il aurait plein de vocabulaire concernant la nourriture.

 **"Laisse tomber. Bon sur ce, Mam'zelle, essaie de te remettre !"**

Je ne la regardai même pas en me cassant avec toute la dignité dont je disposais - c'est à dire plus qu'elle -, et lui fis un petit signe de main. Traitez-moi d'insolent, mais je trouvais ça super classe, à ce moment. Aussi classe que possible quand on a l'estomac qui grogne comme un Arcanin enragé.

* * *

 **POV Victoire**

Mam'zelle.. Quel ringard! Il était parti et j'avais fini par l'ignorer, déçue. J'étais pas tellement triste d'avoir perdu en soi, mais plutôt d'avoir perdu après m'être vantée, et en prime devant ces crétins, et surtout devant Sacha. La honte!  
En plus, Mangriffe allait très bien, j'avais UN PEU exagéré, comme d'habitude, il avait juste été un peu sonné par l'attaque, mais au final, arrivés pour déjeuner dans le parc derriere l'école, il avait sauté sur ses Pokéblocs préférés "Royal Chaffouin" que papa avait glissé dans mon sac.. Jenny et Victor me disaient de m'en fiche de cette histoire, qu'ils connaissaient un peu Clyde et ils maintenaient que c'était juste son sens de l'humour et que c'était un "bon gars". Mouais, à d'autres! Ce type était tout bonnement insupportable et vaniteux, toujours à se la raconter, a se moquer des autres et à chercher la faille pour enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie! Je peinais VRAIMENT à croire que ca puisse être un "bon gars". Une fois mon plat de tagliatelles terminé car oui, papa avait acheté chez le traiteur italien hier, j'étais retournée en classe, en traînant des pieds... Les cours s'enchaînèrent finalement assez rapidement et je prenais bien soin d'ignorer Peverell et sa bande de cons. Anglais, soins Pokémon, botanique, arithmétique.. Je n'avais pas cessé de regarder ma Pokémontre, et finalement, la grosse cloche en forme d'Eoko de l'école avait fini par sonner la fin de la journée. J'étais sortie presque en courant, et Alice m'avait accompagné prendre mon bus. Comme tous les jours, elle était descendue bien avant moi, et voilà que le paysage changeait : les immeubles et les magasins se faisaient plus rares, puis je voyais défiler les premiers quartiers bourgeois, les petites maisons mitoyennes qui longeaient la route qui n'était plus vraiment goudronnée de partout, à la périphérie de Céladopole et enfin, la campagne. On avait roulé longtemps, seuls sur la route, et mécaniquement j'étais descendue à mon arrêt, enfin, au poteau défraîchi surmonté d'un panneau représentant un bus planté dans une motte de terre. Arrivé à un certain périmètre de campagne profonde, les arrêts n'avaient même plus de noms, et comme j'habitais dans le cul du Grayéna.. Il fallait encore que je marche 15 bonnes minutes dans la cambrousse jusqu'à la maison, mais comme il faisait beau désormais, c'était pas si gênant qu'ça, et ca allait sûrement faire du bien à Mangriffe de se dégourdir un peu les pattes!  
Finalement, le Xatu de la météo n'avait pas menti, mais il serait sympa de préciser les plages horaires où il va pleuvoir quoi! Ca me faisait penser que maman avait été présentatrice météo dans sa jeunesse, je trouvais ça un peu bizarre car à l'écouter, elle avait fait tous les métiers du monde, et au final elle ne faisait rien du tout.. Quand on était petites avec Satine, ça paraissait normal qu'elle reste à la maison, mais quand Oliver est né, ma soeur était partie en voyage initiatique Pokémon, donc ça faisait un enfant en moins à s'occuper... Bon après tout je supposais que c'était normal, enfin j'en savais rien.  
L'air printanier me rendait de bonne humeur : vivre à la campagne c'était quand même trop cool, et l'air était tellement moins pollué.. Je longeais le ruisseau en regardant dans toutes les directions : partout quelque chose attirait mon attention, des fleurs, des Coconforts sauvages bercés par le vent... Je marchais sans me presser tandis que Mangriffe s'amusait avec des Papillusions..

 _"-Etouuuuuu etouuuuu!"_

Mon visage se fendit d'un grand sourire quand je vis Etourvol m'interpeller : j'arrivais enfin à la maison...


	2. Home Sweet Home

**Prepare for Trouble**

 **Chapitre 2 - Home Sweet Home  
**

Hello ! La fanfic qui va suivre est un peu particulière, il s'agit d'une **collaboration** entre Chacha et moi-même. Nous allons suivre les pas des **enfants** de Jessie et James ainsi que ceux de Butch et Cassidy, grâce à plusieurs points de vue (POV) _N'hésitez pas à commenter, les retours font toujours super plaisir !_ Bonne lecture !

 **Timeline :** dix-sept ans après Alola environ

 **Points de vue de Chacha :** Victoire, James, Jessie, Satine, Miaouss

 **Points de vue de Lizzie :** Clyde, Butch, Cassidy, Thelma, Moka

* * *

 **POV Victoire**

J'aimais bien être chez moi en fait, même si je disais dans cesse le contraire, et en arrivant, je vis que maman faisait une sieste dans le grand hamac sous l'arbre tandis qu'Oliver s'occupait dans son parc à l'ombre, et que Phyllali jouait avec les Boustiflors. C'était caaaaalme, franchement un moment comme ça, c'était à marquer d'une pierre foudre! Mais ce fut de courte durée lorsque la Pokéball de maman s'ouvrit que ce CRÉTIN de Seviper...

 _"-Ssssssseviper..."_  
 _"-Grrrrr..."_

Mangriffe était en position d'combat et je l'avais rappelé dans sa Pokéball tandis que ce petit pleurnichard d'Oliver s'était mis à chialer et que maman s'est réveillée et levée pour calmer ce petit chouineur, après avoir rappelé son serpent débile.

 _"-Pour UNE fois que je peux faire une sieste! RaaaAAAAaaahhhhh NON MAIS C'... c'est rien, mooooh viens là mon trésor..."_

J'avais baissé les yeux, honteuse. Comme d'habitude, elle était super sympa avec Oliver et moi bah j'étais la méchante! Même si... c'est vrai que j'aurai du y penser, mais c'était quand même pas d'ma faute si ce crétin de Seviper était mal élevé!

 **"Désolée maman.. ehhh au fait! Demain soir y a une conférence à laquelle j'veux aller à l'arène de Celadopole !"**

J'ignorais pourquoi mais c'était la première chose qui me vint en tête : Sacha, le seul point positif de ma journée, en somme

 _"-Hm, et c'est quoi au juste? Demain soir on va voir le match, n'oublie pas!"_

Haaaan oui le match, c'est vrai... Mais c'était pas important du tout, en plus on soutenait pas les Elekteks, ni les Staross, et en fait, je m'en fichais du baseball.

 **"Ouaiiis.. Mais c'est une occasion unique, ça se représentera peut être plus jamais maman! Tu t'rends compte, on peut visiter l'arène, rencontrer Erika! Imagine tous ces Pokemons plantes, et en plus, un génie extrême sera là, il est venu à l'école aujourd'hui pour nous faire un discours et j'ai envie de le voir se battre!"**

Maman avait levé un sourcil tandis qu'Oliver jouait avec ses longs cheveux

 _"Hmm, c'est non Victoire, à moins qu'ton père sacrifie le match pour t'emmener, sinon c'est hors de question."_

Comme si j'avais 5 ans quoi! Alors Satine pouvait partir à Johto avec trois pélo de 10 ans pour faire des concours avec un carapuce, mais moi je pouvais pas aller à Celadopole le soir toute seule? Aucune logique... Bon, à première vue elle semblait pas convaincue c'est clair, mais papa n'était pas là donc y avait encore moyen, et je savais que je pouvais compter sur lui, il était bien plus cool qu'elle! Maman m'écoutait qu'à moitié en fait, puisqu'Oliver mâchouillait ses cheveux.. À croire qu'il voulait imiter Vortente..

 **"Bon bah j'demanderai a papa.."**

Je l'avais suivi à l'intérieur et avais posé mon sac sans en rajouter parce que franchement, parler avec elle, c'était pas possible, un vrai mur lumière! J'avais piqué des gâteaux dans le placard et mis de l'eau à chauffer avant de m'affaler à table. Une fois Oliver dans sa chaise haute en train de goûter, elle m'accorda enfin un peu d'attention..

 _"Bon, tu as passé une bonne journée? Tu sais que ton imbécile de prof m'a ENCORE appelé pour me dire que tu étais en r'tard!?"_

Forcément, Goiyo n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.

 **"Oui j'm'en dout... et tu sais pas quoi?! Ce vieux Houthout nous a donné nos binômes, tu sais, pour le projet d'étude! Et fallait que ça tombe sur moi, je dois l'faire en équipe avec le mec le plus con de toute l'école! Celui qui m'avait humilié avec son Fantominus, tu t'souviens?! On va être obligé de travailler ensemble, et pendant le voyage scolaire en plus!"**

L'idée n'avait pas plu à maman. D'ailleurs, elle s'était énervée en menaçant d'aller voir cet imbécile de Goiyo pour "mettre cartes sur table".

 **"Non mais tant pis maman, c'est comme ça, c'est pas grave..."**

Apparemment pour elle, si.

 _"Non mais quand je pense qu'on paie MILLE POKEDOLLARDS L'ANNÉE pour que tu puisses étudier à Celadopole! Je me FICHE du règlement, j'ai pas besoin d'une permission pour remettre ce CLOWN à sa place! Tu fera ton projet avec Alice que ça lui plaise ou non, ET MANGE TA COMPOTE OLIVER SINON J'TE FICHE AU LIT ET TOUT DE SUITE!"_

La soirée s'annonçait banale : mon frère qui repeint les murs avec de la compote, maman qui râle, manquait plus que Satine pour nous raconter à quel point elle était géniale.. Vivement que papa rentre du travail...

* * *

 **POV Clyde**

J'étais un peu surpris que Victoire ne réponde pas à ma pique, mais pas déçu en soi. J'avais vraiment trop faim pour m'en préoccuper ! D'ailleurs, j'avais un gros doute, tout d'un coup : ce matin, j'étais partis super vite à cause de mes géniteurs semblant à deux doigts de me refaire une petite sœur et comme un con, je n'avais absolument pas songé à prendre mon déjeuner... Une grimace de dégoût déforma mon visage, alors qu'Arthur me demandait ce qui se passait. Inutile de dire que je préférais ne pas lui faire part des images dégueulasses qui hantaient mon esprit. Bon d'accord, c'était pas "dégueulasse", juste malaisant.

Avec la pluie qui était tombée toute à l'heure, il n'y avait juste pas moyen que je m'assois dans l'herbe mouillée, alors on rentra s'installer dans une salle vide afin de manger pépouze. Je commençais à préparer une tirade dans ma tête pour taxer de la bouffe à Arthur, à Mathias ou à une de ces nanas qui nous suivaient comme nos ombres, mais... J'eus la surprise de voir mon bento tout au fond de mon sac. Maman était peut-être incroyablement gênante quand elle le voulait, mais au moins, elle ne laissait pas son – hurgh – Poussifeu mourir de faim. Je découvris des restes d'hier soir ainsi qu'une part de clafoutis provenant sans doute de la pâtisserie de tata Moka. Comme il n'y avait aucun prof à l'horizon, j'en profitai pour faire sortir Insecateur, afin de le nourrir : il l'avait plus que mérité.

Les conversations allaient de bon train sur le cours qui venait d'avoir lieu et les gens étaient juste trop verts que ce soit moi qui ait affronté l'intervenant. Je ne savais même pas trop quoi répondre, je n'avais rien demandé, à la base.

 _"Quand je pense que je suis tombé sur cette gonzesse sans gêne ! Et surtout que tu te la tape pour le projet d'histoire, du coup !_

 _\- Ouais enfin elle est plutôt mignonne, moi je me la taperais bien autrement..."_

Il me semblait inutile de préciser l'auteur de la deuxième réplique. Le regard lubrique de Mathias me donnais franchement envie de dégobiller mon clafoutis, qui était pourtant délicieux. Et puis franchement, si je devais vraiment parler de mon binôme d'histoire, j'aurais eu des tas de choses à dire avant de parler de son physique : son manque d'éducation, le fait qu'elle semble douée en origami...

 **"On peut pas parler d'autre chose ? On est à table, là."**

Les filles de la table avaient l'air ravi que j'interrompe mon Gruiki de pote. Moi, j'étais juste exaspéré par tout ça. Je n'avais qu'une hâte, être à ce soir pour pouvoir rentrer à la maison, passer un petit moment sur ma batterie et éventuellement jouer un petit moment à Rocket League avec papa. On était tous les deux un peu nazes et mauvais perdants, mais on aimait bien ce petit moment père-fils.

Mais avant tout ça, il fallait retourner en cours. L'après-midi fut plutôt banale et il ne se passa rien de très intéressant. Pour une fois, je me tins tranquille, me contentant d'écouter et de prendre des notes à l'occasion. Et puis finalement, la grosse coche en forme d'Eoko finit par sonner, annonçant la fin de la journée, aussi nommée « délivrance ». Il était enfin l'heure de faire ressortir Libégon. Le temps était heureusement clément et elle décolla avec grâce en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire. Au LIPC, il y avait non seulement un espace pour les vélo, mais aussi une piste pour ceux qui venaient avec des Pokémontures, que ça soit terrestres où aériennes. Les Galopa côtoyaient les Rhinocorne et les Roucarnage aux coupes improbables. Sans vouloir me vanter, je trouvais vraiment que j'avais de la chance d'avoir Libégon, elle suscitait toujours l'admiration !

Le vol de retour ne dura qu'une dizaine de minutes, le vent étant favorable. Je plaignais Thelma qui devait prendre le bus pour rentrer : papa n'aimait pas trop l'idée qu'elle le prenne seule, mais quelque chose me disait que ses répliques bien senties éloignaient les gros lourds sans difficulté. Et puis nous n'habitions pas non plus trop à l'extérieur de la ville, le trajet n'était donc pas si long.

En arrivant à la maison, je pris le temps de nourrir mes quatre Pokémon dans le jardin : il n'était pas forcément grand, ni luxuriant, mais bien entretenu, notamment avec l'aide d'Insécateur. Notre maison en tant que telle était plutôt pas mal. Ce n'était pas un manoir ni une grande villa, mais était loin d'être ridicule. C'était surtout l'intérieur qui rendait maman fière : les pièces étaient lumineuses et décorées avec goût. Je me demandais souvent comment mes parents faisaient pour payer tout ça, car il ne me semblait pas que nous étions siiii aisés que ça. Je soupçonnais maman et papa de ne pas toujours payer ce qu'ils obtenaient, mais je préférais ne rien dire : pour des ex-criminels, ça ne me semblait pas si choquant, comme hypothèse.

J'eus la surprise de constater que Thelma était déjà à la maison, à lire un livre dans le salon. Elle ne leva même pas les yeux de son bouquin et me fit un petit signe.

 **"Salut p'tite sœur. Ça va ? J'étais surpris de ne pas te voir ce matin."**

Thelma finit par lever le nez vers moi et me sourit. Si je ressemblais beaucoup à maman, elle avait beaucoup pris de papa : elle avait de grands yeux bruns et de longs cheveux verts, coiffés en deux couettes. Il paraît qu'elle avait déjà beaucoup de succès avec les garçons, malgré son jeune âge et j'étais souvent inquiet pour elle. En tant que mec et vu mes potes, je savais comment certains regardaient les jolies filles comme elle.

 _"Salut ! Ça va, c'était une journée tranquille."_

Je remarquai bien qu'elle ne me disait pas tout. Pourquoi partir plus tôt si c'était une journée tranquille ? Mais elle s'était déjà replongée dans son livre. C'est vrai qu'elle était plutôt du genre à le faire comprendre quand on la dérangeait. Tant pis pour elle ! Je me dirigeai vers le garage où se tenait ma batterie. C'était le seul endroit de la maison à peu près insonorisé correctement. Maman avait été très clair : si j'avais choisi de jouer du piano ou de la guitare, il n'y aurait eu aucun problème pour le faire dans le salon. Mais de la batterie, c'était juste pas possible. Je me mis donc à jouer des rythmes au gré de mes envies. Fantominus était venu me rejoindre et semblait plutôt satisfait de ce que je jouais.

Je profitais de cette tranquillité, tant que maman n'était pas rentrée. Je savais pertinemment que M'sieur Goiyo avait du l'appeler. Parce qu'en plus d'être un vieux sans autorité, il appelait toujours ma mère, jamais mon père, bien plus compréhensif. Je me rappelle assez de la fois où derrière le dos de maman, il avait levé le pouce, fier de la connerie que j'avais faite... D'ailleurs, la porte du garage s'ouvrit et je le vis rentrer sa moto, son casque posé sur la selle. Maman ne devrait plus tarder et je redoutais déjà. Je savais qu'elle ne me dirait sans doute pas grand chose, mais c'était pour le principe. Papa s'approcha de moi, un petit sourire gêné aux lèvres.

 _"Alors, bonne journée ?"_

 _Il devait sans doute faire référence au fait que je me suis quasiment enfuit ce matin. Je répondis par la positive. Je crevais d'envie de raconter ma matinée, mais d'un autre côté, je savais que ça me saoulerais de le dire deux fois et que maman voudrait poser plein de questions._

 _"Tu m'aidera pour le dîner ? Ta mère ne pourra pas se plaindre si c'est son_ Poussifeu _qui a cuisiné... "_

Maman avait effectivement la sale manie de râler lorsque quelque chose n'était pas fait comme elle l'aurait fait. Je ne pu m'empêcher de rire à la requête de papa, malgré le surnom niais.

 **"Tu sais qu'elle trouve à y redire même quand c'est moi ? Avoue que tu ne veux simplement pas te taper les reproches tout seul.**

 _\- C'est totalement ça."_

Tandis que papa retirait ses bottes – maman ne les voulait pas dans la maison –, je posai mes baguettes. On avait largement le temps de se faire une petite partie avant d'entamer la préparation du repas, de toute façon.

* * *

 **POV Victoire**

J'étais dans ma chambre, allongée à plat ventre sur mon lit en train de faire mes devoirs de biologie Pokémon, lorsque j'avais entendu Caninou aboyer : papa arrivait enfin à la maison. J'avais relevé ma tête brusquement avant de retirer de ma bouche mon stylo tout mâchouillé, l'avait glissé dans mon cahier afin de ne pas perdre la page, et je m'étais levée d'un bond, toute contente, avant de dévaler les escaliers. J'vous entends d'ici me demander mon âge! Oui BON c'est vrai que c'est vraiment ridicule à 17 ans d'agir comme ça, mais c'est plus que mon père vous comprenez? C'est aussi mon meilleur ami, la personne de qui j... Eurk! Arrivée à mi chemin de l'escalier, je l'avais entraperçu en train d'embrasser maman en lui plottant les fesses.. charmant! J'avais attendu avant de descendre plus bas, histoire que ce moment malaisant ne le soit pas davantage.. quand enfin, il l'avait lâché

 **"Salut Papa!"**

J'étais descendue pour lui faire un bisou, il me faisait marrer avec sa bouche barbouillée de rouge à lèvres après avoir embrassé maman. J'allais lui parler de Sacha et de l'arène quand mon élan à venir fut interrompu : tous les Pokémons étaient venus le saluer en même temps, le faisant s'écouler par terre..

 _"Eeehhh mais doucement..."_

Il "rigolait", mais j'imaginais que ça devait le saouler à force : dès qu'il rentrait, tout le monde lui sautait dessus comme si on l'avait pas vu depuis plus de 10 ans, Caninou et Vortente le couvraient de bave, Eoko lui cachait la vue.. non franchement il n'était pas aidé.. Maman lui avait tendu la main pour l'aider à se relever. J'allais parler, lui demander de m'emmener à l'arène demain, j'avais pleins de choses à lui raconter! Mais j'avais même pas eu l'temps d'en placer une..

 _"-T'en as quand même mis du temps! Tu crois qu'le dîner va s'faire tout seul..?"_

Maman n'avait vraiment AUCUNE pitié : elle n'avait rien fait de la journée! Il m'impressionnait à rester si calme et amoureux d'elle en toutes circonstances..

 _"-Y avait des embouteillages Jessie, je vais demander à Miaouss de ramener de la pizza.."_

 _"-Gegadddd Vitoire!"_

Ils étaient parti dans une discussion pendant que j'accordais mon attention à mon frère qui venait de débarquer, tirant sur mon pantalon pour me montrer ses dessins qui ne ressemblaient à rien..

 **"Et ça, c'est qui..?"**  
 _"-C'est onianouss!"_

En langage Oliver, ca voulait dire "Oncle Miaouss", et il ressemblait à une créature hybride à mi chemin entre un Shaymin et une sorte de pomme de terre.. Je faisais semblant de trouver ça beau, bien sûr, mais en réalité ça ressemblait à une fresque d'art primitif qui n'a aucun sens. Bref, trêve de plaisanteries, il fallait que je demande à papa pour demain..

 **"Dis Papa..?"**

Mais évidemment il n'en avait rien à faire de moi : il n'avait d'yeux que pour Oliver, puis il câlinait maman, puis Mime Jr... Et vas y qu'il parlait de Satine... Cette petite peste ne rentrait que demain parce qu'elle allait voir une "amie de Johto" qui concourait je ne sais où ce soir : alors LÀ! C'était hors de question qu'après ça on m'interdise de sortir demain! J'allais ENCORE essayer de parler lorsqu'il avait pris le téléphone pour commander les pizzas rrraaaaAAAaah et moi alors?!

 _"-... euh.. oui comme d'habitude, une 4 fromages avec double ration de fromage, supplément de viande hachée, sauce ketchup et cornichons pour Jessie.."_

 _"-DIS LUI D'PRENDRE AUSSI DU CHEESECAKE!"_

 _"-Ah et du cheesecake.. et deux Margharita pour Victoire et moi.."_

Il m'avait lancé un regard interrogatif pour savoir si c'est bien ce que je voulais : je n'avais rien dit mais en fait, je voulais une calzone, mais peu importait. Une fois qu'il eu raccroché, j'avais enfin le champ libre.. Papa s'était tourné vers moi en retirant sa veste avant de la mettre sur un dossier de chaise.. tandis que maman était partie prendre son bain.

 _"-Excuse moi trésor, alors, cette journée?"_

 **"Plutôt dans la moyenne.."**

J'avais aussitôt enchaîné sur mon retard ce matin, Goiyo, le projet d'histoire Pokémon, Clyde, le Fantominus et le fait que je devais aller travailler samedi chez lui... Je l'avais aussi informé de la fureur de maman quant à cette décision de binôme, ce à quoi il avait répondu par un simple levage d'yeux au ciel. Il m'avait dit que c'était pas si grave, qu'avec un peu d'eau dans notre vin à tous les deux on pourrait s'entendre, ne serait que le temps de cette collaboration, au moins pour fournir un bon projet.. Il avait pas tord mais ca me dépitait quand même.. Et j'avais enchaîné sur l'intervention du génie extrême, le match avec Arthur, ma défaite cuisante...

 _"- Je sais que c'n'est pas facile de rester optimiste mais il faut persévérer, ne te décourage pas chérie, il faut essayer encore! Ce qui compte c'est ton entraînement, c'est le jour de l'examen qu'il faudra que tu sois irréprochable, là tu apprends trésor, et le principal c'est pas de mettre les Pokémons de ton adversaire hors combat, c'est ta stratégie, et..."_

Oui, oui, bla-bla-bla... Je l'ignorais un peu car en réalité il ne savait pas de quoi il parlait. C'était facile de dire ca alors qu'il n'avait jamais vécu ce genre d'humiliation cuisante, et encore moins devant un dresseur tel que Sacha... Il ne se rendait pas vraiment compte de la réalité de la vie en fait, lui qui avait toujours été tranquille chez lui, puis sur les routes avec maman et oncle Miaouss comme marchands itinérants... C'était clair qu'il avait eu la belle vie, du genre à ne jamais avoir eu d'ennemis! Quand il eu fini son speech, il était venu me réconforter.

 _"-On va s'entraîner, et la prochaine fois tu montreras à ce petit gredin* que ce n'était que partie remi. YIIIIH!"_

Ce cri, c'était Oliver qui était dans ses bras, et qui avait tiré sèchement sur sa queue de cheval. Je supposais qu'il avait raison dans un sens, que c'était pas parce qu'on avait perdu une bataille qu'on avait perdu la guerre... Enfin bref, j'en oubliais presque le plus important.

 **"D'ailleurs demain soir.. le champion nous a proposé de venir voir sa conférence à l'arène de Celadopole, on peut la visiter et participer à des genres d'ateliers je crois, enfin j'ai regardé sur le net en rentrant.. et comme demain c'est soir de match, enfin tu sais, maman m'a dit que si tu pouvais m'emmener..."**

Il semblait peu ennuyé : je savais que papa aimait le baseball lui aussi, mais je comptais sur son sens aigu du sacrifice pour qu'il m'emmène, jouant sur la corde sensible en exagérant mon air de Rocabot battu

 **"Enfin sinon je peux y aller toute seule, si tu veux bien..."**

Finalement il avait cédé. Ouiiiii, génial! Je l'savais qu'il l'allait dire oui, je suscite trop bien la pitié!

 _"-À condition que tu partes à l'heure demain matin!"_

J'avais obtempéré avant de lui faire un câlin, tandis qu'oncle Miaouss était arrivé avec les pizza...

 _"-Eh bonsôir la compagnie, j'espère qu'vous ovez fâim!"_

 _"-EH COMMENT!"_

L'odeur de sa pizza immonde avait fait rappliquer maman, encore en peignoir avec ses cheveux mouillés, mais l'appel de la dalle était sacré dans cette famille, et elle ne nous avait même pas attendu alors qu'on était parti nourrir les Pokémons de la serre...

* * *

 **POV Clyde**

C'était au bout d'un bon moment de jeu et plusieurs pétages de câble suite à nos défaites répétées qu'on se rendit compte de l'heure. On échangea un regard horrifié, avec papa.

 _"Ta mère va rentrer, on n'a pas préparé à manger et t'as même pas fait tes devoirs. On est dans la merde."_

Je n'osais pas lui dire que mes devoirs de biologie Pokémon, je comptais m'y attaquer après le dîner. Si je m'y attaquais, bien sûr. Je savais pertinemment qu'exceptionnellement, je pourrais gratter sur Arthur. Même si je prenais des risques quant aux résultats, c'était mieux que rien ! Je ne voyais plus aucun signe de Thelma : nous l'avions plus ou moins faite fuir du canapé, elle et son livre. Elle n'avait semble-t-il pas apprécié qu'on insulte le jeu quand on perdait... Je posai la manette sur la table basse et levai mon auguste postérieur du beau canapé, lui aussi en cuir de Tauros.

 **"T'inquiète P'pa, on va gérer."**

C'était avec confiance qu'on rejoignit la cuisine pour se mettre à préparer un repas qui nous garantirait la fierté de maman...  
Sauf que ça ne se passa pas exactement comme prévu. Il semblait que dans le précipitation, on n'avait pas franchement respecté la "recette ultra secrète et ultra bonne de la grand-tante de papa".

 _"Pourquoi ça sent le vieux Smogo là dedans ?"_

Thelma se tenait à côté du bar de la cuisine, une main sur la hanche, l'autre près de son nez, avec une mine dégoûtée. Elle était accompagnée de son Canarticho, qui arborait le même air.

 _"Je pensais que c'était fini votre lubie de vouloir cuisiner tous les deux..."_

Elle soupira en avançant dans la pièce. A ce moment là, elle ressemblait vraiment à maman, à nous donner des leçons. Parfois, Thelma m'agaçait tellement avec ses airs de fille parfaite ! Elle était au courant que ça pouvait insupporter les gens ? Je levai les yeux au ciel, blasé, tandis qu'elle ouvrait la fenêtre en grand pour laisser partir l'effluve peu ragoûtante qui se dégageait de la casserole. Canarticho l'aida en battant des ailes pour faire fuir l'odeur. Bon, je devais bien avouer que ça ne se passait jamais vraiment bien quand on essayait de faire des trucs un peu élaborés : au final, il était peut-être mieux qu'on se cantonne aux jeux vidéos et encore, même là ce n'était pas gagné. Et évidemment, papa ne disait rien, puisque c'était sa fifille qui lui faisait une réflexion et que donc elle devait forcément avoir raison ! Papa avait vraiment un problème avec les nanas, j'espérais vraiment ne pas être comme ça.

 **"Roh ça va, c'est p't'être rattrapable !"**

Thelma haussa un sourcil, peu convaincue et dévoila à ce moment qu'elle avait déjà préparé quelque chose pendant qu'on jouait à la console, nous foutant la honte à tous les deux. Il faut dire qu'on s'était chacun tellement agacé sur le jeu qu'on avait rien vu...

 _"Je voulais voir ce que vous alliez nous pondre et comme je m'y attendais, c'est pépite ! Digne du risotto tout cramé."_

Son sourire narquois m'insupportait. Elle me rappelait un peu Victoire face à Arthur plus tôt dans la journée, comme si j'avais besoin de ça à la maison ! J'espérais presque que ce qu'elle avait préparé serait dégueulasse. Presque, parce qu'en vrai, je commençais quand même à avoir la dalle. Je n'eus de toute façon pas le temps de répliquer, puisqu'on entendit la clé se tourner dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée : maman rentrait et je sentais déjà les reproches poindre le bout de leur nez. Et des fois, je vous jure que je voudrais être moins génial et me gourer. A peine me vit-elle que maman fronça les sourcils - mais pas longtemps, elle n'avait sans doute pas envie d'accentuer sa ride du Némélios.

 _"Clyde Ackerman. Pourrais-tu s'il te plait faire en sorte que ton prof NE m'appelle PLUS TOUS les jours pour des broutilles ?"_

S'il fallait savoir quelque chose sur maman, c'est qu'à chaque fois que je faisais une connerie, elle omettait systématiquement la première partie du nom de famille, le sien, quoi. En gros, quand je lui foutais la honte, je n'étais plus son "Poussifeu", mais juste le fils de mon père, qui d'ailleurs soupira en entendant ça. En plus, je savais pertinemment qu'il demanda ce que j'avais fait rien que pour se faire bien voir de maman, le traître ! D'habitude, il était limite fier et me montrait son pouce en l'air derrière le dos de maman, admirant sans doute mon génie. Mais là, impossible de se cacher et puis j'avais rien fait, quoi... Il devait juste vouloir son câlin et ses bisous du soir. Je détournai les yeux, un peu dégoûté, tandis que Thelma commençait à mettre la table, sans rien dire. Depuis quelque temps, elle ne parlait plus beaucoup, avec aucun de nous, d'ailleurs.

 _"Ça sent un peu bizarre ici, non ? Ils ont encore essayé ?"_

Maman s'était directement adressée à ma sœur, qui s'était marrée en guise de réponse. Fallait avouer qu'elles étaient redoutables toutes les deux.

* * *

 **POV Victoire**

Lorsqu'on était rentré dans la serre, j'avais libéré mes Pokemons afin qu'ils mangent eux aussi, et papa avait fait de même pour les siens, ceux de maman et de Satine qui avait du rester la, sauf Seviper, car afin d'éviter des ennuis, il restait avec maman et mangeait avec nous (Dégueu...) Tous les Pokémons étaient venu nous accueillir et avaient sauté sur leurs gamelles respectives pour s'empiffrer : tels Pokémons, tels dresseurs! Comme quoi ce proverbe n'était pas totalement faux.. On avait fini par retourner dans la maison en rigolant à propos de tout et rien, et franchement, le soleil qui se couchait ne changeait rien : il faisait toujours aussi chaud..  
Maman regardait la télé avec attention alors qu'elle partageait sa pizza avec Qulbutoké et Sevi, et en rentrant, notre attention s'était posé sur l'écran qui diffusait le concours de l'amie de ma soeur...

 _"-Nous avons une invitée de marque aujourd'hui, Satilina qui a participé au grand Festival de Bourgeon ainsi qu'à celui de Poivressel dans la région d'Hoenn..."_

Même quand elle ne concourait pas, ma sœur savait se faire remarquer.. Elle faisait de la lèche à Contesta, dans sa robe à paillettes, en exposant fièrement tous les rubans qu'elle avait remporté depuis le début de son voyage, autrement dit, ses 12 rubans. Il ne lui en manquait plus que 3 pour participer au Grand Festival de Kanto, mais elle déclarait vouloir "prendre son temps"...

 _"-Merci à tous, merci à mes fans, à mes compagnons de route et de concours qui m'accompagnent depuis maintenant 3 ans! Merci à mes Pokémons si précieux et talentueux, qui s'entraînent si dur à mes côtés, et surtout, un énorme merci à ma famille et plus particulièrement à mon papa et à ma maman..."_

Mais c'était diiiingue, même quand elle ne participait pas elle se la racontait, non mais j'étais en plein rêve ou quoi?! Et les gens l'encourageaient dans sa connerie en plus! L'autre vieux beignet de Colhomard grillé lui envoyait des "Remarquable!" à tout bout d'champ, même le célèbre coordinateur Drew qu'elle aimait tant l'avait complimenté, non mais sérieux! Et en plus, papa et maman étaient hypers fiers d'elle! À contre cœur, je devais reconnaître, en faisant abstraction de la jalousie, qu'elle était douée. Il faut dire que Satine avait toujours été la chouchoute, la fille idéale, dans un sens.. et moi, j'étais la première, le "brouillon". Elle était un parfait mélange de papa et maman, elle avait les cheveux violets, ondulés, en plus d'avoir les grands yeux verts de papa et un visage sans défauts, alors que moi, j'avais la crinière de maman (magenta, épaisse et trop galère à démêler), et les yeux marrons de mon horrible grand-maman du côté de papa.. Même Oliver allait devenir un beau gosse, c'était sur à 100%, il avait les cheveux mauve, mi longs comme papa, avec les yeux bleus de maman et une petite tête trop chou : même au sein de la famille, j'avais la poisse. J'étais sur Pokébook sur mon téléphone en train de tagguer Jenny dans une video marrante, n'écoutant pas vraiment oncle Miaouss parler avec les parents tout en terminant ma pizza, lorsque..

 _"-Victoire!? Allo la terre, tu as fais tes devoirs?!"_  
 **"Oh euh..."**

Je n'avais pas fini, mais maman ne semblait pas trop rigoler avec ça tout d'un coup, et je me sentais un peu stupide car papa ne supportait pas que je sois sur mon téléphone à table, même si j'avais fini..

 _"-Non mais qu'est ce que tu fiches depuis qu't'es rentrée? File prendre ta douche et monte les faire, sinon demain, pas d'conférence!"_

Maman avait pas parlé d'un ton sympa, mais heureusement, papa et oncle Miaous m'avaient défendue pendant que je mettais mon assiette dans l'évier en faisant la tronche.

 _"-Dis donc chérie, tu n'trouves pas que c'est un peu exagéré? Surtout venant de toi, tu veux qu'j'te rappelle quel genre d'élève tu étais?!"_

 _"-Ouaâis eh t'o eu les pires résultots d'toute lo Pokémontech, meme encore pire que ceux d'James!"_

 _"-Oui, et bien JUSTEMENT! Je compte sur Victoire pour sauver l'honneur intellectuel de la famille!"_

Sauver l'honneur intellectuel, a d'autres! Elle voulait juste m'engueuler pour m'engueuler...

 **"J'ai plus qu'à finir mon TD de bio Pokémon, j'remonte..."**

 _"-Eh attend Vic, tu veux de l'aide ma puce? Je sais que cette matière te donne du fil à retordre!"_

Heureusement que papa était la, y avait pas à dire! Et finalement, j'avais descendu mes cahiers et tout le monde m'avait aidé, même maman apres être allée coucher mon frère! Même Qulbutoké avait essayé, mais je comprenais évidemment rien à ce qu'il racontait... Allez, deja 22h, il serait temps d'aller me coucher..

 _"-Monte mon ange, va vite prendre ta douche et au lit! Je vais rentrer les Pokémons dans leurs Pokéball et je te les met dans ta chambre.."_

Et j'étais montée avec avoir dit bonne nuit à maman et Miaouss. Encore une journée bizarre mais que voulez vous, on f'sait rien comme les gens normaux...

* * *

 **POV Clyde**

Après avoir nourris nos Pokémon, nous étions enfin passé à table et c'était pas trop tôt. Il n'y avait que Caratroc s'amusant à grimper sur les épaules de papa ainsi que Flagadoss et le Lainergie de Thelma dormant sur le tapis du salon qui nous honoraient de leur présence dans la maison. Le reste des Pokémon étaient dehors, vacant à leurs occupations. Ténéfix et Fantominus devaient sans nul doute s'être associés pour jouer quelques méfaits aux voisins ; Canarticho s'entraînait à la voltige avec Libégon ; Kapoera et Colossinge devaient améliorer leurs techniques de combat tandis que les Pokémon Eau barbotaient probablement dans la petite mare que Thelma avait passé des semaines à réclamer quand elle avait eu son Carapuce, qui était maintenant un Carabaffe. J'imaginais aisément le trio composé de Grahyena, Granbull et Démolosse s'être installé sous le grand chêne du jardin, qu'Insécateur devait tailler sous la surveillance de Rattatac.

Évidemment, ma frangine était toute fière qu'on mange SA salade à la grecque. Mais c'était peut-être ça notre problème avec papa : on était des artistes incompris et trop ambitieux... Qui se contentait d'une banale salade, comble de facilité ? Bon d'accord, c'était toujours mieux que notre essai raté et maman ne râlait pas, au moins. D'ailleurs, elle avait étonnamment passé l'éponge sur cette histoire d'appel de Goiyo, trop contente de retirer la blouse de cosmétologue qu'elle arborait pourtant fièrement. La conversation avait déviée sur nos journées respectives : papa nous racontait que puisqu'il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de clients aujourd'hui, il avait laissé ses "larbins" s'occuper du garage et il était passé chez tata Moka pour qu'ils continuent à bosser sur leur véhicule ultra-perfectionné. Je ne comprenais pas trop ce que tata Moka venait faire là-dedans, mais en vrai, ça ne m'intéressait pas tant que ça. J'avais juste hâte de raconter MA journée. Ce fut maman qui prit la suite de la conversation, visiblement un peu irritée par ce que papa avait dit : j'avais toujours remarqué qu'il y avait de l'eau dans le gaz entre maman et Moka, mais je n'ai jamais connu la vraie raison et là encore, je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir savoir. Je n'écoutais pas trop quand elle nous parlait de ses étudiants en cosmétologie, ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle m'interpela que je levai la tête de mon assiette.

 _"Ça me rappelle quand ton prof de chimie m'avait appelée pour que j'intervienne dans un de vos cours l'année dernière... Sois franc* mon Poussifeu, c'était inutile ?"_

Je vis papa grincer des dents, alors que j'acquiesçai en levant les yeux au ciel. La vérité, on la connaissait tous : M'sieur Regnault était beaucoup plus intéressé par le décolleté de maman que par ce qu'elle pouvait raconter à propos de l'application de la chimie à la cosmétique. Je savais bien que c'était un traquenard de donner le métier de ses parents et leur numéro sur la petite fiche que les profs distribuaient en début d'année, ils se croyaient tout permis, après... Et puis on parlait du prof qui faisait tomber sa craie quand il y avait des nanas en jupe au premier rang. Un frisson de dégoût parcouru ma colonne vertébrale : décidément, il pourrait y avoir un concours du plus gros Grotichon entre lui et Mathias !

Thelma fut assez concise sur sa journée. Les parents ne semblaient même pas se poser trop de questions sur le fait qu'elle parte tôt le matin. Fallait croire que c'était ça d'être la fille parfaite au bulletin de note sans bavure, favorite de ses professeurs et toujours serviable à la maison. Quelque part, Thelma était vraiment agaçante, mais... Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me dire qu'elle nous mitonnait quand elle prétendait qu'elle avait du travail à faire. Franchement, si j'étais pas aussi peu du matin, je me lèverais exprès pour la filer et découvrir la vérité... Dommage que mon lit soit aussi possessif !

Finalement, ce fut ENFIN à mon tour de raconter la merveilleuse journée que j'avais passé. Et c'était à peine ironique, parce que franchement, c'était pas la pire. Je commençai par parler de l'exposé avec Victoire. Thelma m'adressa un sourire narquois.

 _"C'est ça le Delcatty en origami que j'ai aperçu dans ton sac, alors. Je croyais que c'était une conquête potentielle._

 **\- T'es malade ? Cette nana a été élevée chez les Grahyena, c'est pas possible autrement."**

Papa me dit de ne pas insulter les Grahyena, car ils valaient mieux que la plupart des gens. J'ignorais s'il disait vrai, mais je continuais mon récit en parlant du cours de dressage, après que maman m'ait sommé de "faire de mon mieux malgré cette greluche et que j'avais intérêt à rattraper mon 8 en biologie Pokémon".

 **"Insécateur s'est vachement bien défendu, mais bon... Son Pikachu était beaucoup plus fort que ce que j'aurais cru. En même temps, il est génie extrême, alors j'imagine que c'est pas la honte. La honte, c'est plus de toujours porter une casquette à 30 piges passées."**

Je surpris le regard étrange que mes parents s'échangèrent, mais comme ils ne dirent rien, je poursuivis sur le combat de Victoire et d'Arthur, insistant sur combien cette gueuse pouvait être mal élevée et insupportable. Bon, j'exagérais autant avec le terme "gueuse" qu'avec le "mal élevé". Mais en vrai, je l'imaginais trop vivre dans une cabane dans les bois, en fait. Et puis finalement, c'était la cerise sur le pompon, j'étais trop fier de parler de la conférence organisée par Sacha à l'arène locale.

 _"Oh mon Poussifeu, j'aurais tant voulu venir avec toi pour te voir prendre ta revanche contre ce bouffon de génie extrême !_

 **\- T'sais M'man, j'peux y aller seul, je suis grand...**

 _\- Ça m'aurait bien intéressée aussi, mais je vais déjà réviser les maths chez une copine, dommage."_

Je soupirai. Maman et Thelma croyaient quoi, que j'en parlais pour les inviter ? Traiter Sacha de bouffon était plutôt abusé et surtout, il n'était nullement question de combat. Mais allez expliquer ça à ma daronne, franchement.

 _"Butch ! Tu ne veux pas y aller avec notre fils pour prendre des photos... Non, filmer !"_

Papa qui jusqu'à présent jouait sur son téléphone leva les yeux, sans trop comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il me semblait qu'il avait décroché au moment où maman avait parlé de venir avec moi.

 _"Mais y a le match Elektek-Staros demain et..._

 _\- J'ai porté tes deux enfants neuf mois chacun dans mon ventre, tu peux bien sacrifier un fichu match pour prendre des photos quand je te le demande, non ?"_

Mon père ne savait visiblement pas quoi rétorquer à la réplique de maman et échangea un regard de condamné à mort avec moi. Il n'avait visiblement pas très envie de m'accompagner, mais d'un autre côté, je sais que papa est probablement celui qui me foutrait moins la honte à l'arène. Il finit par accepter, je n'avais moi-même pas trop le choix : maman aurait bien été capable de refuser que j'y aille, sinon. Je me demandais vraiment pourquoi papa avait choisi d'épouser un tel Drattak... Non, ne répondez pas à ma question.

Le dîner étant fini, les parents rangeaient la cuisine. Je leur avait dit "bonne nuit" d'avance et je montais dans ma chambre afin de me pencher un peu sur ce foutu DM de biologie Pokémon. Cette matière ne me passionnait pas franchement, sans doute à cause des méthodes du prof. Mais comme disait ma mère, fallait vraiment que je rattrape ce 8, ou sinon, j'en entendrais parler jusqu'à la Saint Glinglin. Je m'installai à mon bureau, regrettant de ne pas pouvoir aller faire un petit vol nocturne sur Libégon, que j'avais faite rentrer dans sa Pokéball pour la nuit. J'observais Flagadoss qui dormait encore et toujours, me disant que j'aurais bien envie d'aller au lit aussi. Mais je me mis au travail sans trainer, jusqu'à ce qu'au bout d'une heure de boulot, je m'endorme en bavant abondamment sur ma copie.

* * *

 **POV Victoire**

J'avais eu un peu de mal à m'endormir à cause de la chaleur, je me retournais dans tous les sens, ne trouvant pas de position adéquate, et finalement, je m'étais levée et avait libéré Reptincel, qui avait baillé bruyamment en étirant ses petits bras avant de me dévisager d'un air interrogateur..

 **"J'arrive pas à dormir... Tu sais, je comprend pourquoi tu veux pas évoluer Repti.."**

Il avait hoché la tête.

 **"J'ai pas envie de passer mon diplôme et de partir étudier... sans pouvoir rester à la maison..."**

J'étais complètement déprimée à l'idée de devoir partir d'ici la fin de l'année, mais la perspective d'échouer me faisait tout aussi peur. Ici c'était ma maison, depuis toujours, je me rappelais encore de quand on avait emménagé... C'était flou dans ma tête car je n'avais que 4 ans à l'époque, mais on quittait notre tout petit appartement de Jadielle pour quelques choses de mieux. Grand-papa et grand-maman avaient dit à papa qu'ils lui laissaient le "cabanon", cette "bicoque rupestre" dont ils n'avaient plus que faire, sauf qu'en réalité, ce qu'ils prenaient pour une vieille cabane de jardin était une maison immense de 200m carré avec un jardin de 3 hectares et une grande serre. Papa travaillait deja dans l'horticulture à l'époque, donc cette maison était parfaite pour lui, et maman était enceinte de Satine. On avait chargé un gros camion avec nos affaires et on était parti ; je me rappelle qu'en arrivant, papa m'avait demander de choisir ma chambre et que j'avais directement voulu celle-ci, dans laquelle j'étais encore aujourd'hui. La terrasse était deja comme ça mais il n'y avait pas les arbres fruitiers, les palmiers, ni le salon de jardin et les hamacs. La piscine était déjà la par contre, enfin je crois, car j'avais des souvenirs de baignade avec mes brassards Poissirène, pendant que maman baignait Satine qui n'était qu'un bébé. En fait j'avais pleins de souvenirs ici, j'avais vu pousser les arbres et les fleurs, la serre être inaugurée, l'ouverture de la pension et les premiers dépôts de Pokémons plante arriver. On jouait tout le temps à Chacripan avec ma sœur, on mangeait des glaces sous l'arbre l'été, et l'hiver on était tout le temps dans la serre où il faisait chaud, puis on faisait griller des châtaignes en jouant à des jeux de société avec oncle Miaouss, papa et maman (qui était très mauvaise joueuse), et papa nous jouait du piano ou du violon. On regardait des dessins animés près de la cheminée et j'allais dormir avec maman quand j'avais peur de l'orage. Il faisait bon vivre ici, chaque recoin de la maison me rappelait un souvenir, je me souvenais même du départ de ma soeur pour Johto, la fête de départ dans le salon, et du retour de l'hôpital de papa et maman après la naissance de mon frère, tout me faisait penser à quelques choses, ne serait ce que les escaliers que l'on s'amusait à dévaler dans des boîtes en cartons... Aussi longtemps que je me souvienne, j'avais toujours aimé la maison, d'ailleurs la seule fois où je l'avais quitté, c'était pour partir jusqu'au Bourg Palette afin de rencontrer le professeur Chen : le jour de mes 10 ans, j'avais voulu partir en voyage moi aussi, comme certains de mes amis : j'avais deja prévu de prendre Bulbizarre et de devenir maître Pokémon plante! Mais arrivée là bas, une fois papa et maman partis, je m'étais retrouvée comme une idiote, et Bulbizarre ne semblait pas très sympa, il grognait comme un Mammochon. J'avais eu le coup de cœur pour Salameche : il était trop mignon et me fixait de ses grands yeux de Barpaud frit, alors je l'avais choisi lui. J'étais plutôt motivée mais arrivée au milieu de la forêt de Jade avec mon Pokémon, j'avais paniqué, pleuré comme un bébé, et un scout avait appelé maman pour qu'elle vienne me chercher... J'avais jamais raconté ça à personne car cette histoire foutait particulièrement la honte, mais n'empêche que bon, ça prouvait bien que j'étais incapable de quitter la maison quoi. En plus je savais rien faire, j'avais jamais eu à m'occuper d'une maison ni rien, à payer des factures etc, et je savais pas quoi faire comme travail moi! En plus la perspective de vivre en ville c'était carrément l'angoisse, pas de jardin, pas de serre! Finalement, après avoir confié toute cette histoire a Repti, j'avais fini par m'endormir contre lui, tandis qu'il avait callé sa flamme dans un récipient résistant au feu fait exprès que papa avait récupéré d'un "ancien robot".. J'avais pas vraiment compris mais peu importait, vivement demain...

* * *

 **POV Thelma**

Le soleil filtrait à peine à travers mes rideaux quand j'ouvris les yeux. Je m'étirai tel un Persian et éteignait mon réveil Dodrio avant de bondir de mon lit. Me lever le matin ne m'avait jamais dérangée, j'aimais le calme qui régnait, autant dans la maison qu'en ville. J'avisai Lainergie qui s'était réveillée avec le cri du Pokémon en plastique. Je ne perdis pas de temps et filai vers la salle de bain. Comme tous les matins, je prenais soin de me doucher, de me brosser les dents, de nettoyer mon visage - malheureusement, un spot avait fait son apparition sur mon front -, et de m'occuper de mes cheveux verts, propres de la veille, que j'avais tressés pour la nuit et qui formaient à présent de jolies ondulations. Je les nouais en deux couettes hautes : c'était une coiffure assez enfantine, mais j'aimais assez que les gens pensent ça, justement. Ça me permettait de leur montrer à quel point ils avaient tort en me sous-estimant rien que sur mon apparence. J'enfilai une petite robe noire toute simple et une fois prête, sortis silencieusement de la pièce.

Ça ronflait encore chez Clyde, ce qui était plutôt normal. En passant devant la chambre de papa et maman, j'entendis des choses qu'une adolescente n'aimerait pas entendre venant de la chambre de ses parents. Mais franchement, je suis plutôt contente pour eux. Papa s'était un jour confié à moi en disant que les premières années de leur relation avaient été compliquées : Clyde avait été un accident, mais ils avaient choisi de le garder malgré tout. Papa m'avait avoué qu'il avait failli tout plaquer, qu'il avait fait toute une crise de panique à la naissance de mon frère et que maman avait aussi failli partir avec le blondinet. J'avais aussi entendu parlé d'histoire de jalousie (papa avait douté de la fidélité de maman), de fierté (maman ne voulait pas accepter l'aide de papa), de complication avec leur ancienne carrière de criminels... Ils sont toujours restés relativement peu bavards sur leur passé, mais avec les quelques bribes, je comprenais qu'ils voulaient simplement qu'on ne tourne pas comme eux. En tous cas, mes parents avaient tenu bon et malgré tout, avaient choisi de m'avoir moi. Peut-être un peu tôt par rapport aux prévisions, mais je savais que j'étais planifiée et quelque part, ça me faisait plaisir. Même si Clyde m'embêtait sur le fait que j'étais prématurée et donc "pas finie". C'est lui qui n'était pas fini pour faire autant de conneries, j'vous jure. Bref, tout ça pour dire que j'étais plutôt contente qu'ils fassent encore des galipettes, même si j'aurais préféré rester dans l'ignorance.

Je descendis jusqu'à la cuisine, histoire de préparer du café pour papa et de tout préparer pour quand ils descendraient et que je serais déjà partie. Avec mon image de fille parfaite, mes parents ne se posaient pas trop de questions. Ça mettait davantage la puce à l'oreille de Clyde, mais il n'était pas si difficile de détourner son attention. Je ne voulais pas que ma famille connaisse la vraie raison de mes départs anticipés le matin. Je prenais simplement le temps d'écrire un petit mot à laisser près des tasses que j'avais sorties, prenais mon sac en m'assurant que j'avais mes trois Pokéballs et sortis de la maison. Comme convenu, une silhouette m'attendait à quelques pas de la maison et je me hâtai de la rejoindre, le cœur battant.

 _"Prête à bosser, Thelma ?"_

Cette voix me faisait toujours frissonner. Je pris la main tendue et souris.

 _"Avec toi, toujours."_

Je me mettais la pointe des pieds pour atteindre ses lèvres charnues.

 _"Tu m'as manquée, Elsa..."_

Tout le monde dormait encore et c'était le seul moment où je ne craignais pas qu'on découvre que malgré tous les mecs qui pouvaient me tourner autour, c'était une très belle brune qui me fascinait. Je me sentais mal de mentir à ma famille, m'étais certaine qu'ils seraient choqués, surtout maman...

* * *

 **POV Clyde**

 **BIP BIP BIP BIP...** Je bondis presque comme un Spoink quand j'entendis mon réveil sonner, manquant de peu de tomber de ma chaise. Tout hébété, je me rendis compte que j'avais dormi sur mon DM de biologie Pokémon qui était complètement illisible parce que j'avais du baver dessus... La poisse ! Et puis j'avais tellement mal au dos et au cou, bordel... C'était pas une vie et en plus, ce foutu réveil me vrillait les tympans. Je l'éteignis, de mauvaise humeur. Je levai les yeux au ciel constatant que Flagadoss avait bien profité de mon absence pour dormir bien confortablement sur mon lit moelleux. Je me disais que cette journée promettait d'être bien pourrie, quand je me rappelai de la conférence de Sacha ce soir. Bon, pas de quoi se laisser abattre, il était temps de se préparer, de toute façon.

Comme parfois, je faisais mon beau gosse sous la douche en chantant à tue-tête une chanson que j'aimais jouer à la batterie en utilisant le pommeau de douche comme un micro et ma cuisse comme grosse caisse. Je commençais à vouloir apprendre d'autres instruments, mais la pensée que j'allais finir par être à la bourre me rattrapa et je me dépêchai pour le reste de mes préparatifs, pour finalement descendre pour prendre mon petit déjeuner.

Sans grande surprise, Thelma n'était pas là, mais aujourd'hui, les parents se tenaient tranquille, pour mon plus grand soulagement. Papa fumait à la fenêtre tandis que maman buvait son thé devant un magazine people. Elle leva les yeux quand j'entrai et se leva pour venir me faire un câlin, ce qui me gênait un peu à dix-sept ans, mais je lui tapotai gentiment le dos.

 _"Mon Poussifeu, si tu vois ta sœur dans la journée, pense à lui dire de ne pas trop se surmener, tout de même."_

J'acquiesçai, un peu blasé. Ils croyaient à l'histoire du boulot, moi, pas trop. Ce matin, je ne fus donc pas perturbé et pu sortir sereinement de la maison, sans images dégueulasses dans l'esprit et avec mon repas du midi soigneusement placé dans mon sac par mes propres moyens.

Libégon sortit de sa Pokéball après une bonne nuit de sommeil et c'était parti pour l'un de mes moments favoris de la journée. Le temps était clément aujourd'hui et sans qu je sache pourquoi, ça me fit penser à mon binôme d'histoire. Aujourd'hui, elle ne ressemblerait sans doute pas à une vieille serpillière. Quoique, va savoir avec une gueuse... Et puis ce n'était pas comme si j'en avait quelque chose à faire de quoi elle ressemblait ! L'important était que moi, j'avais la classe : je portais la chemise rouge que j'avais eu pour mon anniversaire qui mettait parfaitement en valeur ma carrure de beau gosse. Maman avait encore très bien choisi, je devais au moins lui reconnaître son bon goût pour les fringues, qu'elle m'avait transmis !

Après un vol sans encombres, Libégon atterrit sur la piste prévue à cet effet, sous le regard des quelques personnes présentes. Je sentais sur moi les regards : envieux de certains, admiratifs d'autres. Franchement, je pourrais carrément m'y habituer si ce n'était pas déjà le cas, évidemment ! En fait, je n'osais même pas penser à l'après-lycée, tellement je ne savais pas quoi faire. Alors pour l'instant, je profitais de cette gloire un peu pathétique de lycéen...

* * *

 **POV James**

Les premiers rayons du soleil commençaient à poindre sur Céladopole et ses environs, venant chatouiller les habitants endormis à travers les volets entrouverts, dont moi, qui ronflait en serrant ma merveilleuse femme dans mes bras, mon Caninos à mes pieds, rêvant paisiblement dans mon grand lit si douillet, aaaaah y avait pas à chercher midi à quatorze heure : j'étais loti comme un vrai pacha! Enfin, tout ça c'était avant que le réveil ne sonne...

 _"-RAAaaaaaaaAaAAaah DEJAAA?!"_ , s'était énervée Jessie en envoyant le réveil valser, avant de se retourner, et de se blottir dans mes bras, en m'enroulant de ses longues jambes fuselées... Cette agitation avait fait fuir Caninou qui s'était carapaté par la Pokémonnière battante de la porte. Encore un réveil-matin qu'il allait falloir que je répare..

 **"-Hm, faut j'me lève chérie j'ai du pain sur la planche, et toi aussi.. n'oublie pas que tu dois aller chercher Satine à la gare ce matin.."**

Jessie avait grommelé avant de m'embrasser dans le cou en collant son corps peu vêtu contre moi.. Mince alors, je n'avais pas de solution : mon érection matinale était prise au piège contre elle maintenant et..

 _"-Hmmm~~ j'ai pas envie.. j'ai envie d'toi ce matin.."_

...comme j'étais incapable de lui résister ... et bien j'allais être obligé de lui faire l'amour! Elle savait comment m'avoir et moi je ne disais jamais non, quelle bonne poire j'étais! Quelle misère, j'avais des obligations moi.. Être horticulteur n'était pas de tout repos, contrairement à ce que pensaient les badauds, je ne passais pas mon temps à tailler des haies en forme de Pokémon, c'était un emploi sérieux, et à plein temps! Mais... y avait pas à dire, le choix était vite fait : après trois grossesses, Jessie était toujours aussi sexy, et lorsque je la déshabillais, lentement, et que je dévoilais son corps de déesse à mes yeux, j'avais l'impression de le découvrir pour la première fois.. et j'étais à la limite de saigner du nez! Dans une certaine mesure, ça me permettait de commencer la journée du bon pied!

 _"-Hmm~~~ Haaa.. han..~~"_  
 **"Sssshhhh! Jessie enfin, ça va pas! Tu vas réveiller Victoire!"**

* * *

 **POV Victoire**

Ce satané réveil avait sonné hyper aigu et fort comme un Mammochon qu'on égorge et impossible de me rendormir à cause du soleil! Reptincel dormait encore et Mangriffe aussi, alors j'avais quitté ma chambre sans faire de bruit après avoir visiter ma salle de bain le temps de faire pipi et.. Aucun bruit en bas, le truc trop louche! Pourtant il était 6h15 et d'habitude, les parents déjeunaient déjà, papa n'avait pas de livraison en ville ce matin? Je m'étais approchée de leur chambre pour vérifier qu'ils soient là, et... OK j'veux pas en savoir plus, ces petits grincements et bruits douteux m'indiquaient qu'ils étaient sûrement en train de faire des trucs pas clairs dont je ne voulais surtout pas être témoin, alors j'étais descendue toute seule pour me préparer un petit dej. J'avais fait chauffer du lait et ouvert les volets puis j'avais allumé la télé.. Y avait pas grand chose, et j'avais fini par prendre mon petit déjeuner, mon lait chaud au miel d'Apitrini avec mes céréales Joliflor de Kellogg's et une baie Pêcha, en écoutant les infos, et surtout la météo, vérifiant quand même sur divers site internet qu'il ne pleuvrait pas (ma confiance en ce Xatu avait ses limites), enfin, papa et maman avaient débarqué l'air de rien...

 _"-Bonjour ma puce, tu as bien dormi?"_

J'avais répondu à papa que oui, même si c'était pas vraiment le cas, et maman était venu me faire un bisou en me mettant les cheveux derriere les oreilles avant de démarrer la cafetière. Je dois dire que je trouvais ça répugnant, je n'savais pas sur quelles parties de l'anatomie de papa ses mains et sa bouche avaient traîné après tout... Et rien qu'à y penser je frissonnais de dégoût.

 _"Je t'emmène ce matin si tu veux, je dois récupérer ta soeur à Céladopole et j'ai des courses à faire.."_

Bon du coup, elle était pardonnée pour ses galipettes matinales avec sa proposition! Fallait pas me le dire deux fois! Par contre à eux, je préférais leur rappeler les rudiments de notre accord, à savoir que papa devait m'emmener à la conférence après l'école! Ils avaient acquiescé, me disant qu'il serait peut être un peu en retard, et maman avait recommencé avec Clyde et le projet, me certifiant que, je cite, "cet imbécile n'allait pas s'en tirer comme ça" et que si Fantominus s'approchait à moins de deux mètres de moi aujourd'hui, elle irait elle même "montrer à ce petit péteux de quel bois elle se chauffe et lui arracherait les dents une par une". Mouais, je préférais la technique de papa consistant à "faire un effort d'entraide entre petits camarades", avant qu'il ne rajoute que Clyde n'était qu'un "chic jeune homme un peu turbulent"... Mouais. Bon enfin bref, ce qui m'intéressait davantage c'était d'être belle aujourd'hui pour la conférence (oui, bon, pour Sacha, ok, je l'admettais, même si la différence d'âge restait un obstacle..) et j'avais par conséquent demandé à maman de me prêter sa robe rouge..

 _"-Si tu fais ne serait-ce que tomber UNE miette de pain dessus Victoire, je te préviens que ça va BARDER!"_

Quelle crétine, mais j'avais accepté le deal. Apres ma douche, je m'étais brossé les dents, enduite de crème hydratante, lissé mes cheveux et j'avais enfilé des sous vêtements et la robe avant de me maquiller avec les affaires de maman.. Enfin prête, j'étais redescendue en sautillant, plutôt contente de m'être apprêtée de la sorte, pour une fois! Je ne mettais jamais de mascara et de rouge à lèvres d'habitude.. Aujourd'hui, j'avais pas dressage, mais j'avais envie d'emmener Repti et Phyllali à l'école car c'étaient les plus forts de mes Pokémons, et je voulais impressionner Sacha.. J'avais mis sous scellé la Pokéball de Mangriffe pour m'assurer que Seviper ne le massacre pas, et j'étais donc descendue rapidement, après avoir prévenue Alice que je venais en voiture, ou plutôt, en pick-up pourri, à l'école. J'avais rejoint papa en bas..

 _"-Eh mais qu'est ce que cet accoutrement Victoire?! Tu fréquentes un garçon..?"_

Papa semblait nerveux, voir même inquiet, au bord de l'AVC, mais je l'avais rassuré en disant que je voulais juste être jolie pour visiter l'arène (ce qui n'était pas totalement faux) avant de prendre mon bento et les Pokéblocs, ma bouteille d'eau, et j'étais allée rejoindre maman dans la voiture. Je voyais Oliver baver sur sa main dans son siège auto dans le rétroviseur et enfin, maman avait démarré et on était partie.. Sur la route, on écoutait la radio qui diffusait une chanson que j'aimais bien, avant que maman ne mette un CD de Madonna... C'était ringard mais j'adorais, d'ailleurs c'était parti en karaoké sur le chemin..

 _"When you caaaall my naaame it's like a little prayer, I'm down on my kneeeees I WANNA TAKE YOU THEREEEEE in the midnight hour, I can feeeel your power! Just like a praaaaayer you know I'll taaake you theeeeereee"_

Par contre arrivée à l'école, j'avais coupé le son pour ne pas me faire remarquer, deja que maman avait tapé dans une barrière en se garant.. la honte. J'avais vu Clyde déchirer le ciel bleu avec son Libégon et atterrir sur la piste prévue à cet effet... il avait plus la classe que moi, ça c'était sur..

 **"À ce soir maman, et bon match..!"**

J'avais esquissé un petit coucou à mon frère et m'étais engouffrée dans le lycée avant de me faire attraper par Black qui me réclamait un match retour... ce qui était plutôt chelou puisque j'avais perdu, non..? Quelle tête de con! Mais sachant que j'avais Repti et Phyllali, j'étais deja plus rassurée et prête à laminer cet abruti. J'allais partir en l'ignorant complètement quand..

 _"-Au fait.. tu es très belle aujourd'hui Morgan. C'est pas tous les jours que j'fais des compliments, et c'est d'ailleurs assez rare, alors souviens t'en bien, et te la ramène pas trop!"_

Ce crétin m'avait mis extrêmement mal à l'aise, et je m'étais surprise à rougir comme une mijaurée : la honte! Je n'avais même su quoi répondre, j'avais été à peine capable de susurrer un "merci.." inaudible. En fait, je ne m'étais jamais vraiment intéressée à cet imbécile de première catégorie, mais ce matin, mon cœur avait fait un bond à l'entente de sa remarque.. et son petit air condescendant m'avait rendue toute drôle. Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrivait!? J'agissais comme Alice face aux terminales de l'autre classe, je me fichais la honte, j'avais presque envie de me cacher sous une table*. Mais mon délire s'était vite arrêté lorsque j'avais vu Clyde débarquer avec sa bande de nazes, rejoignant Arthur devant la porte de la salle de classe encore fermée, et comme évidemment, Jenny et les autres étaient encore en retard, j'avais sorti mon téléphone pour lancer une partie de Rondoudou Crush l'air de rien...


	3. Match Retour

**Prepare for Trouble**

 **Chapitre 3 – Match retour**

Hello ! La fanfic qui va suivre est un peu particulière, il s'agit d'une **collaboration** entre Chacha et moi-même. Nous allons suivre les pas des **enfants** de Jessie et James ainsi que ceux de Butch et Cassidy, grâce à plusieurs points de vue (POV) _N'hésitez pas à commenter, les retours font toujours super plaisir !_ Bonne lecture !

 **Timeline :** dix-sept ans après Alola environ

 **Points de vue de Chacha :** Victoire, James, Jessie, Satine, Miaouss

 **Points de vue de Lizzie :** Clyde, Butch, Cassidy, Thelma, Moka

* * *

 **POV Clyde**

Quasiment dès que j'avais atterri, une bande de nanas que je connaissais à peine m'avaient accosté en disant à quel point j'avais la classe sur Libégon. Est-ce que ça fait péteux de dire que je le savais déjà ? Bon bah soit, j'étais peut-être un peu un péteux. Mais peu importe, je n'avais guère le temps de profiter de ma popularité envers ces filles puisque Mathias et Raphaël me rejoignirent. Je ne sais pas si c'est la peine de préciser que Mathias faisait son beau gosse devant les filles, mais je le fais quand même... Franchement, j'espère qu'il suit les conseils que ma mère m'avait donné quelques années plus tôt. Parce sinon, j'vous dis pas le nid à saloperies. Cette pensée m'arracha un frisson de dégoût : imaginez, vous avez quatorze ans, bientôt quinze ans, votre mère vous assoit et se met à vous expliquer que les rapports sexuels ne sont pas une mauvaise chose à condition d'être consentants et protégés. Et là, elle se retourne vers votre père qui attendait de toute évidence son heure de gloire, sort un superbe "Butch, banane, s'il te plait" (évidemment, vous insérez le nom de votre père à la place du mien, vous n'êtes pas teubés. Du moins, je crois), cet inconscient qui vous a engendré lui donne et vous observez avec un effroi non dissimulé votre daronne vous montrer comment mettre un préservatif à un fruit. Voilà, il fallait que je partage ce moment de malaise, chers lecteurs de ma future autobiographie.

Notre groupe se dirigea vers le bâtiment où allait avoir lieu notre prochain cours. Mathias faisait l'abruti à faire la démonstration de ses "impressionnants" - comprenez inexistants - biceps et les filles, qui étaient de toute évidence assez saoulées essayaient de filer. Mon pote m'exaspérait franchement, en fait et j'en venais à me demander ce que je foutais avec lui. Heureusement que Raphaël relevait le niveau de la conversation. C'était le genre de mec avec qui j'aimais parler, musique, surtout. Néanmoins, j'avais d'autres idées en tête pour ce matin : je ne pouvais pas rendre mon DM illisible et je n'avais pas franchement le temps de tout refaire par moi-même...

 **"Dis, t'es fort en bio Pokémon, mec ?"**

Pas la peine d'y aller par quatre chemins et de toute façon, je pouvais peut-être lui faire un truc en échange. Je n'avais pas franchement envie de demander à cet abruti de Mathias et Arthur n'était ni là, ni un cador en biologie... Un petit sourire en coin s'afficha sur le visage de Raphaël, criblé de tâches de rousseurs.

 _"J'en connais un qui a peur qu'on appelle de nouveau sa mère parce qu'il n'a pas fait son taf !"_

Je lui expliquait la véritable raison, car même si je préférais faire envie que pitié, je n'avais effectivement pas envie de recevoir un nouveau sermon de ma mère, surtout sous prétexte que j'avais eu le malheur de m'endormir en ayant presque terminé ! Heureusement, Raph' était un chouette type, je pourrais copier ses réponses en l'échange d'une clope. J'ignorais qu'il fumait, mais si c'était ça son prix, franchement, banco.

On arriva finalement près de la salle où allait avoir lieux le cours. Arthur était en fait arrivé avant nous et se précipita vers moi, son meilleur pote, avec un sourire de vainqueur jusqu'aux oreilles. Dès le matin, c'était chelou ce genre d'expression faciale !

 _"Eh, j'ai demandé à la p'tite Morgan un match retour !"_

Je haussai un sourcil, mais ce fut Raphaël et Mathias qui me coupèrent l'herbe sous le pied :

 _"Mais je croyais que tu avais gagné ?_

 _\- Celle qu'est bonne ?"_

Je vous laisse deviner qui avait dit quoi et c'était finalement à mon tour d'ouvrir la bouche en lui demandant de continuer, un peu en mode "et alors ?". Parce que franchement, je trouvais ça un peu crétin, surtout qu'il n'avait pas eu une victoire si prononcée ce brave Arthur.

 _"Bah j'vais me la faire. Elle était encore plus rouge que sa robe quand je lui ait fait un petit compliment de derrière les fagots* !"_

Une fois encore, je pataugeais dans l'imbécilité. Est-ce que c'étaient eux qui avaient un problème ou moi qui n'était pas normal, sans doute traumatisé par le cours d'éducation sexuelle de maman ? En tous cas, je ne résistai pas à l'envie de tourner la tête vers l'objet de notre conversation, qui portait effectivement une robe rouge qui lui allait plutôt pas mal. M'enfin c'était un peu abusé pour aller au lycée, non ? C'était Cendrillon qui allait au bal, ou bien ? Je ne pu m'empêcher de m'esclaffer à cette pensée, fallait absolument que je partage ma vanne, elle était trop drôle. C'est ainsi que je me détacha du groupe, pour aller saluer mon binôme d'histoire, à qui je n'avais d'ailleurs toujours pas envoyé mon adresse. Mais ça pouvait encore attendre. En plus, fallait que je négocie avec Thelma ou papa pour que maman ne soit pas là demain, sinon ce serait vraiment trop la honte.

 **"Je reviens les gens, j'vais saluer la dame des pensées d'Arthur, qui est quand même d'abord mon équipière d'histoire !"**

Je me marrais comme un con en voyant rougir Arthur comme un puceau, tandis que je me dirigeais vers la donzelle. Franchement, pour une gueuse élevée par les Grahyena, ça changeait. Je me demandais si ça avait un rapport avec la conférence de ce soir... Elle avait quand même bien maté l'éternel ado qui nous avait servit d'intervenant...

 **"Salut Victoire ! Dis, j'me posais une question... La robe, c'est pour aller danser au bal parce que t'as cru que Sacha était un prince ?"**

Franchement, c'est bas de se moquer et je sais que la reine des pestes elle-même (ma génitrice), m'aurait foutu une claque à l'arrière de la tête, Poussifeu ou pas. Mais j'pouvais pas taire ma vanne géniale, artiste incompris que je suis ! Et pour ma défense, je ne l'avais même pas appelée "Mam'zelle" pour une fois...

* * *

 **POV Victoire**

J'étais concentrée sur ma stratégie pour ENFIN terminer ce niveau hyper dur de Rondoudou Crush qui me bloquait depuis le depuis de la semaine, quand Clyde s'était avancé vers moi avec sa démarche de crooner débile en me provoquant ouvertement, critiquant la robe de maman.. J'avais envie de peter un câble : pour UNE FOIS que je m'étais fait belle, il fallait que ce crétin vienne me rabaisser, ENCORE! Il en manquait vraiment pas une. J'avais relevé la tête vers lui, prenant un air nonchalant en repensant aux paroles de papa, même si je préférais l'option de maman et que l'envie de lui envoyer une bonne correction dans les dents me rongeait. Il pouvait parler avec sa chemise rouge! Il fallait que je sois plus intelligente que lui, et que je le mette mal à l'aise. En plus, c'était une robe de marque que Papa avait offert à maman il y a longtemps, quand j'étais petite, et elle était toute simple, au dessus du genou, avec un col rond, avec un décolleté dans le dos. Bon ok, ça faisait PEUT ÊTRE un peu trop, mais je l'emmerdais profondément, lui et ses petites réflexions.

 **"Et bien QUOI Clyde, elle te plait pas ma robe? Tu la trouves moche? Moi au moins je ressemble pas à un minet prétentieux déguisé en toréador!"**

Je croisais les bras en relevant le menton : ce crétin commençait vraiment à me courir sur le Cradopo...

* * *

 **POV Clyde**

J'étais pas trop surpris de la voir s'agacer, quoique j'aurais pensé à plus de virulence de sa part. Après tout, elle demeurait élevée par les Grahyena, même si elle se maquillait et portait une robe ! Par contre, j'étais plutôt offusqué par sa pique sur ma magnifique chemise ! Ça se voyait que cette donzelle n'était pas habituée à en voir d'aussi belle ! En même temps, les Grahyena ne portaient sans doute pas de chemises, ça ne devait pas être très pratique au niveau mouvements et tout... Mais je divague ! Je croisais les bras à mon tour, sans pour autant m'énerver, arquant simplement le sourcil et gardant mon air arrogant.

 **"On s'calme, Mam'zelle, tu vas devenir aussi rouge que ta robe et ça fera ton sur ton... Ce serait ballot, quand même."**

Mes paroles signaient le retour du "Mam'zelle", mais j'avais pas fini de lui mettre la misère à cette gourgandine. J'ignorais pourquoi ce terme me venait spontanément à l'esprit, mais peu importe, je raconte encore ce que je veux !

 **"En plus, j'ai jamais dit qu'elle était moche. Je soulignais juste le fait que d'habitude, t'étais plus... Nature que ça."**

Nature signifiant : "d'habitude, tu ressemble à une gueuse surmontée d'une serpillière en guise de cheveux. Du moins, c'était ça hier.

 **"C'est que t'en pince pour les trentenaires à casquette ?"**

Mon sourire s'agrandit, même si je ne voyais absolument pas ce que Sacha pouvait avoir de particulier. A part le fait d'être un peu ringard. Bon ok, il était cool et bon dresseur, je devais l'avouer. Je décidai de ne même pas lui répondre pour "minet prétentieux déguisé en toréador", rien que pour la faire bouillir, parce que je savais qu'elle n'attendait que ça. J'étais diabolique, que voulez vous...

* * *

 **POV Victoire**

J'étais tellement en RAGE, j'avais envie d'le gifler! J'avais encaissé en silence les remontrances qu'il débitait de sa voix sirupeuse insupportable, avant d'enfin lui répondre d'une voix faussement calme. Bon j'avoue, j'avais répondu d'un air véner, mais en même temps, c'était impossible de ne pas partir au quart de tour avec un con pareil!

 **"En pincer pour QUI!? Tu m'as pris pour un Krabby? Sache que je m'apprête si je veux, où je veux et quand je veux! J'ai pas besoin de ton avis Peverell! Tu me demandes mon avis toi avant d'te déguiser en paquet cadeau? NON! Bah moi non plus!"**

Mr Germignon était arrivé en même temps, de même que quasiment toute la classe qui était restée devant le portail a paresser ou fumer des cigarettes, et s'était hâtée en le voyant garer son Drattak. J'avais alors lâché ce sale petit bouffon et avait mis mon sac sur mon épaule avant de m'engouffrer dans la salle de classe. On avait contrôle de maths, alors je m'étais mise à côté de Victor car on avait des échanges de bons procédés dans les matières où on avait le plus de mal et il se trouvait qu'en maths, j'étais franchement nulle, alors il allait m'aider. En échange, je lui laissais le loisir de recopier mon TD de bio Pokémon. Apres une heure de triche fructueuse qui allait sans doute me valoir une bonne note sans effort, on avait enchaîné avec anglais, et ce crétin de Clyde m'exaspérait avec son accent hyper exagéré à mourir et ses :

 _"-Eeuuuuhhhhhmm yea! So euhmm... yeaaah of cuuuurssse!"_

Il me sortait par les yeux aujourd'hui, et quand enfin ce fut la récré, je sorti rapidement devant les grilles avec Jenny qui voulait fumer, pensant enfin être tranquille, mais c'était sans compter sur Black et sa chemise parfaitement repassée (décidément, cette bande de potes abrutis ne jurait que par cet accoutrement ou quoi? On aurait dit les fringues de mon père!) qui était ENCORE venu me réclamer son match retour tandis que Clyde, Matthias et les autres clowns restaient en retrait derriere..

 _"-On s'le fait quand ce match Vicky? À la pause déjeuné, dans le jardin derriere l'école?"_

J'avais levé un sourcil, exaspérée, tandis que Jenny pouffait de rire

 **"Ne m'appelle pas Vicky, on a pas élevé les Mammochons ensemble."**

J'avais finalement accepté son offre, bien que dans un sens, ca me fasse perdre mon temps : c'était avec Mangriffe et Girafarig qu'il fallait que je m'entraîne, ils avaient plus de difficultés que les autres et même si je perdais, tout entraînement était bon à prendre. Repti et Phyllali n'avaient pas que ça à faire, et moi le midi, j'avais envie de manger, pas de me battre (surtout quand mon bento contenait une salade de riz si appétissante). Enfin bref, Jenny s'était mise à me raconter une histoire à propos de sa mère qui était sur une affaire un peu spéciale...

 _"-T'en parle pas Vic, j'suis pas sensée divulguer ce genre d'info, ok? Même pas à Alice!"_

J'avais obtempéré, de toute façon je disais plus rien à Alice, c'était une vraie langue de Seviper. La mère de Jenny était à la recherche de criminels qui auraient autrefois appartenu à la célèbre Team Rocket, des mafieux ou quelques choses du genre.. Ces gens seraient apparemment entrain de tramer des trucs louches au Casino de la ville, du genre des détournements de fonds ou du blanchiment d'argent pour refonder leur organisation... Mais ma plongée au cœur de l'enquête avait coupé court quand Peverell était ENCORE venu fourrer son nez dans nos affaires en demandant à Jenny si elle avait du feu. Je ne savais même pas que cet imbécile fumait, encore un stratagème pour se la jouer beau gosse rebelle, probablement! Quoi qu'il en soit, ma copine n'avait pas de briquet, elle en avait demandé un à quelqu'un, et comme j'étais un peu idiote, j'avais envoyé Reptincel lui allumer sa clope...

 **"-Viens Repti, c'est juste pour dépanner (j'avais envie de dire "cette grosse baie Tomato" mais je trouvais ça gratuit et en plus, j'étais en rouge moi aussi) Môssieur Peverell."**

Je faisais une tête blasée mais mon Pokémon m'avait obéit et avait laissé Clyde le crâneur allumer son tube de tabac dans la flamme dansante du bout de sa queue.. tandis que Jenny avait commencé à lui taper la discute...

 _"-Tu seras là toi aussi à la conférence, Clyde? J'hésite à y aller, y a l'match de baseball ce soir et ma mère a des pass VIP, comme la brigade y est chargée de la sécurité.."_

D'habitude, le Eoko sonnait en deux secondes, mais aujourd'hui, les 15minutes de récré, je les sentais passer...

* * *

 **POV Satine**

Des champs, des champs, une forêt, des champs, la nature... Le paysage monotone et barbant de Kanto défilait par la fenêtre de ce vieux train TER qui avançait plus lentement d'un Ramoloss, et qui en plus, avait du r'tard. J'imaginais déjà maman crier comme un Brouhabam sur les cheminots pour qu'ils y fassent quelques choses... Mais bon ça servait à rien. J'avais fini par m'endormir à un moment parce que j'étais vraiment trop fatiguée par le voyage de nuit en train, j'avais dormi que trois heures et là il fallait que je refasse une sieste si je ne voulais pas tomber de fatigue toute la journée et être en forme pour le match de ce soir! Je somnolais en pensant au concours d'hier : ma copine Chloé n'avait pas remporté le ruban, en même temps, elle était désavantagée et ne pouvait rien faire face à un Pokémon psy, avec un type électrique... Enfin, au moins ça ralentissait une concurrente potentielle pour moi! C'était pas gentil mais bon... Le principal finalement, c'était pas qu'elle gagne ou qu'elle perde, c'était d'avoir pu voir Drew! QUOI, vous l'connaissez pas?! C'est le plus talentueux coordinateur du monde, le plus génial et classe, mais aussi le plus beau et le plus... waw! J'étais complètement raide dingue de lui, d'ailleurs je collectionnais les posters, les cartes et les articles de presses des coordinateurs qui m'intéressaient mais... ceux de Drew avaient leur place spécial dans un porte revue orné de cœurs ! Et il m'avait dit hier que j'étais très douée et que gracieuse! ET TOC! Ça vous en bouche un coin pas vrai!? En même temps c'était évident : j'étais réellement douée et gracieuse, je faisais tout pour, je travaillais dur! Pas de jour de congé pour Satilina, qu'il pleuve, qu'il vente ou qu'il neige, je m'entraînais sans relâche pour un jour devenir la reine de Kalos et même du monde! Mais avant, il fallait que je descende du train...

 **"-Allez tout le monde, retour!"**

J'avais rappelé Feuforeve, Phione, Farfuret et Prismillon dans leur Pokéball. Inutile de me demander où sont Tortank et Ponyta, cet imbecile d'agent m'a interdit de les sortir car apparemment, ils étaient soit disant trop lourds et encombrant! J'avais vite pris ma valise et m'étais admirée une dernière fois dans la vitre : PAR-FAITE! Ma combishort noire à pois était décidément trop belle, et je m'étais fait une queue de cheval haute à cause de la chaleur étouffante de ce vieux train miteux. Enfin à quai, j'avais laissé sortir le troupeau et était allée rejoindre maman qui m'attendait sur le quai avec la poussette.

 **"MAMAAAAN!"**

J'avais couru faire un câlin à mamounette avant d'embrasser aussi mon petit frère chéri : trop bien de rentrer à la maison!

 _"-Eh bah ils en ont mis du temps! C'était quoi l'excuse cette fois? Un Ronflex endormi sur la voie?"_

Maman était agacée, tout comme moi! Et on était partie faire les courses pendant que je lui racontais tout le déroulé du concours génial d'hier. Arrivés au supermarché, maman avait mis Oliver dans le siège exprès du caddy et on faisait les rayons, à savoir que j'aidais maman à choisir. Ensuite on était rentré à la maison et on avait mangé une glace sur la terrasse sous l'arche en palmiers avec Qulbutoké pendant que les Pokémons s'amusaient tous à se rafraîchir autours de Tortank qui envoyait hydrocanon dans les airs en tournoyant... Les Pokémons de l'élevage allaient bientôt partir et j'étais triste parce que je les aimais bien, mais les gens allaient venir chercher leurs œufs enfin éclos. En fait parfois, les gens voulaient pas s'embêter et il fallait qu'ils aient évolué avant qu'ils viennent les récupérer, et là on avait déjà 3 Empiflors alors... La fin de cette session était dimanche, et y avait un Chetiflor qui évoluait pas, pourtant Victoire et papa le faisait combattre mais ça marchait jamais, et moi j'avais pas trop trop envie de m'amuser à titiller ce Pokémon trop moche et son odeur de pourri... Maman venait de me demander d'y faire quelques choses mais j'avais pas envie, alors j'avais proposé d'aller dans la piscine plutôt, et elle avait dit OK. J'avais plongé la première puis maman était venue avec Oliver : mon frère était trop marrant dans sa petite bouée Octillerie! On avait joué un peu puis j'étais sortie pour ranger ma valise pendant que maman faisait à manger pour le midi une salade de tomates. Y avait pas à dire, j'adorais le printemps!

* * *

 **POV Clyde**

D'accord, en plus d'avoir été élevée par les Grahyena, elle n'avait aucune notion d'expressions... Ou alors elle faisait volontairement l'idiote pour détourner l'attention. Bwarf, les deux étaient plausibles franchement ! En même temps, je la comprendrais, c'était un peu la honte de faire la fangirl avec un mec de 30 piges portant une casquette. Enfin d'après moi, en tous cas. Après, je m'en foutais, si ça l'amusait après tout... N'empêche, j'étais plutôt fier de Thelma par rapport à ça : elle n'avait jamais eu ce genre de comportement avec des célébrités et/ou beaux mecs ! Ni avec aucun mec, d'ailleurs, si ce n'était ses auteurs favoris. Mais ma sœur n'est pas chelou au point de tapisser sa chambre de posters de Victor Hugo. Bref. Victoire continuait à rager tout seule, même si c'était d'une voix calme. Par contre, mes yeux s'agrandirent lorsqu'elle me traita de paquet cadeau ? De quoi est-ce qu'elle me parlait, cette gonzesse ? En fait, la première hypothèse comme quoi elle était juste un peu simplette gagnait en crédibilité !

Je n'eus pas le temps de lui répondre puisque le prof arriva, ainsi que tout le reste de la classe. Il avait peut-être un nom totalement ridicule et pas crédible, mais je devais reconnaître que son Drattak avait du style. Moins que Libégon qui était plus gracieuse, mais je suppose qu'il fallait bien compenser le fait de s'appeler "Germignon" et d'être aussi petit que chauve. Les vrais Germignon avaient au moins leur feuille pour cacher la misère... C'était peut-être pour ça que ce passionné de calculs kiffait Moisinville : un vrai Drattak, cette vieille peau ! Quoiqu'il en soit, j'étais meilleur en maths qu'en bio et ce contrôle ne fut qu'une formalité. Le cours d'anglais fut tout de même plus posé, je savais que la prof m'adorait : c'était un peu malaisant parce qu'elle devait avoir l'âge de ma daronne... Mais bon, même avec mon accent pourri, elle me mettait la balle de bonnes notes, alors peu importe les moments gênants ! Remarque, y avait que mon accent qui était un peu dégueu, je m'en sortais plutôt bien en dehors de ça, sans vouloir m'la péter.

A la pause, Arthur s'était mis en tête de revenir à la charge avec Miss Grahyena. J'avais essayé de lui dire que c'était pas une bonne idée, que cette meuf était déjà à fond sur les vieux ados... Mais non, il n'avait pas écouté Bibi et était parti se foutre la honte en l'appelant "Vicky". J'avais beau être en retrait, je me sentais super mal à l'aise pour lui et je n'avais qu'une envie, facepalmer avant d'aller me cacher sous une table*. Surtout quand la "Vicky" en question lui déclara qu'ils n'avaient pas gardé les Mammochons ensemble. Je devais avoué que son expression me plaisait assez, je la ressortirais bien à l'occas', même si ça me faisait mal de l'admettre puisqu'elle venait de cette donzelle. Malgré tout ça, Arthur avait au moins pu avoir sa promesse de match retour et il était revenu vers nous en souriant comme le bon gros niais qu'il était. Je me disais que des fois, j'étais franchement pas aidé...

 **"Vicky. Sérieusement, mec ? Tu veux la pécho ou lui montrer que t'es un bouffon ringard ?"**

Raphaël et Mathias s'esclaffèrent, visiblement d'accord avec moi, même si venant de ce dernier, je trouvais ça franchement mal placé.

 _"Roh ça va. Trouve-toi une meuf et on en reparle !"_

Je haussai un sourcil. C'est qu'il prenait la confiance ce bon Arthur. Les deux autres semblaient impatients de voir ce que j'allais répondre. Mais franchement, c'était trop évident.

 **"J'crois pas que "Vicky" soit ta meuf."**

Mes potes étaient visiblement déçus que ma réponse n'ait pas plus de piquant, pas plus de... Enfin vous voyez ce que je veux dire, j'avais juste énoncé la vérité pure et simple. Et visiblement, ça avait suffit pour rabattre le caquet d'Arthur. Trop facile. Il me semblait que c'était le moment opportun pour sortir la clope, pour parachever mon image de coolitude à ce moment. Seulement, j'avais les cigarettes, mais pas de briquet. Voyant que Jenny était en train de fumer, je me dirigeai naturellement vers elle, plus que vers "Vicky", dont je me serais bien passé. J'aurais assez à la supporter les quelques semaines à venir pour notre projet d'histoire, merci encore M'sieur Goiyo !

 **"S'cuse moi, t'as pas du feu ?"**

Évidemment, la réponse était négative, j'allais partir sans demander mon reste quand l'autre Miss Grahyena ramena une fois de plus sa fraise alors que je lui avais rien demandé en sortant son Reptincel de façon totalement random. Nan mais franchement, il me semble qu'elle était vraiment un peu idiote, c'était p't'être pas un si mauvais match avec Arthur tout compte fait... Et puis je me rendis compte qu'elle voulait que j'allume ma clope avec son feu à lui. Bon, jok, peut-être pas si débile que ça, la bougresse ! J'utilisais donc le feu de Reptincel et lui sourit, prenant soin d'ignorer Mam'zelle Morgan.

 **"Merci Repti, puisque c'est comme ça que tu t'appelles."**

Pendant ce temps, Jenny avait commencé à me parler. Je ne la connaissais pas beaucoup, mais elle me semblait cool comme nana. Je savais que sa mère était flic - d'ailleurs, j'avais jamais compris le délire dans leur famille de toutes s'appeler pareil et de faire le même métier, ça devait être la grosse ambiance pendant les repas de famille, elle sont 10 à se retourner quand on demande à une de nous passer le sel-, et je m'étais toujours demandé si mes darons avaient eu affaire à elle. Je me demandais souvent ce qu'ils avaient accomplis comme méfaits, ils n'avaient jamais été très clairs là dessus. Ils m'avaient juste assurés qu'ils n'avaient tué personne. Merci papa, merci maman pour ces précisions très rassurantes. A priori, c'étaient plutôt des voleurs, sans doute de Pokémon, qui avaient fini par renoncer je ne savais trop pourquoi au crime. Quoique c'était pas totalement sûr qu'ils aient payé tout ce qui se trouvait dans notre maison.

 **"Ouais, Sacha lui-même m'a proposé d'y aller !"**

Ouais, bon. Il a d'abord proposé à l'autre nœud-noeud, mais Jenny n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Surtout qu'elle le savait peut-être déjà, j'suis sûr que la donzelle s'était empressée de le lui dire.

 **"C'est vrai que des pass VIP, y a de quoi hésiter ! D'un autre côté, c'est pas tous les jours qu'un génie extrême fait une conférence."**

C'était chouette le baseball, mais je n'étais pas forcément fan des équipes qui s'affrontaient ce soir et puis... Nan, y a pas à tortiller du cul pour chier droit, même si la fashion police devait faire quelque chose concernant la casquette de Sacha, ça valait quand même grave le coup d'y aller.

 **"Ton équipe fétiche joue ce soir ? Parce qu'autrement, j'suppose que ta mère aura des pass pour d'autres matchs, non ?"**

J'ignorais totalement Victoire, comme s'il n'y avait que Jenny et moi qui fumions comme deux potes près de la grille. C'était pas poli du tout, mais je m'en battais un peu les steaks. Sa pote était cool et je sais pas pourquoi je cherchais vaguement à marketter la conférence, mais ça avait l'air de marcher, puisqu'elle semblait de plus en plus intéressée pour y aller. J'serais pas aussi modeste, je dirais que c'était parce que j'avais un charme tel que je l'avais convaincue, mais je vais simplement dire qu'elle s'était dit que ça pourrait être sympa de voir sa pote Mam'zelle Grahyena en dehors du bahut avec un génie extrême et un beau gosse en chemise en prime. Vous avez cru quoi, j'étais bien modeste, mais y a des limites quand même !

* * *

 **POV Victoire**

 _"- Ouais justement je préfère aller voir les Farfurets le mois prochain, elle a des pass pour tous les matches qui se déroulent à Celadopole.. D'ailleurs tu me diras si t'en veux Vic pour tes parents, je peux leur en filer s'ils veulent.."_

Jenny avait tiré sur sa clope pendant que je la remerciais, lui disant que maman serait sûrement contente. En plus, elle aimait bien Jenny, c'était même probablement parmi mes copines celle qui était le mieux accepté à la maison, apres Alice bien sûr.. Mais en réalité, cette greluche commençait à m'agacer à ne plus penser qu'aux mecs! Depuis qu'elle avait perdu sa virginité avec un type du lycée d'Argenta, elle passait son temps à nous prendre pour des gamines et à fanfaronner, et franchement je trouvais ça non seulement débile, mais aussi profondément navrant... Je ne voyais pas le rapport entre le fait d'être cool et celui d'avoir un hymen déchiqueté. Non mais serieux ça intéressait qui (à part Matthias)? Je préférais mille fois me concentrer sur d'autres choses plus palpitantes plutôt que d'aller m'amouracher d'un type d'une autre ville, surtout qu'elle n'était pas vraiment du genre fidèle.. En réalité, je ne comprenais même pas à quoi lui servait son guignol, à part s'envoyer en l'air. Enfin bref, Clyde essayait de persuader subtilement Jenny de venir assister à la conférence, mais elle ne semblait pas vraiment opé.. Est ce qu'il la draguait?!

 _"-Ca a l'air pas mal mais je vais plutôt essayer de bosser avec mon binôme d'histoire, d'ailleurs t'es avec qui toi Clyde? Moi j'fais équipe avec le nouveau, il m'a l'air un peu con-con, mais j'vais l'bouger!"_

Le "nouveau" était arrivé au LIPC en novembre suite au déménagement de ses parents d'Alola à Kanto mais pour tout le monde, il restait le "nouveau", même après plusieurs mois parmi nous. Il fallait dire qu'il ne parlait qu'aux autres "autochtones" d'Alola, comme si c'était une secte privée et que personne ne pouvait comprendre leur délire de capacité Z, ou qu'on était trop débile pour avoir déjà vu un Grotadmov arc en ciel ou un Goupix blanc. Le truc c'est que mes parents avaient des Pokémons de là-bas, mais j'avais pas vraiment envie de discuter avec ces gens chelou.

 _"-Et toi Vic t'y vas avec qui?"_

J'avais rien écouté de leur conversation.

 **"Hein, où?"**

Ils parlaient encore de la conférence, quel ennui...

 **"Avec mon père, t'imagines bien qu'il veut voir l'arène, en plus il doit peut être y bosser cet été, enfin il a répondu à un appel d'offre.."**

L'Eoko avait sonné la fin du malaise et on était retourné en cours, et comme vous pouviez vous en doutez, Arthur me collait aux basques..

 _"-J'ai entendu une bride de votre conversation, ton daron travaille dans l'arène?"_

Il commençait vraiment à me gaver!

 **"Non, il va juste s'occuper du design, il est horticulteur. Enfin c'est pas encore sur."**

 _"-Hm je vois, c'est pas mal. Mais vois tu, mon père est PDG d'une grande et prestigieuse industrie d'électro-mécanique alors tu sais moi, les pâquerettes, les roses, tout ça..."_

J'avais tiré une tête de six pieds de longs : quel intérêt de me raconter que son père avait un poste à responsabilité et de l'argent? S'il savait que ma famille du côté de papa était parmi les plus riches du pays! Même les "pâquerettes" avaient plus d'intérêt que cet imbécile à mes yeux!

 **"C'est bien. Bon maintenant tu m'excuseras, mais je parle avec Jenny. On se voit tous à midi pour le match."**

Direction la salle bio Pokémon, youhou...

* * *

 **POV Clyde**

 **"On a toujours le droit à du beau jeu avec eux !"**

Mon opinion de Jenny s'améliora encore plus quand elle dit supporter les Farfuret : même si je ne suis pas un grand fanboy, ça reste une de mes équipes préférées. C'était une raison supplémentaire pour moi d'être un peu déçu qu'elle choisisse de ne pas venir à la conférence de ce soir. Bon, entendons-nous : je m'en serais remis dans tous les cas, hein. Je n'étais pas comme ce tocard d'Arthur à coller aux basques d'une nana sous prétexte qu'elle me plaisait. Et encore, je ne savais absolument pas si Jenny me plaisait, ne me faites pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit. M'enfin je devais avouer que ça aurait été une bonne occasion de faire peut-être plus ample connaissance. Contrairement aux apparences, j'étais pas un mec si superficiel que ça et la nana pouvait être aussi jolie qu'elle le voulait, si elle était bête comme un manche à balais et aussi intéressante qu'observer un Ramoloss dormir, bah... Y avait pas moyen, quoi. Mais bon, y en aura d'autres des occasions et peut-être même sans Victoire dans les pattes ! D'ailleurs, heureusement que Jenny lui parlait, parce que j'en avais presque oublier sa présence à Mam'zelle Grahyena ! D'ailleurs, Jenny évoqua le projet d'histoire, me demandant avec qui j'étais... Un petit sourire qu'on pouvait qualifier d'ironique s'afficha sur mes lèvres.

 **"J'suis vexé que ta copine t'ait pas décrit le bonheur que c'était de m'avoir comme équipier... Ou même le malheur, d'ailleurs. Vous avez réussi à définir un sujet au moins, avec cette flèche ?"**

En vrai, non, ça m'était plutôt égal, mais tant pis. C'était plus cool que de dire bêtement "je suis avec Victoire". Ou Vicky pour les intimes, évidemment, ahem... D'ailleurs, nous étions revenu sur la conférence de ce soir. Apparemment, Victoire allait à la conférence avec Papa Graheyna, j'allais donc voir le bonhomme qui avait pu engendrer une telle donzelle. J'en venais à m'imaginer un type sans gêne qui laissait sa femme tout faire à la maison, conduisant un pickup tout pourri et se tapant les barrières en cherchant à se stationner... Fallait que j'arrête d'imaginer de telle choses, c'était juste chelou. Surtout qu'apparemment, son paternel était horticulteur. Remarque, ça n'était pas forcément incompatible avec le fait d'être relou. Bref, faut croire que je verrais ce soir et de toute façon, la cloche Eoko mettait fin à la pause. Ca n'empêcha pas Arthur de ramener sa fraise une fois de plus. Décidément, ce mec était encore plus collant qu'un chewing gum et il me saoulait avec ses chemises de luxe dans toutes les nuances possibles de bleus... Ouais, voilà, Arthur était un chewing gum bleu. Il me faisait presque penser au Qulbutoké de tata Moka, en fait... Collant, un peu con-con sur les bords. Sauf qu'Arthur se payait en plus le luxe d'être un abruti fini se vantant du statut de son daron. Genre il a besoin de parler de son père pour pécho ? En descendant celui de sa target dans le processus ? Nan mais fallait qu'il prenne des cours de drague, là. Pas possible. Même Mathias s'y prenait mieux... Je levais les yeux au ciel, préférant sourire à Jenny qui se marrait toute seule. J'étais plutôt satisfait qu'elle me sourit en retour : c'était un peu chelou de se dire qu'elle était une photocopie parfaite de sa mère en plus jeune, mais je devais avouer qu'elle était plutôt mignonne, même si ça ne suffisait pas en soi.

Une fois les deux nanas entrées dans la salle, je me tournait vers Arthur.

 **"Mec. J'sais que t'espère entrer dans la boîte de ton père après, mais il t'embauchera jamais au marketing en tous cas. Tu sais pas te vendre. Faut arrêter d'lui coller aux basques, hein. Fais-toi désirer."**

J'sais pas si Victoire le désirera s'il arrêtait de la saouler, mais je supposais que ça pouvait pas être pire que de faire du forcing, de toute façon. On entra ensemble dans la salle. A la base, je comptais me mettre à côté de Raphaël, mais Arthur posa ses fesses sur le siège à côté du mien.

 _"Si j'te connaissais pas aussi bien, je dirais que tu veux me mettre des bâtons dans les roues..._

 **\- Tu te les mets tout seul en étant chiant. Elle s'en fout que ton père soit un grand PDG."**

Je levais levais les yeux au ciel. Franchement, la bio Pokémon, c'était déjà assez relou comme ça pour que mon pote en rajoute une couche. Mais j'étais pas au bout de mes peines.

 _"M'sieur Clyde est en binôme avec elle en histoire et ça y est, il la connaît personnellement !"_

Il semblait super vexé et j'avais du mal à croire qu'il fasse preuve de plus de mauvaise foi que ma daronne quand elle engueulait mon père ou même moi...

 **"J'dis pas ça. Je sais pas si t'as capté que j'essaie de t'aider. Et encore, j'm'en branle, mais t'es mon pote et ça me fait mal de te voir te ridiculiser."**

En vrai, j'aurais pu arrêter ma phrase à "je m'en branle", mais bon. Arthur n'eut pas le temps de répliquer puisque le prof nous rappela à l'ordre de façon assez radicale...

 _"Messieurs, je vous saurais gré de bien vouloir vous taire. D'ailleurs, je vais ramasser vos devoir maison et nous procéderons à la correction. Monsieur Peverell-Ackerman, vous corrigerez la première question, puis ce sera au tour de votre voisin et ainsi de suite."_

Non seulement je n'aimais pas plus cette matière que ça, mais en plus, le prof était péteux à n'en plus finir avec son langage châtié. Et puis c'était p'têtre le seul à m'appeler par mon nom complet, trop fatigant... Heureusement que la première question était la plus simple et que c'était une des seules que j'avais bien réussie sans l'aide de Raph' ! Je répondis donc juste et ce vieux Cabriolaine me laissa tranquille, de même qu'Arthur, qui passa le cours à mater Victoire de la façon la plus gênante qui soit.

* * *

 **POV Victoire**

Une fois arrivés en cours, Arthur, le fils de Môssieur le Grand PDG de mon cul piaillait comme un Piafabec avec Clyde, ce qui avait agacé le prof qui, par conséquent, avait décidé qu'on corrigerait chacun notre tour dans l'ordre à une question après avoir rendu notre DM. Je fit donc passer les copies des autres au prof, puisque j'étais au premier rang, pendant que Jenny était entrain d'écrire sur un papier au crayon de bois. J'écoutais le speech barbant de ce vieux crétin à moitié chauve avec ses deux épis de cheveux blancs sur les cotés de son large crane de Noeunoeuf, puis Clyde ouvrit les festivités en répondant à la première question, tandis que Jenny m'avait donné discrètement le papier sur lequel elle griffonnait depuis le début..  
 _"Ce que je voulais te dire c'est que dans les recherches de ma mère au sujet de la Team Rocket j'ai vu un truc qui parlait de ta mère sur un papier genre officiel je crois, mais la mienne m'a surprit et m'a dit de ne pas regarder la dedans, que c'était une affaire en cours alors j'ai pas insisté mais je crois que ta daronne a eu un problème avec eux ou avec la justice. Ca parlait aussi d'une Peverell et d'un Ackermann, ça fait beaucoup de coïncidences..."._  
Comme vous pouviez vous en douter, j'étais carrément choquée, mais il fallait que j'en sache plus. D'un coté, ça ne m'étonnait pas tant que ça que maman ait eu des soucis avec les flics, elle avait surement du provoquer un accident de voiture, ou insulter un agent, franchement c'était bien son genre. Mais les parents de Clyde? La... Team Rocket? Je ne connaissais même pas ce truc, juste qu'il existait des sortes d'organisations chelou genre Mafia, mais ce nom ne me disait rien et je le trouvais plutot ridicule, à croire que c'était des fans de salade ou de navettes spatiales. Pourtant, j'avais un peu de mal à relativiser et je voulais à tout prix savoir exactement ce qu'elle avait lu...  
 _"Tu sais quoi d'autres?"_  
Elle n'avait pas répondu à l'écrit, seulement esquissé un haussement d'épaules pour me dire qu'elle avait pas plus d'infos sur maman.. avant de reprendre le critérium.  
 _"Black te mate depuis qu'on s'est assise, il te kiffe c'est sur"_  
J'avais laissé un peu couler cette histoire et fait rouler mes yeux vers ce crétin : en effet, il me regardait d'un air insistant... Mais qu'est ce qu'il avait avec moi à la fin?! Le match retour, sa nouvelle lubie de me coller aux basques, et voilà qu'il me regardait comme si j'étais un extraterrestre! Jenny pensait que je lui plaisais, mais franchement, ça me semblait un peu bizarre : qui insisterait comme un lourdingue pour un match qu'il avait déjà gagné une fois, et rabaisserait la fille qui lui plait en la traitant limite de cassos? Absolument personne, sérieux c'était douteux comme approche, même moi qui drague comme un pied je savais quand même que le minimum syndical pour susciter l'intérêt c'était AU MOINS d'être sympa! Enfin bref, j'allais répondre lorsque le vieux savant fou m'interpella de sa voix nasillarde proche de celle d'oncle Miaouss.

 _"-Morgan, question suivante : Un Pokémon chromatique garde t il sa coloration spécifique après évolution? Justifiez"_

 **"Oui alors... Euh.. Lors d'une évolution, la structure d'un Pokémon se modifie et la couleur change : il suffit d'une micro différence dans la taille et l'écartement des cellules de l'épiderme pour changer la longueur d'onde lumineuse qui est réfléchie et donc, la couleur du Pokémon. C'est pour ça que la coloration du Pokémon chromatique ne reste pas la même tout au long de sa vie, mais change d'un stade évolutif à l'autre."**

 _"-Bien. Jenny s'il vous plaît, question suivante"_

J'avais pas stressé, je savais que c'était la bonne réponse puisque j'avais bossé sur ce truc sur les "shinies" toute ma soirée d'hier avec papa, maman et Miaouss (et Qulbutoké mais... bon, voilà quoi.) Pourtant, le vieil oeuf m'avait dévisagé d'un air chelou avant de faire tomber son stylo avec lequel il jouait nerveusement depuis le début de l'heure par terre, puis il s'était baissé pour le ramasser en... EHHHHHH! Je REVE ou ce vieux pervers dégueulasse regardait sous ma robe?! J'avais croisé les jambes plus fermement en tirant sur ma robe d'un geste écoeuré : sérieux ce vieux Groret me dégoutait grave, non mais sans rire, c'était immonde! C'est vrai qu'Alice me l'avait deja dit mais bon, cette greluche avait tendance à voir du sexe de partout, jusque dans un Empiflor qui avait, selon elle, une forme très phallique, enfin vous voyez l'genre. Il avait fini par m'ignorer et reprendre la correction qui finalement, dura toute l'heure. L'Eoko nous libéra de cette ambiance glauque et malsaine, avant de tous nous replonger dans une atmosphere encore pire en Culture Générale, notre prof étant aussi stimulant qu'un Hypnomade.. Il n'avait pas écopé de ce surnom pour rien puisque je m'endormais littéralement, sentant mes yeux se fermer tout seul et ma tete peser une tonne entre mes mains, mes coudes glisser sur la table... Mon estomac gargouillait encore pire que celui d'oncle Miaouss qui a sauté un repas, franchement j'étais trop faible, je crevais tant la dalle que j'aurai pu avaler un Tauros rôti en entier sans mâcher. Et finalement, Monsieur Soporifik nous avait laché un quart d'heure plus tot : un MIRACLE, une bénédiction! Je m'étais levée de ma chaise presque en courant, ne pensant qu'à mon déjeuner... lorsque Black était revenu à la charge, me barrant la route tel un Ronflex dans le couloir pour presque m'obliger à livrer mon match non mais quelle PLAIE!

 **"-J'ai pas Mangriffe avec moi aujourd'hui, désolée une autre fois..."**

J'avais pris un petit air navré alors qu'en fait, j'en avais rien à fiche de ce combat, tout ce que je voulais c'était rejoindre mes amis et MANGER! Je pensais que ça suffirait pour qu'il me fiche la paix mais ce crétin était plus opiniâtre que je ne l'aurai cru, et face à tant d'insistance, j'avais fini par céder parce que comme d'habitude, j'étais une bonne poire qui n'osait pas dire non, un peu comme mon père qui était toujours là à tout accepter en baissant les yeux comme un Caninos battu "Oui Jessie, d'accord chérie...". Enfin... il acceptait tout à une petite exception près : maman n'avait pas le droit de prendre la voiture. Il savait que c'était un vrai danger public et par conséquent, elle n'avait les clefs que du vieux pick up, et encore, même avec ce tas d'ferrailles elle avait le chic pour nous mettre tous en danger, ne serait ce qu'en tapant tous les jours la barriere du lycée comme un gros Hariyama véner. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'avais fini par suivre ce bolosse et sa bande de chemisiers jusqu'au parc derrière l'école pour me battre.. _._

 _"-Méganium, c'est à toi!"_

Un petit sourire avait fendu mon visage : encore lui avec son fouet liane plus mou qu'une mémé?

 **"Allez Repti, je te choisi!"**

Évidemment, il commençait avec un gros désavantage, et cette fois j'avais un peu plus de chance de gagner, mais quand même, c'était louche, il avait clairement vu que j'avais Reptincel avec moi ce matin, est ce qu'il avait un stratagème derrière la tête?!

 _"-Je te laisse commencer ma jolie..."_

Ma jolie? Quel baratineur, il se foutait vraiment d'moi! Avec plaisir tiens! J'allais le battre et lui faire fermer son clapet à ce sale gosse de riche!

 **"Trop d'honneur! Reptincel attaque lance flamme!"**

Étrangement, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, c'était Clyde que je regardais du coin de l'oeil, appréhendant ses réactions, comme si c'était lui que je me devais de battre et que c'était sur cet imbécile qu'il fallait que je prenne ma revanche. Dans un sens, c'est lui qui m'avait appelé "Défaite" hier et qui s'était le plus moqué de moi, et je me surprenais à être "vexée" qu'il accorde plus d'attention aux beaux yeux de Jenny qu'à mon match...

* * *

 **POV Clyde**

Une fois qu'Arthur et moi avions répondu aux questions, le cours se passa sans trop d'encombre. Mis à part le fait que la table de mon pote avait probablement manqué d'être noyée sous la bave tant ce type avait l'air d'être en Ponchien. C'était assez répugnant, on aurait dit Mathias quand il était en manque de nana, là... On parlait de Victoire Morgan, hein. Ok, c'était pas un cageot, mais justement. C'était une nana, pas un steak tartare, fallait se calmer, par Arceus ! C'était d'autant plus gênant que du coup, je matais aussi sans même le vouloir, ce qui me fit remarquer que Jenny avait elle-même remarqué. Malaisance, bonjour ! M'enfin c'était au tour des nanas de parler et j'étais rassuré de constater que Raphaël avait jusqu'à présent bien fait son taf et que du coup, j'aurais une bonne note... Maman ne me fera pas tout un cake et je pourrais avoir la paix. Peut-être même que je pourrais négocier une avance sur argent de poche pour m'acheter une guitare... Mais je divaguais. Vaguais. (oui je suis drôle)

Dans tous les cas, le calvaire du cours de bio Pokémon prit fin, mais ce n'était que pour marquer le début d'un autre calvaire : le cours de culture générale avec le prof le plus assommant du lycée. Cette fois, je pu me mettre à côté de Raphaël. De toute façon, Arthur ne semblait pas vouloir avaler ce que je lui avais dit et s'était posé à côté de Mathias... Derrière nous. Apparemment, fallait pas pousser mémé dans les Ortides. Le pire, c'est que même sans regarder, je savais que ce kéké des plages continuait à mater Mam'zelle Grahyena et c'était franchement la honte. Non, vraiment, j'en venais à avoir honte de trainer avec un mec pareil. Il avait de la chance d'être fort en imitation et plutôt cool le reste du temps. Le point positif d'avoir un prof qui a deux de tens', c'était qu'on pouvait faire ce qu'on voulait. Du coup, on parlait musique avec Raph : je l'amadouais pour qu'il commence à m'apprendre la guitare et il viendrait chez moi prochainement pour la batterie. J'étais trop enjaillé d'apprendre un nouvel instrument : je n'étais peut-être pas expert, mais j'aimais beaucoup jouer, ça détendait. Alors certes, la guitare, c'était cliché, mais ça restait pas si compliqué à apprendre et plus mobile que la batterie. On avait d'autres sujets de conversation que les nanas, nous !

Mais c'était pas le cas des deux guignols derrière... Que j'entendais parler de choses peu catholiques alors qu'on savait tous qu'Arthur était aussi puceau que moi. Sauf que pour moi, les gens l'ignoraient. Bref. De toute façon, dans le cas d'Arthur, c'était assez simple à comprendre : il faisait tout de travers. Il avait beau avoir un joli minois, il était con comme un manche quand il s'y mettait. Me concernant... C'était plus que je n'avais jamais été aussi loin. J'avais embrassé des filles, j'avais même peloté des poitrines, mais... Traitez-moi de pucelle, mais j'avais pas envie de faire ça avec n'importe quelle gonzesse. Plus tard, j'disais pas, mais pour le moment, ça me disait moyen. J'me dégoûtais un peu avec ces histoire de "la bonne", mais c'était un peu l'idée : une nana qui me fait confiance et en qui j'ai confiance. Bon, on ça suffit les niaiseries, on revient à nos Wattouat.

Une fois le cours terminé avec quinze minutes d'avance - parce que ouais, au lieu de mater les filles, je mate l'horloge, pas plus intéressant, en fait ! -, je plaquai ma main contre mon front en voyant ce bon vieux Thutur harponner la donzelle aux cheveux magenta pour son fameux combat. N'écoutant que mes devoirs de pote, je m'approchai. Raphaël me talonnait et Mathias n'avait pour une fois sans doute pas envie d'aller manger autre chose que son repas... J'avais la méga dalle et ça me saoulait carrément que ce glandu d'Arthur colle aux basques de Victoire, alors que j'allais déjà me la coltiner ce soir et demain... Mais je m'aperçut bien vite que y avait peut-être moyen de rendre les choses plus intéressantes : Victoire n'était pas la seule à détonner dans le "gang des chemises", il y avait aussi Jenny...

Je me disais qu'on aurait peut-être la paix une fois qu'Arthur aurait son combat. En vrai, j'espérais presque que Mam'zelle Grahyena lui foute une déculottée, que M'sieur Black soit trop atteint dans sa fierté et qu'on en parle plus. On se mit sur le côté tandis que les deux se positionnaient face à face dans le parc derrière le lycée pour le combat. Sans grande surprise, Arthur choisit son fidèle Méganium, alors qu'il aurait carrément pu choisir un autre de ses Pokémon, genre Léviator... Ce mec me laissait franchement pantois par sa débilité. Mais bon, il en serait bien puni, puisque Victoire sortit son Reptincel. Le match n'avait même pas commencé que ça me saoulait déjà ! Je tournai les yeux vers Jenny, qui s'était mise à côté de moi. Je ne sais pas si c'était volontaire, mais peu importe, j'allais pas passer l'occasion.

 **"Dis j'prépare les mouchoirs pour Arthur, là ?"**

Bon, c'était pas très spirituel. J'avais jamais dit que j'étais super doué pour parler aux nanas, mais au moins, j'étais pas creepy. Et puis je pris un peu la confiance en voyant Jenny sourire.

 _"C'est beau la confiance que t'as en ton pote, dis donc !_

 **\- Certes, il se bat mieux qu'il ne drague, m'enfin..."**

Ma réflexion sembla la faire rire. En même temps, Arthur était vraiment un sketch à lui tout seul.

 **"On en parle du "Vicky" ?"**

Ok, j'étais un salopard de me moquer ouvertement de mon pote devant la pote de sa target, mais à la guerre comme à la guerre. Par contre, en disant ça, j'avais l'impression de parler un peu trop de "Défaite Morgan", alors que c'était pas forcément d'elle dont j'avais envie de parler, là. Je pris une clope pour me donner une certaine contenance, mais...

 **"J'me fous de sa gueule, mais en attendant, j'ai toujours pas de feu, moi."**

Au moins, ça semblait captiver Jenny, qui m'accordait plus d'attention qu'au match de sa pote. D'un côté, rien que ça, ça me mettait grave la confiance. A tel point que je voyais même pas Mathias et Raphaël nous mater tel des Timon et Pumba humains.

 _"C'est vrai qu'on a été un peu interrompus toute à l'heure. T'es donc avec Vic' pour l'histoire. T'as de la chance, tu te tape pas un boulet."_

Ça me rassurait un peu qu'elle dise ça, même si j'attendais vraiment de voir. Parce que je ne savais pas trop si Jenny était vraiment objective en parlant de sa copine. En tous cas, je remarquais qu'elle ne me quittait pas des yeux et je devais avouer que c'était plutôt cool. On parla encore un peu du projet d'histoire, ce qui m'amena à ré-évoquer la conférence de ce soir.

 **"C'est quand même dommage que tu puisses pas venir.**

 _\- Ouais, j'aurais aimé poser des questions à Sacha, en plus._

 **\- J'peux le faire pour toi, si tu veux."**

Ouais, j'étais comme ça, bon prince. C'était surtout sorti sans que je réfléchisse trop. En plus, je me sentais un peu con, parce que Victoire avait sans doute déjà du lui proposer...

 _"Ce serait chouette de ta part, merci !"_

Ou pas. En tous cas, elle me donna quelques questions plutôt bateau à poser au génie extrême. J'me sentais pousser des ailes, c'était encore plus facile que je ne l'aurais cru.

 **"Pas de problème, je lui demanderais.**

 _\- Je compte sur toi, tu me raconteras lundi... Ou au pire, ajoute-moi sur Pokébook ?_

 **\- Ouais, "au pire"..."**

J'acquiesçai, plongeant mon regard violet dans le sien - à cet instant, j'étais franchement ravi de ressembler à ma daronne, le coup des yeux, ça marchait à chaque fois. Si j'avais été seul dans ma chambre, j'aurais probablement commencé une petite danse de la joie. Mais j'étais en public, je savais me tenir, tout de même. D'ailleurs, en parlant de public... Arthur, ou plutôt son Méganium était en piètre posture. Je surprenais malgré tout le regard de la Mam'zelle Grahyena, mais je suppose qu'elle devait chercher du soutien auprès de sa pote.

 **"Magnez-vous d'en finir, j'veux juste grailler, moi..."**

Je vis Arthur lever les yeux au ciel à l'emploi du terme "grailler", mais ça m'étais égal, je voulais juste qu'il perde et vite, qu'on aille bouffer. Même si la compagnie de Jenny était plutôt agréable et qu'elle, au moins, savait ce que ça signifiait.

* * *

 **POV Victoire**

Apres 10 minutes de combat, j'avais franchement plus de patience : j'avais VRAIMENT faim, genre à la limite du malaise, pire qu'un Goinfrex qu'on a privé de nourriture, surtout qu'on avait qu'une heure pour manger et j'avais deja perdu assez de temps comme ça! Clyde s'était mis à râler lui aussi, et pour une fois je dois dire que j'étais d'accord avec lui (événement à marquer d'une pierre foudre). L'autre guignol d'Arthur avait levé les yeux au ciel avant de me lancer un petit sourire à glacer le sang digne d'une attaque blizzard (trop creepy ce mec) et s'était ENFIN décidé à utiliser Lance Soleil : il était temps, à croire qu'il avait envie d'perdre! Apres cette attaque, son Méganium allait être trop fatigué pour réagir, c'était donc le moment d'en finir et surtout d'aller MANGER!

 **"Utilise tunnel!"**

Cet imbécile ne pouvait pas se douter que mon Pokémon connaissait cette attaque, et il évita le lance soleil de justesse, avant de sortir de terre juste devant la grosse fleur pour lui balancer une attaque en pleine poire

 **"SURCHAUFFE!"**

Il était tout près et comme vous le savez tous (enfin j'espère, sinon vous êtes carrément naze en combat Pokémon), la première attaque surchauffe étant la plus puissante, j'avais directement envoyé ce ringard... au tapis? Raphaël qui faisait office d'arbitre avait levé sa main droite

 _"-Méganium est hors combat, c'est donc Victoire qui remporte ce match... et maintenant on va bouffer."_

J'avais eu envie de faire une danse de la joie mais c'était plutôt ridicule, alors je m'étais contenté de sourire avec le même air de peste que ma soeur puis remis mes cheveux en place, avant de balancer une baie Oran à ce crétin d'Arthur qui continuait de faire le fier malgré sa défaite...

 **"Tiens, tu donneras ça à Méganium avant de l'emmener au centre Pokémon.."**

 _"- Merci mais j'ai des potions._ _-avait il dit calmement avant de me la relancer-_ _Pas mal Morgan, tu as eu de la chance. C'est dommage que ton Reptincel n'évolue pas, un Dracaufeu ça envoie du lourd, bien plus que ton lézard. Tu devrais utiliser une pierre feu, un stade d'évolution intermédiaire ne te servira de toute façon pas à grand chose lors de la ligue Indigo.."_

J'avais levé un sourcil : de quoi il parlait encore ce gros con?! Comme si j'allais participer à la ligue Pokémon, n'importe quoi! C'était pas du tout mon délire, et en tant normal, je préférais m'arrêter avant que le Pokémon adverse ou le mien ne finisse KO. C'était sensé être un jeu, rien de plus. Il croyait avoir la science infuse avec ce genre d'info? J'avais envie de le claquer, mais valait mieux l'ignorer

 **"Ouais ouais j'y penserai, je peux manger maintenant?!"**

Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas d'avoir perdu tout ce temps sur ma pause, il s'était assis à côté de moi en sortant son bento, de même que Clyde, que Matthias... QUOI?! Bon et bien, on allait devoir manger avec eux, pour le plus grand bonheur de Clyde qui semblait vouloir choper Jenny... D'ailleurs lorsque je m'étais assise, elle s'était retournée vers moi en ouvrant son bento

 _"-C'était bien joué Vic, eh tu fais quoi demain? Tu vas t'entrainer pour les Pokévollaneau? Ma mère bosse, on aurait pu se voir..."_

J'avais haussé les épaules en sortant les Pokéblocs et Phyllali, puis ma salade, un peu vexée qu'hier tout le monde ait été attentif à ma défaite mais qu'aujourd'hui, absolument toute la bande s'en fiche complet de ma revanche...

 **"Non, demain je vais chez Clyde pour travailler sur l'exposé.."**

Jenny avait délibérément piqué dans mon bento avec sa fourchette avant de me répondre la bouche pleine, s'adressant également à Clyde qui semblait être devenu son grand pote de toujours. D'ailleurs en le voyant jouer nerveusement avec sa clope éteinte, je lui avais fait un signe de tête

 **"Tu peux allumer ta clope avec Reptincel si tu veux.."**

 _"-Bah pourquoi vous allez pas chez toi? Franchement ce serait carrément plus posé de travailler sur la terrasse, et vous pourrez faire des pauses piscine!"_ , avait reprit Jenny

 _"-Hm tu as une piscine? Pas mal, enfin si c'est une creusée bien sûr, sinon j'appelle pas ça une piscine..."_

Je vous laisse deviner qui avait lancé cette petite réflexion cinglante... Dans le mille : Arthur, le roi du pétrole!

 **"Oui elle est creusée, mais demain ça va être un peu le feu à la maison, dimanche les dresseurs viennent récupérer les Pokémons de la pension.. Mais euh, si tu préfères venir à la maison, tu peux hein Clyde..."**

 _"-Et nous alors, on est pas invité?"_

J'étais vraiment saoulée par Black qui voulait encore s'incruster, mais aussi par Jenny : elle me faisait quoi là!? Elle avait qu'à inviter tout le lycée a une pool party chez moi tant qu'elle y était! J'avais commencé à manger en faisant la tête, complètement blasée par le comportement de tous ces crétins sans gêne.. avant que Raphaël ne relève un peu le niveau..

 _"-Tu prépares le tournoi Pokévollaneau?! C'est cool, moi aussi j'kiffe ça, tu t'entraines où?!"_

J'avais laissé tomber les autres pour discuter avec lui seulement, et bien trop rapidement, l'Eoko avait sonné...

* * *

 **POV Clyde**

Non seulement Arthur se fatiguait à essayer, mais il nous fatiguait aussi beaucoup NOUS... Bordel, j'avais juste envie que le Reptincel de la donzelle crame la tronche de Méganium et qu'on BOUFFE. Là en plus, j'étais sûr d'avoir mon bento, pas de scène dérangeante offerte par mes parents ce matin ! Cet abruti d'Arthur se décida à utiliser Lance-soleil seulement après dix minutes de combat, à croire qu'il n'avait jamais fait de match Pokémon de sa vie entière... Nan mais je vous jure que y avait des baffes de perdues. Sans grande surprise, Victoire lui flanqua une raclée, à croire qu'il avait fait exprès. Sérieusement, même pour draguer, c'est naze de laisser gagner quelqu'un... Mais j'avais franchement des doutes sur le "exprès", avec Arthur, on pouvait se poser la question.

Je papotais toujours gaiement avec Jenny quand Raphaël marqua la fin du combat. Fallait bien que l'un de nous soit sérieux et ça devait être ce bon vieux Raph ! En vrai, j'étais super surpris qu'il soit toujours célibataire. D'un côté, je comprenais, il avait d'autres Miaouss à fouetter, mais de l'autre, c'était quand même le genre de type plutôt cool, en plus de pas être désagréable à regarder. Bah quoi ? J'pouvais bien dire ça d'un pote sans que ça soit chelou, nan ? En tous cas, Arthur continuait à déconner quand il refusa la baie Oran de Victoire. Sérieux, j'disais pas que fallait à tous prix avoir la langue marron, m'enfin être un peu conciliant, je crois que ça aidait pas mal, quand même... Voilà que j'parlais comme papa. Lui pour le coup, c'est le type bien conciliant vu comme est maman... Et l'autre couillon trouvait pas mieux que de lui donner des conseils de dressage sur un ton limite paternaliste alors qu'il venait de perdre. J'en pouvais plus de lui, franchement. Son pâpâ était PDG donc Môssieur Arthur ne se sentait plus péter, c'est ça ? 'Fin bref, c'était le moment de casser la croûte au moins !

Le perdant posa ses fesses vers nous tandis qu'on ouvrait tous nos bento. J'étais plutôt content que Jenny semblait tout à fait disposée à rester avec nous... Elle se mit gaiment à bavarder avec Mam'zelle Grahyena quand elle arriva enfin vers le groupe, ne semblant pas ravie de devoir manger avec nous. Bah, tant pis pour elle, tant que je bouffais, je m'en foutais un peu franchement ! J'écoutais vaguement le conversation sur les Pokévollaneau - c'est drôle, j'voyais pas Miss Grahyena faire ça - et ne relevai la tête que lorsque j'entendis mon nom, ma clope toujours sur ma cuisse. Jenny ne se gênait pas pour se servir dans le bento de sa pote qui s'adressa directement à moi, me voyant jouer avec le cancer en tube. J'eus un petit sourire gêné, pris au dépourvu.

 **"Hm, trop aimable, merci. Ça sera la p'tite cibiche du dessert."**

Je ne sais pas ce qui me prenait de dire ça, j'avais l'impression d'entendre papa parler là... Mon daron n'était pas forcément le plus ringard du monde, m'enfin "cibiche du dessert"... Étonnamment, ça fit quand même sourire Jenny qui semblait chaude elle aussi pour m'accompagner. j'kiffais assez le rapprochement, là. Genre j'ignorais toujours si elle me plaisait vraiment, mais j'avais plutôt l'impression que y avait moyen et ça illuminait assez la journée. D'ailleurs, elle parla d'une piscine chez Victoire. Peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas été tant élevée chez le Grahyena que ça, en fait. J'observais avec des yeux un peu rond, comme un pauvre con, sans trop savoir quoi dire. Mais mon expression se transforma bien vite en yeux levés au ciel à la petite réflexion d'Arthur. Quel con, franchement. On dirait un gosse qui essayait de draguer et qui se montrait le plus imbuvable possible au lieu de se servir de son bon sens !

 **"J'sais pas, t'avais pas l'air si chaude que ça, hier. Moi j'm'en fous, j'ai Libégon, de toute façon. Mais j'avoue que j'ai un peu la flemme d'aller à perpette les oignons..."**

En plus, j'avais le sentiment que ça la malaisait que tout le monde veuille s'inviter chez elle. Or, même si je m'en branlais un peu, une petite voix intérieure me disais que je pouvais bien la sortir de ce mauvais pas et insister un peu pour qu'elle vienne chez moi plutôt.

 **"Chez moi, y a pas de piscine juste une mare au fond du jardin, mais ce sera plus posé pour bosser, j'pense."**

Mathias s'esclaffa comme un con en me traitant d'intello. Bah désolé, moi je tenais un peu à mon diplôme, je voyais pas trop le rapport avec un quelconque statut d'intello. Je levas les yeux au ciel, quelque peu irrité. Raphaël dû se sentir obligé de voler à mon secours puisque ce fut son tour de ramener sa fraise :

 _"Y a peut-être pas de piscine, mais y a une batterie que Bibi veut bien essayer..."_

Ouais, "voler à mon secours", c'était vite dit. Ces gens me fatiguaient tous en fait, même si Raphaël relevait clairement le niveau, même Mam'zelle Grahyena l'avait compris, puisqu'elle ne parlait plus qu'avec lui. Le petit "oooh t'es musicien !" de Jenny fit quand même bien plaisir et je ne pu réprimer un petit sourire plein de fierté en acquiesçant. Mais finalement, l'Eoko de l'école mit fin à la pause.

 **"Si l'offre tient toujours, je veux bien du feu."**

J'avais genre deux minutes pour fumer, mais ça n'empêcha pas le Reptincel de la Miss d'allumer ma cigarette que je tirais avec avidité, sans toutefois avaler la fumée. Il était temps de se diriger vers les cours de l'après-midi : je n'avais qu'une hâte, que la journée se termine et que je puisse retrouver papa à l'arène de Céladopole pour la conférence. Après avoir entendu que Victoire s'y rendait avec son père, je me sentais moins seul dans ce cas... L'après-midi passa finalement relativement vite, malgré des cours assez peu passionnant : à vrai dire, j'étais trop occupé à penser à la conférence, je serais presque incapable de dire de quoi avaient bien pu parler les profs. Ils auraient pu nous raconter qu'ils avaient passé leurs vacances à poil à à Alola, j'aurais raté ça. Ça me travaillait quand même un peu de ne pas avoir croisé du tout Thelma, même si c'était plutôt fréquent. Ma sœur me manquait un peu et j'étais inquiet pour elle. Mais pour l'heure, il était tant de dire au revoir au lycée, c'était enfin le weekend ! Dans l'aprem, j'avais reçu un SMS de papa me disant qu'il viendrait me chercher en moto pour qu'on aille à l'arène ensemble. J'étais plutôt enjaillé, car même si le trajet en Libégon avait la grande classe, la moto, c'était pas mal non plus. J'aurais bien voulu un scooter étant plus jeune, mais maman n'avait jamais voulu céder. La cohérence voulait qu'elle était plus sereine de me savoir dans le ciel sur un Pokémon plutôt que sur un engin approuvé par papa en personne. Ca l'avait un peu vexé, mais en même temps, maman lui avait déjà fait tout un flan (sans doute moins savoureux que ceux de tata Moka, je suis drôle²) quand il s'était acheté sa moto il y avait 2-3 ans maintenant. Elle avait invoqué la crise de la quarantaine, inutile de dire que ça ne lui avait pas plu, à papa... Y avait que la vérité qui blessait, après tout ! Bref, le cours était fini, je me dirigeais vers la sortie en même temps que Victoire et Jenny. Évidemment, Arthur ne pu pas se résoudre à se la fermer :

 _"Bon weekend Vic' !"_

J'avais envie de lui demander si Jenny et moi on puait le vieux Smogo, mais il était déjà parti tout fier vers la grosse voiture et le chauffeur qui l'attendaient... J'adressai un sourire un peu gêné aux filles.

 **"Bon bah... J'te tiens au courant, Jenny. Et Victoire, à toute à l'arène ! Salut !"**

Papa était déjà là, m'attendant adossé à sa moto en fumant. J'devais avouer qu'il avait plutôt la classe. Contrairement à certains types de son âge qui en faisait des tonnes pour paraître jeune, ça faisait naturel, il n'y avait que quelques rides qui trahissaient son âge. Il me foutait quand même moins la honte que maman qui m'appelait "Poussifeu" devant tout le monde et qui faisait tourner la tête de tous les mecs présents !


	4. La Conférence, partie 1

**Prepare for Trouble**

 **Chapitre 4 – La Conférence**

Hello ! La fanfic qui va suivre est un peu particulière, il s'agit d'une **collaboration** entre Chacha et moi-même. Nous allons suivre les pas des **enfants** de Jessie et James ainsi que ceux de Butch et Cassidy, grâce à plusieurs points de vue (POV) _N'hésitez pas à commenter, les retours font toujours super plaisir !_ Bonne lecture !

 **Timeline :** dix-sept ans après Alola environ

 **Points de vue de Chacha :** Victoire, James, Jessie, Satine, Miaouss

 **Points de vue de Lizzie :** Clyde, Butch, Cassidy, Thelma, Moka

* * *

 **POV James**

La conférence approchait à grands pas tandis que j'étais encore dans les embouteillages, quelle misère...! Je m'étais pourtant dépêché, j'avais eu le temps de déposer mes affaires à la maison, de prendre une douche et me changer, et j'étais reparti, mon fils sous le bras, direction le LIPC, et voilà que le trafic était plus dense que la végétation d'une forêt vierge! La pollution faisait apparaître des sortes de nuages de fumées au dessus des voitures et je commençais à bouillir, faisant la moue en laissant mes doigts tapoter nerveusement le volant, coincé comme un Pachirisu dans un Hippodocus* alors que ma fille m'attendait! Comme si toute cette situation n'était pas suffisamment irritante, Oliver passait son temps à réclamer sa mère, qui n'avait eu plus que faire de notre sort dès lors qu'elle avait commencé à se préparer pour son match de Baseball, ahhhlala.. J'avais soupiré comme une âme en peine lorsqu'enfin, je pris ma sortie et je pu rouler tranquillement! J'arrivais presque au lycée lorsque je vis Victoire devant les grilles...

* * *

 **POV Victoire**

L'après midi s'était déroulée si vite que je n'avais pas eu le temps de réaliser que la conférence était si proche! Clyde était déjà parti à moto avec son père, et je dois dire qu'ils avaient plutôt la classe, même si je ne l'imaginais pas vraiment avoir un père comme ça... Enfin concrètement, je n'avais jamais vraiment réfléchi à la tête que pouvaient avoir ses parents à vrai dire et d'ailleurs, j'avais jamais spéculé sur les géniteurs de personne, et encore que concernant Jenny, étant donné son prénom et son physique, ça semblait plutôt évident que sa mère soit un agent Jenny, mais bref. Elle s'était allumé une clope avec la flamme de Repti tandis que Black avait rejoint la grosse Berline de son pôpa en me lançant un "Bon week end Vic!"... Quel ringard, j'en pouvais plus! Dieu merci, je n'avais plus à le supporter pendant deux jours pleins et heureusement! J'étais en train de dire aurevoir à Jen lorsque je vis la Jaguar de papa arriver.

 _"J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu chérie! Jenny viens avec nous?"_

 _"-Bonjour monsieur Morgan, non je ne viens pas j'ai du travail, mais saluez Sacha pour moi!"_ , avait elle lancé dans un clin d'œil tandis que papa avait démarré.

 **"A lundi Jen, on s'envoie des SMS!"**

J'avais mis mon sac à l'arrière en assignant une caresse affectueuse sur les cheveux de mon petit frère et on était parti en direction de l'arène, tandis que je vérifiais mon maquillage dans le miroir du pare soleil..

 _"-Tu es prête pour la conférence ma puce? Tu as passé une bonne journée?!"_

 **"Longue mais ça va.. Pourquoi Oliver est là?!"**

Papa m'avait regardé d'un air suspicieux

 _"-Un match de Baseball n'est un endroit pour lui et personne ne pouvait nous le garder alors.. Qui est Sacha?"_

 **"Oh, c'est juste le garçon qui sera à la conférence.."**

Papa pensait depuis que j'avais mis du mascara ce matin que je cherchais à draguer un mec, mais finalement il avait acquiescé sans vraiment relever, trop occupé à surveiller Oliver qui pressait sa PomPot' à tout va, salissant son bavoir...

 _"-Doucement trésor, fait attention à mes sièges en cuir..."_

J'avais pouffé de rire : papa n'était absolument pas maniaque, mais dans sa voiture de collection par contre, il était pire que les deux Lippoutou de "C'est du propre!". Ses sièges en cuir de Tauros, il en était fier, et pourtant il n'était pas du genre matérialiste d'habitude, mais je sais pas, cette voiture c'était un peu son bébé, enfin, après Eoko et Mime Jr... En fait en repensant à la propreté, heureusement qu'une femme de ménage passait deux jours par semaine à la maison pour s'occuper de ça, parce que maman faisait le minimum et papa n'avait pas vraiment le temps de cleaner toute la baraque...  
Une fois l'inspection de mon visage terminée, j'avais porté un peu d'attention à papa tout en discutant avec lui ; il s'était de toute évidence changé pour la conférence : chemise blanche, pantalon chino bleu marine et chaussures vernies, enfin, non pas que d'habitude il se sappe comme un pouilleux, mais il travaillait aujourd'hui, et il ne s'habillait pas comme ça pour travailler la terre quoi.. Il avait même lâché ses cheveux. Enfin bref, on avait continué à bavasser de tout et rien, et surtout du DM qui allait me valoir une bonne note et de ma victoire louche contre Méganium, lorsqu'on était enfin arrivés... Y avait une de ces queues, plus longue qu'un cou de Noadkoko d'Alola (voilà qui en boucherait un coin au "nouveau" que je sache ce que c'est!), alors papa m'avait demandé de commencer à attendre avec mon frère pendant qu'il allait se garer...

 _"-Ne sort pas la poussette, ca va nous encombrer, prends le aux bras.."_

Bah voyons... J'avais viré son bavoir tout crade et l'avait soulevé : c'est qu'il était lourd maintenant! Il avait presque 2 ans, c'était plus un nourrisson! Il mâchouillait ses cheveux mi longs en gigotant dans son petit jean et son pull marinière, réclamant maman à tout va, pff non mais sérieux, pourquoi elle l'avait pas emmené avec elle celle là?! C'est qu'il n'était pas seulement le portait craché de papa physiquement : lui aussi collait aux basques de maman et passait son temps à pleurnicher...  
J'avais vu Clyde un peu plus loin avec son père en train de fumer une cigarette (c'est à dire qu'on pouvait difficilement le rater avec sa chemise rouge) entrain d'attendre eux aussi que l'arène ne s'ouvre, lorsque papa s'était ramené..

 _"-J'ai trouvé une place juste là, tu sais à quelle heure ca ouvre?"_ , avait il demandé en reprenant mon frère dans ses bras.. Il avait mis un pull sur ses épaules comme un golfeur, sérieux il faisait pas si froid que ça, c'était encore sa lubie de "prendre une petite laine au cas où!", même s'il n'avait pas tord la plupart du temps.. Notamment hier avec le coup de la pluie surprise. Du coup, je me sentais un peu stupide de ne pas avoir de veste. J'avais levé les yeux vers l'arène immense en forme de Rafflesia : elle était vraiment prestigieuse, et à côté d'elle, je me sentais minuscule et j'étais vraiment impressionnée : ca allait devenir réel, j'allais visiter l'arène de Pokémon plante de Céladopole, enfin! Papa m'avait dit qu'à Sinnoh il y en avait une plus belle encore, qu'il avait confié l'un de ses Pokémons à la championne pour qu'elle l'entraîne, et qu'il était même devenu très fort.. mais mes pensées à propos de ce Cacnéa s'interrompirent assez rapidement lorsqu'enfin, les grilles s'ouvrirent sur l'intérieur...

 _"-Mesdames et Messieurs, bienvenue à l'arène Pokémon de la ville de Céladopole! Nous vous prions de bien vouloir vous ranger en trois files distinctes afin de ne pas créer d'effet de foule, merci!"_

 **"Viens p'pa, on va passer par la bas!"**

J'avais flairé la queue la plus rapide, et on avait foncé tous les trois, rejoignant sans vraiment le vouloir Clyde et son père qui étaient juste devant nous...

 **"Oh Clyde, tu es là.."**

Je me sentais stupide : évidemment qu'il était la, je le savais, ce que je voulais dire c'était : tu es la dans cette file! Enfin bref, j'avais bafouillé comme une crétine, la honte! Et devant son père le motard en plus!

 **"Je euh.. bonjour Monsieur Ackermann, je.. je suis mon père et voici Victoire euh, je voulais dire Victoire, et mon père euh... James."**

* * *

 **POV James**

J'étais en train de réarranger mon petit pull sur mes épaules sans faire flancher mon fils, c'est qu'il faisait un peu frisquet ici! Lorsque tout à coup, Victoire me présenta son petit camarade de classe avec qui elle allait faire son exposé. J'avais relevé la tête vers ce chouette jeune garçon

 **"Enchanté, Clyde, alors c'est avec toi que ma fille va faire son projet d'étude?!"**

Je n'avais pas vraiment remarqué son père derrière lui qui regardait son smartphone d'un air détaché : quel manque de savoir vivre!

* * *

 **POV Butch**

Je devais avouer que j'étais fier de moi. J'avais quitté le boulot peinard, y avait certes du monde en ville mais je bénissais ma moto. Dire que Cass avait fait tout un flan quand je l'avais achetée ! Soi-disant que c'était dangereux, que je faisais juste ma crise de la quarantaine, que c'était inutile. Mais bon, j'étais habitué à la mauvaise foi de ma chère femme qui oubliait aisément qu'on avait fait des trucs bien plus dangereux que ça, du genre tenter de voler des Pokémon légendaires... Et puis elle était hypocrite en plus, car non seulement elle adorait quand je l'emmenais, mais en plus, elle laissait notre fils partir à l'école sur un Pokémon volant... Bref, je divague. J'avais donc slalomé entre les voiture, m'attirant les foudres des pauvres péquins coincés dans les bouchons. Si j'en avais quelque chose à faire ? Je crois que vous connaissez la réponse. Non !

J'avais eu le temps de passer par la maison pour me doucher et me changer : je n'avais pas franchement honte de mon métier de mécanicien, m'enfin je n'avais pas forcément envie de retrouver mon fils en combi de travail. Une fois propre, j'avais donc enfilé un jean et un t-shirt noir tout simple, mais qui - je cite Cassidy donc je reste totalement modeste en disant ça, je vous vois venir - mettait en valeur mes muscles. J'avais dit au revoir à regret à la télé et avais pris mon téléphone, m'assurant au passage qu'il était chargé à bloc pour pouvoir suivre le match malgré tout. Et c'était l'heure de partir rejoindre mon fils qui n'allait pas tarder à sortir de cours.

J'arrivai même en avance, me garant pour me griller une petite cibiche avant qu'il n'arrive. Ça faisait plusieurs années que je n'étais pas venu le chercher, la dernière fois devant remonter au primaire. Là, c'était une toute autre expérience, je voyais des ados sortir du lycée en groupe ou seuls, d'autres partir à dos de Pokémon... Je surpris le regard de jeunes filles sur ma moto et moi et ne pu m'empêcher de ressentir un peu d'embarras, le même que j'avais ressenti des années auparavant quand j'avais appris que Moka en pinçait pour moi. J'vous dis pas le bordel que ça avait été avec Cass, mais c'était une histoire qui se racontait devant une bière, autant dire que ce n'était pas le moment ! Je savais que j'étais beau et fort, avec 20 ans de moins j'aurais pas dit... Mais de tels regards venant de gamines de l'âge de ma fille aujourd'hui, c'était juste très malaisant et déplacé. D'ailleurs, je n'eus pas le temps de songer à Thelma qu'une tête blonde familière arriva à ma hauteur.

 _"Merci d'être venu me chercher P'pa ! J'sais que t'aurais préféré voir tranquillement le match, maman est pas cool..."_

Clyde me sourit, un brin gêné. Mais je crois que c'était moi le plus gêné des deux. Même après dix-sept ans, je trouvais toujours ça compliqué d'être un bon père, j'avais toujours peur de tout faire de travers et que les gosses me haïssent ou pire, se sentent mal-aimés. Alors que c'était pas le cas, pas du tout... J'étais juste pas du genre à leur donner des surnoms niais comme le faisait leur mère.

 **"Penses-tu ! J'vais pas faire passer un match avant mon rejeton, quand même ! Allez, on y va, faudrait pas être en retard."**

* * *

POV Clyde

Papa me mit le casque passager dans les mains avant que je n'ai eu l'occasion de répondre. Des fois, j'avais plus l'impression d'être avec un pote qu'avec mon daron, mais c'était franchement cool. On ne parlait pas forcément tant que ça, mais on passait du bon temps ensemble et je savais qu'il était toujours là pour moi. On arriva assez rapidement à l'arène, le trajet s'étant fait dans le silence, ou plutôt dans le bruit du moteur de sa bécane. Je savais que papa l'avait un peu customisée, pour le plus grand déplaisir de maman. Mais au moins, on pu discuter un peu une fois que papa se gara. Malgré la petite brise, il faisait plutôt chaud et je le vis tomber sa veste en cuire, la plaçant sous son bras sans ménagement après avoir rangé les deux casques dans le coffre de la moto.

 **"Rassure-moi, tu vas pas prendre des photos et filmer, hein ? Vu le peuple qu'il y a, y aura pas de match, en tous cas, pas avec** ** _Poussifeu_** **comme challenger..."**

Papa se marra, me répondant qu'il ne me ferait pas cet affront et qu'il subirait le courroux de maman en homme fort. Il m'expliqua qu maman avait toujours été une drama queen qui aimait attirer l'attention sur sa petite personne, que c'était un peu la même chose avec ses bébés et que ça ne changerait sans doute pas de si tôt.

 _"A part ça, ta journée s'est bien passée ? Tiens, on va aller là bas."_

Il me désigna la file la moins bondée. Tout en marchant, je lui raconta brièvement ma journée en disant qu'il n'y avait rien eu de spécial. J'avais curieusement pas trop envie de causer de Jenny ou d'Arthur draguant louuuuuurdement Victoire. J'avais beau me sentir en totale confiance avec mon père, j'me sentais pas de lui parler de mes histoires de nanas. D'ailleurs, on pouvait même pas parler d'histoires de nanas, j'allais pas m'emballer, même si j'avais déjà ajouté Jenny sur Pokébook en arrivant dans la file, j'avoue. Pendant ce temps, j'avais vu papa dégainé son propre téléphone, guettant sans doute le début du match Elektek-Staros. D'un côté, ça me rassurait qu'il ne se prive pas et je préférais autant ça aux bavardages intempestifs de maman... Je me refaisais ma journée dans ma tête quand j'entendis une voix connue m'interpellant.

Avec tout ce monde, elle avait réussit à me retrouver, Mamz'elle Grahyena ! Bon d'accord, j'étais un beau jeune homme en chemise rouge donc facilement repérable, mais bon... J'allais lui sortir une petite réplique pas méchante, mais ironique quand je vis qu'elle était accompagnée de son paternel. J'allais p't'être me taire, en fait. Pas que son daron m'impressionnait avec sa p'tite laine sur les épaules comme un bon vieux ringard, mais en même temps, je ne le connaissais pas ce monsieur ! Visiblement, Victoire n'avait peut-être pas été tant élevée par les Graheyna que ça, en fait. Par contre, quand elle se présenta comme "son père" et le m'sieur aux cheveux lavande comme "Victoire", je ne pu retenir mon rire tonitruant, quelque peu interrompu par le papa de Mam'zelle Pas-Grahyena.

 **"Euh... Bonjour M'sieur Morgan. Ouais, en effet, on est ensemble pour le projet d'histoire.**

J'étais un peu malaisé d'être devant le daron de cette fille, sans trop savoir pourquoi, alors je me contentai d'un sourire Colgate, un brin gêné. Papa finit par lever le nez de son écran puisqu'on l'avait interpelé.

* * *

 **POV Butch**

Je matais les commentaires du match sur mon téléphone en attendant qu'on rentre enfin dans ce foutu Rafflésia géant quand j'entendis qu'on m'appelait. J'étais trop heureux, parce que souvent, les gens m'appelaient "monsieur Peverell" en se plantant sous prétexte que Madame Cassidy avait insisté pour accoler nos noms. Alors que j'allais saluer cette brave gamine, je me rendis compte qu'elle me rappelait quelqu'un, sans savoir qui...

 **"Bonjour Vic-..."**

Et puis je tournai la tête et manquai d'échapper mon Ipoké. Des cheveux lavande, un air un brin niais, un moutard lui ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau dans les bras. Non. C'était une blague là. Ça ne pouvait pas être ce drôle d'oiseau de James quand même, si ?

 **"JOHN ?"**

Ma mâchoire était sur le point d'atteindre le sol tellement j'étais choqué. Mon fils me regardait sans trop comprendre et la demoiselle aussi.

* * *

 **POV Clyde**

 **"Euh... Vous vous connaissez ?"**

Je regardai papa, M'sieur Morgan et Victoire comme un con. Surtout Victoire, en fait, comme si elle allait pouvoir m'expliquer alors qu'elle n'en savait sans doute pas plus que moi...

Finalement, la file commença à avancer et je ne trouvai rien de mieux que de dire platement :

 **"On dirait qu'on rentre, vous v'nez..?"**

Je m'interrompis et regardai papa qui fixait M'sieur Morgan comme si c'était un fantôme.

 **"Et si vous pouviez nous expliquer, aussi..."**

* * *

 **POV James**

J'étais en train d'échanger les présentations avec ce sympathique jeune garçon qu'était Clyde lorsque..

"-JOHN ?"

Mon cœur avait manqué un battement et ma bouche s'était entrouverte toute seule sous le poids du choc : oooh bonté divine, ce n'était tout de même pas..?

 **"BOUTCH!"**

Mais si! Cette fâcheuse tendance à m'appeler John, cette frange* verte, ce visage que j'arrivais parfaitement à reconnaître malgré les années et ses quelques rides d'expression, je n'arrivais pas à y croire! Il semblait avoir pris des muscles contrairement à moi.. Après tout ce temps, j'avais complètement oublié l'existence de ce brave type, et pourtant on avait deja eu à faire à lui à plusieurs reprises par le passé, on avait même passé nos examens d'admission à la Team Rocket Academy en même temps! Cetait si étrange de le voir en civil! J'étais on n'peut plus choqué, mais qu'à c'la n'tienne : je n'avais jamais eu aucune animosité envers Bouffy, c'était seulement Jessie qui n'aimait pas son équipière à l'époque, comment s'appelait-elle deja... Cassandra!? Peu importait, finalement moi, je n'avais rien contre lui! Ni contre cette fille d'ailleurs... Je lui avais dont tendu la main

 **"C'est dingue de te voir après tout ce temps mon vieux! Qu'est ce que tu deviens!? T'as toujours des nouvelles de ton équipière?!"**

Oooooh ça allait faire des ragots à raconter à Jessie tout ça!

* * *

 **POV Victoire**

À ma plus grande surprise, papa semblait connaître le père de Clyde, et bizarrement, ça ne me rassurait pas : je me retrouvais toute seule maintenant! Mon binôme me dévisageait, apparemment en quête de réponses mais..

 **"J'en sais pas plus que toi..."**

Je l'avais suivi dans la file qui avançait tandis que papa et le père de Clyde parlaient entre eux comme si à une époque ils avaient été potes, peut être dans la même école...? Probablement, du moins je ne voyais pas vraiment d'autres alternatives, à moins que ce ne fusse aux Pokévollaneaux, aux stages d'été chez les scouts gentlemen? Enfin dans un sens, je m'en fichais un peu...

 **"Au fait Clyde.."**

J'avais interpelé mon binôme avant de réarranger ma robe rouge, un peu nerveuse à l'idée de me retrouver toute seule avec lui maintenant que papa m'avait lâchement abandonné pour parler avec son ancien collègue/camarade ou je ne sais quoi...

 **"Excuse moi pour... Mon comportement de ce midi, tu peux venir à la piscine tu sais, je voulais pas... qu'Arthur vienne en fait.."**

J'étais pas hyper rassurée de dire du mal de son pote devant lui mais bon, j'avais le sentiment de pas avoir été très sympa avec lui alors qu'en réalité, il n'avait rien fait, et à côté de Matthias et Arthur, il était même plutôt cool... même CARRÉMENT COOL lorsque je repensais à Arthur alias le Ronflex de la drague, plus lourd tu meurs...

* * *

 **POV Butch**

Le choc était tel de revoir James après toutes ces années que je n'écoutais même plus mon fils qui devait être totalement paumé. Monsieur moquette lavande sur la tête sembla me reconnaître lui aussi : il n'avait pas réellement changé, juste quelques rides par-ci par là, toujours cet air d'imbécile heureux pas méchant pour deux sous qui faisait tellement tâche à l'époque de la Team Rocket. Évidemment, il écorcha mon nom, même si c'était peut-être de bonne guerre pour cette fois. Mais ça me saoulait quand même, imaginez quand j'avais le droit à des idioties du genre "Bill Peverell"...

 **"Je m'appelle BUTCH et non Boutch !"**

Avec l'âge, javais quelque peu pris en sagesse, mais ça m'agaçait toujours qu'on ne puisse pas retenir mon prénom correctement, comme si c'était le nom le plus compliqué de la terre ! Le pire, c'est qu'une fois, bourré, j'avais songé à créer une association pour tous les Butch du monde, de France et de Navarre, mais Cassidy m'avait dit que c'était débile. Sobre, je m'en était rendu compte tout seul, mais fallait se mettre à ma place, c'était super vexant d'être appelé par tous les noms du calendrier !

James m'avait appelé son "vieux", comme si on avait gardé les Mammochon ensemble*, mais c'est vrai qu'après tout, je n'avais pas trop d'animosité envers lui, excepté quand il écorchait mon nom et qu'il faisait échouer nos plans avec Cass... Mais je n'aimerais pas grand monde en fait, si je me basais là dessus. En plus, j'étais pas vieux et encore vachement beau gosse pour mes quarante-trois ans trois quarts. Par contre, je me sentis rougir comme un ado quand il me demanda si j'avais des nouvelles de mon équipière. M'enfin j'étais aussi vachement fier de la réponse que j'allais donner.

 **"On s'est mariés et... On a eu ce p'tit gars et sa sœur."**

J'étais vachement fier, parce que Cassidy m'avait choisi moi. On avait beau clamer haut et fort que rien ne valait l'amour du pouvoir, on avait fini par être pris à notre propre jeu... Mais l'essentiel était que j'avais battu ce gros plein de muscles d'Attila, même ce minet de James d'ailleurs - j'étais certain que Cass l'avait trouvé attirant à un moment cette espèce d'énergumène - et tous les autres ! J'avais beau me plaindre de son caractère de princesse capricieuse, j'avais quand même une femme intelligente, forte, ambitieuse, plus vulnérable qu'elle ne voulait bien le montrer, magnifique : ses yeux violets donnaient toujours autant envie de se perdre dedans et ses courbes j'en parlais même pas... Et c'est BIBI qu'elle avait choisi, dans les dents bande de nazes ! ... Hm, je m'égare. En plus, ça n'avait pas été si évident au départ : on avait failli se séparer au moment de la naissance de Clyde... Mais finalement, on s'était mariés en petit comité, elle avait juste insisté pour avoir une belle robe et qu'on accole nos noms, une fois qu'on avait réussi à mettre les choses à plat entre nous et Thelma avait fort probablement été conçue lors de notre nuit de noces.

On avait parcouru du chemin pour en arriver là et je m'en foutais même d'en mettre plein la vue à James. J'étais juste satisfait de ma vie.

 **"Sinon, j'suis mécanicien et j'ai mon propre garage."**

J'étais très fier de ça aussi. La dissolution de la Team Rocket n'avait pas été simple pour Cass et moi qui avions déjà Clyde et Thelma. On pensait partir, mais quitter le navire était compliqué à envisager après toutes ces années. Et puis on n'avait pas eu le choix. J'ai pu assez facilement me faire engager grâce à mes talents en mécanique, mentant un peu sur mon casier judiciaire.

Même si on était pas potes et que ça faisait toujours tout drôle de me retrouver face à lui, j'étais assez curieux de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé ces dernières années pour James : ça faisait à peine moins de vingt ans qu'on ne s'était pas vu, je ne savais même pas s'ils ne s'étaient pas faits virés de la Team Rocket, avec Jessie et leur sac à puces parlant... Fallait avouer que c'étaient quand même des ringards à l'époque et en voyant la petite laine sur ses épaules, je me disais que certaines choses n'avaient pas changé.

 **"Et toi, alors ?"**

Je ne parlais cependant volontairement pas de la Team Rocket : y avait une foule autour de nous et surtout, nos gosses. Clyde était au courant que sa mère et moi n'avions pas toujours été de bons samaritains, mais on avait préféré pas trop parler du fait qu'on avait appartenu à une mafia dirigée par un rital en costard orange hideux ayant abusé des lasagnes de sa mamma.

Je supposais en outre que la personne à laquelle Victoire me faisait penser était Jessie, la différence principale entre elles étant pour la coupe de Roucarnage. En plus, Cass m'avait rabattu les oreilles sur le fait que Jessie était sans doute amoureuse de James et que c'était pour ça qu'elle avait cherché à le recruter un jour...

* * *

 **POV Clyde**

Je détestais ne pas comprendre la situation, surtout que nos pères étaient partis devant en papotant comme de vieux larrons en foire, nous abandonnant Victoire et moi. On se regardait, gênés. Surtout que comme je pensais, elle n'en savait pas plus que moi. J'avais aucune idée d'où papa pouvait connaitre James - j'allais écouter sa fille plutôt que papa qui avait tendance à être mauvais quand on écorchait son prénom. Je voyais mal M'sieur Morgan en motard, en gameur ou même faire du sport en salle. Ils avaient l'air de se connaître depuis méga longtemps... Une idée folle m'effleura l'esprit mais me fit rire tout seul : ce bobo n'était sans doute pas un ancien criminel. Plutôt une victime, si vous voulez mon avis...

Victoire m'interpela de nouveau, tandis qu'on avançait lentement mais surement vers l'entrée du Rafflesia géant. Les mots qui suivirent m'arrachèrent un sourire : quand elle ne faisait pas son Grahyena, elle était plutôt sympa, en fait. Peut-être que cette histoire de projet d'histoire ne se passerait pas si mal que ça, après tout.

 **"Pas de problème. C'est Arthur qui déconne. T'as rien fait, enfin j'crois."**

Je l'observais, un brin malaisé. C'était assez chelou de se retrouver tous les deux comme ça, surtout si elle se montrait toute choupie comme ça. Non pas que je me plaignais, hein. M'enfin comprenez-moi, on passe d'une sauvage mal élevée à... Une nana normale.

 **"Évidemment, j'contrôle pas ce que mon pote fait, m'enfin désolé qu'il soit aussi chiant. D'ailleurs, j'ai presque honte de l'appeler mon pote."**

J'eus un petit rire navré. Moi qui avait la confiance quelques heures auparavant avec Jenny, je me sentais assez débile, là.

 **"J'suis désolé aussi pour tout à l'heure. Ta robe, j'veux dire. J'ai juste tendance à pas savoir fermer ma grande bouche."**

J'allais pas pousser le vice jusqu'à lui dire qu'elle était jolie, j'avais pas envie qu'elle pense que je la draguais, c'était pas le cas. Je marquai une pause avant de reprendre sur la fameuse histoire de piscine.

 **"J'vais finir par croire que tu veux juste voir mon corps d'éphèbe en maillot..."**

Je n'avais pas pu me retenir de sortir une connerie pour détendre l'atmosphère et pour l'aspicoter* un peu. Je me marrais tout seul, fier de ma connerie et finit par reprendre contenance. Et puis de tout façon, c'était pas faux que j'étais grave beau gosse.

 **"Nan plus sérieusement, on pourra alterner, si tu veux. Dis-moi ce qui t'arrange le plus pour bosser, ça m'est égal. Juste j'trouve ça mieux d'aller l'un chez l'autre qu'à la bibliothèque ou autre."**

On était à présent à deux doigts de pénétrer dans l'arène, nos pères nous attendaient finalement et on pu entrer tous les quatre, ou plutôt tous les cinq en comptant le lardon* dans les bras de M'sieur Morgan.

* * *

 **POV James**

Je me sentais tout drôle de parler à ce brave Buffy, comme si tout ça n'était pas réel, après tout ce temps! La Team Rocket... ça me semblait si loin tout ça... notre quotidien misérable à arpenter les routes sinueuses avec Jessie et Miaouss... Il me raconta qu'il avait fini par épouser son équipière et qu'ils avaient eu deux beaux enfants, qui l'aurait cru… J'avais jeté un furtif coup d'œil vers son fils, c'est vrai qu'il ressemblait à sa mère, blond aux yeux améthyste, avec ce petit air suffisant qui agaçait tant Jessie… Tout compte fait je n'allais peut être pas m'amuser à colporter ces ragots à ma femme, elle n'avait plus mentionné l'existence de cette Cassandra depuis des années, et j'avais bien trop peur qu'elle ne parte dans une rage folle… Elle serait même capable de changer Victoire d'école, qui sait…

Ma fille faisait donc équipe avec le rejeton de nos anciens rivaux, quelle ironie... J'eus un petit pincement au cœur en repensant à l'organisation, me demandant ce qu'était devenu notre bon vieux et valeureux Boss... Après la chute de la Team Rocket, j'imaginais qu'il avait dû quitter le pays avec un « petit pactole » et qu'il se faisait probablement dorer la pilule quelques parts sur une île déserte... A moins que sa vieille carcasse n'ait finie derrière les barreaux? Je repositionnai mieux mon fils dans mes bras qui fixait Brunch d'un air interrogatif. Il était donc mécanicien et possédait son propre garage, c'était pas mal dites donc!

 **"Allons bon, je vois tu as bien réussi ta vie! Oh moi j'ai beaucoup de travail, je suis horticulteur et paysagiste à présent ! C'est vrai qu'j'ai toujours eu la main verte !"**

J'avais marqué un court silence. Mécanicien! Comme quoi toutes ces années de montages de méchas étaient utiles à une reconversion, y avait pas à dire! Même si dans notre cas, on aurait pu terminer vendeurs... enfin moi ! Jessie n'avait pas vraiment la bosse du commerce… ou creuseurs de trou professionnels ! Ça avait toujours été notre domaine de prédilection et on excellait dans cette discipline !

 **"J'ai eu trois enfants comme tu le vois, enfin il en manque une, Jessie l'a emmené avec elle voir les Staross et les Elekteks jouer ce soir..."**

J'avais rougit comme un morveux d'avoir à demi-mot annoncé à Binch que j'avais fini par épouser la plus belle fille de l'organisation (et la plus folle à lier sans doute, mais il fallait croire que l'amour rendait aveugle et sourd). J'étais plutôt bien loti pour un type qui était parti de rien... Si on m'avait dit ça au début de notre aventure je ne l'aurai jamais cru, et pourtant, un jour l'évidence n'avait plus pu rester cachée plus longtemps, et lorsqu'on avait appris que Jessie avait un polichinelle dans le tiroir, il était hors de question qu'on reste une minute de plus dans cette organisation de malfrats, c'était bien trop dangereux ! J'étais vraiment content pour cette bonne patte de Bill, on s'en était finalement tous plutôt bien sorti, même si j'appréciais tout particulièrement ma vie, mes enfants et ma merveilleuse femme de qui je retombais amoureux chaque jour... sans parler de mon travail, ma pension pour Pokémon et ma superbe maison que j'avais retapé de a à z* de mes propres mains avec l'aide de mon vaillant ami Miaouss ! Je n'échangerais tout ça pour rien au monde.

 **"Ça promet d'être un beau spectacle, mais je vois que toi aussi tu es de corvée de conférence…"**

J'avais souri un peu faiblement : voilà que je parlais à ce bougre comme si on avait élevé les Mammochons ensemble ! Même si c'est vrai qu'il semblait partager ma galère… et j'avais mouché qui fils qui éternuait malgré le pull que je lui avais enfilé, satané brise printanière !

* * *

 **POV Victoire**

La situation ne me plaisait pas du tout, et comme j'étais plutôt curieuse, j'avais déjà hâte de mitrailler papa de questions à notre retour à la maison… Je regardais le père de Clyde du coin de mon œil aiguisé d'Etouraptor : mon binôme n'avait rien à voir avec son géniteur, il était blond, blanc comme un cul, avec des yeux mauves, et son père mat de peau, avec une laitue sur la tête et des yeux bruns… Il devait surement ressembler à sa mère, dans un sens je ne ressemblais pas vraiment à papa non plus, par contre j'étais maman tout craché. Quoiqu'il en soit, Clyde était plutôt gentil aujourd'hui, il s'était même excusé, et au lieu de prendre mon petit air précieux habituel, j'avais joué nerveusement avec mon bracelet, un peu gênée. Il avait reconnu qu'Arthur était relou au moins, et je trouvais ça vraiment sympa qu'il ne défende pas son pote bec et ongles juste sous prétexte qu'ils étaient amis, il était plus malin que la plupart des crétins de mon école au final…

 _"-J'vais finir par croire que tu veux juste voir mon corps d'éphèbe en maillot..."_

J'avais souris d'un air moqueur : non mais il était sérieux ?!

 **"T'es modeste dis-moi, c'est une qualité rare de nos jours… "**

On avait échangé une sorte de rire étouffé lorsqu'il avait enchainé : _  
_

 _"Nan plus sérieusement, on pourra alterner, si tu veux. Dis-moi ce qui t'arrange le plus pour bosser, ça m'est égal. Juste j'trouve ça mieux d'aller l'un chez l'autre qu'à la bibliothèque ou autre."_

 **"Je viendrais chez toi demain comme prévu, et la prochaine fois tu viendras toi, comme ça j'aurai le temps de ranger ma chambre..."**

On était presque à l'entrée, plus que 4 personnes devant nous nous séparaient du hall de l'imposante arène qui me fascinait tant…

 **"On va enfin voir cette conférence tu t'rends compte… J'ai attendu toute la journée ! J'ai envie de visiter cette arène depuis tellement longtemps ! Elle est impressionnante tu trouves pas ? J'me sens toute petite face à elle… "**

* * *

 **POV Butch**

C'était plutôt bizarre de renouer avec ce drôle d'oiseau de James. On n'avait jamais été proches, mais là c'était juste... Naturel ? Il m'informa qu'il était devenu horticulteur-paysagiste. J'hésitais à lui demander à quel moment tailler les hortensias puisque je l'avais sous le coude et que Cassidy me gonflait pour que je le fasse, mais il me restait un soupçon de fierté et j'avais pas trop envie de parler de ça tout de suite, en fait. Mais bon, lui lancer une gentille petite pique sarcastique, c'était tout moi :

 **"Ouais, dans mes souvenirs, tes Pokémon plantes aimaient particulièrement ta tête, c'est vrai..."**

Comme quoi, son espèce de moquette lavande devait avoir une saveur qui leur plaisait... Bref, comme je m'y attendais, la mère de Victoire n'était autre que la serial-kickeuse à la crête de Roucarnage, j'ai nommé Jessie. Je crois qu'il était préférable que Cassidy ne l'apprenne pas, elle serait capable d'aller taper un scandale au lycée pour que Clyde change de binôme pour leur travail, voire même de classe. J'avais jamais trop saisi pourquoi elles étaient aussi remontées l'une contre l'autre et ça me fatiguait plus qu'autre chose d'entendre cracher son venin de Seviper sur Jessie à l'époque. Cela faisait néanmoins des années que je n'avais pas entendu parlé d'elle. Je me disais que James devait avoir un petit côté masochiste : il était vrai que Cassidy avait son caractère et que Jessie était elle aussi une belle femme mais... Je me souviens encore du coup de pied qu'elle m'avait asséné sous prétexte que je ne me souvenais pas de cette foutue devise. J'avais à peine passé une après-midi avec elle et pourtant, j'étais extrêmement heureux de retrouver mon équipière ! Enfin qu'importe, James avait l'air plutôt heureux de sa vie lui aussi et... Bah, ça me faisait plaisir pour lui quand même. J'avais beau être un dur, j'avais un cœur tendre, m'voyez ?

Le fait est qu'il parla aussi du match et de la "corvée". Je soupirai, un petit sourire résigné aux lèvres.

 **"Bah... Cassidy n'était pas disponible pour elle-même y aller et elle refusait que Clyde y aille si je n'y allais pas pour prendre des photos de son** ** _Poussifeu_** **."**

Je me rendais compte que ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée du monde de raconter ça à James, m'enfin on semblait être dans la même galère.

 **"J'allais pas faire passer un match avant mon rejeton, quand même. Et puis j'ai de quoi checker les scores."**

Je répétais exactement la même chose que j'avais dis à Clyde, un petit sourire aux lèvres, tout en désignant mon téléphone. J'étais pas du genre niais ou quoi, mais ma famille était quand même super importante pour moi. J'étendis le moutard dans les bras de James éternuer. Heureusement qu'on entrait dans l'arène, quoique celle-ci était envahie par un parfum assez entêtant, mêlé à des odeurs sucrées de pâtisseries. Je me demandais vraiment ce que cette conférence allait nous réserver comme surprises...

* * *

 **POV Clyde**

Je regardais nos deux darons, j'étais à la fois content pour papa de retrouver un pote - je supposais en tous cas ? - et aussi un peu vexé qu'il me laisse en plan comme ça. Certes, j'avais pas forcément besoin de mon "papounet" pour passer un bon moment, m'enfin bon... Pas d'explication, rien... J'lui ferais un interrogatoire en règle après, il pourrait en être sur ! En tous cas, je pouvais dire que Victoire ne ressemblait pas du tour à son père, à part peut-être certains traits et encore. Je supposais qu'elle était dans le même cas que moi, à être une copie de sa mère. En tous cas, je verrais ça quand je viendrais chez elle, visiblement !

Cette fois, elle ne prit pas la mouche à ma petite blague et rentra même dans mon jeu.

 _"T'es modeste dis-moi, c'est une qualité rare de nos jours…_

 **\- Ouais, je sais, mais il en faut bien des types comme moi... Mes chevilles vont bien, merci !"**

Au final, c'était plus si gênant que ça. On parlait comme deux personnes normales et je découvrais une fille plutôt sympa, même si le commentaire sur sa chambre me fit sourire.

 **"Je ferais l'inspection du rangement, alors !"**

Je lui fis un petit clin d'œil pour lui montrer que je plaisantais, naturellement. Personnellement, il ne serait pas question de ranger ma chambre : maman avait toujours été assez intransigeante et m'avait toujours tanné pour que je range au fur et à mesure. C'était fatiguant quand j'étais petit, mais maintenant, je le faisais sans y penser et ça m'épargnait bien des prises de tête que mes potes, eux, connaissaient avec leurs parents. Alors que merde, c'étaient nos chambres, quoi... Dans la maisons des parents, certes, mais nos chambres ! Il faudrait vraiment que je pense à lui envoyer mon adresse, mais j'osais pas le faire maintenant, elle aurait sans doute la notif du SMS et j'aurais juste l'air ridicule !

Elle avait l'air toute chose à l'idée de visiter l'arène de la ville, ça la rendait encore plus mignonne... Enfin normale, quoi. Presque comme une gosse qui attend ses jouets, quoi. M'voyez ?

 **"J'ai hâte aussi... Tu penses que Sacha va se battre devant nous, genre contre Erika ? Sinon, j'ai cru comprendre que tu avais une affinité particulière avec les Pokémon plante ? Ton père en a, c'est ça ?"**

Beaucoup de questions à la fois, mais je devais avouer que j'étais tout excité, on allait enfin entrer ! Un fort parfun envahit mes narine et j'admirais les nombreuses variétés de plantes qui ornaient l'arène. Au centre du terrain de l'arène, on apercevait d'ores et déjà Pikachu qui lançait quelques attaques électriques pour s'échauffer : l'éternel ado et sa fameuse casquette ne devaient pas être loin. On entrait encore davantage dans l'arène quand on entendit un micro être saisit pour commencer à présenter la conférence. Sans que je comprenne trop pourquoi, je vis mon père et celui de Victoire se tendre comme des arcs...

* * *

 **POV Victoire**

J'étais à l'aise finalement. Je me rendais compte que je m'étais trompée au sujet de Clyde, il était sympa, tout compte fait. J'avais lancé un grand sourire béat en pénétrant l'arène, émerveillée : je n'arrivais pas à y croire!

 **"Oui, il a un très beau Vortente, et on a une tripotée de Boustiflor en ce moment... mais à partir de dimanche on aura des oeufs de Tournegrin.. et en fait j'ai un Pokémon plante moi aussi, j'ai un Phyllali! J'adore les Pokémons plantes c'est vrai.. Mais j'aime les Pokémons en général, de tous les types... et même les Fantominus!"**

Je lui avais lancé un clin d'oeil tandis qu'on avait pris place près de la grande scène, laissant nos pères respectifs discuter du bon vieux temps... Décidément, c'était vraiment bizarre cette coïncidence, je bouillonnais d'impatience d'en savoir plus...!

 **"Ooooh regarde, Pikachu est là! J'espère que tu as raison et qu'on aura droit à un match!"**

J'avais les yeux tout brillants comme si j'étais Satine face à Drew en voyant Pikachu, toutes ces plantes, ces fleurs, et cette délicieuse odeur de pâtisserie... Il y avait de grandes tables napées pleines de desserts en forme de Bulbizarre, de Joliflors, Cacnéa et autres Pokémons plantes, je trouvais ça trop joli, mais ils avaient du se donner un mal fou à cuisiner ces machins, et au final, tout ce travail pour qu'on les avale en une bouchée... c'était presque dommage de les manger! Soudain, la lumière s'était amoindrie et Sacha était arrivé sur scène avec un micro.

 _"-BONSOIR A TOUS ET MERCI D'ÊTRE VENU SI NOMBREUX A L'ARENE DE CELADOPOLE LES AMIS!"_

Ça y est, ça commençait, Sacha était là, mon coeur battait tellement vite! J'avais remis mes cheveux en place, nerveuse. Un tonnerre d'applaudissement avait retenti dans toute la salle tandis que j'avais regardé Clyde en souriant un peu, avant de me tourner vers papa qui... euh...?

* * *

 **POV James**

 **"-Pi.. kachu?"**

Que diable, les mauvais souvenirs m'assaillaient de tous les côtés lorsque je repensais à cet infâme Pokémon qui nous avait donné tant de fil à retordre.. M'enfin, tous les Pikachu n'avaient peut être pas mauvais fond après tout.

 _"-Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas encore, je m'appelle Sacha et je viens du Bourg Palette! Et je vous présente ma femme, la sensationnelle championne de l'arène eau d'Azuria, Ondine, et voici quelques merveilleux amis qui sont venus ce soir afin de vous apprendre tout ce qu'il y a savoir sur les Pokémons plantes : Pierre, un ami de longue date et sa merveilleuse épouse, l'infirmière Joëlle de la ville d'Argenta, et voici Max, le champion de l'arène de Clémentiville!"_

Oh seigneur! DAMNATION! Ce n'était pas possible, pas réel!

 **"Ooohhh non, les morveux...!"**

Il n'y avait pas un... pas deux, pas trois mais... 4! 4 MORVEUX! C'était un complot, il fallait que je prévienne Jessie et Miaouss pour venir m'aider... Mon cœur manqua un battement et dans la précipitation, terrifié que cet affreux gamin ne me voit, ni une ni deux j'avais bondi derrière un beau et touffu ficus afin de ne pas me faire repérer, comme si j'avais replongé 20 ans en arrière, refilant Oliver à sa sœur dans un geste désordonné

 **"Garde ton frère!"**

Tel un habile Serpangue, j'avais glissé de ficus en ficus jusqu'à être totalement caché : quel malheur, tout me revenait en pleine figure, je pouvais presque ressentir une décharge d'électricité parcourir ma pauvre échine, et dire que j'avais réussi à oublier ce sale morveux et son rat, et voilà qu'il fallait que je sois confronté à lui, après toutes ces années! Tant de douleurs et d'humiliations...

Taaaant d'échecs et d'affreuses nuits blanches à essayer de contrer cette bande d'affreux gamins et leurs Pokémons, toutes ces longues journées à faire feu de tout bois afin d'ENFIN capturer et ramener un Pokémon digne de ce nom au Boss, nous qui ne voulions rien d'autres que de quoi payer notre loyer et pouvoir se nourrir décemment... Mais ce morveux et sa bande nous mettaient des bâtons dans les roues, continuellement, nous empêchant de réaliser nos méfaits comme d'honnêtes bandits qui ne voulaient rien d'autres que gagner leur croûte... Que de misères, que d'heures de travail acharnées et de robots détruits par leur faute! Mon passé relevait décidément de la tragédie... et dire qu'à la fin, ils se permettaient d'envoyer Jessie vers d'autres cieux alors qu'elle venait d'apprendre qu'elle était enceinte! Que diable, ces enfants n'avaient donc aucun respect de la vie elle-même?! J'allais faire un arrêt cardiaque, voilà que j'hyper-ventilais! J'avais sorti mon téléphone secrètement et avait envoyé un SMS à ma femme ainsi qu'à Miaouss... _"On a un code bleu les gars : MORVEUX EN VUE!"_

Quelle horreur, il ne fallait pas qu'ils me voient, en plus ils étaient de tous les côtés! La morveuse rousse avait bien changé et sa couette était devenu une queue de cheval... intéressant! Oh, et elle était enceinte, c'était assez surprenant, mais j'avais toujours su qu'il y avait Rosabiss sous Gravalanch entre elle et le morveux en chef, qui d'ailleurs avait encore sa casquette vissée sur le crâne, à croire qu'elle avait été collée ma parole! Décidément il n'avait toujours pas été touché par la grâce du style et du bon goût... Encore des potins à raconter à Miaouss et Jessie, ca allait fuser ce soir les commérages, et par conséquent je pouvais dire adieu à mon moment coquin... Moi qui avait pensé toute la journée à enduire Jessie de crème pâtissière... Tant pis! Je jetais un coup d'oeil discret au grand morveux dans sa blouse de docteur : il avait enfin réussi à séduire une infirmière Joëlle, fascinant.. Pourtant son équipe de tirage d'oreille était au grand complet, il ne manquait plus que cet affreux Cradopo.. Rien qu'à y penser, j'avais froid dans le dos! Elle était dans un coin avec un bébé morveux aux cheveux roses coiffés tel une infirmiere Joelle classique mais matte de peau avec de yeux bridés comme son père... Quel mélange exotique! Le petit morveux à lunettes était probablement la métamorphose la plus marquante : il n'avait plus rien d'un enfant, et apparemment il avait marché sur les dignes traces de Norman, le champion d'arène! Quelle belle réussite, et je ne parlais pas de ma prestation en tant que Norman déguisé, bien sur! Tous ces souvenirs me laissaient un goût amer et en même temps si doux... On les avait vu grandir ces braves morveux, et c'était un peu grâce à nous s'ils en étaient arrivés là aujourd'hui... Si on ne les avait pas si fréquemment attaqué, leurs Pokémons n'auraient jamais été si forts! Je restait bien caché tandis que Victoire serrait son frère, près de Clyde, qui semblait lui aussi absorbé par cette conférence.. Eh mais où était passé Boutch? Pourvu que ça ne dure pas trop longtemps..

* * *

 **POV Moka**

L'arène de Céladopole avait fait appel aux services de ma pâtisserie pour l'évènement qu'elle donnait aujourd'hui : mes Pokémon et moi nous étions surpassés pour faire des centaines de gâteaux en forme de Pokémon plante tous plus délicieux les uns que les autres - j'avais personnellement vérifié. Mes Okéoké chéris étaient si doués pour le moulage ! Qulbutoké s'occupait du service avec l'aide de Ossatueur, de Feunard qui portait un plateau sur son dos et de l'adorable Ptiravi que j'avais attrapé récemment qui en portait un gigantesque.

Du coup, je pouvais me balader un peu dans l'arène et observer les plantes, les gens et les Pokémon présents.

Je repensais avec une certaine nostalgie à ma courte carrière de voleuse : ce n'était pas tellement voler qui me manquait, plus le fait d'être toujours dans l'excitation des missions. J'avais pris un peu de distance vis à vis d'eux avant la chute de la Team Rocket, ça devenait trop étouffant de rester placide. Trop douloureux. Alors j'avais voyagé, voyagé et encore voyagé. Et c'était là que j'avais décidé du chemin à suivre. J'avais voulu rejoindre les laboratoire de la Team Rocket sans grand succès, j'avais toujours aimé la bonne bouffe... Je m'étais donc tournée vers la pâtisserie après un séjour à Ilumnis. La pâtisserie n'était-elle pas un peu comme la chimie ? J'étais finalement revenue dans ma Céladopole natale, retrouvant mes anciens équipiers.

Lors de mes divagations, je tombais avec surprise - mais surtout dans ma tête la surprise - sur une tête que je ne connaissais que trop bien.

 **"Je peux savoir ce que tu fous, Butch ?"**

Il semblait se cacher de quelque chose ou quelqu'un, assis par terre avec son téléphone. Je plaçais mes mains sur mes hanches fines. Malgré mes trente-cinq ans, j'avais toujours un métabolisme de compétition, et c'était franchement trop cool.

* * *

 **POV Butch**

Je regardais tout autour de moi, discutant avec James et puis... Et puis tout se passa très vite. Je me revoyais échanger un regard de connivence avec Cassidy quand notre fils nous avait parlé de cette foutue conférence : les mots "Pikachu" et "casquette" nous avait rappelé des souvenirs assez douloureux de prison et décollages vers d'autres cieux. Le pire étant surtout que ces descriptions correspondaient à deux morveux bien distincts et très amis qui avaient considérablement augmenté notre taux d'échec nous faisant passer pour de gros Sablaireaux aux yeux du Boss. On en avait parlé jusqu'à dans notre lit, elle avait encore davantage craché son venin de Séviper sur "ces sales petits morveux" en disant que c'était une mauvaise idée et qu'elle ne cautionnait pas que son Poussifeu assiste à une telle conférence.

Heureusement que j'avais réussi à lui changer les idées et à orienter la fin de soirée vers quelque chose de plus plaisant...

Mais là, je me retrouvais devant le fait accompli : il ne s'agissait pas de Ritchie, mais de l'autre, dont le nom m'avait échappé jusqu'à présent : Sacha du Bourg mes couilles. Euh, Palette, pardon. Mais franchement, vingt ans plus tard, c'était une grosse blague ! Et surtout, il y avait aussi Ondine-trop-gentille qui semblait avoir un polichinelle dans le tiroir, le grand morveux aux yeux bridés qui avait regardé Cass d'un air trop libidineux pour son jeune âge à l'époque et cerise sur le pompon... Le professeur Chen-Je-Sais-Tout qui était maintenant un vieux croulant en déambulateur, assuré par nul autre que l'imbécile heureux qui lui servait déjà d'assistant à l'époque où on avait essayé de voler les Pokémon du laboratoire. Ça faisait une belle brochette d'écorcheur de prénoms et empêcheur de voler des Pokémon en rond. Il manquait plus que la daronne de l'autre gamin à casquette et on avait l'équipe au complet !

C'était ridicule, mais quand James s'était exclamé un "ooohhh non, les morveux...!" plein de conviction et de douleur, j'avais pas pu m'empêcher de lancer un regard à mon fils jugeant qu'il se débrouillerait très bien et... D'aller courageusement me planquer derrière une des nombreuses plantes dont je ne connaissais même pas le nom - et je m'en moquais éperdument. Bon. J'avais l'air fin moi, maintenant. Je dégainais mon Ipoké qui était comme une extension de ma main depuis toute à l'heure et envoyais un message à Cass : _"P'tit morveux avec tous ses copains & 20 ans en +"_ J'observais l'écran et décidais d'en envoyer un deuxième : _"Besoin de réconfort ce soir..."_. Parce que qui ne tentait rien n'avait rien, même si je n'échapperais sans doute pas à la litanie de reproches et qu'elle trouverait le moyen de dire que c'était ma faute...

J'savais même pas où était passé James qui avait fuit aussi courageusement que moi.

 _"Je peux savoir ce que tu fous, Butch ?"_

Soudain, une voix me fit lever la tête. Moka... C'était ELLE qui me demandait ce que JE fichais ici ? Elle n'avait pas beaucoup changé malgré toutes ces années. Je lui avait toujours trouvé un certain charme malgré son côté étrange. Pas le charme que pouvaient avoir Cassidy voire même Jessie, juste... Juste quelque chose de simple et naturel, sans artifice. Elle avait toujours une apparence plutôt juvénile, qui n'était trahie que par la naissance de quelques rides d'expression. On passait parfois du temps ensemble à construire des machines diaboliques qui ne serviront jamais en souvenir du bon vieux temps. Cassidy n'approuvait pas forcément, mais je savais que je ne faisais rien de mal.

Ses mains froissant sa robe noire et blanche au niveau de sa taille m'indiquait qu'elle s'impatientait. Elle semblait attendre la réponse avec impatience. Malgré son air placide, je savais la déchiffrer après tout ce temps.

 **"J'me cache du morveux. J'veux dire de Sacha et d'ses comparses. Des anciennes victimes. Enfin c'était Cass et moi leurs victimes, en fait."**

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres fines. Elle devait bien se rappeler des fois où elle nous avait ramassé après nos décollages vers d'autres cieux... Là, je savais qu'elle se marrait intérieurement, ce qui me fit lever les yeux au ciel.

 **"J'ai trop envie de fumer voire de rentrer, mais j'peux pas laisser Clyde en plan. Du coup, je suis coincé ici."**

Ses pupilles se dilatèrent légèrement, ça l'étonnait probablement.

 _"Est-ce que je dois lui dire que son père se planque de peur d'être reconnu par un trentenaire à casquette ?"_

Je soupirais de lassitude. J'étais pas aidé, même si je savais qu'elle disait ça pour se moquer de moi. Et fallait avouer que la situation était plutôt bizarre voire même carrément débile.

 **"Nan, j'lui enverrais un message, c'est bon. Mais toi, alors ?"**

Un éclair de génie me traversa l'esprit, même si ça arrivait tout le temps, vu que j'étais effectivement un génie.

 **"La pâtisserie !**

 _\- Bingo."_

Elle me sourit un peu plus franchement cette fois. Ça lui allait plutôt bien, mais je déchantai vite quand elle ouvrit de nouveau la bouche avant de tourner les talons.

 _"J'pensais quand même que t'étais venu pour moi, Butch... Enfin pour mes gâteaux, naturellement."_

Sa voix était légèrement moins monocorde que d'habitude et avait quelque chose de presque... Sexy ? Non, clairement, je ne faisais rien de mal quand je passais du temps avec la nana qui avait eu des sentiments pour moi pendant des années. C'était juste ultra gênant quand elle s'amusait à me le rappeler de façon peu subtile et que je rougissais comme un con. Je revenais sur mes messages et en envoyais un troisième à Cass, qui n'avait naturellement pas encore du lire les deux autres : _"La prochaine fois que y a une conférence qui intéresse un des gosses, tu t'y colle, ma chérie."_ Et un quatrième, avec un petit sourire en coin : _"Je saurais être aussi persuasif que toi ce matin..."_

* * *

 **POV Clyde**

Malgré mon presque interrogatoire, Victoire semblait ravie de répondre : je n'avais jamais vu de Vortente de près et ça me rendait un peu curieux. Par contre, je me sentais un peu con, car effectivement, j'avais déjà vu son Phyllali ce midi. Elle avait de la chance d'avoir une évolution d'Evoli, j'en aimerais trop une, même si j'avoue que je ne saurais pas laquelle choisir. Peut-être Phyllali justement, ou Voltali..? Trop de choix s'ouvraient à moi et ce n'était peut-être pas si mal que ça au final que je n'aie pas d'Evoli... Par contre, sa dernière phrase à propos de Fantominus me fit franchement sourire.

 **"Il sera ravi de l'apprendre !"**

C'est vrai que je me sentais un peu mal avec le recul. Le mauvais tour qui lui était tombé dessus ne lui était même pas destiné en premier lieux : je n'allais pas faire une telle farce à une nana à laquelle je parlais à peine à l'époque... J'étais peut-être pas toujours extrêmement malin, mais pas à ce point !

J'étais en tous cas grave impatient que ça commence, autant pour les animations à venir que pour les pâtisseries qui ornaient les tables nappées : elles avaient l'air franchement trop bonnes et ce serait presque un crime de devoir les manger. Autour des tables s'affairaient des Okéoké et un Qulbutoké, mais je n'y fis pas plus attention que ça : ils étaient noyés ay milieu d'autres Pokémon, à mes yeux. C'était l'effervescence, l'arène était pleine à craquer. En même temps, un champion extrême, ça promettait un certain spectacle ! Je jetais un regard en coin à Victoire, mais mon sourire se figea un peu quand je la vis remettre ses cheveux en place. J'avais clairement envie de me foutre de sa gueule pour se montrer aussi fangirl de Sacha, m'enfin je me sentais pas, après qu'on soit tout juste repartis sur des bases à peu près saines. Même si ça restait ridicule de se pomponner pour un trentenaire en casquette qui de toute évidence avait fait des choses avec la jolie rouquine championne d'Azuria... J'avais tellement envie de me marrer, mais je me retenais, Victoire devait être assez déçue comme ça, non ? J'voulais pas en plus qu'elle se mette à chouiner ou autre, surtout avec son petit frère dans les bras...

Hein ? Je faisais un gauche-droite rapide : plus aucune trace de son père ou du mien, Victoire avait seulement le moutard dans les bras et on était là, comme deux lardons abandonnés au bord de la route* par nos irresponsables de pères. C'était bien la peine que maman saoule, franchement ! Elle n'aurait sans doute pas de photo de son Poussifeu...

 **"Je rêve ou nos pères se sont envolés (vers d'autres cieux) ?"**

Curieusement, même si l'engouement pour la conférence était toujours là, j'avais trop hâte d'avoir des explications de la part de papa, là. Ils ne se seraient quand même pas enfuis dans le but de se palucher pour rattraper le temps perdu ? Nan parce que là, plus rien ne m'étonnerait, je crois... J'observais Victoire et son frère, l'air perdu.

 **"Euh... Ça va aller ?"**

C'était débile comme question, elle devait être habituée. C'était juste que le gamin avait la morve au nez et que ça me dégoutait passablement. Alors que lui avait l'air de kiffer puisqu'il foutait ses doigts dedans, tel un spéléologue à la recherche de fossile enfoui dans son pif. Il me semblait que mon déjeuner voulait revoir la lumière du jour... Je bénissais franchement le fait que maman était sans doute trop vieille pour pondre un autre chiard, parce que je me sentais pas prêt à être grand frère une nouvelle fois. Thelma me suffisait amplement et j'avais parfois l'impression que c'était moi le petit frère...

* * *

 **POV Jessie**

 **"ALLEEEEEEZZ COOOOOUUURRRSSS ESPÈCE DE CHIFFE MOLLE!"**

J'étais à fond dans le match à encourager les Staross qui commençaient sérieusement à se la couler douce lorsque Miaouss s'était mis à hurler plus fort que moi...

 _"-Ooohé Jessie j'te pôrle t'es bouchée ou quôi!?"_

 **"QU'EST CE QUE T'AS IMBECILE?! J'espère que c'est important !"**

 _"-Bo r'garde por toi même!"_

Il m'avait tendu son téléphone d'un air contrarié : qu'est ce qui s'passait encore? Qui venait nous faire ch... James!? J'avais paniqué tout à coup : il y avait sûrement eu un problème avec Oliver, oh mon Dieu... Je sentais mon cœur s'emballer : s'il était arrivé quelques choses à mon fils il allait me le PAYEEER! Dans un sens, c'était tellement prévisible! Quel EMPOTÉ, je n'aurai jamais du lui faire confiance et encore moins pour toute une soirée, pauvre petit trésor, qu'est ce qu'il avait ENCORE fait avec ses deux mains gauches!? Et j'avais lu le message... Oh non, pas eux! Pas les morveux!

 **"Mais... c'est PAS VRAAAAAIII!"**

Mon cœur avait fait un bond monstrueux tandis que mon visage de reine de beauté s'était assombrit d'un air de rage : je n'arrivais pas à y croire! Apres toutes ces années de paix, pour UNE fois qu'il n'y avait aucune ombre au tableau et que j'avais enfin réussi à perdre tout mon poids de grossesse et que je pouvais m'afficher en crop top en public, il fallait que ces SALES PETITS MORVEUX NE REVIENNENT S'IMMISCER DANS NOTRE VIE ET TOUT GACHEEEER! Ça n'leur avait pas suffit de nous pourchasser et nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues pendant toutes ces années?! J'avais presque laissé tomber le portable entre les pattes de Miaouss

 _"-Tout va bien maman..?"_

Satine ne comprenait absolument rien, et c'était tant mieux : jamais je ne dévoilerai à mes enfants nos affreuses frasques passées... ni l'existence de ces petits PARASITES! J'avais donc répondu à ce SMS calmement, sans m'énerver, après tout, j'étais une femme mature et distinguée...

 **"Oui ne t'en fais pas trésor... Repasse moi c'téléphone Miaouss!"**

 _"-Ôuais eh t'énerves pô Jessie, met plutôt ton énergie au service des Staross..."_

Je lui avais arraché des pattes et envoyé un message adulte et sensé : _"Ignore ces sales morveux James, on vaut bien mieux qu'ça! Mais si tu peux... ramène Pikachu, JE NE SUPPORTERAI PAS UN NOUVEL AFFRONT DE LA PART DE CES SALES MORVEUX, LA VENGEANCE EST UN PLAT QUI SE MANGE GLACÉÉÉÉÉ ET JE COMPTE BIEN ALIMENTER TOUTE LA MAISON AINSI QUE LA DEPENDANCE DE MIAOUSS EN ÉLECTRICITÉ AVEC CE SALE RAT DE MES DEUX QUI S'EST FICHU DE NOUS TOUTES CES ANNEEEEEEEES! Ps : J'ai acheté un déguisement de Delcatty Woman sexy rien que pour toi James, sois prêt à tomber entre mes griffes... À tout à l'heure. Je t'aime."_

* * *

 **POV James**

La galerie des horreurs n'en finissait plus, voilà que le vieux schnok qu'était devenu le professeur Chen était là lui aussi, accompagné dans ses déplacements difficiles par son bon vieil assistant avec son bandeau d'aérobic : un cauchemar, c'était un cauchemar...! Réveillez moiiiii ah... que faire, mais que faire, j'étais dans d'beaux draps moi, tapis dans l'ombre tel un Polichombre à essayer de cacher mon honteux passé! Et voilà que ça n'en finissait plus, dans quoi avais-je encore été embarqué?! Et évidemment, Jessie et Miaouss n'était jamais la quand on avait besoin d'eux! En parlant de ces deux affreux jojo, avaient ils reçu mon message d'alerte? Ahhh Jessie m'avait répondu! Oh et bien elle était bien plus calme que je n'l'aurai cr... aaaah non! Ahah, ma femme n'avait pas changé, toujours aussi flamboyante... Mais il était hors de question que je m'amuse à voler Pikachu, ah ça non, j'avais passé l'âge! Ooooh mais... tout d'un coup, je me fichais de la conférence, des morveux et de toute cette agitation, je ne pensais plus qu'au costume de Delcatti sexy.. Oh seigneur, c'était encore mieux que la crème fouettée, j'avais tellement de chance!

* * *

 **POV Victoire**

À la question de Clyde, je m'étais immédiatement retournée pour chercher papa du regard mais...

 **"Bah je sais pas... On a du les perdre dans la foule..."**

Je pensais qu'il était parti aux toilettes ou qu'il avait reçu un coup de fil mais bref, il savait où on était, je me faisais pas trop de soucis pour lui...

 _"-Euh.. Ça va aller?"_

J'avais regardé Clyde sans pouvoir m'arrêter de sourire tant j'étais contente, entourée de Pokemons, de fleurs, de plantes et de bouffe, dans mon élément quoi!

 **"Ouiii t'en fais pas, j'ai l'habitude!"**

J'étais vraiment au TAQUET, les invités étaient INCROYABLES et y en avait certains que je connaissais deja dont Max de Clémentiville qui avait participé à la ligue Hoenn avec son Gardevoir et son Grayéna, et je connaissais aussi sa soeur Flora parce que euh... bah c'était la copine de Drew et que ma soeur était assez jalouse maladive de cette pauvre coordinatrice qui n'avait fait de mal à personne... (Oui je sais, elle était usante). Et il y avait aussi le Professeur Chen que je connaissais puisqu'il m'avait donné Repti, enfin Salamèche! Génial, il y avait même la championne d'Azuria, et c'était... la femme de Sacha... Ok bon, tant pis, dans un sens je savais très bien que notre amour était impossible et puis bon, je devais reconnaître qu'elle avait la classe en plus d'être canon! Le médecin et son infirmière Joëlle m'étaient complètement inconnus par contre mais ils avaient l'air sympa et...

 _"-Aaaaatchhuumm..!"_

Mon frère avait encore éternué, le pauvre il avait vraiment l'air d'être malade.. J'avais essuyé son nez plein de morve avec un mouchoir ; c'était assez degueux mais bon, c'était pas de sa faute le pauvre.. Je lui avais fait un bisou tandis qu'il chouinait encore pour avoir maman

 **"Eh t'es avec moi Oli, allez tu vas voir maman tout à l'heure, regarde tous ces Pokemons, c'est pas trop cool!?"**

Il avait regardé tout autour de lui et arrêté de moufter tandis que j'avais la drole d'impression que Clyde se moquait de moi en me regardant du coin d'l'oeil..

 ** _"Bah quoi, y a un truc qui va pas...?"_**

* * *

 **POV Cassidy**

Ce soir, c'était ma soirée ! Après le travail, j'étais passée par la maison pour prendre une petite douche et me pomponner. Non pas que je ne me pomponnais pas d'habitude, mais la perspective de sortir avec des amis adultes et presque aussi superficielles que moi me faisait grandement plaisir. Ça faisait trop longtemps que je ne m'étais pas pris de temps rien que pour moi, sans Butch, sans enfants.

Je m'observais - non, m'admirais - dans le miroir alors que j'étais encore en petite tenue : malgré mes quarante-deux ans - bon d'accord, je disais souvent trente-neuf quand on me demandait -, mon corps était encore parfait. La seule chose qui pouvait trahir le fait que j'avais donné deux fois la vie était une ligne blanche que l'on distinguait à peine en dessous de mon ventre plat et ferme. La cicatrice de la césarienne que j'avais subie à la naissance de Thelma. Je haïssais cette cicatrice autant que je l'aimais : je la vivais comme une atteinte à mon corps parfait, mais elle m'avait permise d'avoir ma fille certes un peu plus de deux mois trop tôt à l'issue d'une grossesse compliquée et à risque... Mais de l'avoir tout de même. Ce jour-là, on avait décidé qu'on aurait seulement deux enfants, que je ne revivrais pas ce genre d'épreuve. Et pourtant, il y a six ans, j'étais retombée enceinte par accident. On n'avait rien dit aux enfants et décidé qu'on ne le garderait pas : Thelma avait failli y rester, ça n'avait pas été la grande forme pour moi non plus. Alors nous avions pris cette décision difficile qu'on ne regrettait pourtant pas.

C'était pensivement que j'avais enfilé une petite robe noire qui épousait parfaitement mes formes magnifiques. Même quand ils n'étaient pas là, je pensais à eux. Un petit sourire se dessina sur mon visage toujours aussi beau, encadré par ma chevelure blonde et soyeuse : ma vision des choses avait bien changé depuis toutes ces années. Butch avait réussit à faire tomber les murs que j'avais mis du temps à construire autour de moi et j'avais même finit par devenir le genre de mère à faire passer ses enfants avant elle même. Mais pas avant de m'être coiffée, fallait tout de même pas déconner.

Je partais donc rejoindre mes amis pour une soirée mojito comme je n'en avais pas eu depuis des années, étant comme toujours éblouissante.

Je n'avais bu qu'un verre et demi, pourtant, je me sentais déjà un peu plus joyeuse que j'aurais du l'être alors qu'on était qu'en début de soirée. Je riais bêtement devant le serveurs qui louchait sur mon décolleté. J'étais sûre que si Butch était là, il l'aurait remis à sa place. C'était un peu mon héros, même si j'étais forte et indépendante et qu'il était parfois l'archétype même du bonhomme pas doué, je ne savais pas comment je ferais sans lui. Il était mon partenaire depuis trop longtemps, maintenant. Malgré le bon moment que je passais avec mes amies, il me manquait, alors je décidai de lui envoyer un petit message pour voir comment ça se passait avec notre Poussifeu... Et je vis qu'il m'en avait déjà envoyé quatre. Mes yeux s'agrandirent de surprise quand je vis que le "champion extrême à casquette et Pikachu" était bien l'un des morveux qui nous avaient tant emmerdé par le passé. Pauvre Butchie... Il voulait du réconfort !

 _"Un problème, Cassie chérie ?"_

Je levais les yeux vers mon plus récent ami : il était actuellement en ville car sa fille suivait ses pas dans une carrière plutôt prometteuse de coordinatrice. Il avait laissé sa femme et sa fille à l'hôtel juste pour ce soir, je l'avais rencontré dans un séminaire de cosmétologie à Poivressel l'année dernière. J'avais tout de suite songé qu'il devait être gay, mais je m'étais lourdement trompée en voyant sa femme arriver derrière lui ce jour là.

 **"Non non ! Tout va bien ! Il faut juste que je réponde à mon mari."**

Harley me sourit en me tendant un autre cocktail pour après.

 _"Soledad aurait été ravie de venir, mais il fallait que l'un de nous se dévoue pour coacher Cristina*. Il faut qu'elle gagne son troisième ruban et vite ! La prochaine fois, ramène Botch, mon chou. J'adore ses cheveux !"_

J'acquiesçai poliment, ne prenant même pas la peine de reprendre mon ami sur le prénom de Butch : il n'écouterait sans doute pas, de toute façon. Je sirotais mon cocktail, un petit sourire aux lèvres en lisant les autres messages de mon mari. Il fallait que je lui réponde... _"Ignore-les et essaie de passer une bonne soirée avec notre fils. J'espère que tu ne me sors pas ça juste pour regarder le match sur ton tél dans un coin, suis sure que tu l'aurais fait dans tous les cas !"_ Je regardais le message inachevé, soupirant. Il me croyait née de la dernière pluie ? Je savais bien je n'aurais sans doute pas de photo de mon petit Poussifeu d'amour, mais l'espoir faisait vivre. _"Courage Butch ! Et c'est moi qui m'y collerait la prochaine fois, si tu sais te montrer convainquant, bien sûr... On peut commencer tout à l'heure, si tu veux... Je t'aime et j'ai déjà hâte..."_ Parce que j'étais déjà un peu pompette et que mon esprit vagabondait déjà vers ce soir, je prenais un selfie avec mon petit air de princesse, mettant en valeur mon décolleté exprès pour Butch pour le joindre au message. J'appuyais sur "envoyer" avant de revenir tranquillement à nos ragots de quadragénaires.

* * *

 **POV Clyde**

Je décidais d'oublier momentanément papa, ça n'allait pas me gâcher la soirée. De toute façon, j'avais prévu de m'y rendre seul à la base, à cette conférence ! J'observais Victoire s'occuper de son petit frère, ayant visiblement l'habitude de gérer ses débordements nasaux. Le pauvre morveux - c'était le cas de le dire, oui je suis drôle² - semblait vouloir sa mère, mais ma camarade de classe ne se laissait pas déborder. D'un côté, j'étais super admiratif, les mômes, ça n'avait jamais été trop mon kiff et plus ils étaient loin, mieux je m'en portais. Et puis j'aurais été une nana avec une jolie robe comme la sienne, j'aurais grave eu peur. D'ailleurs, je m'étais subtilement écarté quand "Oli" avait éternué, de peur que ça atteigne ma belle chemise. Enfin bon, j'essayais de penser à autre chose, comme au fait que cette pauvre Victoire avait du être trop déçue de voir que son amour avec Sacha était impossible. D'ailleurs, ça ne sembla pas lui échapper puisqu'elle me demanda si quelque chose n'allait pas. Je me sentais con d'un coup, me raclant la gorge.

 **"Nan tout va bien. J'admire tes talents de torcheuse de nez. Tu les avais bien caché, dis-moi."**

C'était même pas un mensonge, en plus. Même si c'était totalement ridicule comme réplique, je supposais qu'elle le prendrait moins mal que si je me foutais de sa gueule à cause de Sacha... Mais c'était quand même vachement tentant. Mais j'allais quand même pas tout foutre par terre pour une simple boutade, si ?

Je décidai de détourner le regard afin d'observer les invités présents.

 **"Il a quand même pas bien vieilli le professeur Chen... J'suppose que c'est lui qui t'a donné ton Reptincel ? Ma sœur aussi a eu un Pokémon chez lui."**

C'était peut-être plus intelligent de continuer à briser la glace de façon plus civile. Et puis ça m'éviter de penser au Tadmorv présent sur les genoux de la demoiselle, c'était pas plus mal.

J'avais beau balayer la salle du regard, je n'avais absolument pas entendu ni senti une personne débarquer à nos côtés telle une ninja. Je sursautai en entendant une voix monocorde s'adresser directement à nous.

 _"Mais voilà Poussifeu !"_

Je sentis mes épaules s'affaisser dans la honte. Non, sérieusement ? Ce surnom débile me poursuivait même ici ? Je pensais pouvoir l'éviter, je pensais que les gens de l'école resteraient dans l'ignorance encore longtemps et fallait qu'on m'appelle comme ça ici aussi, même sans maman dans les parages ? Tata Moka se tenait devant nous, une expression neutre scotchée au visage. J'étais surpris de la voir, mais d'un coup, la présence des Okéoké et de Qulbutoké faisait sens : elle devait s'occuper de la bouffe pour la conférence. C'était bien ma veine, tiens... Enfin si, c'était la veine pour les gens présents parce qu'il n'y avait pas que le clafouti qu'elle réussissait à merveille, mais moi qui pensais pouvoir éviter la honte avec seulement papa...

 _"C'est ta p'tite copine ? Ton père me l'avait pas dit. Elle est mignonne, en plus vous êtes assortis... Vous allez à une corrida après ? Ça expliquerait le rouge."_

Ok, j'avais juste envie de sombrer dans un trou très profond, là. Qui avait une pelle à me filer pour que je creuse un tunnel* jusqu'au centre de la terre ? Je sentais mes joues brûler : j'avais beau me la jouer cool les trois quarts du temps, fallait avouer que voir sa "tante" chelou débarquer et déblatérer de telles âneries, ça gênerait n'importe qui ! Je me raclai la gorge, un petit sourire malaisé aux lèvres.

 **"On est pas ensemble, Moka. Victoire ici présente les préfère plus vieux, génie extrême et avec une casquette. Je ne répond à aucun de ces critères. Et pas Poussifeu, steuplait..."**

J'me sentais un peu minable de dire ça, m'enfin vous auriez fait quoi d'autre ? C'était toujours mieux que de crier et s'agiter dans tous les sens comme un puceau pour nier !

* * *

 **POV Victoire**

J'avais encore souri : décidément, j'étais ridicule à être toutes dents dehors comme un Griknot depuis l'début de cette conférence...!

 **"Oui j'aime pas trop m'la péter mais merci, t'en fais pas Clyde, je t'apprendrais à te moucher comme un pro d'ici cet hiver, tu pourras impressionner toute l'école!"**

Je me trouvais quand même plutôt ringarde avec ma blague douteuse mais bon, c'est lui qui avait commencé avec cette histoire de mouchage de nez... Enfin bref, Sacha nous faisait des démonstrations assez impressionnantes pour illustrer les paroles du docteur bridé que j'écoutais attentivement... lorsque Clyde avait commenté la sénilité du vieux Chen...

 **"C'est clair qu'il a prit un sacré coup dans les dents, on dirait une momie... Mais ouais c'est lui qui m'a donné Repti, ta soeur a choisi lequel? La mienne a eu un Carapuce, enfin maintenant c'est un Tortank, enfin... un Tortank avec des noeu-noeuds à paillettes pour les concouuuuurs"**

Je ne prenais pas au sérieux cette discipline assez grotesque : franchement, à quoi ça servait de faire tous ces trucs? Un Pokémon a déjà la classe, pas la peine de rajouter de la "grâce" dans ses mouvements, quel cirque, ça gâchait tout! Un match c'était un match, point, pas un ballet! Sacha avait sorti son Torterra et j'étais captivée par la beauté de son Pokémon : ça envoyait du lourd! Il avait de si beaux arbres sur le dos.. Alors comme ça il avait parcouru Sinnoh? Je connaissais un peu car papa avait récupéré une maison secondaire de mes grands parents la bas, et on y allait pour les vacances. D'ailleurs, c'était à Sinnoh que j'avais fait évolué Phyllali, à Vestigion, mais je regrettais de ne pas avoir pu visiter l'arène, puisque la championne n'était pas la.. Mais toutes mes pensées s'interrompirent lorsque...

 _"-Mais voilà Poussifeu !"_

Oula.. Vu la tronche de Clyde, c'est lui que cette étrange bonne femme surnommait de la sorte! J'avais pas pu m'empecher de pouffer d'rire : quel surnom RIDICULE, Poussifeu, ahahaaaaa, surtout lui qui passait son temps à se la jouer beau goss! Il semblait vraiment contrarié, tu m'étonnes! Je me demandais vraiment qui était cette femme, peut etre sa mere?...

 _"-C'est ta p'tite copine ? Ton père me l'avait pas dit. Elle est mignonne, en plus vous êtes assortis... Vous allez à une corrida après ? Ça expliquerait le rouge."_

UNE CORRIDA? Ooohhh mon Dieu, j'étais devenue encore plus rouge que ma robe, c'était bien trop gênant, non mais c'était quoi cette question? Elle nous faisait une blague? Y avait une caméra cachée? Clyde et MOI? Plutot mourir! Par Arceus, cette satané bonne femme avait foutu un malaise pire que tout dans cette bonne ambiance, j'étais FURIEUSE, je voulais disparaitre comme un Abra...

 _"-On est pas ensemble, Moka. Victoire ici présente les préfère plus vieux, génie extrême et avec une casquette. Je ne répond à aucun de ces critères. Et pas Poussifeu, steuplait..."_

Alors LAAAAAAAA! C'était non seulement vexant mais en plus totalement gratuit! J'avais pas pris le temps de réfléchir

 **"Dis donc toi, j'te permet PAS, C'EST TOTALEMENT FAUX! Et NON Madame, je ne suis pas sa copine, il me semble que "Poussifeu" préfère les agents Jenny! Et de toute façon, les Poussifeu ne m'interessent pas, je les trouve bien trop prétentieux!"**

Et c'est ce moment là qu'avait choisi Qulbutoké pour sortir de sa Pokéball... de toute évidence, maman nous l'avais refourgué pour ne pas qu'il ne lui fiche la honte au match...

 _"-Oooooooooooooooké!"_

Je veux mourir, tuez moi...

* * *

 **POV Clyde**

Sa blague en réponse à la mienne n'était en soi pas désopilante, mais ça me fit quand même rire, parce que... Bah parce que j'étais bien, si on oubliait ces histoires de pères et de morve ! On papotait tranquillement, comme des gens normaux et ça faisait plaisir de finalement plutôt pas trop mal m'entendre avec mon binôme d'histoire. On regardait les démonstrations données par Sacha en écoutant les explications du doc' aux yeux bridés. C'était sympa, bon enfant et nous permettait d'apprendre des anecdotes intéressantes sur des Pokémon qu'on ne connaissait pas forcément bien ici, à Kanto.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de me marrer quand elle parla de momie, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas tort, la miss ! On discutait de nos sœurs respectives, qui avaient visiblement au moins un point commun.

 **"Elle a choisi Carapuce aussi, mais c'est seulement un Carabaffe. Dur pour les nœuds-nœuds... C'est pas trop insupportable d'avoir une diva à la maison ?**

En disant ça, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'avoir une petite pensée pour maman. Et encore, elle n'était pas non plus tant une diva que ça. Elle était juste un peu précieuse et très autoritaire. C'est vrai que les concours Pokémon ne m'avaient jamais attirés, je trouvais qu'ils ne servaient pas à grand chose. Surtout tout le tralala autour, les p'tits nœuds, les rubans, etc.

Bref, tout se passait bien, jusqu'à ce que Moka ne mette son grain de sel. Évidemment, Victoire n'avait pas franchement bien pris ma réponse et s'était excitée toute seule. Comment ça pouvait être pire ? Je vous le donnais dans le mille. Un Qulbutoké apparut soudainement et surtout, fièrement. Ces Pokémon avaient l'air profondément crétin si vous vouliez mon avis. Pourtant, tata Moka en était tout aussi profondément fan. C'est ainsi que sans crier gare, ni même écouter vraiment la réponse de Victoire, elle sauta sur le pauvre Pokémon qui n'avait rien demandé à personne.

 _"Tu es si beau Qulbutoké ! Je suis certaine que tu t'entendrais à merveille avec ma Qulbutokette et que vous ferez de magnifiques Okéoké !"_

En tous cas, moi, je l'avais bien écoutée la réponse de Victoire et elle m'avait profondément vexé. Et fait rougir comme un couillon. Elle osait se permettre de m'appeler Poussifeu, pour qui se prenait-elle cette Grahyena ?! Et puis... Et puis qu'est-ce qu'elle me bavait sur les agents Jenny ?!

 **"Totalement faux ?! Genre tu vas m'faire avaler que t'as recoiffé ta serpillère rose par hasard quand Sacha est apparu ? Et qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? T'es jalouse parce que j'ai plus parlé à ta pote qu'à toi aujourd'hui ? J'croyais qu't'en pouvais plus de d'Arthur ? Ces meufs j'vous jure..."**

J'étais furax, les bras croisés sur mes pecs, parlant sans même y penser.

 **"Et J'T'INTERDIS de m'appeler comme ça ! En plus, tu m'intéresses pas non plus pour ton information !"**

Moka sembla s'intéresser de nouveau à nous, gardant tout de même Qulbutoké dans ses bras. Elle nous regardait, l'air placide alors qu'on était tous les deux passablement rouges, autant de gêne que de colère.

* * *

 **POV Moka**

J'observais les deux ados se fritter pour une simple petite remarque totalement innocente. J'étais surprise d'entendre que Clyde avait un faible pour les agents Jenny, c'était assez incongrus, d'autant plus que je savais que son arrière grand-mère paternelle en avait été une... J'hésitais à leur dire de fumer une petite clope pour les détendre - ça marchait bien avec Butch -, mais je me disais que c'était un peu irresponsable de ma part, étant donné qu'ils étaient mineurs.

 **"Dites les jeunes, ça vous dirais de grailler ? J'ai la dalle et manger calme les esprits. Et puis j'ai fait plein de gâteaux, autant qu'ils servent à ça."**

Manger, ça résoudrait toutes les guerres, j'en étais sûre.

* * *

 **POV Clyde**

Moka me fatiguait, même si je devais avouer que j'avais faim aussi. M'enfin on pouvait pas tout résoudre par de la bouffe, par Arceus ! Elle m'acheva quand elle ouvrit de nouveau sa grande bouche :

 _"Et puis appelle-moi Moka, Mam'zelle, j'suis une amie d'la famille. J'te jure que Clyde est pas si prétentieux que ça... Juste un peu précieux avec ses chemises."_

Je facepalmai sans retenue. Bon sang, tuez-moi, tuez Moka, j'en perdais mon latin, là. Non pas que j'aie parlé latin en premier lieu, mais j'pense que vous voyez ce que je veux dire... J'avais l'impression que même ma daronne ne me foutrait pas autant la honte. Pour bien achever le bordel, mon ventre se mit à gargouiller de la façon la moins gracieuse qui soit...

* * *

 **POV Victoire**

Dans des moments comme celui ci, ne me parlez pas de sang froid, je connais pas (telle mère telle fille apres tout!)

 **"Ma SERPILLÈRE!? Non mais tu t'prends pour QUI, tu t'es pas r'gardé dans un miroir avec ta tête de balai à chiotte? ET OUI C'EST FAUX, je me fiche de Sacha et je ne suis PAS jalouse et OUI EN EFFET JE NE PEUX PAS SUPPORTER ARTHUR ET JE PEUX SAVOIR LE RAPPORT?! YEN A PAS ALORS TAIS TOI ET FICHE MOI LA PAIX !"**

J'avais parlé, ou peut être hurlé, j'avouais, rapidement, les poings serrés, toute rouge comme une baie Tomato avant de me rendre compte que la "connaissance" de ce crétin prétentieux tripotait Qulbutoké

 **"Ehhhh! Ce Pokémon appartient à ma mère, je ne pense pas qu'elle aimerait avoir des Okéokés, on reçoit deja des œufs dimanche..."**

Je voulais le rappeler dans sa Pokéball mais il semblait apprécier cette femme chelou ressemblant plus ou moins à un personnage de l'univers de Tim Burton... ou peut être à un Magireve. Bref, je faisais trop la gueule, tant pis pour ce lamentable bulbe gélatineux. Je tentais de rester sereine en fixant la scène mais j'avais même plus envie de rester ici à côté de ce... ce... raaaaaaaah! Il me sortait par les yeux, il pouvait toujours courir pour venir à la piscine chez moi! J'avais tourné la tête en serrant mon frère contre moi lorsque Madame l'épouvantail nous avait proposé de manger plutôt que de nous disputer : ELLE SE FOUTAIT DE NOTRE GUEULE?! C'était ELLE qui était venu tout fiche en l'air alors que tout se passait bien! Et elle croyait qu'avec deux trois sucreries tout allait s'arranger, non mais vivait sur quelle planète serieux? Dans le monde merveilleux des Bisou- teddyursa? En plus de ca, elle m'avait prié de l'appeler par son surnom comme si on avait élevé les Mammochons ensemble, genre normal, comme un cheveux sur la soupe, avant d'ajouter que Clyde n'était pas "si prétentieux" euuuh... elle croyait vraiment me convaincre là? J'avais plus les mots, j'avais même plus foi en l'humanité à ce stade, et alors que je facepalmais comme jamais, je vis qu'elle avait approché son plateau recouvert de Pokémon en pâte à sucre... Bon, apres tout, pourquoi se priver? C'est vrai que la nourriture adoucissait les mœurs, enfin dans tous les cas, j'aurai pas dit non à des pâtisseries, alors j'avais fini par craquer, de même que Clyde, dont l'estomac faisait plus de bruit qu'un Brouhabam véner...

 **"Merci..."**

Je l'avais coupé en deux et en avait donné un peu à mon frère qui semblait plus intéressé par Clyde que par le gâteau, puisqu'il lui avait tendu son morceau...

 _"-Atttoooo pou toiii!"_

Ce petit crétin était tout sourire de sa bonne action en plus, il pactisait avec l'ennemi, traitre! J'avais arraché son morceau de ses petites mains potelées et l'avait mangé avant de le tourner vers moi et de lui en proposer un autre.. Pff quel idiot! Et papa qui revenait jamais, non mais il se foutait vraiment de nous lui aussi! J'étais tellement furieuse, et j'avais honte : Clyde s'était moqué de moi pour Sacha, comment il avait su?! Et à vrai dire, le pire, c'est que oui, c'est vrai, j'avais été UN PEU jalouse ce midi qu'il ne s'intéresse pas à mon match... J'avais fini par rappeler Qulbutoké avant de me repositionner mieux sur ma chaise, toujours mon frère sur moi... Le silence était trop malaisant mais.. je savais vraiment pas quoi dire : en un mot, l'horreur, en plus c'était le vieux Chen momifié qui nous causait, aussi je commençais vraiment à sentir la pression monter comme une bouilloire sur le feu...

* * *

 **POV Clyde**

Je sentis la moutarde au nez quand elle qualifia ma superbe coupe de cheveux ultra travaillée en mode coiffée-décoiffée de "balai à chiotte". Nan mais elle avait de la merde dans les yeux c'te gourgandine ou quoi ?

 **"Achète-toi des lunettes*, ma coupe est géniale, bien plus stylée que ta SERPILLÈRE que tu coiffe que lors du passage de la comète de Jirachi... Ou juste pour ton SACHA CHÉRI justement ! Et NON je me tairais pas lalalala !"**

C'était complètement idiot, ridicule, puérile, tout ce que vous vouliez, en fait. Mais cette nana me sortais par les yeux, par les trous de nez même, si j'osais dire ! Pas de raison que y ait que le moutard qui ait des problèmes avec son pif ! Et j'vous voyais venir avec vos gros sabots : j'm'en foutais éperdument qu'elle kiffe le vieil ado présent dans l'arène hein ! J'trouvais juste ça un peu ridicule, n'allez pas penser que j'étais jaloux ou autre. C'était juste pas possible d'être jaloux à cause de cette gonzesse ! Et dire que juste quelques instants auparavant on s'entendait bien, que j'entrevoyais une fille sympa, mignonne et tout et tout... Là c'était juste retour à la case départ pour une simple petite phrase.

En plus Moka foutait la honte avec son amour des Qulbutoké, c'était un putain de bulbe ridicule... J'avais juste envie de la décrocher de ce truc et de la renvoyer d'où elle venait. Autant elle était plutôt cool et m'avait appris plein de trucs chouettes quand j'étais petit, mais là... Mais j'avais la dalle aussi et je savais ce que valais les pâtisseries de "tata Moka".

 **"C'bien pour te faire plaisir, merci..."**

Alors je pris l'un des Pokémon en pâte à sucre qu'elle nous présentait, un magnifique Rafflésia dans mon cas : il était si bien réalisé qu'on aurait cru qu'il était prêt à nous faire faire un gros dodo* ! Ça faisait presque de la peine de le manger, mais... Nan, pas de pitié pour la BOUFFE. Cela semblait lui faire plaisir, ses lèvres étaient légèrement plus étirées que d'habitude. C'est vrai que pour la plupart des gens, elle ressemblait à un épouventail flippant ou juste chelou, mais moi qui l'avait presque toujours connue, je ne la voyais pas vraiment comme ça. D'ailleurs, j'avoue que quand j'étais petit, j'avais même eu un crush d'enfant sur elle, mais on est d'accord que ça restera entre nous, hein...

D'ailleurs, en parlant d'enfant, je vis le petit frère de Victoire me tendre sa moitié de gâteau avec ses petites mains potelées en s'adressant directement à moi de sa petite voix. J'allais tendre la main pour prendre le morceaux, beaucoup trop attendri par ce morveux au nez à peu près propre quand Victoire arracha grossièrement le morceau des mains de son frère. Nan mais quelle mégère celle-là, j'vous jure ! Ça se trouve, son père l'avait trouvée dans une poubelle ? Je pris sur moi pour ne pas pousser une gueulante : le gamin était tout paisible malgré nos cris, Moka était toute penaude que Qulbutoké soit rentré dans sa Pokéball et le vieux prof commençait à déblatérer, tel un fossile vivant. Ambiance ambiance...

 _"Bon les gosses, j'ai du travail. J'vais vous laisser, vous entretuez pas trop, ta mère me tordra le cou sinon Poussifeu !_

 **\- Sauf si j'le fais avant..."**

Moka avait déjà tourné les talons et n'avait sans doute pas entendu ma dernière phrase. Le silence s'installa. Je me demandais où était passé papa. Du coup, j'étais coincé avec cette gueuse et son crado-mais-mignon petit frère. En vrai, j'étais pas si coincé que ça, mais j'avais peur de perdre ma place assise si je me levais et surtout, j'restais des fois que papa se décide à revenir... Je me raclai la gorge, mal à l'aise. Je jetai un regard en biais à ma camarade de classe et poussai un soupir. Est-ce que ça ne serait pas cool que l'un de nous se montre un peu mature ? Autant que ça soit moi, à ce compte...

 **"Hm... Victoire ?"**

J'avalai ma salive avec difficulté avant de détourner les yeux, faisant mine de regarder mon portable : juste une notification Pokébook, Jenny avait accepté ma demande d'amis. Mais tout de suite, c'était pas ma préoccupation principale.

 **"J'suis désolé. J'veux dire, j'ai paniqué. Moka est chelou, un peu... J'la kiffe et tout, m'enfin c'est toujours un peu la honte, tu vois..."**

J'étais quand même vachement bon prince de m'excuser alors qu'elle m'avait traité de balai à chiottes, mais j'étais comme ça, que voulez-vous. Quelqu'un de remarquable*, quoi.


	5. La Conférence, partie 2

**Prepare for Trouble**

 **Chapitre 5 – La Conférence, partie 2  
**

Hello ! La fanfic qui va suivre est un peu particulière, il s'agit d'une **collaboration** entre Chacha et moi-même. Nous allons suivre les pas des **enfants** de Jessie et James ainsi que ceux de Butch et Cassidy, grâce à plusieurs points de vue (POV) _N'hésitez pas à commenter, les retours font toujours super plaisir !_ Bonne lecture !

 **Timeline :** dix-sept ans après Alola environ

 **Points de vue de Chacha :** Victoire, James, Jessie, Satine, Miaouss

 **Points de vue de Lizzie :** Clyde, Butch, Cassidy, Thelma, Moka

* * *

 **POV Victoire**

J'avais pris soin d'ignorer ces railleries : je savais TRÈS BIEN que ma coupe de cheveux ne ressemblait pas à une vieille serpillière usagée, et croyez-le ou non, je me coiffais parfois, et ce matin je m'étais carrément lissé les cheveux ! C'était pas de ma faute si j'm'étais pris la pluie hier quoi, c'était Xatu le mytho, pas moi! Quelle mauvaise langue, j'vous jure! J'allais finir par croire qu'il était jaloux de Sacha parce qu'aucune fille ne s'intéressait à lui et ne se faisait belle pour lui, eh ouais! Moi qui pensait qu'il était différent de ses potes, au final il n'était pas mieux : con, à sortir des méchancetés pour parvenir à ses fins et du genre à avoir besoin d'attention pour se sentir exister (ah non pardon, ça s'était ma sœur). J'avais eu envie de balancer ça, gratuitement, pour me défendre, mais j'avais renoncé : si j'arrêtais pas maintenant, il allait surenchérir, et je pouvais m'asseoir comme un Mammochon pataud sur mon aprèm chez lui demain, et donc sur l'exposé... Je continuais quand même à bouder de même que "Moka" s'en allait, l'air de rien, après avoir foutu la discorde : elle était VRAIMENT pas gênée cette sorcière, décidément! Elle venait comme un cheveu sur la soupe et repartait comme si tout ça était une situation normale : mais BORDEL, hallucinant son taux de weirdness et de non savoir-vivre, elle était encore pire que maman, et croyez-moi, c'était chaud patate de faire pire parce que ma mère en tenait une sacré couche niveau impolitesse et mauvaises manières! Elle nous avait conseillé de ne pas nous entre-tuer, pff, j'avais eu envie de lui répondre "Et moi j'te conseille de changer de look et d'arrêter de te prendre pour un Cornèbre" mais Clyde s'était chargé de marmonné une réflexion, ce qui m'arracha un sourire intérieur (ouais, visuellement forcément, j'étais sensée faire la gueule alors je restais impassible, sinon bonjour la crédibilité !). Je cogitais à propos de ce que Sacha expliquait à propos du terrain de combat, savoir l'utiliser à son avantage, s'y adapter... C'est vrai que c'était pas toujours facile de s'adapter, de savoir faire des concessions, mais là j'étais obligée, je n'avais pas envie de perdre le semblant de bonne entente qu'on avait réussi à établir avec Clyde, surtout que nos pères s'étaient volatilisés dans l'arène, nous abandonnant comme de vieux Pokémons sur l'autoroute des vacances! Papa n'avait jamais agi comme ça, franchement il me saoulait là, sachant que maman avait fait tout un fromage pour pas que je sorte seule, maintenant j'étais coincée avec Oli comme une clampine à côté de ce fanfaron avec sa chemise de danseur de tango…

 _"-Hm, Victoire?"_

J'avais fait genre de rien, il voulait quoi ? Un morceau d'pain ? En tout cas, il m'avait appelée par mon prénom, et ça, c'était à marquer d'une pierre foudre : pas de Mam'zelle, pas de surnom déplacé ! J'avais relevé un peu la tête, tout en faisant semblant de l'ignorer, alors qu'il avait enchaîné. J'étais abasourdie : il s'excusait?! LUI ? Dans un sens, je comprenais un peu sa réaction : l'épouvantail nous avait mis super mal à l'aise, et surtout lui, en dévoilant son petit sobriquet ridicule. J'affichais un sourire

 **"Ça ira pour cette fois..."**

J'avais relevé mon visage vers lui, les joues un peu rouges de gêne, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, peut-être parce que je savais que j'allais dire une connerie?

 **"...Poussifeu"**

Je lui avais encore souris tandis qu'il semblait vexé, mais avant qu'il ne puisse s'offusquer verbalement, j'avais enchaîné, faisant moyennement la fière quand même, car c'est vrai que j'avais UN PEU poussé mémé dans les Ortides avec ma plaisanterie douteuse.

 **"Je rigole, je... m'excuse aussi, c'est vrai, pour le balai à chiottes… En fait, j'aime bien ta cheveux et euh... tes chemises..."**

Je voulais dire ta chemise et tes cheveux mais peu importait… Maintenant que j'avais bien l'air conne, je lui avais tendu un gâteau que j'avais gardé à la main, histoire de faire mieux passer la pilule

 **"Tiens, c'est un Herbizarre…"**

Voilà que maintenant je le prenais pour un imbécile, comme s'il ne savait pas c'que c'était… Ta gueule Vic, ça vaut mieux…

* * *

 **POV Clyde**

Lorsque Mam'zelle Grahyena décréta que c'était "bon pour cette fois", j'avais failli déclarer spontanément la sortie du champagne* pour qu'une telle tête de mule déclare en quelque sorte forfait. Faites pas ces têtes choquées, papa c'était la clope et maman n'avait aucune leçon à donner entre ses valiums et ses mojito... Quoiqu'il en soit, je me sentis bien bête quand cette grosse maligne de Victoire ajouta le surnom de l'enfer et la damnation de façon totalement sournoise et gratuite : je ne m'amusais pas à me trimballer avec un miroir de poche partout où je vais comme le fait ma daronne, mais je devais sans aucun doute tirer une tête de six pieds de longs. J'étais grave vexé qu'elle se permette d'employer ce sobriquet ridicule, mais aussi affreusement gêné.

Je n'eus néanmoins pas le temps de répliquer puisqu'elle enchaîna directement en s'excusant. Nan mais sérieux, hop hop hop, j'le voulais mon champagne, là. Ou au moins une p'tite bière ou même du panaché, au pire. En plus, comment dire ? Ses mots produisaient en moi plusieurs émotions : le soulagement qu'on soit assez matures pour s'excuser mutuellement et qu'on puisse bosser à peu près convenablement pour ce foutu projet ; la surprise ; l'amusement parce qu'elle s'y remettait à inverser les mots et puis... Un certain attendrissement. J'avais beau ne pas être un steak de Tauros, je trouvais ça juste trop mignon qu'elle se trompe comme ça. Est-ce que c'étaient mes beaux yeux violets qui la mettaient dans cet état ? Il parait que c'était de famille...

Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire, sourire qui s'agrandit encore lorsqu'elle me temps un gâteau qu'elle avait du garder pour elle pour plus tard, tel un Ursaring faisant des réserves pour l'hiver. Et en plus, elle me précisait de quel Pokémon il s'agissait, comme si j'étais un gros inculte tout juste sorti de sa grotte. A-do-rable. Évidemment, ne répétez pas que j'ai pu penser ça de cette nana, elle ne se sentirait plus péter après et ni vous ni moi ne voulions ça.

 **"J'ai l'impression que je te trouble... Est-ce que ma chemise ou mes cheveux te feraient trop d'effet ?"**

Je plantai mon regard dans le sien, un petit sourire en coin étirant mes lèvres de façon passablement provocatrice. J'assumais pas de ressembler autant à ma daronne, mais à certains moments, je ne pouvais vraiment pas le nier. Surtout que j'avais même pas besoin de ça pour que les filles me courent après sans que je leur demande rien. D'après une de mes potes, j'avais même eu UN prétendant une fois...

Je saisis humblement le gâteau qu'elle me tendait et le rompait en deux parts égales, avant de lui tendre l'autre moitié.

 **"Merci, on a qu'a dire que c'est l'Herbizarre de la trêve ?"**

Je ne sais pas ce qui me prenait de sortir un truc aussi ringard... Tant pis. Sur un malentendu, ça pouvait certainement passer. Je coupais mon morceau encore en deux avant de le tendre au marmot dans les bras de sa grande sœur. Ce gosse était trop gnon pour son propre bien... Et moi j'étais un peu con, en effet.

Je finis par reprendre après m'être raclé la gorge, me rendant compte que je n'avais pas abusé que sur Sacha :

 **"D'ailleurs, t'as pas une serpillière. Aujourd'hui, c'est même... Joli comme t'as arrangé tes cheveux. Enfin regardable, quoi."**

Nan mais c'était pas possible de ne pas finir ma tirade de façon complètement débile. J'aurais pu m'arrêter à "joli", mais nan, il avait fallu que j'en rajoute. Je me grattai l'arrière de la tête, légèrement gêné, préférant me concentrer davantage sur les intervenants : c'était au tour d'Ondine de s'exprimer et de décrire le travail de champion d'arène, assistée par Max. J'étais surprise de voir Erika silencieuse dans un coin de l'arène, devant sans doute laisser place à la "jeune" génération.

 _"Un champion d'arène se doit de relever tous les défis, même s'il peut y avoir des exceptions, évidemment... N'est-ce pas mon chéri ? Ou devrais-je dire_ Natacha _!"_

Tandis qu'Ondine, Pierre et Erika étaient très amusés par l'anecdote du génie extrême qui s'était déguisé en fille pour pouvoir combattre Erika qui avait refusé sous prétexte que pour lui, les parfums sentaient mauvais et étaient une escroquerie. Sacha piqua un fard en tentant de se justifier comme il le pouvait. Je ne pu m'empêcher de jeter un regard en biais à Victoire pour voir sa réaction. Et puis je me rappelai qu'on était censés avoir fait la paix et que l'ennuyer de nouveau sur son béguin n'était peut-être pas le plus intelligent.

 **"J'aimerais trop qu'il y ait un combat pour de vrai... Quitte à ce que Sacha mette une robe pour plus de spectacle."**

Je ne disais ça à personne en particulier et ce n'était même pas que je m'ennuyais ou que les présentations des intervenants ne m'intéressaient pas, mais un peu d'action ne ferait pas de mal.

* * *

 **POV Victoire**

J'avais eu la drôle de sensation de tomber dans le vide : moi? TROUBLÉE? Par... ce CRÉTIN PRÉTENTIEUX?! Mon cœur avait battu plus vite, j'étais un peu effrayée par sa question, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre... Quel IMBÉCILE, il me mettait mal à l'aise alors qu'à la base c'est MOI qui devais le mettre mal à l'aise! Maudite soit cette manie d'inverser les mots quand je suis gênée, franchement c'était l'horreur de bafouiller comme une crétine à chaque fois, je n'imaginais même pas la soutenance de l'exposé devant le jury... "Bonjour je suis un Pokémon préhistorique et je vais vous présenter notre Victoire Morgan sur les exposés", bon sang mais sérieux c'était l'angoisse, on aurait dit un Psykokwak sacrément con et dyslexique... J'avais appuyé mon regard acajou dans le sien, et effectivement, ça s'confirmait, j'étais troublée : ce crétin semblait me défier, me transperçant de ses yeux améthystes, accompagné de son petit sourire narquois... Mais j'avais un peu de mal à décrypter pourquoi ces quelques éléments anodins me mettaient dans un tel état de... malaise? En tout cas ce n'était ni sa chemise couleur Limagma, ni ses cheveux en bataille...

 **"C'est que... j'ai pas l'habitude de m'excuser, c'est tout."**

J'avais froncé un peu les sourcils en restant sérieuse, avant qu'il ne prenne de ma main un peu tremblante le gâteau que je lui proposais, me laissant un peu perplexe, sans réaction.. J'avais réinstallé Oliver sur mes genoux plus confortablement, jetant un furtif coup d'œil aux alentours histoire de voir si papa était dans les parages, mais j'avais rapidement renoncé vu le monde et avait ré-accordé mon attention à Clyde qui... écartelait ce pauvre Herbizarre en pâte à sucre en deux : mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait? Il me... donnait la moitié?

 _"-Merci, on a qu'à dire que c'est l'Herbizarre de la trêve?"_

 **"Euh…"**

Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça, décidément il était surprenant. C'était vraiment gentil et... mignon (mais je m'étais gardée de lui dire, le connaissant ses chevilles auraient gonflé comme des Grodrive et il se serait probablement envolé). J'avais pris le morceau en souriant, contente qu'il admette ses torts, mais aussi qu'il me passe un bout de cette pâtisserie que je m'étais gardée à la base car elle me donnait l'attaque bulle d'O à la bouche... J'avais encore souris (Griknot style)

 **"Une trêve seulement? Je pensais qu'on avait fait la paix... Oh euh..."**

J'avais été surprise une nouvelle fois, voilà qu'il donnait la moitié de sa moitié à Oliver maintenant : je n'arrivais pas à croire que ce vantard qui me semblait con comme ses pieds sans aucune conscience puisse être aussi gentil! Il avait complètement séduit mon petit frère en tout cas, en plus de me séduire moi (je parle bien sûr de "séduire" dans le sens amical hein, ne vous emballez pas les gars!). J'avais remonté les bretelles de mon frère qui n'avait de toute évidence aucun sens de la politesse (ai-je besoin de vous rappeler qui élève ce mioche? Je vous jure que j'aime maman, très fort, mais je suis lucide c'est tout)

 **"Qu'est-ce qu'on dit Oliver?"**

Il m'avait regardé de ses grands yeux de Pachirisu* avant de manger le gâteau, s'étalant le chocolat tout autour de sa petite bouche...

 _"-Odi bonnatépi..."_

J'avais facepalmé avant de l'essuyer avec un mouchoir : y avait rien à faire, il était décidément trop chouchouté pour être poli... De toute façon depuis sa naissance et même avant, tout lui était dû, tout ça parce que c'était un garçon! Je me souviens encore de papa sautant aux quatre coins de la maison en brandissant la photo de l'échographie, nous l'agitant sous le nez pour qu'on discerne son zizi minuscule sur l'image _"-C'EST UN GARÇOOOOOON! REGARDE CHÉRIE, C'EST MERVEILLEUX TU VAS AVOIR UN P'TIT FRÈRE!" "-Allo Satine? Oui bonjour mon trésor tu... ah oui, tu es à Oliville, très bien mais... MAMAN ATTEND UN GARCON!" "MIAOUSSSSSSSS mon brave copain, JESSIE ATTEND UN GARCON ON SERA PLUS LES SEULS HOMMES DE LA MAISON!" "-ALLO MONDO? C'EST UN GARÇON!" "-ALLO CHRISTOPHER? JESSIE ATTEND UN GARÇON!" "-Oh bonjour, vous venez déposer un Pokémon à la pension? ON VA AVOIR UN GARÇON!" "-Le facteur? C'EST UN GARÇON!" "-Le livreur de pizza? MA FEMME EST ENCEINTE D'UN PETIT GARÇON!"_ Et évidemment, mes grands-parents étaient en joie de voir que la "lignée familiale" serait perpétuée, et, je cite, qu'"enfin après plus de quinze années avec cette souillon", il soit finalement "parvenu à la forniquer correctement"... Charmant, mais encore une fois, ça prouvait que dans la vie, et bien quand t'as une b*te, les portes du monde s'ouvrait à toi, en plus d'avoir la chance de pouvoir pisser debout et de ne pas avoir tes règles, mais passons. Ce gosse était malpoli à cause de toute cette effervescence grâce au "pouvoir mystique" de la quéquette, c'était limite s'il n'y avait pas un tapis rouge à l'entrée du vagin de maman lorsqu'il est venu au monde, j'vous jure!

 _"-D'ailleurs, t'as pas une serpillière. Aujourd'hui, c'est même... Joli comme t'as arrangé tes cheveux. Enfin regardable, quoi."_

Alors là, ON ARRÊTE TOUT : Je réfléchissais pénarde à ces histoires de sexisme lorsque Clyde m'avait... euh... il lui prenait quoi encore? Voilà que j'étais à nouveau rouge Ecrapince à la limite d'inverser les mots! J'avais pas vraiment su quoi dire, une fois de plus (la Team rocket s'envole vers d'autres ciiiiieux), il m'avait prise au dépourvu, et je me retrouvais un peu bloquée... C'était trop dur pour lui de faire un compliment décidément, à croire que ça allait lui dissoudre la bouche à l'acide s'il disait quelque chose de gentil, pour une fois? Cependant, je discernais dans sa phrase un brin arrogante qu'il y avait quand même un petit rien de sympathie dissimulée sous tout ce tas de vanité empaquetée dans une chemise rouge... Néanmoins, je restais muette comme un Magicarpe, un peu ahurie, mais Arceus merci, Ondine avait pris la parole, accaparant notre attention... De plus en plus, je me détendais à nouveau, j'étais bien, et j'espérais plus que tout un combat... à la petite exception près : où était papa?

* * *

 **POV James**

J'étais toujours caché tel un coquin en fuite, profitant de cette position à couvert pour admirer la prestigieuse architecture des lieux : je n'avais pas remis les pieds dans cette arène depuis tellement d'années! Elle avait été reconstruite peu après l'incendie déclenché par Jessie et Miaouss, mais je n'avais pas osé la visiter, de peur qu'il y ait des représailles évidemment, et puis franchement, qu'aurais-je été fabriqué dans une arène Pokémon, même plante? Et bien pourtant, il y a quelques mois de c'la, un appel d'offre avait été lancé pour re-décorer ce haut lieu de la parfumerie, et une opportunité pareille était une véritable aubaine pour ma modeste entreprise! Le problème, ce n'était ni la superficie ni la charge de travail, c'était réellement cette tragique destruction dans les flammes... et si Erika me reconnaissait?! Bon, même si dans le fond, c'était de la faute de Miaouss, pas de la mienne! Et mais attendez voir... c'était Jessie qui avait amené cette bombe ici, c'était elle, une fois de plus, qui avait créé la discorde! Mais que voulez-vous, j'étais déjà bon prince à l'époque, alors si ma femme voulait voler cette recette secrète de parfum, je me devais de l'épauler dans cette aventure et en payer le prix! Mais peu importait, elle avait été reconstruite de a à z* et c'était quand même une chouette arène, y avait pas à dire, j'avais même des idées incroyables concernant sa remise en... Oh? La morveuse rousse avait pris la parole et sa voix familière m'avait un peu surpris... et étrangement mis du baume au cœur : ahhhh ces braves petits morveux! Ils avaient tellement grandis, j'étais fier d'eux, comme si je revoyais mes poulains presque vingt ans après, car il est vrai que c'est nous qui les avons forgé, ces gamins antipathiques! Que de travail acharné et d'encouragement pour faire d'eux des héros : sans nous, ils n'auraient été que de banals gamins sans intérêt, mais grâce à notre extrême perfidie, ils pouvaient s'afficher tel des justiciers du quotidien, bravant tous les dangers pour sauver la veuve, l'orphelin et leur Pokémon! Une moquerie n'avait pas échappé à mes aiguisées et délicates petites oreilles, et m'avait replongé en ce jour funeste, c'était peu de temps avant l'incendie justement...

Nous avions d'abord été jeté comme de vulgaires troubles fêtes, quelle honte ! Puis Jessie avait trouvé une solution ! J'avais peu souvent du porter un costume si peu flatteur... Mais notre adorable petite Natacha semblait si heureuse de pouvoir affronter la championne de l'arène, quelle enfant pleine d'entrain et de détermination, elle me rappelait ma petite Satine! Enfin, comme toujours nous avions permis au morveux d'accéder à son badge Prisme, quand je vous disais que sans nous, il n'aurait jamais pu participer à la ligue indigo, quels braves, quels fidèles et valeureux amis nous faisions!

 _"-Et c'est grâce à ce jeune homme, qui à l'époque n'avait pas plus de 10 ans, que mon Ortide a pu être sauvé, lors de l'incendie qui fit rage au sein même de cette arène, et qui nous a tous contraint à travailler dur afin de la reconstruire après que la Team Rocket ai tout détruit..."_

Oh non, voilà que la championne était sur scène à présent, et elle se souvenait de tout, que diable, et le public applaudissait, couvrant d'honneur ces sauveteurs d'Ortide et nous déclamait nous, vils filous pilleurs et pyromanes... Il fallait à tout prix que je fuiiiiiis !

* * *

 **POV Victoire**

J'étais tellement admirative de tous ces gens, et surtout de Sacha, décidément il n'en finissait plus de me surprendre, ce type avait tout pour plaire, et dire que des hommes comme ce Drew étaient si populaires, et que Sacha était complètement inconnu! C'est vrai quoi, il avait fait quoi l'autre, il était adulé juste parce qu'il avait un Papillusion qui brille! Sacha était un vrai mec, un excellent dresseur, intéressant, rempli d'expérience et en plus, il était drôle, gentil et canon... tout comme sa fiancée! Je me sentais tellement proche d'eux : j'aurai risqué ma vie moi aussi pour sauver un Pokémon plante des flammes, et je sais que papa aurait fait de même! Encore cette Team Rocket, ces salades vertes n'avaient décidément aucune pitié : faire brûler une arène de sang-froid, mettant en danger des vies humaines et des Pokémons, j'étais vraiment choquée et outrée! Si maman avait eu à faire à eux et s'était retrouvée face à la justice car elle avait fait face à ces bandits, je la soutenais et j'étais fière d'elle !

 _"-J'aimerais trop qu'il y ait un combat pour de vrai... Quitte à ce que Sacha mette une robe pour plus de spectacle."_

J'avais pouffé de rire avant d'acquiescer : Sacha avec une robe pour pouvoir affronter Erika, j'aurai trop aimé voir ça !

 **"Mais tellement! Je suis impatiente d'en voir plus, cette conférence est décidément géniale !"**

J'avais lancé un clin d'œil à Clyde, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, impatiente.

 **"Eh Clyde, tu veux venir travailler à la maison dimanche? On va recevoir les œufs, et tu pourras voir toute sorte de Pokémons plante, en quelques sortes, c'est un peu comme ici mais à la maison! Enfin, si tu veux bien sûr..."**

* * *

 **POV Clyde**

Si je devais être parfaitement honnête avec vous, il m'avait semblé qu'il s'était passé un petit truc quand mon regard s'était planté dans le sien. J'étais pas sûr, hein. Mais y avait eu comme des Papillusions dans mon ventre et c'était quand même pas la même chose que quand j'avais faim. Et il me semblait que le palpitant avait sauté un battement, mais ça devait être le fruit de mon imagination : je devais manquer de sucre, voilà tout. En vrai, c'est qu'elle avait de jolis yeux cette gourgandine : leur couleur me rappelait un peu le bois précieux dont étaient constitués certains meubles chez tata Abigail, la sœur de papa qui était Pokéstyliste à Sinnoh. Mais je décidai d'ignorer ces étranges phénomènes : j'avais pas envie d'être aussi ridicule que Victoire, en fait. J'me disais franchement que pour notre oral, je parlerais pour introduire le schmilblick, parce que si elle se mettait à bafouiller comme ça, on pouvait s'asseoir sur notre bonne note. Et alors là, maman me gonflerait encore mille ans et serait capable de taper un scandale pour qu'on remonte MA note... Y avait juste pas moyen : j'appréciais me faire remarquer au lycée, mais pas à cause de ma daronne.

Alors soi-disant Mam'zelle Victoire n'était pas habituée à s'excuser ? Mon sourire s'agrandit : comme c'était mignon de vouloir me faire croire ça... Quoique. Elle semblait tout de même avoir son petit caractère donc finalement, elle ne me racontait peut-être pas tant des cracs que ça, la p'tite. M'enfin qu'importe, le fait que je lui avais donné une moitié d'Herbizarre et un quart à son petit frère sembla faire mouche. Je ne savais pas trop pourquoi je me montrais aussi sympa, à vrai dire. Mais j'étais content qu'elle semble contente, bizarrement. Ça faisait du bien après la prise de bec qu'on avait eu juste à cause de Moka : quel drôle d'oiseau* celle-là ! Une corrida, c'était franchement débile*, en plus !

 **"Mais moi j'demande pas mieux qu'on fasse la paix, ma grande."**

C'était plus fort que moi, fallait que je me la joue au lieu de lui parler normalement... Des fois, je me fatiguais d'être comme ça, mais je suppose que c'était grâce à ça que j'étais plutôt populaire au lycée, surtout auprès des nanas. En tous cas, sans vouloir réellement l'admettre, je fondai comme un Sorbébé au soleil devant le p'tit morveux - c'était le cas de le dire -, qui dégustait son quart de gâteaux avec appétit. Comment ce gosse pouvait être aussi dégueulasse et mignon en même temps, franchement ? Remarque, c'était vrai que j'étais pas très habitué à en voir dans mon entourage, des gamins. Thelma était née quand j'étais tout petit et tata Abigail n'avait qu'un fils au collège. Maman parlait souvent de sa sœur aînée comme d'une poule pondeuse. Tata Cecilia avait en effet eu cinq enfants, mais ils étaient tous adultes ou adolescents maintenant. Je ne voyais de toute façon mes cousins et cousines que tous les 36 du mois puisqu'ils vivaient à Johto ou à Sinnoh et que maman et Cecilia ne s'entendaient pas trop... Quant à Moka, elle ne semblait pas vouloir pondre de gosse et de toute façon, j'me demandais bien avec qui elle en aurait fait : pas grand monde ne l'intéressait à part nous et ses Pokémon...

En tous cas, Victoire ne répondit pas à mon compliment déguisé, sans doute trop occupée à essayer de mettre de l'ordre dans ses mots. A moins que son esprit soit parti dans des fantasmes débiles sur ce brave Sacha. Nan parce que j'avais bien remarqué cette petite étincelle quand Erika avait raconté les exploits du grand et fort Sacha qui à dix ans avait sauvé son Ortide. Pas que j'étais jaloux, hein. J'me disais juste que décidément, ce dresseur à casquette avait tout pour plaire à part son look d'ado attardé. Ces "héros" m'impressionnaient, certes, mais ils avaient aussi le don de me blaser un peu... Genre c'étaient des gens comme tout le monde, pas la peine d'en faire tout un cake. Quant à la Team Rocket... Ce n'était pas la première fois que j'entendais ce nom : l'organisation avait été démantelée il y a bien des années, quand j'étais petit. Mais elle avait visiblement laissé ses traces un peu partout dans la région. Je me demandais si mes parents les avait côtoyé puisqu'ils avaient eux-même eu un casier judiciaire, mais j'avais du mal à imaginer leur passé. Certes, ils nous avaient dévoilé certaines choses, mais c'était loin d'être totalement limpide. Je ne savais pas trop si je pouvais les juger. D'ailleurs, je ne savais même pas vraiment quoi penser de tout ça, mais j'imagine que c'était du passé. Mes parents avaient une vie avant moi, ils avaient peut-être causé du tort à des gens, mais qu'est-ce que j'y pouvais, moi ?

Je chassais ces pensées de mon esprit pour me concentrer sur le présent. Victoire avait l'air toute excitée et je devais avouer que je la trouvais adorable comme ça... Un petit sourire étira mes lèvres tandis que je la regardait elle plutôt que ce qui se passait sur la scène. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle me fit un clin d'œil que je sentit bêtement mes joues se chauffer. Qu'est-ce qui me prenait de faire la vierge effarouchée, bon sang ?! Je me ressaisis alors qu'elle s'adressait de nouveau à moi : elle me parlait de dimanche, si je voulais venir chez elle... C'est vrai qu'à part jouer de la batterie, j'avais rien prévu de spécial. Et puis ma curiosité était piquée à vif quand elle évoqua des œufs Pokémon. J'en avais déjà vu, évidemment, mais pas très souvent, m'voyez ? Du coup, tout me poussait à accepter, même si ça me faisait penser à demain, au fait que maman serait probablement à la maison, que papa ne pourrait pas m'aider et que Thelma refuserait sans doute de partir faire du shopping avec maman... Et puis ce serait malaisant d'avoir la maison rien que pour Victoire et moi, de toute façon.

 **"Ouais, ça m'dirait bien. J'apporte mon maillot ?"**

C'était à mon tour de lui faire un clin d'œil, j'avais pas oublié qu'elle m'avait vendu la piscine, après tout ! Je retrouvai mon sérieux en poursuivant :

 **"Ça me fait penser que je t'ai toujours pas filé mon adresse pour demain..."**

Je sortais mon portable que j'avais un peu oublié depuis la notification Pokébook concernant Jenny : il y avait un message de papa et un de maman... J'ouvris d'abord celui de papa, peut-être qu'il m'expliquait un peu où il était parti et qu'il pouvait dissiper mes suspicions concernant lui et M'sieur Morgan ? "M'en veux pas, j'ai vu le père de ta copine partir, j'ai pas voulu tenir la chandelle. En plus, les Staross mènent. On se retrouve à la fin de la conférence !"

 **"Nan mais il se fout de ma gueule..."**

J'avais pas pu m'empêcher de marmonner grossièrement entre mes dents à cause du message de papa. Il était sérieux ? Lui aussi s'y mettait ? Nan mais on croyait rêver, là. Il me décevait un peu, même si... Nan, j'avoue que si Victoire avait réellement été ma copine - ce qui n'arrivera JAMAIS, même si mes joues rivalisent avec ma chemise à présent -, ça aurait été cool de sa part. M'enfin là... Je soupirai, un peu vénère et regardai à présent le message de maman : _"J'espère que tu passes une bonne soirée mon Poussifeu, tu me manques et je te fais plein de bisous !"_ , tout cela accompagné d'une merveilleuse photo de son mojito. Tuez-moi, sérieux. J'avais même pas envie de leur répondre, ils me saoulaient trop, là...

* * *

 **POV Butch**

J'étais pas trop au courant de ce qui se passait dans l'arène pour être tout à fait honnête : le match m'intéressait bien plus ! En plus, mon équipe favorite menait malgré leur petit coup de mou. Ah ces sacrés Staross, toujours les pros du suspens !

J'étais toujours pépère dans mon coin, sans embêter personne quand je reçus enfin une réponse de ma chère et tendre femme. Rien qu'en le lisant, je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire : elle me connaissait bien ! Par contre, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander pourquoi elle m'avait forcé à accompagner Clyde si elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas le droit à ses foutues photos... Quoique avec Cassidy, j'avais appris à ne plus chercher, c'était mieux pour ma santé mentale ! La suite de son SMS me plaisait encore davantage : pas le fait que la prochaine fois, ce serait à elle de s'y coller, mais plutôt la fin et aussi la photo. Après nos deux rejetons et la quarantaine passée, Cassidy était toujours aussi magnifique ! Visiblement un peu pompette, mais... Mais ses yeux, ses cheveux brillants, son décolleté ! Des tas d'images pas très catholiques me venaient à l'esprit et maintenant, non seulement j'avais envie de fumer mais aussi... D'autre chose qui comprenait le fait de déchirer sa petite robe noire, si vous voyez ce que j'veux dire. Me jugez pas et soyez pas jaloux : je savais que j'avais trop de chance d'avoir une femme telle que la mienne dont je retombais amoureux chaque jour... Ouais, je parle comme un bon gros fragile et devinez quoi : j'ai même pas honte !

Revenant à la réalité, je me dis qu'il valait peut-être mieux tout de même avertir mon pauvre lardon* que j'avais lâchement abandonné. Aussi trouvais-je une excuse bidon à lui faire : il m'en voudrait peut-être, ou peut-être pas. Après tout, j'en savais rien, moi. Clyde ne me parlait pas de ce genre de chose, peut-être qu'il avait des vues sur cette fille... Attendez, temps mort. On parlait de la fille de James et Jessie. Autant je m'en foutais un peu, mais si Cass' l'apprenait... P't'être que si je retrouvais cette moquette bleue de James, on pourrait en parler ? J'avais plutôt la flemme, mais je me disais que je pouvais bien arranger le coup pour mon fils. Alors courageusement, je levais mon derrière, regardant autour de moi : je savais pertinemment que j'étais naïf de vouloir retrouver James dans ce foutoir, je savais même pas où ce Galifeu mouillé s'était caché... Mais je partais quand même dans une direction qui me semblait judicieuse, toujours planqué malgré tout.

* * *

 **POV Clyde**

Je soupirai et finis par me décider à envoyer cette foutue adresse à la nana qui était juste à côté de moi, après avoir enfin avalé mon quart d'Herbizarre que j'avais fini par écrasé d'énervement entre mes doigts. J'lui avais annoncé la couleur, donc limite, ça ne faisait plus bizarre, maintenant. Et au moins, j'oublierais pas de le faire comme un gros Sablaireau. D'un autre côté, en appuyant sur "envoyer", je me dis que ça y est, cette nana allait venir chez moi. J'avais beau avoir déjà amené des binômes à la maison, j'étais quand même souvent avec des mecs et ma mère leur posait déjà des questions gênantes. Alors j'imaginais même pas ce que ça allait être avec Victoire... J'avais presque envie de me rétracter et de lui dire "autant qu'on bosse chez toi", mais ça faisait trop mec qui avait peur de sa daronne. Et c'était pas le cas. Elle me foutait juste la honte.

 **"Voilà, c'est fait. Oh tiens, on dirait qu'ils se mettent en place !"**

Ma voix avait commencé par être totalement blasée et s'était ragaillardie en regardant la scène où Sacha se mettait en place non pas pour affronter Erika, mais pour affronter Max ! Je connaissais pas trop ce gars champion de Clémentiville, mais apparemment, ils étaient potes de longue date...

* * *

 **POV Victoire**

Clyde ne perdait pas le nord, mais ça me faisait étrangement plaisir qu'il pense à venir passer une journée piscine plutôt qu'à bosser : de toute façon, avant d'être allé à Hoenn ça allait être compliqué de cerner notre sujet à 100% et puis on avait le temps puisque les convocations d'oraux n'étaient qu'en juillet... J'avais un peu ri intérieurement : l'invitation de Jenny n'était pas tombée dans l'oreille d'un sourd apparemment!

 **"Oui prend ton maillot, et ta crème solaire"**

J'avais bien sûr omis de préciser pourquoi, mais honnêtement il était blanc comme un Blizzi (comme moi en fait) et j'avais pas très envie qu'il s'expose l'air de rien au soleil, ne finisse par ressembler à sa chemise et qu'ensuite je sois témoin de ses plaintes incessantes concernant sa peau qui pèle, bonjour l'angoisse! D'ailleurs euh.. les autres allaient savoir qu'il était venu chez moi et... Qu'est ce qu'ils allaient en dire?... Arthur allait probablement être plus que chiant, Alice allait m'harceler pour savoir si par hasard je n'aurai pas succomber aux plaisirs de la chair avec lui (car comme vous pouvez vous en douter, Alice ne concevait pas une relation amicale fille-garçon, pour elle, il y a forcément une attirance derrière) et les autres et bien... peu importait car ils étaient plus ou moins normaux donc ils allaient s'en fiche comme des gens civilisés.

J'avais un peu de mal à croire qu'il allait vraiment venir à la maison et honnêtement, j'appréhendais un peu la réaction de maman.. Pas parce que c'était un garçon hein, car j'avais des amis qu'elle connaissait du genre Victor ou Gabriel qui étaient deja venu, mais à cause de ce que je lui avais raconté sur lui, l'affaire Fantominus tout ça... Je la brieferai ce soir ou demain, même si après franchement, même si elle avait tendance à être chiante et parfois carrément folle, j'étais quand même rassurée parce qu'elle n'était pas si relou que ça quand il y avait des amis à la maison au final, enfin elle nous fichait la paix et ne posait pas de questions embarrassantes... Et puis papa, bon bah c'était papa, je me faisais aucun soucis, les pires était à la limite Satine et oncle Miaouss, mais dimanche il allait récupérer les chatons, c'était sa semaine : une sur deux, comme convenu depuis son divorce avec ce Chacripan femelle dont il avait été follement amoureux... jusqu'à ce qu'ils se disputent une fois de trop. Perso, ça me dérangeait pas que les chatons soient à la maison, enfin de toute façon j'avais pas le choix puisque papa et maman n'avaient jamais pu se séparer de Miaouss. Dans notre premier appartement qui ne contenait que deux pièces, il vivait déjà avec nous, et depuis qu'on avait la maison, il avait sa propre dépendance de l'autre côté du petit jardin, et franchement c'était tant mieux car il faisait vraiment parti de la famille, comme un troisième parent en quelques sortes... Mais quand des potes venaient à la maison, c'était toujours un grand moment de leur présenter mon tonton Pokémon bipède et parlant, une sorte de fierté quoi, parce qu'il fallait l'avouer, un Miaouss qui parle c'était quand même un truc incroyable, je pouvais aisément me la peter! D'ailleurs, avant de bosser comme mécano, il avait été la vedette d'un restaurant appartenant à Chris, un ami de la famille, qui basait toute sa stratégie marketing sur lui, genre la mascotte découpeuse de nouilles, et les gens venaient de loin pour manger là! Puis il avait rencontré Chacripan, la jolie chatte venue d'Unys, et s'est rangé dans une vie qui ne lui convenait pas...

Mon téléphone avait vibré presque immédiatement après que Clyde m'ait envoyé son adresse, et voilà que maintenant je me demandais à quoi allait ressembler sa maison... J'étais quasiment sûre qu'elle serait plus moderne et design que la notre qui avait une ambiance un peu... manoirdesque? Disons que ça avait appartenu à mes grands parents quoi, et que malgré les achats de mobilier et décoration récente, bah les cheminées, les lustres en cristaux, le sol en marbre, les vitraux et les nirondelles moulées dans le plafond, bon... c'était un peu ringard quoi. J'avais déjà vu son père du coup, et j'essayais de me souvenir qu'à quoi ressemblait sa mère qui était déjà venue nous faire cours une fois, mais honnêtement, je ne me souvenais plus vraiment de son visage, seulement d'une blouse blanche et d'un chignon blond. Avait-il des frères, des sœurs!? Je me posais tout un tas de questions existentielles, perdant un peu le fil de la conférence, faisant machinalement un câlin à mon frère qui somnolait, lorsque mon binôme s'était quelques peu énervé tout seul à la vue d'un SMS...

 **"Euh.. tout va bien...?"**

Ça me faisait penser que j'avais pas regardé le mien depuis un moment... et ça n'avait pas manqué, j'avais un SMS de papa, un de Jenny, et deux d'Alice...

 _"J'ai eu un coup de fil important d'un client ma puce, j'en ai pour une petite heure, tu sais que je n'ai pas malheureusement pas le choix... Je te laisse Oliver, j'ai confiance en toi. Je t'aime"_

Si Clyde avait eu un SMS similaire, je comprenait mieux le "NAN MAIS IL SE FOU DE MA GUEULE?", car je pensais exactement la même chose, bien que je comprenais la situation, ça devait être important, et ne doutait pas une seule seconde de papa, jamais.

 _"D'accord, tiens moi au courant. Bon courage, je t'aime papa"_

Bref, Jenny maintenant.

 _"Ça va chouchou? Alors la conf? Clyde est pas trop chiant? Bisous"_

J'avais lancé un petit coup d'œil vers lui avant de répondre :

 _"Au contraire, c'est un amour. Franchement c'est limite louche lol. La conférence se passe bien, c'est dommage que tu sois pas venue, et toi ça se passe comment avec l'aborigène? Bisous chou"_

En réalité, j'étais contente qu'elle ne soit pas venue car la situation avec Clyde était idéale, et si elle avait été la, je n'étais pas certaine que ça se serait aussi bien passé.. Bon : j'appréhendais déjà de voir les sms d'Alice, mais j'avais pas envie d'encore la snober, ça restait quand même mon amie malgré tout... Mais quand même, elle était chiante et la plupart du temps c'était pour qu'on se voit et à chaque excuse que j'inventais, ou pas d'ailleurs, elle râlait... Ou alors c'était pour me demander un service ou se plaindre... Bon allez, force et honneur, j'avais ouvert son SMS.

 _"Besoin de toi Vic, Billy veut plus me voir, il m'a largué comme un Tadmorv je suis toute seule à Argenta..."_

Bah voyons! J'avais quand même eu de la peine pour elle, avant d'ouvrir le suivant...

 _"C'est bon en fait il m'a rappelé je dors chez lui! J'avais zappé que t'avais ta conférence, passe le bonsoir à ton sexy daddy de ma part!"_

Un facepalm plus tard, j'avais rangé mon téléphone sans même lui répondre : mon "sexy daddy"? Sérieusement? Elle était tarée, bonne à fiche à l'asile décidément! Son mec était VRAIMENT trop stupide, elle le trompait à tout-va et il se laissait faire, m'enfin je sais que c'était pas mes oignons mais bon.. En plus qu'est ce qu'elle attendait? Que je vienne la chercher à Argenta? J'étais consternée mais bref, revenons en à nos Wattouats! Un combat s'annonçait entre Sacha et Max de Clémentiville, alors je vous laisse imaginer l'effervescence, et j'étais d'ailleurs tout autant au taquet que les autres, mais je me contenais car mon frère commençait à être fatigué, chouinant un peu, comme d'habitude, serrant son petit doudou Toudoudou aspergé du parfum de maman... lorsque le rideau était tombé, dévoilant un impressionnant terrain de combat derrière la scène...

* * *

 **POV James**

Ça y était, j'étais coincé, mentant à ma fille comme un criminel, abandonnant mon petit garçon comme un malpropre... Quel père indigne je faisais, seigneur, j'espérais que Jessie ne l'apprenne pas, ou sinon adieu le costume de Delcatty! Un combat s'annonçait, c'était l'bon moment pour agir sans attirer l'attention... Allons bon, réfléchissons... trois options s'offraient à moi : 1) Rester ici et prendre le risque d'être découvert par les morveux ou pire, par mes enfants, 2) Sortir de l'arène et les attendre à la sortie, prétendant être revenu de mon intervention d'urgence, ce qui impliquait de changer la voiture de place pour être crédible... et enfin 3) Je pouvais prendre mon courage à deux mains et retourner m'asseoir comme un homme en expliquant être revenu plus tôt que prévu... Et bien, après une analyse méthodique et mature de la situation... j'avais décidé de filer en douce et d'aller déplacer la voiture! J'avais glissé habilement jusqu'à la sortie sans trop de dommages collatéraux si ce n'était quelques bousculades à d'honnêtes spectateurs, et, arrivé à quelques mètres de la porte, si près du but, ce brave Brunch était venu à ma rencontre...

* * *

 **POV Clyde**

Me demandez pas pourquoi, mais je m'imaginais déjà au bord d'une piscine à me faire dorer la pilule dimanche après midi alors que nous étions vendredi soir, dans une arène de type plante à observer un combat se mettre en place. Et qu'on était surtout censés bosser ce week-end. Quoique en y réfléchissant, ce n'était peut-être pas hyper utile de tout faire avant d'aller à Hoenn. Certes, il était de bon ton de s'avancer, de faire des recherches préliminaires et j'en passais, mais... S'accorder un petit temps au bord et dans l'eau ne pourrait pas faire de mal, si ? En plus, Victoire était mignonne tout plein de penser à me parler de crème solaire : non seulement elle voulait voir mon corps d'éphèbe, mais en plus elle s'inquiétait pour moi, à l'idée que je devienne à Colhomard* ! Bon d'accord, je blague, je pense qu'elle comprenait juste ce que je pouvais endurer au soleil vu sa propre blancheur. Elle était bien brave cette petite Victoire, quand elle le voulait ! D'ailleurs, j'étais en train de réaliser un truc : il n'y aurait sans doute que nous deux. J'veux dire, c'était pas dit dans la chanson si d'autres gens venait aussi, mais c'était pas l'impression qu'elle donnait, du coup, ce dimanche studieux prenait une autre tournure et ça me rendait tout chose. Pas parce que c'était Victoire, mais parce que... Voyez-vous, j'avais déjà fréquenté des nanas, mais c'était souvent en dehors du lycée, genre en ville. J'ignore si vous connaissez Céladopole : c'était une très grande ville où il y avait plein de choses sympas à faire. Quand je voyais mes copines, on ne s'embarrassait pas d'aller chez l'un ou chez l'autre. Là, ça ne devrait pas m'émouvoir vu qu'il s'agissait de Mam'zelle Grahyena, mais ce serait la première fois que j'irais chez une fille. Genre tout seul, pas en soirée. Du coup, j'en venais à me demander si sa mère était comme la mienne - à savoir chiante - et d'un coup, ça me foutait un peu la pression... Qui me faisait presque oublier le fait qu'elle venait d'abord chez moi et qu'elle verrait donc presque nécessairement maman et Thelma, même si en principe ce serait plus la première qui me foutrait la honte que la dernière.

En tous cas, j'étais bizarrement irrité par les messages de mes parents. J'ignorais si c'était parce qu'ils s'éclataient sans moi - non, j'étais pas si égocentrique que ça -, si c'était pare que papa m'avait lâché comme un vieux lardon* périmé - plus probable -, si c'était à cause du surnom débile de maman - encore davantage probable -, si je savais que maman avait des chances d'être torchée ce soir et donc infernale demain car je cite "avant les cocktails étaient moins forts, je comprend pas je pouvais en boire vachement plus" et qu'on la regarde avec pitié en se disant qu'elle avait juste vieilli et qu'elle tenait moins bien l'alcool qu'avant. Je pense qu'il y avait aussi le fait qu'aucun de mes potes ne m'avait envoyé de message alors que le nez de Victoire vissé à son téléphone semblait indiquer le contraire. Bon, avec un peu de réflexion, je comprenais pourquoi. Je savais qu'Arthur devait être avec son paternel à parler business même s'il n'y connaissait rien ou à médire sur ces "immigrés qui prenaient les emplois". Que Mathias devait être en train d'explorer une énième jeune fille, voire un jeune homme, voire soyons fous, un Pokémon : ça ne me choquerait même pas qu'il se laisse séduire par une jolie Gardevoir... Quant à Raphaël, je savais qu'il avait une cousinade ce week-end alors ses parents devaient tout préparer : il avait de qui tenir, tout le monde était roux dans sa famille, que ça soit ses parents Edward* et Holly ou ses six frères et sœurs. Maman avait d'ailleurs été grave choquée quand je lui en avait parlé.

Bref, je m'énervais peut-être tout seul pour pas grand-chose. D'ailleurs, Victoire m'avait demandé si j'avais un problème et vu son propre froncement de sourcils, j'avais presque envie de lui retourner la question, surtout que je la vis facepalmer.

 **"Nan nan, tout va bien. Mon père préfère le base-ball à moi, mais j'le vis bien. Et toi alors ?"**

C'était un peu injuste vis-à-vis de papa de dire ça, mais tant pis, j'y pouvais rien s'il avait battu en retraite pour suivre le match. Maman ne serait pas contente et c'est lui qui se ferait engueuler, après tout.

Le combat qui allait se livrer devant nous allait sans doute être mémorable : sur le terrain, les Pokémon des deux dresseurs venaient de sortir de leur Pokéball. Du côté de Sacha, je fus surpris de voir apparaître un Dracaufeu : la foule semblait en délire, comme si le génie extrême n'avait pas que Victoire comme fangirl. Je cru entendre des rumeurs de conversation comme quoi Dracaufeu était un vieil ami de Sacha et qu'il était "revenu" exprès pour la conférence. Revenu..? Je n'eus pas le loisir de plus y réfléchir puisque toute mon attention se porta sur le Pokémon de Max : un Gallame ! Il m'avait semblé entendre dire que l'arène de Clémentiville était spécialisée dans les Pokémon de type normal, mais je trouvais ce Pokémon tellement classe que je m'en fichais totalement à cet instant. Les deux Pokémon étaient super classe, en fait. Ça promettait un match sensationnel, même si à priori, le type vol de Dracaufeu lui conférait un avantage...

 **"Tu te rends compte que quand ton Repti évoluera, il aura autant de classe ?"**

J'avais parlé sans même y réfléchir à ma comparse de conférence. Ce n'est qu'en entendant un couinement du p'tit frère que je tournai la tête vers elle. Le pauvre marmot semblait épuisé tandis qu'il sniffait son doudou Toudoudou comme un drogué.

 **"Ça va aller ? Tant qu'il gerbe pas ou se mouche pas sur moi, j'peux le prendre un peu si t'es fatiguée des bras. Enfin j'sais que t'as l'habitude et tout m'enfin bon... "**

Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Je jouais les chevaliers servants maintenant ? Je me sentais ultra gêné de lui avoir dit ça. Genre elle allait commencer à se faire des idées sur mes intentions, c'était pas le but. C'était juste que ce morveux était trop mignon et que j'avais peut-être un peu pitié. Certes mon daron m'avait lâché, mais le sien, c'était pire encore vu qu'il avait largué le paquet dans les bras de cette pauvre Victoire...

 **"C'est propre à cet âge ? J'veux dire, il risque pas de couler un bronze sur toi ?"**

Me jugez pas, j'y connaissais rien en gosses et... Là encore, je savais pas trop ce qu'il me prenait alors que y avait un super match qui se déroulait sous nos yeux : Dracaufeu avait beau être de type vol, Gallame était ultra rapide et esquivait presque toutes les attaques : il était de toute évidence très proche de son dresseur.

* * *

 **POV Butch**

Des fois, je me disais que j'étais quand même super intelligent vu que je tombai assez rapidement sur la moquette bleue que je cherchais. L'individu semblait passablement préoccupé : l'était-on pour la même raison ? J'allais vite le découvrir puisque mon pas décidé me conduit directement à ses côté après l'avoir hélé.

 **"James, t'es là ! Faut qu'on cause."**

Je le regardai puis je regardai la porte : une idée géniale - comme d'habitude - me vint à l'esprit. Je prenait le drôle d'oiseau* par les épaule et le poussais jusqu'à la sortie sans lui demander son avis. J'avais vraiment trop envie de fumer avec toutes ces émotions et c'était pas cette lavette qui allait contrarier mes plans. C'est ainsi qu'avant même de m'expliquer davantage et avant même qu'il ne puisse l'ouvrir, j'avais sorti une clope et mon briquet : rien de tel qu'une petite cibiche pour se requinquer !

* * *

 **POV Vic**

 **"Je vois... Ma mère aussi a préféré aller au match plutôt que m'accompagner, j'vois pas ce qu'il y a de si cool, perso j'aime pas trop les Staross, je suis pour les équipes de Kanto... mais mon père a eu une urgence, c'est peut être à cause d'un Pokémon de la pension, j'en sais rien..."**

J'avais haussé les épaules en pensant à la poisse qu'avait papa, puis à maman : elle était tellement contente quand c'était soir de match, elle nous maquillait tous aux couleurs de l'équipe qu'on soutenait avec papa, Satine et oncle Miaouss, même Oliver avait droit à son maquillage et son petit t-shirt de supporter. Dans un sens, je comprenais qu'elle n'ait pas voulu m'accompagner, et je culpabilisait un peu d'avoir quasiment forcé papa à venir avec moi.. Quand j'étais plus jeune j'adorais aller voir des matchs parce qu'en plus du base-ball, on allait manger au fast food après, d'ailleurs j'étais prête à parier qu'ils allaient y aller ce soir, et rien qu'à penser à des nuggets j'avais hyper faim... Dommage qu'on avait pas prévu un plateau entier d'Herbizarre de la trêve... Mais je me sentais pas trop de me lever pour chercher des pâtisseries alors que le match commençait et que mon frère me prenait pour un coussin...

Première manche, Sacha avait sorti son Dracaufeu : j'avais regardé sur le net et c'était l'un de ses tous premiers Pokémons qui vivait désormais dans un truc de vallée dragorifique où je ne sais quoi, en tout cas je trouvais ça vraiment trop trop cool, sans parler du Gallame de Max, quel Pokemon stylé! J'avais pas forcément eu l'occasion d'en voir beaucoup et ce match allait être ENORME, même si je déplorais un peu le manque de Pokémon plante puisque c'était quand même sensé être le thème mais bon...

 _"-Tu te rends compte que quand ton Repti évoluera, il aura autant de classe?"_

J'avais tourné la tête vers Clyde, un peu gênée et contente en même temps. Il avait appelé Repti par son prénom, même si bon, c'était peut être juste une abréviation... mais je trouvais ça mignon. C'est vrai que quand Repti évoluera il sera comme ça, un Dracaufeu... J'avais du mal à l'imaginer devenir si grand, mais après tout c'est vrai que le Tortank de ma soeur avait largement la place de faire sa petite vie dans le jardin, y avait qu'à voir quand on avait eu des œufs de Bulbizarre, à la fin tous les Florizarres étaient dans le jardin... Mais un Dracaufeu quoi... C'était quand même pas n'importe quel Pokémon, et je peinais à croire que moi, Victoire Martha-Jane Morgan, je puisse un jour avoir un Pokemon pareil, aussi badass et cool que ça! Je m'imaginais déjà aller en cours avec lui comme Pokémonture, j'aurais tellement la classe comparé à tous ces nazes qui viennent en bus (comme moi actuellement, en fait)! Même Libegon aura moins la classe que mon Dracaufeu! Voilà que maintenant je rêvais d'en avoir un en regardant celui de Sacha se battre avec tant de badassitude, même si je savais très bien que Repti n'avait pas envie d'évoluer, comme s'il avait peur que ça change quelques choses dans notre relation...  
Je cajolais mon frère lorsque Clyde s'était... proposé? J'avais pas pu m'empêcher de pouffer à rire en entendant ses questions débiles, ni de rougir d'ailleurs. Je me sentais un peu stupide

 **"Non tu rigoles, il risque non seulement de te faire caca dessus, en plus de vomir, se moucher dans ta chemise et te faire pipi au visage..."** , avais-je plaisanté en lui mettant sur ses genoux dans un petit rire idiot tandis qu'Oli s'était directement lové dans ses bras, à moitié endormi, avant de le regarder d'un air suppliant, perdant sa tétine dans la phrase

 _"-Ellé ou maman...?"_

Mon pauvre petit frère était fatigué, il était deja 19h et d'habitude à cette heure là il allait manger puis n'allait pas tarder à aller au dodo, avec maman qui le bordait jusqu'à ce qu'il dorme, cela allait de soi. J'avais levé les yeux vers Clyde qui semblait un peu désemparé, essayant tant bien que mal d'assurer sa mission tandis que mon frère qui gigotait un peu..

 **"Tu veux que je le reprenne..?"**

* * *

 **POV James**

J'avais bondit comme un Spoink lorsque que j'avais entendu Botch m'interpeller avant de me pousser vers la sortie et m'engouffrer avec lui a l'extérieur en s'allumant précipitamment une cigarette. J'avais agité mes mains pour chasser cette purée de pois immonde émanant de sa cigarette en toussant comme un asthmatique

 **"Et bien qu'est ce qui passe? Il faut que j'aille déplacer la voiture..."**

* * *

 **POV Clyde**

Sans même le vouloir, j'apprenais que sa mère était fan de base-ball et que c'était pour cette raison que son père était de corvée. Sans doute que ses parents ne voulaient pas la laisser aller seule à dix-sept ans à une conférence le soir... En tous cas, je me sentais un peu bête concernant l'urgence de M'sieur Morgan, je savais pas trop quoi répondre à part un bateau "j'espère que ça ira". C'était évident que papa n'avait pas ce genre d'urgence avec le garage... Quoique je me disais qu'il ne devait y avoir personne à la maison ce soir puisque maman se shootait aux mojitos avec ses amis chelous - surtout un en fait, celui qui adorait toucher les cheveux de papa et qui appelait tout le monde "mon chou" ; il m'avait d'ailleurs proposé une fois de me présenter sa fille Cristina qui était plus jeune que moi et coordinatrice parce selon lui "on ferait le couple parfait" tant on aurait ébloui tout le monde. J'avais naturellement décliné poliment avant de battre en retraite dans ma chambre. Thelma était chez une amie pour réviser... Ma frangine pas d'être parfaite, pas même le vendredi soir. J'avais déjà vu Elsa, elle avait une apparence bien moins sage que ma petite sœur qui ressemblait presque à une poupée, mais apparemment, elle était toute aussi brillante et c'était déjà le duo de tête parmi les élèves de seconde. Du coup, j'en venais à m demander si tout se passait bien chez nous : je savais que maman n'avait pas du prendre tous ses Pokémon, que Thelma n'avait du emmener que Canarticho et que papa devait être dans le même cas. Or, si tous nos Pokémon s'entendaient à peu près, ça pouvait vite devenir le souk et on s'était déjà retrouvé à revenir de courses en famille avec une inondation dans le jardin et des arbres gelés après que Tentacruel et Carabaffe se soient expliqués et que Crustabri ait tenté d'arbitrer à coup de Laser Glace.

J'écartai ces pensées en m'intéressant davantage à ce qui se passait sous mes yeux. N'empêche, un Dracaufeu, c'était quelque chose... Je devais avouer que c'était le genre de Pokémon qui me faisait rêver : j'avais Libégon, mais un Dracaufeu... Sinon, d'autres Pokémon dragon me tentaient bien comme Dracolosse, Drattak ou Trioxhydre... En fait, beaucoup de Pokémon me donnaient envie et j'avais vraiment le projet d'agrandir un peu mon équipe un jour.

Victoire sembla considérer ma proposition, bien que la liste de trucs dégueulasses qu'elle m'évoqua me donnait moins envie, d'un coup... Pourtant, je me retrouvais avec le bambin sur les genoux : il s'était directement lové contre moi, peu ému à l'idée d'avoir changé de coussin, même si je devais probablement être moins moelleux que Victoire... Vous méprenez pas, j'avais pas spécialement maté la donzelle, mais forcément, elle avait des coussins que je ne possédais pas en tant que mec, me regardez pas comme si j'étais le pire des pervers, je m'appelle pas Mathias... Bref, le gamin releva son minois vers moi, me regardant les yeux brillants de fatigue avant de me demander de sa voix toute mignonne où était sa maman, comme si j'en savais quelque chose. Je résistai à l'envie de lui répondre "dans ton cul", déjà parce qu'il était trop chou, parce que c'était crade, parce que pas les mamans et parce que je n'étais pas trop sûr qu'il sache ce qu'est un cul et que Victoire n'apprécierait sans doute pas vraiment que je m'adresse ainsi à son morveux de frère... D'ailleurs, voyant qu'il gigotait un peu, elle me proposa de le reprendre, mais en vrai, ça allait.

 **"J'sais que je suis moins confort que ta grande sœur, mais tu peux essayer de te reposer un peu. Faudrait pas être fatigué pour retrouver ta maman bientôt, tu crois pas ?"**

J'installai le moutard un peu mieux sur moi, tandis que le Dracaufeu de Sacha volait dans l'arène pour foncer sur le Gallame de Max, toutes flammes dehors. J'étais émerveillé, bien qu'on ne savait pas trop qui allait gagner et surtout, qui encourager. Franchement, Gallame se défendait hyper bien, même si on sentait qu'il commençait à fléchir devant Dracaufeu. D'ailleurs, ça ne loupa pas : il fini par être déclaré hors combat, signant la victoire de Sacha. J'aurais bien lancé une petite vanne à ce sujet à Victoire, mais je me disais que c'était plutôt naze de ma part et que surtout, j'avais pas envie qu'on se reprenne la tête. Et puis il faisait de toute façon trop faim pour se prendre la tête.

 **"Pourquoi Moka nous a pas laissé plus de bouffe ? Non seulement elle a semé la discorde, mais en plus, elle nous affame..."**

C'était facile de la critiquer quand elle n'était pas là, mais c'était vrai qu'elle avait bien foutu la merde. Je serais bien allé cherché plus de choses à manger ainsi qu'à boire - j'avais vu une quantité astronomique de jus de fruits de la marque Wendy's* qui avait émergé quelques années auparavant -, mais avec le paquet sur les genoux, c'était pas simple. Je me sentais pas trop de demander à Victoire d'y aller, d'autant plus que Sacha reprit la parole pour faire une annonce :

 _"J'espère que vous avez apprécié le combat ! C'était l'un des premiers pour Gallame, qui n'a évolué que récemment et je pense qu'on peut l'applaudir très fort !"_

Sacha n'avait peut-être aucun sens du style, mais en tous cas, il était très admiré par le public qui s'exécuta sans broncher. D'ailleurs, on pouvait voir des banderoles avec des "On t'aime Max" tenues par quelques jeunes femmes dans un coin de l'arène... Je ne savait même pas trop quoi penser de tout ça, outre que décidément, ça devait être facile de draguer quand on était champion extrême ou champion d'arène ! Sacha reprit la parole, toujours rempli d'enthousiasme, ce mec semblait être infatigable...

 _"Nous allons à présent assister à un autre combat, plus dans la thématique de la conférence cette fois, puisque c'est Erika qui va se battre contre... L'un d'entre vous ! Nous avons tiré au sort parmi les fauteuils et il s'agit du numéro 288 !"_

* * *

 **POV Butch**

Je tirais avec avidité sur le "cancer en stick" comme disait Cass : ça faisait un bien fou après tant d'émotions. James semblait incommodé par la fumée, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en préoccuper moins à l'heure actuelle. Par contre, je relever un sourcil quand il me parla de déplacer sa voiture.

 **"Tu le feras après, elle va pas s'envoler."**

Remarquez, je disais ça, mais avec Moka, on était en train d'en créer une de voiture volante, même si ça ne fonctionnait pas encore super bien...

 **"Faut pas que nos femmes apprennent que leurs marmots respectifs sont dans la même classe."**

J'avais laissé la porte de l'arène ouverte, aussi pouvait-on toujours entendre ce qui se tramait à l'intérieur. Je compris que le match en cours était terminé et qu'un autre se préparait, avec quelqu'un du public, mais j'étais trop occupé avec ma conversation actuelle pour y accorder plus d'attention. Et puis malgré les années en plus, la voix du morveux-qui-n'en-était-plus-un m'agaçait toujours autant...

 **"Les marmots qu'on a bien largués à cause de ce foutu morveux d'ailleurs, c'est une grosse blague ça aussi..."**

Les derniers mots étaient plus pour moi-même que pour James, j'avais marmonné, la cigarette toujours entre les lèvres, passablement blasé.

* * *

 **POV Victoire**

 _Q_ uand Clyde se mit à me parler de bouffe, je fus direct aux anges : disons que j'avais quand même besoin d'une excuse pour pas passer pour l'Avaltout de service, surtout que maintenant j'avais le champ libre puisqu'il s'occupait de mon frère! D'ailleurs, on en parle de ça? C'était la chose la plus adorable que j'avais vu depuis longtemps, franchement ils étaient trop mignons à... Bon d'accord je me tais. Oliver était mignon, ça faisait aucun doute, mais j'avais un peu de mal à admettre que Clyde puisse être "mignon", surtout que je vous vois v'nir, je trouvais juste la situation super attendrissante, pas lui en tant que tel hein! Enfin bon, trêve de justifications, je m'étais levée et était allée vers le buffet l'air de rien, en plus on avait la chance d'être en bout de rangée donc j'avais gêné personne en revenant avec les mains remplies de sucreries, après avoir chercher sur les étalages les trucs qui me semblaient les meilleurs...

 **"Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé, des petits Roseboutons au chocolat blanc!"**

Le seul truc, c'est qu'avec cette histoire de pâtisseries, j'avais presque raté la fin du match entre Dracaufeu et Gallame. D'ailleurs, je trouvais ça bizarre ce Gallame, parce que j'étais sure à 100% que lors de la ligue Hoenn, je me souvenais distinctement l'avoir regardé à la télé avec papa et maman, il avait un Gardevoir... Je m'étais trompée? Ou alors il avait un Gardevoir ET un Gallame? J'aurai probablement du m'en taper le Coquiperl, mais j'avais bien trop envie de savoir, alors j'avais demandé à Clyde

 **"T'as regardé la ligue Hoenn l'année où Max a participé?"**

J'avais posé ma question la bouche pleine, et j'avais par conséquent un peu honte de moi, mais peu importait, j'étais à l'aise, aussi fou que cela puisse paraître, comme si Clyde était l'un de mes amis depuis des années, mais il ne m'écoutait pas trop puisque de toute évidence, mon frère n'avait plus sommeil du tout...

 _"... et toi tu sais compter susqua combien de lettres...?"_

J'avais souris, un peu gênée. Il faut dire que depuis que maman lui faisait apprendre les lettres avec son petit livre d'alphabet Pokémon, il était trop content de nous les réciter... et ça n'avait pas manqué

 _"-A comme Abo, B c'est Boutiflor, C Canaticho, D euh... Dodouo..."_

 **"Oli, n'embete pas Clyde..."**

* * *

 **POV James**

J'avais discuté un peu avec Boutch, et nous étions tombé d'accord sur le fait que Jessie comme sa femme ne devaient pour rien au monde apprendre que nos enfants se côtoyaient...

 **"Ohhh fichtre non, tu connais Jessie, elle pourrait faire un scandale à l'école qui sait... Il ne vaut mieux pas qu'elle l'apprenne, ce sera notre secret... D'ailleurs demain, il me semble que Victoire doit venir travailler chez vous... Quelle misère, je travaille et c'est Jessie qui doit l'y emmener!"**

Cette affreuse constatation me fit froid dans le dos : et si elles se croisaient? Et si elle reconnaissait son nom sur la boite à lettres, sa voiture, l'un de ses Pokémons qui traînerait dans le jardin, ou que sais-je encore...? Elle n'était pas du genre à aller sonner à la porte et à se présenter c'était certain, mais avec Jessie, on n'savait jamais... Butch semblait avoir solution à ce problème, mais dès lors qu'il s'apprêtait à répondre, la voix du morveux avait résonné plus fort.

 _"-NUMERO 228, S'IL VOUS PLAIT?"_

J'avais levé les yeux vers Buffy : qu'est ce qu'il nous voulait, nous avait il repéré?... Je m'étais quelques peu caché derrière lui, juste au cas où... Que voulez-vous, les bonnes vieilles habitudes...

 **"Oooh seigneur, c'est toi! C'est ta place, ils t'ont repéré, nous sommes à découvert!"**

* * *

 **POV Victoire**

 **"Franchement c'était sur que Dracaufeu allait remporter le combat, il connait des attaques impossibles à contrer, il est trop rapide et agile, sa frappe Atlas est dingue! Je veux que Repti apprenne tous ces mouvements..."**

Et voilà que la foule en délire acclamait Max, et particulièrement les filles, hurlant comme des midinettes devant un boys-band sans t-shirt en agitant leurs banderoles... Je devais reconnaître qu'il était fort, cool et plutôt pas mal, mais de là à agir comme si c'était Léonardo Di Carpaccio et à presque lui balancer des culottes au visage... Mouais non, c'était ridicule et inapproprié...

 **"Arthur et Matthias devraient prendre exemple sur Max, apparemment il plaît aux filles, lui..."**

Je me surprenais moi même à prendre la confiance de la sorte : c'était quitte ou double, dans le sens où il aurait très bien pu mal le prendre et me rétorquer qu'Alice n'était pas mieux, et il aurait raison, en réalité elle était même pire que ces deux crétins réunis, mais j'avais pas pu m'en empêcher, parce que je trouvais ça drôle... D'ailleurs je l'avais dit sur un ton plaisantin, enfin jusqu'à ce que Sacha annonce un match contre Erika, LE match que j'attendais depuis la veille, en somme : enfin, j'allais voir des Pokémons plante, ce pourquoi j'étais venue! Sauf que ce n'était pas Sacha qui allait devoir l'affronter, mais une chaise vide, puisque le numéro 228, c'était le siège du père de Clyde, qui était parti je ne savais où...

 **"Euh... Tu crois qu'on doit leur dire qu'il n'y a personne à cette place...?"**

* * *

 **POV Clyde**

J'étais grave heureux en voyant Victoire se lever pour aller chercher à manger, je n'avais même pas eu besoin de demander ! Ça me faisait même oublier qu'elle me laissait seule avec le moutard : je ne stressais pas, j'étais tout tranquille même si Oliver n'avait nullement sommeil et qu'il gigotait en regardant tout autour de lui, surtout ma figure, en fait. Genre comme si je le captivais : j'ignorais si ce morveux était très habitué à voir beaucoup de gens en dehors de sa famille, c'était peut-être pour ça. En tous cas, j'avais l'air de pas mal l'intéresser, il me babillait des trucs de petit enfant que je trouvais trop mignons. En tus cas, sa sœur ne mit pas si longtemps que ça à revenir, chargée de victuailles sucrées qui semblaient toutes plus délicieuses les unes que les autres. Je savais que je pourrais y goûter les yeux fermés, Moka était une véritable chef, même si parfois, elle s'essayait à des recettes franchement chelou... Genre une fois, elle avait voulu nous faire avaler du calamar au beurre de cacahuète et une pizza au chocolat et au saucisson en disant que le "gras c'était la vie". Maman avait pété une durite ce jour-là et ça avait fini en pâtes bolo aussi classiques que possible. Là, ce qu'avait ramené Victoire semblait totalement normal : en même temps, ça n'aurait pas été dans l'intérêt de Moka de servir des choses étranges à des clients potentiels, cette convention servirait sans doute de pub à la pâtisserie, après tout. En tous cas, je prenais avec joie un des Rozboutons au chocolat blanc en remerciant ma comparse : c'était un régal !

Victoire se sentait de toute évidence bien plus à l'aise puisqu'elle me parla au calme la bouche pleine : je ne pouvais pas trop lui faire le reproche, on avait tous les deux la dalle et puis... Bah même si on avait pas gardé les Mammochons ensemble, j'étais pas du genre à être trop chiant là dessus ! Sa question me laissa pensif, mais je répondit vite :

 **"Ouais. Il me semblait d'ailleurs qu'il avait un Gardevoir à l'époque et non pas un Gallame. Peut-être qu'il a les deux du coup ? Je me souviens aussi d'un Chapignon je crois. J'me rappelle pas des autres."**

Malgré le retour de sa grande sœur, Oli continuait à babiller et il attira mon attention en me demandant si je connaissais mon alphabet. C'était beaucoup trop mignon, surtout quand il commença à me le réciter, en hésitant pour le D. Je souris, complètement attendri, tel un steak*. Victoire intervint pour lui dire de ne pas m'embêter.

 **"Il m'embête pas, il me montre l'étendue de ses connaissance !"**

Je fis un clin d'œil à la sœur avant de me pencher de nouveau sur le frère.

 **"Et après "D", c'est quoi ? Tu m'apprends ?"**

J'allais peut-être le regretter, mais je trouvais ça trop mignon et puis ça passait le temps en attendant un autre combat... Même si discuter avec Victoire serait sans doute plus intéressant, le p'tit bonhomme semblait très impliqué dans son alphabet.

* * *

 **POV Butch**

Si Cass était capable de faire un scandale, j'imaginais même pas de quoi était capable cette folle furieuse de Jessie... Car même si elle n'était "pas si affreuse que ça", elle en tenait quand même une bonne couche. J'en venais presque à me demander si la p'tite Victoire ressemblait à sa mère ou pas, mais c'était pas trop le moment de se poser ce genre de question : il s'agissait plutôt de trouver une solution, surtout que moi aussi je bossais demain... J'allais lui dire que je verrais avec Thelma, cette gamine était un savant mélange entre Cass et moi, autant dire qu'elle était brillante, première de sa classe, bref, ma petite fille chérie aiderait à coup sûr son papa à éviter que deux ennemies mortelles se revoient après tant d'années et ce sans même poser trop de question. Quand je disais que ma fille était parfaite, c'était pas un euphémisme.

D'ailleurs, je n'eus pas l'occasion de répondre, puisque ça semblait insister à l'intérieur : James semblait en totale panique et se cacha derrière moi... Attendez, quoi ? Ma place ? On demandait à ce que j'aille me battre contre la championne d'arène locale ? Nan mais ça n'allait pas trop bien dans leur tête à eux. Je faisais face à James, sourcils froncés.

 **"Calme ta joie, John, ils vont pas t'bouffer ! En plus les places sont pas nommées donc ils savent pas que c'est moi..."**

J'avais envie de rajouter une petite pique sur le fait qu'il était toujours aussi trouillard, m'enfin en attendant, y avait pas moyen que j'y aille, même déguisé. En plus, c'était pas comme s'ils m'avaient nommé ! Heureusement, d'ailleurs, car je suis sûr qu'ils auraient écorché mon prénom... J'avais pas trop envie de me taper l'affiche devant Clyde et de toute façon, j'avais l'excuse parfaite pour pas y aller :

 **"De toute façon, j'peux pas y aller, j'ai pas mes Pokémon."**

En vrai, j'avais Grahyena et Caratroc sur moi, mais nan, j'voulais tout simplement pas aller combattre cette championne de mes fesses. En quel honneur ils tiraient des gens du public, d'ailleurs ? Je tirais de nouveau sur ma clope et affichait un sourire narquois, peu décidé à bouger de là, mais une idée derrière la tête.

 **"Ça te dis pas d'y aller ? En tant que "Sulfura suprême", ça devrait être du gâteau pour toi... T'as toujours ce costume ridicule je parie."**

Je me foutais carrément de sa gueule, mais j'assume. N'empêche, en y repensant, James était vraiment crétin à cette époque d'avoir pu avaler ce que disait notre faux recueil d'horoscopes Pokémon à Cass et à moi... J'ignorais pourquoi cette histoire me revenait maintenant, toujours est-il que j'attendais de voir comment ce bouffon allait réagir.

* * *

 **POV Clyde**

Je devais avouer qu'il n'y avait pas que le gnome sur mes genoux qui m'attendrissait : Victoire n'était pas seulement fangirl sur Sacha, mais aussi sur Dracaufeu, visiblement. Bon là, c'était compréhensible tant ce Pokémon était badass. La question qui suivit me vint spontanément, sans trop y réfléchir :

 **"Et à part Dracaufeu, y a d'autres Pokémon que tu rêve de posséder ?"**

Son commentaire sur mes potes me fit rire, franchement. Ils avaient beau être mes amis, j'étais le premier à dire que Mathias et Arthur étaient nazes avec les filles. Pour autant, j'en avais tout de même entendue des vertes et des pas mûres sur sa pote Alice...

 **"Bwah, Mathias leur plait, c'est ça le pire ! Arthur, j'dis pas, c'est un bouffon. Mais Mathias, il trouve toujours. C'est un peu comme ton amie Alice, j'ai l'impression... On devrait les mettre ensemble."**

J'avais aucune envie de jouer les entremetteur entre Mathias et Alice, mais ça m'était venu spontanément et m'avait même fait rire. J'espérais simplement qu'elle ne prenne pas mal le fait que je mette sa pote dans le même sac que ces deux idiots des mers chaudes, c'était pas trop le but, je la connaissais même pas vraiment, juste de réputation. Même si elle avait un jour cherché à me draguer vite-fait, ça avait coupé court quand un autre mec encore plus kéké que moi était passé.

Le fait qu'on ait appelé la place de papa me foutait trop le seum : à une place près, c'était la mienne et j'aurais trop kiffé y aller, même si c'était chaud devant autant de monde... Mais là, Libégon n'aurait pas été interdit ! Son type sol lui conférait un désavantage, mais il connaissait lance-flamme et savait trèèèèès bien s'en servir. Je haussais les épaules à la question de Victoire, totalement blasé : si j'avais pas eu le moutard sur les genoux, j'aurais presque pu y aller à la place de papa...

 **"Au pire ils appelleront quelqu'un d'autre..."**

Ma voix trahissait mon sentiment, quand je m'aperçus que quelqu'un descendait vers le terrain de combat.

* * *

 **POV James**

Olala ça ne s'arrangeait pas, voilà que Buffy me proposait de combattre à sa place maintenant, me rappelant ma honteuse interprétation de Sulfura suprême... J'y avais tellement cru, au plus profond de mon âme, j'avais toujours été persuadé d'être un Sulfura, vaillant et fort, triomphant au dessus de la masse... Mais non, j'n'étais un bon à rien, comme d'habitude. Et dire que mon signe astrologique était en réalité Moyade, cette affreuse boule rose avec sa grosse bouche que Jessie avait capturé à Unys à l'époque comme étant un Viskuse, quelle humiliation! Ahhh Unys... Une belle région! Mais cette courte période de gloire au sein de l'organisation me faisait froid dans le dos, et dire que nous étions obligés d'être si sérieux... Je n'aurai pas aimé monter plus haut dans les rangs, finalement on était bien comme ça... Mais je m'égare, où en étais-je...? Ah oui, le costume! Bien entendu, je l'avais encore, je l'avais même ressorti récemment ce valeureux déguisement, je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier, c'était à l'occasion de la pendaison de crémaillère d'un couple d'amis il y a quelques années, on devait tous interpréter un Pokemon et j'étais évidemment le Sulfura suprême, accompagné de Jessie costumée en Leveinard! C'était le seul déguisement pour femme enceinte disponible dans l'humble magasin qui nous fournissait depuis nos débuts dans la Team Rocket... Nos costumes de Gardevoir? C'était lui! Besoin d'apparaître en vieillards? En agents Jenny? En cow boy? Peu importait, il possédait tout ce qui était possible et imaginable! Mais pas pour les femmes enceintes, de toute évidence...

 _"-Ça vous va comme un gant Jess, le bébé donne du relief à l'œuf, r'gardez! Sinon j'ai Kangourex..."_

Ma pauvre femme avait tiré l'une de ces têtes!

 _"-C'est une PLAISANTERIE? J'ressemble à rien, un myope pourrait m'prendre pour un Ecremeuh ! Dites toute suite que je suis obèse! Déguisez moi en Ronflex! En Wailord tant qu'vous y êtes, espèce de crétin!"_

Elle avait quand même fini par le louer après que je l'ai convaincu qu'elle était magnifique en Leveinard, bien que je fus obliger de jouer à cricon-criquette dans la cabine d'essayage pour qu'elle cesse d'être de mauvaise humeur... Et malgré cette partie de jambes en l'air exotique, elle avait quand même passé la soirée à se plaindre (et à manger), ne pouvant pas boire une seule goutte d'alcool! Rah mais que diable, je divague encore, revenons en à nos Wattouat! Allons bon, ce brave Bill ne m'aurait pas, je ne me ridiculiserais pas, pas encore, ni après tout ce temps! À moins que..

 _"- C'est ta place mec, mais je te laisse le bénéfice du doute, on va tirer à pile ou face"_

J'avais acquiescé sans toutefois être trop d'accord, et il avait lancé l'application sur sa Pokémontre, lorsque...

 _"-Messieurs, on appelle le numéro 228 à l'intérieur, serait-ce l'un d'entre vous?"_

 _"-Oui c'est lui!"_

Cette crapule de Brunch m'avait poussé vers cette bonne femme plus grande et carrée qu'un Rhinastoc chargée de l'organisation ou que sais-je encore, et voilà qu'elle me réprimandais en m'engouffrant à l'intérieur...

 _"-Désolé mon vieux mais j'avais dit pile... Bonne chance, je t'encouragerais!"_

Quel bonimenteur, nous n'avions pas eu le temps de désigner pile ou face que cette satané grande femme était venu m'arracher de notre conversation, vile canaille il m'avait bien eu!

 **"Euh mais... NOOON attendez..."**

* * *

 **POV Victoire**

Sans même que j'ai eu besoin d'en dire plus, Clyde avait levé mes doutes sur le Gallame de Max, je savais bien que j'avais pas rêvé, en plus Maman avait lancé un truc à papa à propos d'oncle Miaouss qui s'était déguisé en Kirlia ou je ne sais quoi...

 **"Ah c'est bien ce que je me disais! Il avait pas ce Pokemon avant, et ouais je me rappelle de Chapignon, il avait aussi un Grayéna et un Ronflex..."**

Enfin bon, le plus rassurant finalement c'est qu'il prenait plaisir, ou du moins il faisait bien semblant, à s'occuper de mon frère...

 _"-Et après D c'est quoi? Tu m'apprends?"_

Oli était tellement content qu'il avait tapé dans ses petites mains.

 _"-C'est Etourvol et après F comme Fortente..."_

 **"C'est V pour Vortente Oli, le f c'est Faaaar..."**

 _"-Fafuret!"_

Il sautillait comme un petit Spoink sur les genoux de Clyde en mâchouillant ses doigts tout en continuant son alphabet...

 _"-Grodrive et après Herzibarre..."_

* * *

 **POV James**

Je m'étais fait malmené jusqu'aux coulisses, lorsque cette sorcière m'avait ordonné de me hâter... Une fois seul, j'avais ni une ni deux attrapé au vol un chapeau ainsi qu'une paire de lunettes de soleil et un veston, sans doute appartenant à un type de la sécurité, quoi qu'il en soit, j'avais eu le temps de me grimer quelques peu afin de ne pas être reconnu...

 _"-Et voici l'heureux vainqueur de ce tirage au sort!"_

YYIIIiuuuh seigneur, mon cœur tambourinait si vite! J'avais du marché comme un condamné à mort jusqu'au morveux sous les regards avides de spectacle de toute l'assemblée, quel malheur, me voilà revenu 20 ans en arrière! Je me sentais pire qu'un usurpateur, et ils en savaient quelques choses : Sacha, le père de ce brave Max, ce poète de Chen, j'avais été dans leur peau à tous, et voilà que je les bernais encore, et sans même le vouloir! L'histoire se répétait...! Mais Arceus merci, leur naïveté m'avait permis de passer totalement incognito... Après de brèves présentations, prétendant m'appeler John, voilà qu'Erika était apparue avant de nous exposer un petit discours, me permettant un cours instant de répit... Sapristi, je suais à grosses gouttes, terrorisé... Seul un miracle pourrait me sauver... Pitié sortez moi d'là, Jessiiiiie~

* * *

 **POV Victoire**

Tandis que Sacha appelait à tout va le père de Clyde qui était parti, ce dernier m'avait demandé quel Pokémon je rêverai d'avoir... C'était une question super difficile parce que je rêvais de pleins de Pokémons, et en particulier de Pokémons plante, comme vous pouviez vous en douter... En réalité on avait déjà BEAUCOUP de Pokemon à la maison, mais celui que je rêvais d'avoir plus que tout au monde, c'était Celebi, mais je savais que c'était évidemment impossible...

 **"Rah c'est difficile, y en a tellement... Mais j'avoue que j'aimerai avoir un Vipélierre, que j'entraînerais moi même jusqu'à son stade d'évolution final! Sinon un Tropius, un Jungko... Un FLORIZARRE! Et un Joliflor? En fait oublie tout je veux un Sucreine! Mais y en a pas ici, y en a qu'à Alola..."**

Il avait enchaîné en me posant quelques questions avant de renchérir au sujet d'Alice, comme je pouvais m'en douter, mais je n'avais pas eu le temps de répondre : OH MON DIEU... Mon cœur s'était arrêté de battre tandis que j'avais mis ma main devant ma bouche pour étouffer un cri de choc : sur scène, devant nous, papa avait débarqué avec un chapeau et des lunettes noires comme si c'était un détective privé ringard ou je ne sais quoi! Et il s'était présenté comme étant JOHN? Je ne comprenais pas quel était son délire et encore moins pourquoi toute cette mascarade mais je n'avais jamais eu aussi honte de ma vie, enfin... si, sans aucun doute, le moment le plus gênant était probablement maman qui avait agressé un vendeur... Franchement des qu'elle avait serré son poing en s'avançant vers lui dans la boutique, devant tout le monde, je venais de réaliser que j'avais eu la pire idée au monde en lui disant que la robe que j'avais acheté était trouée...

 _"-COMMENT ÇA VOUS ALLEZ PAS NOUS REMBOURSER? Je n'veux pas d'une robe neuve, vous voyez bien qu'la qualité est douteuse, c'est quoi ça? On dirait une vieille nappe rapiécé, vous vous fichez d'moi? Je veux mon argent et je n'partirai pas tant que je n'aurai pas eu c'que j'demande, vous pouvez arnaquer ma fille qui n'a aucun sens du style mais pas MOI, vous n'savez pas à qui vous avez à faire espèce de chiffe molle, appelez moi l'responsable et plus vite que ça blanc bec!"_

Enfin bon, papa c'était du lourd là, et voilà qu'il allait se battre contre Erika! C'était TROP. Je pouvais pas voir ça...

 _"-À TOI RAFFLESIA!"_

* * *

 **POV James**

La galerie des horreurs n'en finissait plus : cette conférence était décidément pire qu'un train fantôme et les malheurs s'enchaînaient crescendo : voilà que désormais je devais affronter mon pire cauchemar, un Rafflesia ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau à celui de mon affreuse ex-fiancée, lui même qui me plongeait dans de longs sommeils avant que je n'ouvre un œil et que... ARGHH! Je préférais taire ces souvenirs effroyables. Je n'avais aucune stratégie, et surtout peu de Pokémons sur moi... Mais MIIIINCE réveillez moi! J'avais gardé mon calme avant de me tâter les poches : J'avais Vortente, comme toujours, et ahhh... malheur je ne savais plus! Quelles Pokéballs avais-je pris deja...? Caninou? Sepiatroce? J'en avais lancé une au hasard, ne sachant plus ce je faisais sous l'influence de l'angoisse...

 **"-MMMwwwoghh!"**

Oh noooon !

* * *

 **POV Victoire**

Empiflor? Quelle horreur, il allait probablement bouffer la tronche de papa et nous fiche la honte à tous! Je ne pouvais VRAIMENT pas voir ça! Je m'étais laissé couler sur ma chaise, me cachant tellement je n'assumais plus rien du tout, tandis que mon frère continuait l'air de rien...

 _"P comme Pikatchou, Q comme... Quolorior..."_

Tuez moi.

* * *

 **POV Butch**

James n'avait pas franchement l'air de coopérer : où était passé cette bonne pâte facile à manipuler ? Quoique j'avais pas franchement tiré ma dernière carte, si j'osais dire et j'étais ultra confiant. De toute façon, y avait juste pas moyen que j'aille me battre avec cette championne, James irait de gré ou de force, j'en faisais une affaire perso. Quoique avec lui, je savais que la force n'était pas nécessaire, suffisait d'être plus malin que lui, ce qui n'était pas difficile en soi... J'allais pas me laisser embrouiller ou je ne m'appelais plus Butch. Et on ne rit pas, dans le fond !

 **"C'est ta place mec, mais je te laisse le bénéfice du doute, on va tirer à pile ou face."**

Je dégainais ma Pokémontre parce que j'étais comme ça, ultra connecté : l'application ferait l'affaire, même plus besoin d'avoir une fichue pièce dans sa poche ou de tirer à courte-clope, ça économisait un nombre fou de cigarettes, croyez-moi ! En plus, j'y tenais à ma Pokémontre, même si de base, Cassidy me l'avait offerte pour mon quarante-deuxième anniversaire, lassée que je sois constamment en retard : elle était hyper classe, on reconnaissait le bon goût de ma femme avec le bracelet en cuir et tout. Bref, j'allais fièrement tricher sans avoir défini mon choix et prendre ce qui viendrait quand une bonne femme plus large et plus grande que moi déboula vers nous : elle me rappelait étrangement un Galeking, même sa tronche, en fait. Ça me rappelait celui que j'avais pu utiliser en mission une fois alors que Cass avait un Dracaufeu. C'était franchement bête qu'on ait du rendre les Pokéballs et on avait d'ailleurs trop hésité à prétendre qu'on les avait perdues. Mais on connaissait bien les conséquences et on avait pas trop envie d'avoir des dettes pour rien, la comptable adepte de jus de fruit ne plaisantait pas avec ça quand on touchait aux biens de son Boss chéri...

 _"Messieurs, on appelle le numéro 228 à l'intérieur, serait-ce l'un d'entre vous ?_

 **"-Oui c'est lui !"**

Bref, tout ça pour dire que je saisis l'occasion et poussai James vers le monstre sans grande honte, un petit sourire étirant mes lèvres à cause de mon coup pendable. Je lui faisait coucou tandis que je terminais ma clope et qu'il se faisait embarquer par Madame Galeking :

 **"Désolé mon vieux mais j'avais dit pile... Bonne chance, je t'encouragerais!"**

J'avais un peu pitié et me sentais presque coupable. Quoique... Nan, en fait, le sentiment qui tenaillait mon estomac, c'était plus la dalle.

* * *

 **POV Clyde**

On continuait à discuter tranquillement tandis que le petit Oli poursuivait sa démonstration de l'alphabet, non sans quelques erreurs des plus adorables... Oh mazette, fallait que je me calme avec ce gosse, ça devenait grave : il y a genre vingt minutes, il me dégoûtait à faire de la spéléo dans son nez et maintenant, j'étais prêt à l'adopter en petit frère... On se calme, Clyde ! En plus il gigotait encore sur mes genoux, sautillant et mordillant ses doigts en se foutant de la bave un peu partout. J'évitais de penser aux conséquences funestes pour ma chère chemise et me concentrai davantage sur ce que pouvait raconter ma camarade de classe.

Le moins que l'on pouvait dire était qu'elle adorait vraiment les Pokémon de type plante ! J'avais jamais eu d'affinité particulière avec eux : je supposais que c'était dû au fait que je n'en avait pas côtoyé énormément dans ma vie, puisque personne n'en avait jamais eu à la maison. Je ne les détestais pas bien sûr et je devais avouer que je ne pouvais qu'acquiescer quand elle évoquait Majaspic, Tropius, Jungko ou même Florizarre. Mais fallait dire qu'ils ne me faisaient pas autant vibrer que des Pokémon Dragon qui volaient ou crachaient du feu ! Bon, j'étais peut-être un peu trop cliché comme mec, aussi. Mais des Dragons ! C'était quand même trop badass ! J'aimais aussi beaucoup les Pokémon de type Spectre et rêvais d'entraîner Fantominus jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne un redoutable Ectoplasma. En tous cas, je ne voyais que vaguement qui était le dernier Pokémon qu'elle évoquait : je n'avais jamais mis les pieds à Alola, même si je savais qu'il y avait des Pokémon vraiment chelous là-bas. Mais puis qu'il semblait balayer tous les autres dans le cœur de Victoire, c'est qu'il devait être quand même trop cool ce Pokémon, faudrait que j'en sache plus à son sujet... Pour ma culture personnelle, évidemment.

En tous cas, la conversation fut coupée lorsque Sacha annonça que le challenger tant appelé était là. Autant vous dire que ce n'était pas papa. Avant même que le fameux challenger qui arborait un veston, un chapeau et des lunettes ne se présente, je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de laisser échapper l'exclamation suivante :

 **"Mais c'est qui c'bouffon ?!"**

Je regrettai bien vite mes mots quand je vis Victoire se décomposer et surtout, que ça fit tilt dans mon esprit. John. Des cheveux lavande chelous. C'était M'sieur Morgan.

 **"Enfin euh... Je traite pas ton père de bouffon hein, j'me permettrais pas, aheeem..."**

J'avais bafouillé comme un bon gros Sablaireau, bien malaisé par ce que j'avais dit, comme si Victoire ne se sentait pas déjà assez mal... Pourquoi était-il allé sur le terrain à la place de papa et surtout, pourquoi cet accoutrement* ? Remarque, si papa avait fait la même chose, je crois que je me serais trouvé mal. Tout bien réfléchit, papa n'aurait pas fait la même chose... C'était quoi le délire de se déguiser et de donner un pseudo, sérieux ? Est-ce que je devais me faire du soucis pour dimanche quand j'irais chez eux ? Si le père était comme ça, à quoi ressemblait la mère ? Non mais comprenez-moi, mon regard sautait de Victoire à son daron, qui venait de lancer une Pokéball au pif après qu'Erika ait dévoilé son Rafflésia. Vu d'ici, M'sieur Morgan avait l'air en total panique et je crois que l'apothéose fut quand son Empiflor lui sauta dessus comme pour lui bouffer la tête... Je me disais que ça pouvait pas être plus ridicule quand je sentis que quelqu'un s'asseyait à côté de moi : papa, tout fier de lui avec une petite assiette recouverte de cookies en forme de Bulbizarre et de Chetiflor.

* * *

 **POV Butch**

Tandis que Dame Galeking - Galequeen ? - embarquait James, j'étais rentré dans l'arène l'air de rien. A vrai dire, j'en avait un peu ras le bol de me cacher. J'avais faim, après vérification, les Staross menaient largement et surtout, James allait épater la galerie (ou pas) pendant un moment. Est-ce que les morveux feraient vraiment attention à moi dans le public ? Pas sûr ! Déjà qu'ils étaient incapables de se souvenir de mon prénom, alors presque vingt ans après, ils ne se souviendraient peut-être pas de ma tronche, si ? Au final, je m'étais sans doute emballé pour rien, c'était la faute de cet abruti de James, même avec les années, ce genre de choses ne changeaient pas ! J'étais donc allé tranquillement me chercher quelques victuailles à l'une des tables : j'étais presque déçu que Moka ne soit pas dans le coin, j'aurais pu me foutre de la gueule de mon ancien collègue avec elle. Mais d'un autre côté, c'était peut-être mieux que je retrouve mon rejeton, maintenant. Il n'avait pas répondu à mon message, je le soupçonnais d'être un peu en rogne, ce que je pouvais comprendre... Mais peu importe, j'lui remmenais des cookies de la trêve, il pourrait pas refuser ! Je les retrouvai rapidement, lui et la fille de James - c'était bien pratique tout ce rouge dans la foule ! - et posai l'air de rien mes fesses sur le siège à côté de Clyde qui s'était de toute évidence transformé en babysitter pour mini-James, tout sourire.

 **"Alors, j'ai manqué quoi ?"**

Bon d'accord, c'était de l'insolence pure et simple, là. Inutile de dire que je me permettais ça qu'avec les gosses, parce qu'avec Cassidy, ce genre d'attitude ne passait pas trop. Elle boudait trop facilement et après, c'était hyper dur de la dérider... Quoique depuis quelques années, ça marchait de parler de ses rides, justement : elle ne me parlait pas plus, mais elle arrêtait au moins de faire la gueule pour éviter de marquer. Heureusement que j'arrivais presque toujours à la contenter à coup de massage et... Vous n'avez pas besoin de savoir.

Avant même que Clyde ne me réponde, j'avais continué, avisant la gamine aux cheveux magenta qui était à présent quasiment par terre :

 **"Elle va bien ta copine, là ? Euh... Victoire, c'est ça ? Tu veux un cookie ?"**

* * *

 **POV Clyde**

Je fixai papa qui prenait ses aises tout sourire comme si de rien était, l'air interdit, tandis qu'Oliver continuait son alphabet comme un brave petit moutard innocent qu'il était. Ma bouche s'ouvrait et se fermait comme un Magicarpe devant le ridicule de la situation : j'avais envie de lui demander où diable il était passé, qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire avec M'sieur Morgan, mais il eu le culot de demander si Victoire allait bien. Je levai les yeux au ciel, totalement exaspéré :

 **"A ton avis, papa ?"**

Il eu au moins le bon goût d'arrêter de sourire comme un idiot, alors qu'Oli, qui avait finalement finit son alphabet me regardait, puis regardait Victoire sans comprendre, un peu dépité.

 _"Pas écouté moi ?"_

Je lui tapotai la tête comme s'il s'agissait d'un bébé Caninos, l'air de dire "si si, c'était très bien", plus préoccupé par l'insolence de mon père et le ridicule de celui de Victoire, qui semblait sur le point de crever de honte. D'ailleurs, c'était pas trop le cas d'Oliver qui semblait s'intéresser davantage à ce qui se passait sur scène et qui applaudissait avec ses petites mains potelées.

 _"PAPAAAAA et 'PIFLOR !"_

Y en avait au moins un qui s'éclatait, même si je devais reconnaître que dans un autre contexte, ça aurait franchement été drôle. J'le dirais pas devant Victoire, mais son paternel avait vraiment l'air d'un bouffon à se faire bouffer la tête par son Pokémon ! Finalement, il avait d'ailleurs fini par s'en extraire, mais faisait n'importe quoi, semblant terrorisé par le Rafflésia d'Erika. Sans même y penser, je chipais un cookie à papa pour le tendre à Victoire, compatissant. La pauvre en avait plus besoin que moi et surtout que mon lâcheur de père.

* * *

 **POV Victoire**

 **"Non merci."**

J'avais refusé un peu brusquement la pâtisserie offerte par Clyde, morte de honte. Il ne manquait pas d'air de traiter papa de bouffon! Même si c'est vrai que... c'était clair qu'il se faisait complètement ridiculiser à se faire avaler par Empiflor, non mais qu'est ce qu'il fabriquait sur scène, déguisé? Et puis c'était quoi ce choix débile, EMPIFLOR? FACE A UN RAFFLESIA? SÉRIEUSEMENT? Ça devait être la panique, il avait du se retrouver dans cette situation à cause de quelques choses ou de quelqu'un, c'était pas possible, on l'avait menacé! Franchement je dis pas, c'était bien son genre de faire des trucs cons... mais là non, c'était clairement impossible, pas ça, en plus s'il espérait décrocher le contrat pour cet été, là il s'était carrément grillé! Je commençais vraiment à me trouver mal, et à soupçonner le père de Clyde qui revenait comme une fleur pile à ce moment là avec son petit air narquois... Je sais que c'était pas cool mais avouez : je découvre qu'ils se connaissent au début de la conférence, puis ils disparaissent en même temps, et là papa apparaît sur scène dans un état pas possible tandis que l'autre revient l'air de rien en ricanant...

 _"-EMPIFLOR REVIENS!"_

Papa avait tout de même fini par sortir d'Empiflor, rouge de honte, et l'avait rappelé dans sa Pokéball, perdant au passage ses lunettes et son chapeau (enfin "ses"... je ne savais pas d'où il sortait ces trucs mais bref)... C'était insoutenable, j'avais envie d'hurler, de m'interposer, de me "porter volontaire" en mode Katniss Everdeen pour ne pas qu'il ne s'enfonce davantage, mais il avait finalement tenté de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même... Alors que j'étais presque au sol et qu'Oli applaudissait bêtement papa et Empiflor...

 _"-Ex... excusez moi je... euh c'est... Sepiatroce à toi de jouer!"_

Choix plus judicieux, mais BON SANG PAPA TU NOUS FAIS QUOI LA? C'en était trop, j'étais prête à me lever... En plus j'avais Repti sur moi, si seulement je pouvais lui passer ma Pokéball...! J'avais les doigts écarquillés sur mes yeux, ne voulant pas me résoudre à voir cette scène... mais je regardais malgré tout, parce que dans un sens, je ne pouvais pas laisser papa comme ça, je devais lui témoigner un peu de soutient tout de même...

 **"VAS Y PAPA TU PEUX L'FAIRE UTILISE RAFALE PSY!"**

C'était tout bonnement abominable, mais s'il y avait encore une infime chance qu'il ne puisse se rattraper, il fallait que j'agisse en fille modèle : hors de question de l'enfoncer, et de toute manière, j'étais de son côté, peu importait sa connerie.

* * *

 **POV James**

Seigneur, je n'avais jamais été en pire posture depuis bien des années! J'avais suffoqué, étouffant dans le sombre goitre de ce bon Empiflor, avant de m'extirper habilement de son emprise gluante et de le rappeler dans sa Pokéball, à découvert, mon accoutrement s'étant fait la malle... Je suais comme un Cadoizeau dans un four, mon cœur battant plus vite que la vitesse du son, lorsque j'avais réalisé que les morveux ne m'avaient pas identifié... se pourrait-il que ces idiots finis n'aient oublié notre existence, à moi et à mes deux affreux jojos d'acolytes? HALLELUJAH! C'était le moment de retrouver un semblant de sang froid : qu'à c'la n'tienne! Je prouverai à ce traître de Bill que malgré l'adversité, malgré l'humiliation, je saurai faire face!

 **"ALLEZ SEPIATROCE LANCE RAFALE PSY!"**

 _"-RAFFLESIA ESQUIVE ET LANCE PARASPORE!"_

Oooh, elle croyait m'avoir la gourgandine, mais j'avais plus d'un tour dans mon sac! Championne ou pas, cette bonne femme cocotant le parfum n'aurait pas James, le maître Pokémon plante! Je n'étais plus le chétif vilain de la Team Rocket, ce pauvre looser que personne ne craignait, j'étais désormais un honnête homme, et j'entrainais des Pokémons plantes à la pelle dans mon humble pension, je travaillais dur ET JE LEURS PROUVERAI A TOUS, MOUHAHAHAAAA SOYEZ PRETS MORVEUX!

 **"SEPIATROCE, MUR LUMIERE!"**

PARFAIT!

 **"ET MAINTENANT TONNERRE..."**

* * *

 **POV Victoire**

J'avais retenu ma respiration pendant toute la manche, ne deserrant pas les poings, je sentais mon coeur battre contre ma poitrine.. et pourtant papa s'en sortait bien, et c'était sans grande surprise que Rafflesia fut mis hors combat : j'avais toujours cru en lui, mais j'avoue qu'apres une telle apnée de stress, j'étais contente de pouvoir respirer, même si j'avais plutot bondi et crié...

 **"OUAIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSS! BRAVO PAPA CONTINUE COMME CA, ECRASE LEEEEEE!"**

Et moi qui venait de faire l'apologie des pokémons plante... J'avais senti le regard de Clyde sur moi, de meme que celui d'Oli qui ne comprenait pas tout, et alors que mon esprit s'échauffait, que les spectateurs encourageaient papa et que la tension montait, Erika avait fait appel à son deuxième Pokémon...

 _"-A toi, Joliflore!"_

Les lumières, le bruit, le stress et les frissons : je n'avais que rarement ressenti ça, en fait, il n'y avait que lors des concours de ma soeur que ça me faisait la même chose, et je pense que c'était du au fait que je venais pour encourager un membre de ma famille, mais là c'était vraiment intense, et pas seulement parce que c'était papa. Un peu quand même si, mais c'était un peu trop cliché à admettre, la fifille à son papa, qui le voit comme un héros, et pourtant c'était la vérité, aussi con que celui puisse paraître, papa avait toujours été un modèle pour moi. Il était loin du père grand, musclé et fort qui combat le crime pour sauver sa progéniture, mais il était là pour moi, il me soutenait, il m'encourageait, il m'aimait, depuis toujours, et il ne m'avait jamais jugé, jamais laissé tombé. Il n'avait pas forcément eu une enfance facile, je savais très bien quels abominables personnes étaient mes grands parents, et pourtant il ne s'était jamais découragé face à aucun obstacle, même s'il disait qu'il devait ses rares exploits à maman, à Miaouss et à nous... Je ne desserrai pas les poings, je gardais les dents serrées, et je trépignais fébrilement au rythme des attaques, des esquives, des mouvements que chaque Pokémon faisait, jusqu'à ce que Joliflore ne soit KO, puis Erika avait ricané...

 _"-Le match commence ENFIN! GERMIGNON J'AI BESOIN DE TOI!"_

* * *

 **POV James**

Un Germignon? Décidément, obtenir le badge prisme était une partie de franche rigolade... J'avais bruyamment ricané, lachant un rire guttural diabolique à la Jessie, lorsqu'un agent de sécurité avait signé la fin du match...

 _"-LA CHAMPIONNE D'AZURIA A COMMENCÉ A RESSENTIR DES CONTRACTIONS, UNE AMBULANCE EST EN ROUTE, NOUS VOUS PRIONS PAR CONSEQUENT DE BIEN VOULOIR CESSER LE COMBAT, MESDAMES ET MESSIEURS VEUILLEZ NOUS EXCUSER POUR CE CONTRETEMPS..."_

EHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhh! PAS SI VITE, MARAUDS, pour une fois que j'allais gagner, que la foule en délire m'acclamait, bon sang! Je n'aurai donc jamais droit à mon heure de gloire? Fallait il que je sois grimé en Jessilina pour récolter un minimum d'attention, BANDE D'INGRATS?! Bon j'avais néanmoins vite cesser ma petite crise d'égocentrisme lorsque j'avais vu les morveux s'agiter dans tous les coins, Sacha s'affoler... Je ne connaissais que trop bien cette situation d'urgence et pour cause, je l'avais vécu trois fois! La toute première pour Victoire, Jessie avait perdu les eaux à la maison : la pauvre était trempée comme une soupe, pire qu'une attaque hydrocanon! J'avais couru dans tous les sens, j'étais totalement paniqué, et je l'avais conduit à la maternité en état de transe, mon nez pissant le sang tant la pression était élevée, jusqu'à totalement perdre connaissance dans la salle d'attente... La seconde fois, Jessie avait senti un truc pas clair, et je l'avais emmenée à temps, sans aucun saignements ni violons, bien que trouver une solution pour faire Victoire avait été problématique puisque mes parents refusaient de venir à la maison la garder, pour l'unique et "bonne" raison qu'ils n'étaient pas satisfaits que Jessie donne naissance à une fille, encore, et ils allaient jusqu'à m'accuser d'être "un bon à rien, un traîne savate" au point de "ne pas savoir engrosser ma femme comme il faut"... C'est qu'ils voulaient à tout prix que nous ayant un garçon afin de perpétuer la lignée familiale, et comme ce n'en était pas un, c'était forcément de ma faute, moi l'incapable qui ne savait pas forniquer correctement! Par conséquent, ils n'avaient pas daigné lever le petit doigt pour quoi que ce soit. J'avais fini par les avait envoyer paître, pour une fois, et j'avais chargé Miaouss de rester... Et pour Oliver et bien, nous avions opté pour un déclenchement à l'italienne et... En réalité je préfère taire ce moment.

* * *

 **POV Clyde**

Y avait pas franchement besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre que Victoire vivait assez mal le fait que son daron se faisait complètement ridiculiser. Donc même si ça m'offusquait un peu que "Miss Grahyena" refuse mon cookie, je ne m'en formalisai pas pour autant et le bouffai moi-même, un peu blasé par tout ça. J'étais néanmoins également captivé par ce qui se déroulait sous mes yeux, ça surpassait presque mon envie d'infliger un véritable interrogatoire à papa qui ne perdait sans doute pas une miette non plus du spectacle. Y avait trop Serpang sous Gravalanch dans cette histoire. Papa semblait trop satisfait pour n'y être pour rien. Faudrait vraiment qu'on en parle plus tard, même si le connaissant, il éviterait le sujet comme un chef. En même temps, après avoir côtoyé maman aussi longtemps, il était bien obligé de s'y connaître un peu en changement de sujet, même si elle arrivait toujours à ses fins ! Enfin passons.

Il semblait que le père de Victoire avait quelque peu repris ses esprits, puisqu'il rappela son Empiflor - ce qui sembla décevoir Oliver, qui retrouva le sourire quand il vit Sepiatroce. C'était la première fois que j'en voyais un en vrai, c'était un Pokémon de Kalos et je ne connaissais personne qui en avait un jusqu'à présent. Il était plutôt vilain, atroce, même, si j'ose dire. Je savais juste que c'était type psy-ténèbres qui avait déjà beaucoup plus de chance de s'en sortir face au Raflésia d'Erika ! Je ne pouvais réprimer un soupir de soulagement : la scène de l'Empiflor avait été plutôt drôle, mais fallait reconnaître qu'elle avait aussi été un peu malaisante. Les choses iraient sans doute mieux pour M'sieur Morgan, maintenant.

* * *

 **POV Butch**

Franchement, je regrettais pas une seconde d'avoir fait ce coup pendable à James quand je le voyais se faire bouffer la tête par son Pokémon, c'était impayable comme situation ! D'ailleurs, j'avais pas pu m'empêcher de prendre la scène en photo, avant de tristement me rendre compte que je ne pourrais même pas partager ça avec Cassidy : elle poserait forcément des questions et elle était trop douée pour rentrer dans ma tête. Je me connaissais, je lâcherais forcément l'info capitale comme quoi ce bouffon de James est le père de la gamine avec laquelle notre gamin à nous bossait et là, on aurait le droit à un désastre digne d'un Absol... Tant pis, je me marrais tout seul !

Et puis voilà, au final, ce brave James trouvait moyen de retomber sur ses pattes tel un Persian - je pouvais pas cautionner de parler de Miaouss, j'ignorais si leur boule de poils à puces retombait sur ses pattes quand ils décollaient comme de bons vieux ringards... Bref, James reprenait le dessus avec son Pokémon tout moche et ça se voyait puisque sa fille était passé de morte de honte à fière comme Cassidy et moi quand le Boss nous félicitait à l'époque. Et si j'y étais allé, est-ce que Clyde aurait été fier comme ça ? Bon, je ne me serais clairement pas ridiculisé comme ça dans un premier lieux, mais bon... N'allez pas croire que je regrettais d'avoir eu la flemme d'aller botter les fesses de cette championne d'arène, j'étais juste... Pensif. Ça devait être quand même un sentiment cool quand votre gosse vous encourage comme ça, surtout qu'au final, le minable que j'avais connu y a des années s'était visiblement amélioré... A moins que ce ne fusse simplement la championne qui avait des Pokémon en carton, ce qui était possible aussi. J'essayais d'être sympa avec James, là, c'est pas si facile ! En vrai, cet idiot m'impressionnait quand même un peu, mais ça reste entre nous, évidemment !

* * *

 **POV Clyde**

Le père de Victoire s'était bien repris et avait battu le premier Pokémon d'Erika relativement facilement. Mais celle qui me surprenait un peu, c'était ma camarade de classe, qui se montrait très virulente comme supportrice. Bon d'accord, c'était compréhensible : j'en aurait peut-être fait autant si papa avait daigné y allé. D'ailleurs, je lui jetai un regard en biais. Je suivais toujours le match de M'sieur Morgan, mais une partie de moi était un peu... Jalouse ? J'aurais bien aimé que ce soit papa, n'empêche : je ne l'avais vu se battre que rarement et il n'était pas si mauvais. Alors ça restait incompréhensible pour moi, j'étais sûr qu'il s'était défilé comme un poltron... Même si j'essayais de me dire qu'il n'avait simplement pas de Pokémon sur lui, même si ça m'étonnait un peu. Je marmonnai de façon à peine audible, un peu déçu par mon paternel :

 **"Ça aurait p't'être été toi qu'aurait tout déchiré..."**

Et puis mon attention se porta toute entière sur le combat. Je me surpris même à encourager M'sieur Morgan, avec certes moins d'énergie que Victoire, mais c'était pas mon père, en même temps. Oli était tout aussi enthousiaste que sa grande sœur et faisait de vrais petits bonds sur mes genoux : je devais le retenir pour éviter qu'il ne tombe.

* * *

 **POV Butch**

Bon d'accord. Vu ce qu'avait lâché Clyde, je devais avouer que je commençais à regretter de pas m'être sorti les doigts pour y aller, d'avoir fait mon thug, comme disent les jeunes de nos jours. (Même si je le suis toujours, jeune, ça tombe sous le sens.) D'un coup, les délicieux biscuits de Moka étaient tels du sable dans ma bouche et j'avais même plus faim. J'avais déçu mon rejeton, mon fils. Et en fait, ça mettait quand même un coup : autant quand on foirait nos missions dans le temps, je m'en lavais les mains et passait rapidement à autre chose - plus rapidement que Cass la plupart du temps -, mais là... Je savais même pas quoi répondre. Que j'lui aurais peut-être foutu la honte parce que j'étais pas aussi fort que je le prétendais ?

Enfin quoiqu'il en soit, je n'en eu pas le loisir : le combat fut interrompu par la sécurité parce que je vous le donne dans le mille, Ondine-trop-gentille allait avoir son morveux, là, maintenant, tout de suite. La pagaille régnait sur le terrain tandis que le morveux à casquette courrait partout en demandant ce qu'il devait faire et en réclamant un "coup de jus" à son Pikachu... Crétin jusqu'au bout celui-là ! Le grand morveux aux yeux bridés était plus pragmatique :

 _"Ecartez-vous, je suis médecin !"_

Cependant, son implication ne faisait pas tellement l'unanimité puisque l'ancien morveux à lunette le tira par l'oreille tandis que les secours arrivaient pour emporter la rouquine sur un brancard.

 _"T'es médecin pour Pokémon, c'est pas pareil !_  
 _\- C'est pas siiiii différent et en plus..."_

Le reste de la phrase fut perdu dans le brouhaha mais je jurerais avoir entendu le terme "Léviator" et Ondine sembla s'agiter d'un coup et visiblement pas à cause des contractions.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il semblait que cet évènement signait la fin de la conférence puisque la sécurité évacuait petit à petit les spectateurs : toute la bande des morveux était partie avec Ondine, du coup, il ne restait plus personne pour assurer la suite de la soirée. Ça me rappelait un peu les naissances des enfants... Le moins que l'on pouvait dire, c'est que ça n'avait rien eu à voir. Pour Clyde, Cassidy s'était débrouillée pour aller toute seule à l'hôpital et ne m'avait appelé qu'une fois le travail réellement commencé pour me sommer de "ramener mes fesses". Oui, ma femme était déjà très charmante à l'époque, mais je mettais ça sur le compte que notre relation s'était complexifiée avec l'arrivée du bébé, avec le fait que certains types lui tournaient un peu trop autour et qu'elle avait toujours été trop fière pour demander de l'aide autre que pour simplement commander... D'ailleurs, j'avais découvert qu'après qu'elle n'était pas exactement allée à l'hôpital toute seule - Namba m'avait par la suite avoué que c'était cet enfoiré d'Attila qui passait par là (ouais mon cul, il allait voir le professeur Sebastian juste à ce moment ?!) qui l'avait conduite, foutant par la même occasion un bordel monstre dans l'organisation du laboratoire de la Team Rocket, ce qui n'avait pas trop ravi le Boss. Heureusement que Clyde était arrivé très vite que que Cass avait rapidement pu se remettre au travail, même si elle était restée en labo et moi sur le terrain. Quant à Thelma, ça avait encore été une autre histoire : toute la grossesse avait été compliquée. Inutile de dire que niveau paye c'était pas top à ce moment-là puisqu'elle ne pouvait plus travailler à cause de sa santé fragile et que garder Clyde en plus était compliqué : ça n'avait rien à voir avec la première grossesse ! Je ne savais pas trop ce qui nous avait pris à ce moment-là d'avoir décidé de faire Thelma... Heureusement que ma frangine s'était à ce moment-là installée quelques temps à Kanto pour son Pokéstylisme et qu'elle avait accepté de nous aider avec Clyde. Et puis l'accouchement avait du être provoqué au septième mois. Ça avait été très dur et éprouvant, j'avais bien cru perdre Cassidy et ma fille même pas encore née, me retrouvant tout seul, père incompétent avec mon fils de deux ans et demi... Mais heureusement, ça s'était bien fini et on avait deux gosses en pleine santé aujourd'hui, même si j'avais déçu un des deux aujourd'hui.

Alors j'allais encore passer pour un fragile, mais je souhaitais à la rouquine que ça se passe bien, même si elle nous avait fait décollé vers d'autres cieux plus d'une fois.

* * *

 **POV Clyde**

La conférence se terminait de façon brusque, c'était le moins que l'on pouvait dire ! Je me tournais vers Victoire, guettant sa réaction. Je me raclai la gorge, un peu gêné en faisant référence à plus tôt, au "bouffon".

 **"Ton père s'est bien débrouillé... Désolé pour toute à l'heure, c'est sorti tout seul."**

J'ignorais d'ailleurs un peu le mien. Mais mon silence ne durerait pas, vous pouvez en être sûrs : j'avais trop de questions à lui poser, mais je le ferais une fois qu'on serait seuls. Oliver semblait d'ailleurs assez perdu à cause de l'agitation présente sur le terrain : c'était normal, à son âge, il ne comprenait sans doute pas ce qui se passait. C'était peut-être le bon moment pour le rendre à sa sœur, aussi ! Je tournais le bambin vers moi et lui souriais.

 **"Bon Oli, on a passé un bon moment ensemble. Mais p't'être que je vais te rendre à Victoire, quand même, non ?"**

Le gamin me rendit mon sourire, il sembla vouloir rester avec moi, mais j'avais l'argument de choc :

 **"En plus, tu vas bientôt retrouver ta maman !**

 _\- Ouiiii Mamaaan !"_

Là curieusement il tendit les bras vers sa sœur ! J'étais trop fort avec les gosses en fait... Un nouveau talent à ajouter à la liste ! Mais je m'égare. Une fois le paquet rendu, je me grattais l'arrière de la tête.

 **"Bon, c'était sympa... On se voit demain, du coup."**

J'étais curieusement un peu... Déçu que ça se termine comme ça ? On avait passé une soirée plutôt chouette, malgré Moka, évidemment. Je décidai que même si on avait pas gardé les Mammochon ensemble, on était un peu plus proches que la veille du coup... Je lui fit la bise de façon totalement platonique avant de m'écarter et de me lever. Le parfum de son shampooing avait chatouillé mes narines : pas trop entêtant, plutôt agréable.

 **"Bonne soirée, Victoire. Oli."**

Papa salua aussi Victoire, n'ayant de toute évidence pas pu réprimer son sourire un brin narquois en ajoutant un "bonsoir à ton père aussi". Les gens commençaient à bouger dans tous les sens. Un peu d'air frais ferait du bien.


	6. Doutes

**Prepare for Trouble**

 **Chapitre 6 – Doutes  
**

Hello ! La fanfic qui va suivre est un peu particulière, il s'agit d'une **collaboration** entre Chacha et moi-même. Nous allons suivre les pas des **enfants** de Jessie et James ainsi que ceux de Butch et Cassidy, grâce à plusieurs points de vue (POV) **_N'hésitez pas à commenter, les retours font toujours super plaisir !_** Bonne lecture !

 **Timeline :** dix-sept ans après Alola environ

 **Points de vue de Chacha :** Victoire, James, Jessie, Satine, Miaouss

 **Points de vue de Lizzie :** Clyde, Butch, Cassidy, Thelma, Moka

* * *

 **POV Victoire**

Toute cette effervescence me donnait le tournis : décidément cette conférence était placée sous le signe de l'émotion, et surtout du grand n'importe quoi.. Papa restait sur scène, sans bouger, raide comme un piquet avec son air d'ahuri, désemparé devant l'agitation apparente, tandis que Sacha se laissait électrocuter tranquillement par son Pikachu, lui ayant demandé un "petit coup de jus" pour avoir les idées claires... Entre lui, l'autre docteur Pokemon qui se proposait limite d'accoucher Ondine sur le terrain et Max qui lui tirait l'oreille comme un papa, ça commençait à faire beaucoup trop de fous furieux...

Mais je mettais ça sur le compte de la situation d'urgence : je me souvenais clairement de la naissance d'Oliver, ou plutôt de maman qui se tordait de douleurs et jurait comme un charognard, et franchement ça poussait à la panique, même si dans le cas de papa, son délire chelou du match déguisé en inspecteur le Blanco n'était pas vraiment justifié...

J'avais été extirpée de mon moment de flottement par la voix de Clyde qui s'excusait d'avoir insulté papa de "bouffon". Dans un sens, je ne lui en voulais pas vraiment, il ressemblait réellement à un gros bouffon et moi-même j'avais eu honte, alors...

 **"C'est rien..."**

Je lui avais rendu un sourire embarrassé tandis que j'avais récupéré mon frère, qui était on ne peut plus impatient de retrouver maman, comme d'habitude, puisqu'elle était son point de repère depuis qu'il était sorti de son œuf comme un petit Etourmi perdu... Maman par ci, maman par là, s'il pouvait se greffer à elle, il le ferait c'était clair... Enfin je me moquais de lui, mais à son âge j'étais pareille, je passais mon temps a réclamer papa. C'était pas si cliché que ça finalement, le fait que les petits garçons soient plus proches de leur mère, et les petites filles de leur papa. Je me demandais si Clyde avait été dans le même cas avec sa môman quand il était gosse, et rien que de l'imaginer bavant partout en couche culotte en agitant un hochet me faisait rire... "Poussifeu"! Demain chez lui j'allais probablement la voir, et peut être même voir des photos de famille qui sait! Il devait en tenir une bonne couche enfant, si je puis dire. Mais j'étais encore en train de divaguer ... Clyde s'était rapproché pour me faire la bise et ce "baiser" m'avait rendu toute bizarre : c'était la première fois de ma vie que je lui faisais la bise en réalité, avant on se "saluait" plus ou moins, et encore, avant d'être son binôme, je lui adressais même pas la parole. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'avais quand même fini par retrouver papa qui semblait étrangement préoccupé par le sort des futurs parents et tout déboussolé. Il avait récupéré Oli dans ses bras et on avait pas échangé un mot jusqu'à la voiture... Ce n'est une fois installé que j'avais enfin daigné briser cet affreux silence malaisant...

 **"Euh papa... C'était quoi ça? Enfin j'veux dire cette... mascarade?..."**

Il avait bafouillé en inventant un truc débile à propos de la championne, comme quoi on l'avait forcé alors qu'il revenait tranquillement de son appel urgent, et qu'afin de ne pas attirer l'attention pour avoir le poste, il s'était déguisé... Ça me semblait beaucoup trop louche pour être la vraie raison, mais je n'avais pas eu envie d'insister... et de toute façon je n'en avais pas eu l'occasion puisque maman avait appelé, et papa étant au volant, j'avais du répondre. Elle voulait savoir si on avait mangé et si on voulait qu'elle ramène des tenders de Galifeu et des frites, et évidemment j'avais dit oui, parce que j'étais comme ça, du genre fausse végan à prôner la défense des Pokémons, mais à ne pas hésiter à manger de la viande juste parce que je trouvais ça trop bon (oui bon ça va, ne m'regardez pas comme ça!).

 **"C'était maman, elle nous ramène le repas..."**

Oliver dormait déjà et papa avait seulement lâché un bref "hmhm" accompagné d'un signe de tête furtif avant de se murer à nouveau dans le silence...

 **"T'as assuré... si le combat n'avait pas été stoppé, t'aurais gagné j'en suis sure... T'es un bon dresseur papa"**

J'avais tenté de le rassurer un peu, après tout, même s'il avait été ridicule, il avait réussi à se reprendre et à mettre hors combat deux Pokémon d'une championne d'arène, ce qui était quand même un truc hyper cool, même si pas mal de jeunes dresseurs de 10 ans parvenaient easy à gagner le badge Prisme, fallait pas se leurrer... Mais quand même!

 _"-Oui, merci chérie..."_

J'avais regardé la route d'un air absent en me demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien me cacher... Toute cette soirée était bien trop bizarre pour n'être qu'une succession de circonstances malheureuses. Je réfléchissais à des questions pertinentes pouvant lui arracher une réponse digne d'éclaircir un peu ce mystère, lorsque je m'étais perdue dans un flot de pensées stupides et hors sujet en voyant le panneau "Attention aux Cerfrousses". C'était bizarre parce que j'avais jamais vu en 17 ans et demi de vie un Cerfrousse dévaler la route, et en fait c'était pas vraiment le genre de Pokémon carrément con à traverser la route, en général les gens avaient des accidents à cause de Grayénas qui traversaient à toute vitesse, ou alors de Cochignons en montagne... Enfin bon, je supposais qu'à une époque des gens se prenaient des Cerfrousses dans leurs parechocs, mais que depuis y avait eu une migrations ou quelques choses du genre, surement à cause des Dardargnans. Ces sales bestiaux volants fichaient le bordel, dès qu'un pokemon avait le malheur de s'approcher trop pres d'un Coconfort, ils venaient l'embrouiller en bande comme si c'était les racailles de la foret... J'allais commencer à dévier sur l'histoire malheureuse des petits Abo qu'on avait recueillis suite à l'attaque de leur nid par des Dardargnans justement, mais l'éternuement de papa m'avait remis les idées en place...

 _"-AAAaaaaaatttttchiiiii!"_

 **"A tes souhaits... Dis...** **Tu le connais d'où le père de Clyde? T'étais à l'école avec lui?"**

J'avais trop hâte d'en savoir plus à propos de cette amitié mystère, franchement j'aurai jamais pensé que papa puisse bien s'entendre avec un motard musclé, enfin, non pas qu'il soit ringard mais bon, ses amis étaient plutôt des gens un peu plus, euh... simples?

 _"-Euh oui...enfin, c'est un ancien collègue"_

 **"Maman le connaît aussi alors, non?"**

J'enchainais sans vraiment réfléchir : après tout, papa et maman se connaissaient de l'école, de la Pokémon Tech, et ils avaient bossé ensemble dans une entreprise, des sortes de VRP... Maintenant c'était plus clair, ils avaient donc bossé ensemble! C'était logique du coup, sinon je ne voyais pas vraiment comment ce type avait pu un jour traîner avec papa, ils n'avaient vraiment RIEN à voir...

 _"-Ou...oui mais elle... elle ne s'entendait pas vraiment avec lui, ni avec sa femme d'ailleurs..."_

 **"Sa femme...? Tu veux dire, la mère de Clyde?"**

Attendez, TEMPS MORT : là, j'avais mis le doigt sur un truc : Maman + les parents de Clyde? Qui se connaissent, tous les trois, à l'époque où ils travaillaient ensemble?! Cette configuration me rappelait quelques choses : les trouvailles de Jenny dans les papiers de sa mère...

 _"-Oui la mère de Clyde, elles ont toujours été en compétition dans le travail, à vouloir faire plus de chiffre que l'autre... Enfin, tu sais comment est maman..."_

Papa semblait étrangement nerveux : regard fuyant, gouttes de sueurs perlant sur son front alors qu'il ne faisait pas chaud du tout, et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sentais qu'il ne me disait pas tout... Qu'est ce qu'il avait à cacher? J'étais certaine qu'il voulait protéger maman : elle avait du se disputer avec les parents de Clyde et ça avait du partir loin, trop loin, au point de faire intervenir les forces de l'ordre...

 **"Tu crois que j'peux demander à maman pourquoi... où elle va mal le prendre..?"**

Il avait changé de tête et sa conduite était soudainement devenue beaucoup plus nerveuse tandis qu'on s'enfonçait dans les petites routes sombres de campagne, sur les chemins sinueux...

 _"-Chérie... Promet moi que tu ne parleras de cette soirée à ta mère sous aucun prétexte. Ni de Hotch, ni de ce combat, ni des morveux... et ne me demande pas qui sont les morveux, ni pourquoi, c'est juste... Je ne peux pas te dire pourquoi Victoire, mais écoute moi mon trésor, il faut que tu me fasses confiance."_

Sa voix était fébrile, tremblante, et surtout très sérieuse, j'étais parcourue de frissons tout à coup... Je ne doutais jamais de papa, jamais, et je savais que si quelques choses devait m'être caché, il y avait une raison, même si elle me dépassait. Je savais qu'en insistant lourdement, il aurait fini par craquer, ou me mentir, mais franchement je n'en avais pas le cœur... J'allais devoir faire mon enquête moi-même, enfin, avec Jenny, puisqu'elle avait des infos, en plus d'être un futur agent de police. J'avais donc acquiescé, même si dans le fond, je mourrais d'envie d'en savoir plus...

 **"D'accord mais... dis moi juste si c'est grave..."**

Il avait souris en allumant les pleins phares, puisqu'on arrivait dans une zone où il n'y avait plus de lampadaires...

 _"-Non c'est... juste des choses que je pensais loin derrière nous, c'est tout..."_

* * *

 **POV Satine**

Le match était fini. Les Staross avaient évidemment écrasé ces nullos d'Elekteks comme des Apitrini, et maman avait accepté qu'on fasse la queue pour que je puisse faire dédicacer les photos de mes joueurs préférés... jusqu'à ce qu'elle râle parce que c'était trop long.

 _"-Ces IMBECILES se prennent pour des rockstars, et je REFUSE de m'enraciner dans cette file d'attente remplies de ringards en sueurs mal fagotés : on s'en va!"_

Et on était partis. Je faisais un peu la tête, même si c'était vrai qu'on aurait du attendre encore des heures et que j'avais faim mais bon, et mes autographes alors?...Tant pis, je comptais sur la prochaine fois : si papa venait, je savais qu'il voudrait bien attendre avec moi, LUI! Enfin bref. Après avoir bien regagné le pick up, on avait tous faim, et comme la tradition d'après match c'était de manger au fastfood, maman avait appelé papa pour savoir si Vic, Oli et lui avaient mangé, pour savoir si on ramenait à emporter ou pas. Ma soeur avait confirmé, alors on était passé au KFC chercher des boites de tenders, des frites et des bouteilles de Peps'O'Max. Arrivés au drive, c'était le fils d'un copain de travail de tonton Miaouss qui nous avait servi, du coup il nous avait offert les boissons et des sauces en plus entre deux blagues potaches... Puis on était rentré. J'avais mes écouteurs, j'écoutais les One Direction en imaginant que je suis dans un clip comme j'aimai bien le faire, lorsque j'avais baissé le son en entendant Maman et Miaouss parler sur le chemin, à propos de "morveux", qu'ils avaient hate d'en savoir plus et qu'ils allaient en parler ce soir, comme quoi ils étaient toujours dans leurs pattes et que papa avait vraiment trop la poisse, mais qu'il le cherchait bien parce que c'était "une bonne poire". J'avais rien osé dire parce que je comprenais pas tout, et surtout parce que j'étais pas sensée entendre, mais j'avouais quand même que parfois papa faisait des trucs débiles... Mais de quoi ils parlaient? Pendant le match tonton avait reçu un message bizarre, serait ce possible qu'il soit arrivé quelques choses pendant la conférence?... Maman passait plus son temps à se regarder dans le miroir du rétro et à piquer des frites dans le sachet qu'à regarder la route, alors je pouvais plus rester cool, j'avais peur qu'on percute un Cerfrousse à cause du panneau... Et ils avaient parlé du mariage de Mondo qui était dans deux semaines... Maman avait acheté sa robe lundi avec moi, et juste parce qu'on allait être trop belles, j'avais déjà hate d'y être, en plus j'aimais bien les mariages et les fêtes alors... et puis Miaouss et elle étaient parti sur le sujet du premier mariage de Mondo. Apparemment, il s'était marié trop jeune la fois d'avant, et il avait eu sa soirée un peu gâchée, mais maman avait dit que c'était tant mieux parce que la mariée était "une pauvre cruche"... Enfin quoi qu'il en soit, on avait fini par arriver à la maison, et en même temps que papa...

* * *

 **POV Victoire**

Une fois arrivés à la maison, le pick-up était arrivé en même temps que nous. Papa était descendu tandis que j'étais restée quelques secondes dans la voiture, sans me détacher, à penser à ces histoires de cachotteries. J'avais jamais eu autant de théories farfelues dans ma tête à la fois, mais fallait bien avouer que tout ça n'avait ni queue ni tête. J'avais l'impression d'être face à un puzzle tout désordonné dans lequel il manquerait des pièces... Maman, la police, les parents de Clyde, qui travaillaient avec papa et maman, le match, l'absence chelou de papa et Mr Ackermann, le déguisement, Empiflor... Bon ok, Empiflor n'avait rien à voir là dedans... mais quand même! Puis papa m'avait ramené de force dans la réalité en commençant à parler à mon frère.

 _"Allez, on est arrivé mon ange, viens voir papa..."_

Oli se frottait les yeux de ses petites mains en baillant tandis que papa l'avait détaché et pris aux bras...

 _"Mais moi ze vouyais... rester et de voir... de dessanimé à la télé..."_

 _\- C'est l'heure de faire dodo trésor, on regardera demain..."_

Mon frère jouait avec les mèches lavande de cheveux de papa, il en avait entortillé une et l'avait mise à la bouche, avant de rejoindre les bras de maman, fou de joie. Pour une fois, j'dois dire qu'il l'avait mérité, c'est vrai, il avait été sage toute la soirée, même s'il faut dire que Clyde y avait bien contribué, enfin bref. J'avais dévisagé maman d'un air suspicieux tandis que ma soeur était arrivée telle une Diva pour embrasser papa.

 _"Alors ma puce, ce match?"_

 _\- Les Staross ont gagné donc forcément, c'était un bon match, mais j'ai pas eu mes autographes, ni mes photos dédicacées d'ailleurs... Alors je dirai que ce match était plutôt bien, malgré une fin un peu amère..."_

J'avais levé les yeux au ciel, exaspérée, puis tout en discutant de futilités, on avait fini par s'installer tous autours de la table basse jonchées de junk food tandis que maman avait servi une sorte de purée verte à Oli...

 _"C'est quoi ça? Qu'est ce que j't'avais dit Victoire?"_

Ça avait commencé à cause d'une tâche sur la robe de maman, probablement faite par Oliver avec une pâtisserie, quoi qu'il en soit, je m'étais prise une réflexion, mais ça m'avait pas empêchée de savourer le repas! Oncle Miaouss était arrivé après avoir raccroché de son coup de fil d'avec "Chacha", son ex femme : elle allait passer dimanche pour lui ramener les chatons, et comme à chaque fois qu'il entendait un peu trop longtemps sa voix sirupeuse, il râlait.

 _"J'tô jure Jajames, j'ai l'impressiôn d'entendre Jezôbelle! Elle mô dit qu'si j'veux lo garde des ptits, j'ai qu'o apprendre l'ottaque Jackpôt pour m'payer un bon avocat..."_

Jezabelle... Je ne la connaissais pas vraiment, mais je l'avais déjà vu une fois chez mes grands parents. C'était une femme mondaine et super conne qui ressemblait comme deux bulles d'O à maman, sauf qu'elle se fringuait comme dans "les malheurs de Sophie" et qu'elle parlait comme Marie Antoinette... Papa la détestait, en fait, maman et oncle Miaouss aussi, et pour cause : elle avait été la fiancée de papa à une époque, enfin la fiancée forcée, ces vieux fous qui me servent de grands parents avaient magouillé un mariage afin de "perpétrer la noble dynastie Morgan"... Vous aussi, vous facepalmez derrière votre écran? Quand je l'avais croisé, j'avais peut être... 10 ans, et elle m'avait snobé, elle et sa famille de cons, son mari Louis-Phillipin et ses deux grands dadais de fils aux noms à rallonges ringards!

 _"Je vois que tu n'as pas changé James, et que ta progéniture est à ton image... Ahahahahahah..."_

Et aussi vite que la lumière, le repas s'était terminé tandis que maman était rapidement montée coucher mon frère...

* * *

 **POV James**

J'avais réussi à me contenir tout le repas, mais une fois dans ma chambre, je m'étais avachi sur le lit, ne pouvant plus cacher mon émoi : les morveux, Hotch... Oh non tout c'la était bien trop bouleversant! Ca faisait si longtemps! Seigneur les morveux, on les avait cotoyé si longtemps et voilà que tout mon passé me revenait en plein visage, comme si j'avais replongé 20 ans en arrière, je pouvais presque sentir une décharge d'électricité me parcourir et me fait décoller vers d'autres cieux! J'avais tenté de faire monter Miaouss pour discuter mais cet idiot avait des "coups de fil" à passer, mouais à d'autres, moi je savais bien qu'il devait avoir un rendez vous galant, et je... je... n'sais plus ce que ce pensais, voilà, Jessie était entrée dans la chambre et m'avait interrompu en pleine nostalgie en me parlant d'autres choses! Elle s'était assise derrière moi, m'enlaçant de ses longues jambes fuselées qui pourrait pervertir Arceus en personne, me massant les épaules, avant de glisser ses doigts filous sur mon torse, par dessous mon polo... Mais malgré la chaleur dégagée par son corps parfait simplement vêtu d'un maillot de baseball trop grand et d'une petite culotte contre moi, j'étais trop mélancolique pour m'adonner à une partie de jambes en l'air, ah c'était hors de question...! J'avais esquissé un petit frisson dans un sourire un peu penaud.

 **"Yiuh~... T'as les mains froides..."**

Jessie me connaissait par cœur, aussi elle avait quelques peu accentué son étreinte avant de déposer un petit baiser tout chaud dans mon cou, m'arrachant un nouveau frisson et un sourire un peu plus conciliant...

 _"À quoi tu penses...?_

 **\- Au centre Pokémon de Jadielle..."**

Elle avait étouffé un petit rire avant de me caresser le torse plus tendrement pour finir en une étreinte rassurante, déposant un autre baiser...

 _"Ah oui, et je peux savoir pourquoi!?_

 **\- Oh je... pensais à la première fois qu'on les a vu, tu sais, les morveux... Ils avaient l'air tellement...**

 _\- Idiots?"_

Jessie ne cessait pas ses caresses, et malgré mon humeur plutôt tristounette après une telle conférence, je devais reconnaître que c'n'etait pas désagréable... D'ailleurs une certaine partie de mon corps dont je tairais le nom s'était quelques peu réveillée... et voilà que je riais nerveusement

 **"Inoffensifs! C'est ce jour là qu'on a eu l'coup d'foudre pour Pikachu...**

 _\- Laisse les jeux d'mots douteux au placard tu veux, ce soir c'est MOI qui vais te faire décoller vers d'autres cieux..."_

Et elle avait commencé à me suçoter le lobe d'oreille de la façon la plus sexy au monde dont elle avait le secret tout en descendant sa main le long de mon ventre jusqu'à m...

 **"Haaaahhamm...~ Mais non Jessie, j'... j'ai pas vraiment la tête à faire l'amour... Je suis bouleversé! Le morveux a eu un enfant avec la morveuse rousse tu t'rends compte..?! Et le petit morveux à lunettes, il était si... si grand! On a rien vu v'nir!**

 _\- Ah oui?! Et qu'EST C'QUE tu veux qu'ça m'FASSE?! À moins qu'on doive lui changer ses couches culottes et lui laver les fesses, ce qui est hors de questions, je crois pas qu'ça nous concerne!_

 **\- A qui? Au morveux à lunettes?!...**

 _\- Mais non espèce de crétin, au bébé morveux! Et maintenant laisse moi faire... tu as pleins de noeuds, je vais t'masser..._

 **\- Ahh avec plaisir, cette conférence m'a éreinté! Tu les aurais vu Jessie, le grand morveux au Cradopaud tu sais, celui qui suivait l'morveux partout avec ses yeux bridés..."**

Elle m'avait poussé d'un geste un peu brusque afin que je m'allonge sur le ventre avant de se placer à califourchon sur moi...

 _"Mouais, et alors...?"_

... tandis que je m'étais cambré au contact de ses mains glacées sur mon dos, après avoir entendu le bruit disgracieux du tube d'huile de massage qu'elle avait pressé dans ses mains

 **"Hhhha... Bah il a épousé une infirmière Joëlle, et ils ont même une morveuse... Tu t'rends comptes, il est si jeune! Enfin il était... si jeune... ils l'étaient tous et là c'était des adultes, Jessie! C'est incroyable comme le temps passe vite, pour un peu je croirais qu'hier encore on était en train d'élaborer un plan Pikachu et qu...**

 _\- RaaaAAAah, arrête de remuer! Et puis j'vois pas en quoi, tu croyais qu'ils auraient 10 ans toute leur vie?! Victoire va avoir 18 ans à la fin d'l'année, et ça c'est un VRAI coup d'vieux, ce p..._

 **\- Ehhhh mais doucement! Je n'suis pas une pâte à pizza, que diable!"**

J'étais tellement DÉÇU... Toute cette histoire ne semblait lui faire ni chaud ni froid!

 _"Si tu m'laissais faire, t'aurais pas mal!_

 **\- Jessie DOUCEMENT BON SANG! T'as la poigne d'un Machopeur ma parole!**

 _\- Petite nature! Pour la peine c'est TOI qui va t'occuper d'moi! Le match m'a lessivée!_

 **\- Eh dis donc, c'n'est pas toi qui a joué tout d'meme! Et moi alors?"**

* * *

 **POV Clyde**

Sentir la brise du soir sur mon visage était effectivement plus que bienvenu. Je ne savais même pas par où commencer avec mon père : trop de questions envahissaient mon esprit. Tandis que nous marchions vers la moto, je l'entendis allumer une cigarette. Je ne le regardais pas, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'adresse directement à moi.

"En tant que ton père et exemple, j'devrais pas te proposer ça, mais vu comme j'ai pas assuré ce soir, on n'est plus à ça près : t'en veux une ?"

Je tournai la tête vers lui, il me tendait son paquet de clope ouvert, l'un des cancer en stick déjà vissé au bec. Je le regardai, interdit, ne sachant pas trop quelle réaction adopter devant cette proposition. Papa coupa court à mes hésitation lorsque sa voix un peu rocailleuse s'éleva de nouveau dans un nuage, après qu'il ait expiré la fumée, un sourire en coin étirant ses lèvres.

 _"J'crois que ta mère est la seule qui ignore que tu crapote. C'est même étonnant, d'ailleurs._  
 **\- Tu lui diras pas, hein ?"**

La question était sortie spontanément, alors même que je saisis une cigarette pour l'allumer à mon tour, avec une certaine aisance. J'étais même pas vraiment inquiet que ma mère m'engueule comme du Poissoroy pourri, mais fallait dire que quand je pouvais éviter l'un de ses interminables laïus, je le faisais. Je la trouvais franchement gonflée de me faire des remontrances vu son passé peu reluisant - dont je ne connaissais pas les détails mais que mon imagination fertile se faisait un plaisir d'inventer au gré de ses fantaisies -, mais elle trouvait toujours le moyen de me mettre le nez dans mon caca. Papa se mit à rire :

 _"Tu penses que j'ai envie d'avoir des problèmes avec ta mère ? Elle serait capable de dire que c'est de MA faute."_

Il marquait un point, alors que je ne savais pas trop si on pouvait dire que c'était vraiment de sa faute, en l'occurrence. Enfin qu'importe. Griller une petite cibiche après toutes ces émotions, ça faisait du bien.

* * *

 **POV Butch**

On ne pouvait pas dire que j'étais très fan de l'idée que mon fils fume. Mais franchement, il faisait bien ce qu'il voulait et j'étais mal placé pour le juger. Même si je savais à quel point ça pouvait être difficile voire impossible d'arrêter de fumer. Mais comprenez-moi un peu : j'étais marié à Cassidy. Je l'avais voulu, me direz-vous... Et vous avez bien raison, mais là n'était pas le sujet ! Il fallait bien se trouver un moyen de décompresser et je devais bien admettre que la clope avait été le plus simple et évident pour moi. J'avais juste du mal à comprendre pourquoi mon gosse en avait besoin : à son âge, avait-il tant de contrariétés ? N'empêche, ça donnait à réfléchir.

 **"Dis-moi, t'as pas de problèmes à l'école, hein ? Ni dans ta vie en général ?"**

Le gamin me regarda avec des yeux ronds tandis qu'il tirait sur sa cigarette : je remarquai avec amusement - et peut-être soulagement - qu'il prenait bien soin de ne pas avaler la fumée.

 _"Pourquoi tu m'demandes ça..? Hm, temps mort, tu veux ? C'est moi qui pose les questions !"_

Minute, en quel honneur il me causait comme ça le Poussifeu ? Même si j'imaginais que quelque part, c'était légitime : j'avais disparu la moitié de la soirée et ce, comme un voleur, alors que je n'en étais plus un depuis des années. Il devait sans doute se poser des questions sur ce drôle d'oiseau de James, le père de sa petite copine... Enfin vu la petite bise timide qu'il lui avait faite en partant, ça ne devait être qu'une camarade de classe. Il n'avait pas encore dû conclure, le pauvre. Remarque, j'étais mal placé pour parler vu le temps que j'avais mis à conclure avec sa mère... Mais c'était une autre époque et puis... Et puis encore une fois, Cassidy, m'voyez ? Je me souvenais bien d'avoir vécu la friendzone et la concurrence pendant un bon moment. Parce que fallait pas se leurrer, y avait la blinde de mecs qui voulaient se la taper, rien qu'à l'académie de la Team Rocket. Je me souviens avoir été là quand il avait fallu essuyer ses pleurs quand cet espèce de dégénéré du bulbe de Daniel l'avait larguée le jour tant craint de la Saint Valentin, un an après notre entrée dans l'organisation... N'allez pas croire que j'étais un canard sans personnalité, je fréquentais d'autres filles qu'elle, surtout au début, mais... Nan mais c'était pas trop le moment de faire le fragile, là ! En plus, j'allais penser à cet empaffé d'Attila et il allait me falloir un paquet entier de clopes pour me calmer.

Clyde me fixait d'un air décidé, qu'il ne maîtrisait peut-être pas encore aussi bien que Cassidy.

 _"Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?_  
 **\- Va falloir être plus précis que ça, blondinet."**

* * *

 **POV Clyde**

Et en plus, il se foutait de moi. Franchement, j'adorais mon père, hein. Vraiment. Mais pas quand il jouait les abrutis comme ça. Parce qu'il le faisait trop bien, quitte à semer le doute. Comme quand maman lui sortait souvent qu'"être persévérant" ne signifiait pas "avoir froid", à croire qu'il ignorait ou avait ignoré le sens de ce mot...

Je soupirai, blasé, lui jetant un regard signifiant "t'es sérieux ?" avant de m'adresser de nouveau à lui, les bras croisés, la clope dans ma main droite.

 **"J'sais pas. Tu le connais d'où le père de Victoire, pour commencer ?"**

Papa resta impassible : il avait déjà terminé sa cigarette, lui. Il se tenait appuyé contre sa moto, une cylindrée plutôt imposante. Il semblait juste avoir envie de rentrer, ce que je pouvait comprendre. Mais l'inconvénient, c'est qu'il refusait de parler quand il conduisait son "bébé". Et je craignais qu'il esquive mes questions une fois à la maison : alors je prenais tout mon temps avec la mienne, de cigarette. Il semblait tout de même réfléchir à une réponse, comme si la question était trop compliquée, ce qui avait le don de m'agacer. Après quelques interminables secondes d'hésitation, il finit par cracher le morceau :

 _"On a été collègues. Mais promets-moi que tu parleras pas de lui à ta mère._  
 **\- Euh... Pourquoi ?"**

J'étais trop surpris qu'il me demande ça : que venait faire maman là dedans ? Les questions que je posais étaient censées m'éclairer, pas m'enfoncer encore plus dans l'incompréhension, par Arceus ! Sans me rendre compte, je tirais à fond sur ma clope, me faisant tousser au passage, ce que papa ne sembla même pas remarquer, tant il était soucieux.

 **"Ta mère et celle de Victoire sont un peu comme Séviper et Mangriffe, si tu vois c'que je veux dire... Rivales dans le boulot comme dans la vie."**

L'image était assez claire, pourtant, un truc me chiffonnait. Donc Papa connaissait M'sieur Morgan, Maman, M'dame Morgan, ils étaient donc tous collègues... Non..?

 **"Est-ce que ça veut dire que les parents de Victoire ont eux aussi fait des trucs pas clairs ?"**

J'ignorais quels étaient exactement les "trucs pas clairs", mais j'avais le sentiment d'avoir mis le doigt sur un truc super important. Et surtout super déstabilisant vu l'air de bobo catho du père de Victoire avec son petit pull sur les épaules. Autant papa faisait crédible en ancien criminel, autant M'sieur Morgan faisait plus victime. Comme quoi, l'habit ne faisait peut-être pas le moine... Je me demandais déjà à quoi ressembler la mère de Victoire et surtout, si c'était si tendu que ça entre maman et elle. En tous cas, papa donnait l'impression d'avoir révélé un secret d'état tant il était mal à l'aise. Ça me donnait grave envie d'en savoir plus et comme pour exhausser mon souhait, il se racla la gorge avant de me répondre.

* * *

 **POV Butch**

Vous vous rappelez d'Hagrid dans Harry Potter ? Bah là, j'avais le même sentiment, d'en avoir trop dit. Je pensais déjà au scandale que Cass pourrait taper si elle apprenait que son Poussifeu était en binôme avec la fille de Jessie. Je pensais aussi à la réaction de la gamine si elle apprenait que ses parents n'étaient pas aussi blancs qu'ils semblaient l'être : parce qu'en vrai, elle le savait p't'être déjà que ses géniteurs avaient été les agents les plus nazes d'une organisation criminelle. Mais voyez-vous, j'avais des doutes sur la capacité de James à assumer ça devant ses gosses. Donc dans le doute...

 **"Promets-moi de n'en parler à personne, que ça soit ta mère ou ta copine. Quand bien même ils ont fait des trucs pas clairs, le passé reste dans l'passé."**

Que les choses soient claires, je ne disais pas ça pour Jessie et James. Je m'en fichais pas mal d'eux. Je disais plus ça par rapport à la gosse qui n'était peut-être même pas au courant de ces histoires. Et franchement, j'aurais pas eu envie que Clyde et Thelma apprennent notre passé un peu chaotique par quelqu'un d'autres que nous. Et d'ailleurs, ils ne savaient même pas tout et on ne comptait même pas tout leur dire...

 _"Du coup, j'peux même pas demander à maman pourquoi elle ne s'entendait pas avec M'dame Morgan ?"_

Je levais les yeux au ciel, voyant le sourire en coin de Clyde : ce gosse me ressemblait un peu trop à jouer les crétins, parfois, c'en était fatigant. Et puis tiens, ces deux-là aussi étaient fatigantes quand elles le voulaient.

 **"Je n'ai jamais réussi à connaître la vraie raison, et crois pas que c'est parce que t'es son Poussifeu qu'elle te le dirait. Elle débarquerait plutôt à ton lycée telle un Dardargnan en colère pour demander à ce qu'on te change de binôme."**

J'appréciai la mine d'effroi de mon fils imaginant un potentiel moment de honte extrême, avant de mettre le coup de grâce :

 **"Donc même si d'habitude tu ignore comment faire : la ferme à ce sujet. Fais comme si tu savais rien et les Mammochons seront bien gardés."**

* * *

 **POV Clyde**

Papa avait souligné un point important : le côté excessif de maman. J'en oubliais presque le fion qu'il m'avait lancé, tiens. Par contre, je sursautai quand ma cigarette me brûla un peu les lèvres : j'arrivais au bout, sans même m'en rendre compte. Il sembla s'en rendre compte puisqu'il ne me laissa même pas le loisir de répondre. Farfouillant dans le coffre de la moto en quête des casques, il s'adressa de nouveau à moi, sans même me regarder, cette fois.

 _"Ça t'enchanterais peut-être de passer la nuit là, mais pas moi. On rentre ?"_

Je ne bougeais pas d'un millimètre, les sourcils froncés.

 **"J'ai d'autres questions à te poser...**  
 _\- J'vais pas m'enfuir une fois à la maison, c'est bon. Tant que tu m'laisses boire mon p'tit kawa, ça me va."_

C'est ainsi qu'on finit par grimper sur la bécane de papa pour rentrer à la maison. Je savais qu'on l'aurait pour nous puisque Thelma n'était pas là pour la nuit et que maman rentrerait sans doute plus tard. Je regrettais un peu que mon unique question en ait crée d'autres, comme si le mystère s'épaississait autour de mes parents et du coup, de ceux de Victoire que j'allais voir dimanche... Je me demandais sincèrement si elle se doutait de quelque chose, mais était-ce vraiment à moi de lui en parler ? Si elle était totalement ignorante à ce sujet, j'ignorais si elle prendrait bien mes révélations. Et puis quelles révélations, je vous prie ! Ce n'était pas comme si j'en savais beaucoup moi-même, au final. J'étais juste au courant que mes parents n'étaient pas tous blancs, qu'ils avaient déjà été en prison, sans doute pour vol. Mais honnêtement, j'avais jamais cherché à en savoir plus. Peut-être que je craignais de trouver des cadavres dans le placard ? Même si avec ces nouvelles petites infos, j'avoue être un peu curieux...

Une fois arrivés à la maison, papa se fit son "petit kawa" et on s'installa sur le canapé avec de quoi grignoter, juste par flemme de faire vraiment à manger. Maman râlerait sans doute quand elle rentrera, mais on était habitués : elle avait qu'à faire comme les gens normaux et se prendre un kebab sur le chemin du retour, mais non, madame faisait attention à sa ligne... Bref, il y avait plus intéressant que les habitudes de princesse de maman !

 **"Pourquoi tu t'es dégonflé ? Le numéro de place, c'était le tiens, non ? Et va pas m'faire croire que t'avais pas de Pokémon sur toi, on sait tous les deux que c'est du flan."**

Vous vous dites que je suis peut-être un sale ado insolent avec son père, mais... Non. C'était juste notre relation, j'avais parfois tendance à oublier qu'il s'agissait de mon paternel plutôt que d'un pote à qui je foutais des déculottées à Rocket League ou PUBG. D'accord, il m'en mettait aussi, mais là n'était pas le sujet.

* * *

 **POV Butch**

J'allais peut-être pas aller trop loin dans les confidences, quand même. J'en avais déjà trop dit au gamin pour en plus lui parler des morveux, surtout qu'il semblait admirer leur chef... Il me restait quand même un peu d'amour propre, pas besoin d'avouer à mon rejeton que j'avais un peu peur qu'un gosse qui nous bottait les fesses à l'époque me reconnaisse.

 **"Bah... Evidemment, Caratroc aurait tout défoncé, m'enfin, hrm... J'voulais laisser sa chance à James, histoire qu'il brille un peu, tu vois ? Déjà que c'était pas une lumière dans le temps..."**

Badum tss. Nan sérieusement, j'étais beaucoup trop drôle. Clyde n'avait pas l'air super convaincu, mais tant pis, il avait l'air de vouloir me lâcher la grappe avec ses questions. Il s'était levé du canapé, visiblement un peu blasé pour rejoindre le garage et sa batterie, me faisant déjà entendre les premières notes de Californication. Je savais qu'il essayait de faire un enregistrement avec l'un de ses amis qui lui, jouait de la guitare et je devais avouer que j'étais plutôt fier de lui.

En tous cas, j'étais un peu surpris que ce soit aussi facile qu'il se contente de si peu de réponses, mais tant mieux d'un côté, ça me permettait de me poser pépère en attendant que Cassidy ne rentre...

* * *

 **POV Cassidy**

Presque minuit et je tournais la clé dans la serrure de la maison. Je riais bêtement toute seule en songeant que d'ici quelques minutes, ce serait peut-être une autre clé dans une autre serrure... Et puis je me dit que décidément, les mojitos ne me réussissaient pas. Harley venait de me déposer devant chez moi après une soirée bien arrosée, avec la promesse qu'on se referait ça rapidement.

La maison était silencieuse : Clyde n'était de toute évidence pas ou plus dans son antre et avait dû se replier dans sa chambre. L'obscurité du salon me faisait dire que Butch n'était pas devant sa console. Les seuls mouvements que je discernais étaient ceux de Grahyena qui dormait paisiblement sur le tapis devant le canapé, alors qu'il savait pertinemment que je détestais quand il faisait ça, puisqu'il mettait des poils partout ! Hm, il faut croire que même pompette, j'arrivais à avoir ce genre de pensées. J'avançais jusqu'à la cuisine pour boire un peu d'eau avant de monter à pas feutré. Le trait de lumière que je vis sous la porte de ma chambre étira mes lèvres dans un sourire malicieux : il m'avait bien attendue et il n'allait pas le regretter. Ne m'avait-il pas dit qu'il avait besoin de réconfort ?

J'ouvris la porte, le découvrant vêtu simplement d'un boxer noir - je remarquai amusée que ce n'était pas celui affublé d'un Caratroc. Butch leva les yeux de son téléphone et je sentis son regard m'envelopper avec une certaine satisfaction. Je m'avançai vers lui, peut-être un peu plus chancelante que je voulais bien l'admettre, détaillant chaque parcelle de sa peau matte : malgré son âge, il avait encore tout pour plaire. Non, en fait, il s'était peut-être même bonifié avec l'âge. Mes yeux améthystes ne se détachaient pas de ses épaules larges, de ses bras et abdos secs. Il n'était pas une statue grecque, mais n'avait rien à leur envier. Et puis de toute façon, la musculature des statues grecques étaient là pour compenser autre chose... Mais je l'égarais.

 _"T'as pas idée comme j'ai attendu ça toute la soirée..."_

Un petit rire étouffé s'échappa de mes lèvres tandis que je m'installais au dessus de lui avec autant d'assurance que mes verres non-comptés me le permettaient.

 **"Je crois que j'ai ma petite idée. Alors, besoin de réconfort, hm ?**  
 _\- T'es encore un peu trop habillée pour ça."_

D'abord sans lui répondre, je déposais mes lèvres dans son cou, que je mordillai doucement.

 **"Je t'en prie."**

Ceci dit, je savais qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de le prier dans ce genre de situation.

* * *

 **POV Victoire**

"Tutututu tutututu tutututu..."

Dès l'entente de mon réveil, j'avais ouvert un œil en grommelant de concert avec Mangriffe et Phyllali, et je l'avais coupé avant d'enfouir ma tête dans l'oreiller : j'avais pas dormi de la nuit, trop occupée à faire des recherches sur le net à propos de la Team Rocket, et vu que ça n'avait rien donné de probant, j'avais fini par regarder une série sur Pokéflix jusqu'à pas d'heure. Jenny n'avait pas eu plus d'infos non plus, on avait discuté un peu après que je sois montée dans ma chambre, et tandis que Mangriffe baillait et que Phyllali se frottait les yeux de ses petites pattes, j'avais eu une prise de conscience...

 **"Oh merde... J'dois aller chez Clyde!"**

9h déjà, MERDEEEE! J'avais rassemblé tout mon courage et j'avais bondit hors de mon lit avant de descendre, encore dans le flou...

 **"Coucou Sat'…"**

J'avais lancé un bref coucou à ma sœur qui regardait "ContestTV" avec Feuforeve et Farfuret tandis que maman était au téléphone dans la véranda... J'avais baillé une énième fois en versant du café chaud dans une tasse, une GROSSE tasse remplie à ras bord afin de réveiller un peu...

 _"-Eh Vic, tu sais qui c'est toi, les morveux?! Papa a vraiment la poisse de les recroiser après tout ce temps...! 50 pokédollards et j'te dis tout c'que j'sais!"_

Mon cœur avait fait un énorme bond lorsqu'elle avait parlé d'eux, des "morveux". Comment elle savait ça elle encore? Papa m'avait demandé de ne pas en parler, de nier en bloc, et je savais pertinemment que Satine n'achetait pas que moi dans cette maison, et qu'elle était prête à échanger des infos contre de l'argent de poche après de maman et même d'oncle Miaouss...

 **"Hein, qui!? La seule morveuse que j'connaisse, c'est toi sale escroc, j'te donnerai pas un centime! Où est papa?"**

Elle avait ricané avant de monter un peu le son de la télé.

 _"Mon offre est limitée dans le temps, à partir de mardi, ce sera 60 Pokédollards! Et il est dans sa chambre avec Oli._

 **\- Merci, je vais monter.**

 _\- Hm! Ouais, et tant que t'y es, peigne toi les cheveux, tu ressembles à un Bouldeneu!_

 **\- Non mais laisse moi rire, en descendant j't'ai prise pour un Prédasterie avec ta tignasse pourrie!"**

J'avais commencé à monter l'escalier en ricanant à moitié jaune lorsqu'elle avait surenchéri.

 _"ET PREND TA DOUCHE, TU FOUETTES LA MOUFOUETTE!_

 **\- Cette odeur de Miamiasme vient d'toi Satine, c'est a force de baver devant Drew comme un Ortide!"**

 _\- VA T'FAIRE VOIR!"_

J'avais dévalé l'escalier jusqu'en haut mais avant d'aller voir papa, j'étais d'abord passée par la salle de bain, sans cesser de me demander comment Satine avait pu obtenir ce genre d'infos... Je sentais que cette histoire allait me turlupiner pendant un moment, et qu'avant d'avoir eu des réponses je n'allais pas pouvoir prendre ça à la cool. Mais pour l'instant j'avais un problème pire encore : comment j'allais m'habiller pour aller chez Clyde? J'avais posé ma tasse sur mon lavabo avant de me regarder dans le miroir : un vrai Bouldeneu... Tout compte fait, j'allais peut-être me faire un masque d'huile de Noadkoko avant...

* * *

 **POV Jessie**

RaaaaAAAAAAAAhhhaaAAaaa! J'étais en RAGE! Des l'matin, comme ça, sans ménag'ment, il fallait que cette VIEILLE PEAU DÉFRAÎCHIE téléphone pour ENCORE essayer d'nous amadouer! A d'autres! Et comme de par hasard, c'était moi qui avait décroché! Dans un sens Dieu merci, c'n'était pas cette bonne poire de James qui aurait eu l'bon sens de les envoyer valser, mou et naïf comme il est, il serait ENCORE tombé dans l'panneau... J'avais regagné ma chambre comme une furie en claquant la porte, rejoignant mon mari qui était encore de bonne humeur, ne sachant pas encore la GRANDE nouvelle... Il avait relevé son visage de crétin hébété vers moi entre deux bisous esquimaux à Oliver...

 _"Qui c'était?_

 **\- Ta sorcière de mère."**

Eh bah là, j'peux vous dire qu'il avait changé d'tête! Et encore il n'était pas au bout d'ses surprises...

 _"Oh... Et qu'est-ce-qu'elle voulait?..._

 **\- Hopkins est mort."**

* * *

 **POV James**

En voyant débarquer Jessie dans mon tshirt de baseball bien trop grand pour elle, recouvrant à peine ses sublimes fesses rebondies moulées dans un petit short, des pensées peu convenables m'avait traversé l'esprit, puis mon fils m'avait remis les idées en place en tendant ses petites mimines vers moi... Impossible de jouer à criquon criquette avec lui sur les draps! Elle en tirait une tête, moi qui croyait qu'elle avait claqué la porte par pure indélicatesse comme à son habitude, je commençais à soupçonner ce coup de fil de l'avoir mise en rogne...

 **"Qui c'était?"**

Et à l'annonce de cette effroyable nouvelle, j'avais eu une sorte de sursaut cardiaque, ah j'vous l'dis, Jessie me tuera un jour à force de ne pas prêter attention à ma sensibilité et ma tension artérielle, BON SANG! Elle n'avait décidément aucune charité, elle ne savait même pas annoncer un décès avec tact! J'étais resté muet comme un Magicarpe, ne sachant pas vraiment si j'étais triste d'apprendre la mort d'un homme que je connaissais depuis ma plus tendre enfance et qui avait toujours été... euh... je ne trouvais pas de mots à vrai dire... Je ne pouvais pas vraiment affirmer qu'il avait mauvais fond, après tout, il ne faisait qu'obéir aux ordres, ni vraiment sympathique puisqu'il m'avait tout d'même trahi et dupé à plusieurs reprises.. C'était vrai après tout, il ne m'avait jamais défendu, jamais prêté main forte, et pourtant je ressentais une certaine compassion pour lui, ce bon vieux feu-Hopkins... Et dire que je ne savais même pas quel âge il pouvait avoir, il avait toujours fait vieux, même quand je n'étais qu'un enfant... Peut être... 80 ans? 90 ans? Peut être... 100 ans? Par Arceus, un centenaire si monotone, sacrifiant la possibilité d'avoir sa propre vie pour servir ma famille, je ressentais encore plus que de la compassion tout compte fait, j'avais pitié pour ce pauvre bougre...

 **"Seigneur... Mais que lui est-il arrivé...?"**

Je me sentais tellement bizarre, comme si j'avais une boule dans l'estomac.. A moins que ce ne soit le Galifeu d'hier soir? Mais Jessie avait été bien moins touchée que moi... Elle s'était penchée sur le lit pour câliner Oli comme si de rien n'était!

 _"J'en sais rien, il a clamsé cette nuit, comme ça, et bien moi j'te dis c'que c'est TANT MIEUX, c'est vrai! Il sera bien mieux loti six pieds sous terre qu'avec ces vieux tordus..._

 _\- Maman... on manze des crepo sucre avec de la cofiture apres..?_

 **\- Jessie! Tu n'as tout d'même pas dit ça à ma mère...?"**

Quelle horreur, j'en tremblais...

 _"On f'ra des crêpes au gouter chéri... Bin tiens, j'me suis gênée! Elle voulait qu'on vienne à l'enterrement, et puis QUOI ENCORE?! J'ai mieux à faire que d'aller pleurer un vieux croûton dégarni qui a eu une vie lamentable... On va déjeuner? Je meurs de faim!"_

* * *

 **POV Victoire**

Après avoir passé une bonne heure dans la salle de bain, j'avais fini par sortir et m'habiller avant de rejoindre le salon. Il était déjà presque 11h et j'avais franchement faim, surtout que ce que préparait maman sentait étrangement bon... C'en était louche car d'habitude, quand elle se mettait aux fourneaux, ça sentait plutôt le crâmé... J'avais pas trop envie de lui parler à la base, mais après réflexion, mes soupçons n'étaient pas vraiment et puis, si je voulais en savoir plus, il fallait pas qu'elle se doute de quoi qu'ce soit... J'avais contourné la table et m'étais assise au bar, derrière elle...

 **"Tu prépares quoi...?**

\- Italien! Du risotto aux champignons et tomates du jardin!"

Elle ne s'était même pas retournée vers moi, trop occupée à goûter son plat..

 **"Ça sent bon. Tu as l'air de bonne humeur...**

 _\- Je suis d'humeur massacrante au contraire, j'ai mal dormi et ton père est au fond du gouffre..._

 **\- Qu'est ce qu'il a..?!"**

Ok, là ca rigolait plus. Si papa n'était pas bien, c'était forcément à cause de cette histoire, je SAVAIS que le père de Clyde était pas clair et lui avait fait un coup fourré hier s...

 _"Ce vieux fou d'Hopkins est mort et tu l'connais, d'un coup c'est comme s'il avait été son meilleur ami depuis 10 ans..._

 **"Hein, QUI?"**

J'étais rassurée, mais qu'à moitié.

 _"Mais si, ce vieux larbin du manoir avec son crâne de noeunoeuf qui passait son temps à faire des courbettes!_

 **\- Haaaaahn... ouais peut être, mais il avait 120 ans aussi"**

Pas de mensonges entre nous : j'étais rassurée, même carrément. C'était méchant c'est vrai, mais ce crouton n'avait jamais été sympa avec moi, en fait, c'est simple, j'avais JAMAIS été la bienvenue au manoir, toute cette bande de schnok m'avait toujours mise à l'écart, ma sœur était la seule à avoir des cadeaux pour Noël, des chocolats à Pâques, et tout ces trucs qu'on offre lors d'une fête de la part de mes grands-parents, et moi je n'avais jamais rien, nada, même pas une cacachuette ou un chewing gum, si ce n'était des réflexions au sujet de ma ressemblance physique avec maman, la "roturière mal élevée" qui avait "corrumpu et plonger dans le péché" leur "fils ingrat et dégoutant". Ils l'avaient toujours détesté, toujours, depuis le jour où papa était revenu au manoir avec elle enceinte de moi, les implorant de les aider et de faire quelques choses pour eux car ils ne s'en sortaient pas financièrement. Mais ils avaient été impitoyables, reniant totalement papa, ne le considérant même plus comme leur fils. Et pourtant avant la naissance de ma soeur ils avaient décidés d'être conciliants, de faire un effort suite au cancer de la prostate de mon grand-père. Ils nous avaient légué la maison, le terrain, et ils étaient venus voir maman à la maternité. Mais leurs "efforts" avaient des limites : ma soeur ressemblait à papa, et donc à "Grand-papa Georges", un ancêtre vénéré de la famille qui m'était totalement inconnu, mais maman et moi, on était toujours détestées. Ils réclamaient à papa de garder Satine afin de se "rattraper", et moi je n'avais même pas le droit de rentrer dans le manoir, même jouer dans les Magicarpes du cours d'eau m'était formellement interdit! Non mais sérieux, j'étais parquée dans la niche de Caninou qui habitait même plus là, comme une vieille Moufouette pendant que Satine jouait du violon, faisait de l'équitation, apprenait les bonnes manières avec des tuteurs qui lui faisaient des pâtisseries... Et cette vieille roubignole d'Hopkins était de leur côté à me tomber desus si je bougeais le petit doigt alors forcément, j'allais pas le pleurer non plus...

 _"Ah, voilà! Je vais laisser mijoter 20 minutes, et m'occuper de tes ch'veux, assieds-toi..."_

Maman avait posé sa cuillère en bois sur la casserole, toute contente. J'avais obéit, lui donnant la brosse, un peu suspicieuse..

 **"J'ai fait un masque mais ils sont indémélables...**

 _"Comme si j'le savais pas... Tu sais que pendant très longtemps j'ai eu les cheveux en-dessous des fesses?"_

Un sourire avide d'anecdotes au sujet de son passé avait fendu mon visage...

 **"Comment tu veux que je le sache, y a aucune photo de vous avant ma naissance ici...**

 _\- Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes? Y a la photo de notre mariage sur le buffet, une vieille photo d'papa sur le frigo..."_

J'avais levé les yeux au ciel

 **"J'te parle de VRAIES photos... A croire que vous aviez pas pas de vie avant nous..."**

En disant tout ça, je me demandais comment j'avais fait pour rester si longtemps dans le déni total : sérieux c'était vraiment trop bizarre! Maman avait soit disant perdu toute sa famille dans un accident en montagne dans les Andes dont elle était la seule rescapée, ce que je trouvais déjà un peu bizarre, sans compter sur leur travail en commun avec les parents de Clyde dont on savait quasiment rien... Étant donné la rapidité avec laquelle elle avait changé de sujet, c'était désormais clair : mon investigation ne faisait que commencer...

* * *

 **POV Jessie**

Je me sentais mal. Depuis que James m'avait parlé des morveux, j'arrivais plus à faire comme si de rien n'était, j'étais beaucoup trop soucieuse et... mal à l'aise? Un peu comme quand on vous ressort un anecdote gênante, vous voyez?! Jamais j'aurai imaginé que notre passé resurgirait un jour avec ce drôle de goût d'café froid resté dans une tasse en céramique pendant deux jours, je pensais que c'était derrière nous toutes ces idioties, que c'était fini, et que plus jamais ça nous causerait d'ennuis... Mais depuis ce matin, et encore plus maintenant que ma fille me posait mille et une question tel un agent Jenny à l'affût d'indices, je n'pouvais pas penser à autre chose qu'à ces sales petits morveux, à nos nuits blanches de plans de capture, aux robots qu'on construisait -enfin, que je les regardais construire-, à nos entrées en matières...

 _"Nous sommes de retouuuur!_

 _\- Pour vous jouer un mauvais tour..._

 _\- Afin de protéger le monde de la dévastation..."_

D'ailleurs, est-ce c'était "protéger" ou... "préserver"? Je commençais à avoir la migraine à cause de toutes ces imbécilités, mais c'était déjà l'heure de quitter le canapé et d'emmener Vic chez cette espèce de petit crétin pompeux avec qui elle devait travailler...

 **"On y va Victoire, met tes chaussures."**

Une fois Oli fichu dans son siège auto et attaché, on était parti, mais j'vous raconte pas mon état, j'en venais à vouloir réouvrir cette vieille malle cachée dans le faux fond du placard qui contenait ce qu'il restait de notre ancienne vie, nos uniformes, des gribouillis, des photos, des souvenirs... Les fragments de Pokéball de Papinox...

 _"Ça va maman?..."_

 **"Hm.."**

J'avais tellement la tête ailleurs que je regardais la route d'un air plus dépressif qu'un Smogogo. Non mais QU'EST CE QUE JAMES AVAIT EU D'ALLER À CETTE CONFÉRENCE, HM?! À cause de tout ça, on allait finir par griller notre couverture d'honnêtes vendeurs itinérants! Je me souvenais encore de nos longues conversations à propos du mensonges à inventer : on avait hésité entre ouvriers, restaurateurs, Mère Theresa pour une œuvre caritative... Bah quoi?! Fallait bien justifier nos voyages à travers tout l'pays! Ne croyez pas, je me sentais coupable de mentir à mes propres enfants comme des malpropres, mais après tout on n'avait pas l'choix! C'était ça ou leur dire qu'on avait poursuivit un Pikachu pendant des années dans une montgolfière rafistolée avec du scotch, vous auriez assumé vous?! Et bien VOILÀ, c'est bien c'que j'disais!

 **"Oui, oui, ça va..."**

J'avais allumé la radio histoire de couper court à la conversation. J'avais pas vraiment envie de discuter, non pas que Victoire soit agaçante, mais en réalité... si, elle l'était. Ses questions un peu trop confidentielles, elle semblait avoir décelé quelques choses, et pour ce qui était de s'obstiner, je devais me rendre à l'évidence, elle avait prit ce trait de caractère imbuvable de James, évidemment! Quoi!? Comment ça j'étais d'mauvaise foi?! J'avais laissé échapper un soupir en entendant une chanson bidon commencer...

 _"Midnight, you come and pick me up, no headlights... Long drive, could end in burning flames or paradise..."_

 _Trad :_ _"Minuit, tu passes me prendre, pas de phares allumés... Longue route, qui peut se terminer dans les flammes comme au paradis..."_

RaaaAAAh la musique actuelle n'était vraiment un ramassis de niaiseries pour midinettes écervelées... Où étaient donc passées les VRAIES femmes fortes et libres?! Ça faisait bien longtemps que l'époque de Madonna était révolue! Et voilà que je commençais à penser comme une vieille aigrie, non mais décidément, rien n'allait aujourd'hui...! Victoire était silencieuse, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette à chantonner cette débilité... Ah non pas elle! On avait deja une adepte des boysbands à la maison, alors non, pas Victoire! Et dire que je remettais sur ses épaules l'avenir intellectuel de la famille entière, voilà qu'elle me trahissait elle aussi! On ne pouvait décidément compter sur personne...

 _"-You got that James Dean daydream look in your eye... And I got that red lip, classic thing that you like... And when we go crashing down, we come back every time 'Cause we never go out of style, we never go out of style..."_

 _Trad :_ _"Tu as cette rêverie de James Dean dans le regard... Et j'ai les lèvres d'un rouge classique que tu aimes... Et quand on s'écrase, on revient à chaque fois, parce que nous ne serons jamais démodés, nous ne seront jamais démodés..."_

J'avais soufflé au départ mais ces paroles m'avait fait un drôle d'effet, comme si j'avais mangé une baie avariée, je sentais mon cœur manquer des battements à mesure que cette idiotie semblait me connaître personnellement à l'époque de.. _._

 _"You've got that long hair slick back, white t-shirt, and I got that good girl fate and a tight little skirt... And when we go crashing down, we come back every time 'Cause we never go out of style, we never go out of style..."_

 _Trad :_ _"Tu as ces longs cheveux coiffés en arrière, t-shirt blanc, et j'ai cette foi d'honnête fille et une petite jupe serrée... Et quand on s'écrase, on revient à chaque fois... parce que nous ne serons jamais démodés... nous ne seront jamais démodés..."_

C'en était TROP! Je ne pouvais plus faire un geste sans que quelques choses me rappelle la Team Rocket ou les morveux maintenant?! Le reste de cette chanson de mes DEUX n'avait plus rien à voir, Dieu merci, mais cette petite impertinente reprenais le refrain sans cesse...

 _"You got that James Dean daydream, look in your eyes..."_

J'avais souri niaisement, mais je m'étais très vite reprise : moi qui critiquait les midinettes, j'allais pas dev'nir ce genre de MEGERE à songer à son mari en minaudant, quelle horreur... Il n'avait pas changé depuis, toujours ce petit côté hagard... Tss. C'est vrai qu'il avait des rêves, enfin nos rêves à tous les trois à vrai dire... Je le revoyais, dans son uniforme noir, si heureux d'être promu à Unys...

 _"... and I got that red lip, classic thing that you like..."_

Comme dirait Victoire, j'avais le "syndrome du Griknot", et autant vous dire que ça n'm'enchantait pas! Il faut dire que c'était vrai, James avait toujours aimé mon rouge à lèvres, et je savais qu'il l'aimait toujours... La première fois que j'en avais mis c'était au lycée, c'était C... Cassidy qui m'avait... prêté le sien... AH non pas cette greluche! Ça y était : je commençais à m'trouver mal! Je devais folle, la prochaine étape c'était l'hôpital psychiatrique...

 _"And when we go crashing down, we come back every time, 'cause we never go out of style, we never go out of style..."_

J'avais eu envie de freiner, cette chanson commençait vraiment à M'AGACER et si j'avais eu l'interprète face à moi, autant vous dire que j'aurai pas hésité une seule seconde à lui envoyer un coup de MAILLET SUR LE CRÂNE À CETTE PETITE PETE SUFFISANTE! J'allais la retrouver moi, cette Taylor Swift, et elle allait voir de quel bois j'me chauffe, non mais! Comment savait elle tout ça, hm?! COMMENT POUVAIT ELLE SAVOIR QU'ON S'ENVOLAIT VERS D'AUTRES CIEUX CONTINUELLEMENT MAIS QU'ON N'ABANDONNAIT JAMAIS?! Néanmoins, c'est vrai que notre style, notre beauté et notre génie étaient intemporels et JAMAIS démodés...

 _"You've got that long hair slick back, white t-shirt, and I got that good girl fate and a tight little skirt..."_

J'avais la nausée et beaucoup trop chaud tout à coup, elle connaissait même nos uniformes, c'était vraiment... trop! Mais co... comment? J'avais envie d'hurler, je ne pouvais plus bloquer les images dans ma tete, je nous revoyais distinctement, tous les trois, en train de faire des élucubrations près d'un feu avec... J'avais de si beaux cheveux laqués en arrière, et dire que James avait fini par m'avouer qu'il n'aimait pas, quel manque de goût! J'entendais presque Miaouss tenter de nous persuader... "Imaginez le Bôss..." Quel idiot. "...et vous savez c'qu'il dirô?! Je dôis remercier Miaouss et les deux imbéciles qui l'accompagnent, ils méritent une promotion!" Et notre joie démesurée alors que ce sale matou miteux venait de nous insulter gratuit'ment "OUIIIII! On est des escrocs, des menteurs, des voleurs mais bientôt on s'ra riiiiiiche!", je nous voyais encore feuilleter des magasines de bricolage en imaginant un nouveau super robot, et notre cabane, notre fierté quand on tenait ENFIN Pikachu... puis non. "Une fois d'plus la Team Rocket s'envole vers d'autres ciiiiieux... (Quuuuulbuuutoké!)" Nos trous, nos sous marins... La montgolfière Miaouss... et James répliquer après moi... "Bien sûr, c'est l'amie de notre destin!" "Comme dans ma chambre ou dans mon bureau". Il avait le don pour toujours trouver la rime appropriée...

 _"Maman...?_

 **\- QUOI?!"**

C'était plus fort que moi, je commençais à pleurer, oh non mais qu'est ce qu'fichais?! Mais j'y étais pour rien, c'était trop dur...

 _"Qu'est ce qui s'passe, tu veux qu'on s'arrête?..."_

Il fallait que j'me reprenne! J'avais épongé grossièrement mes larmes en vérifiant que mon mascara ne coule pas dans le rétro, évidemment...

 **"C'est rien, je... je crois que j'fais une allergie... Tu peux me passer hm, un mouchoir? Dans la boîte à gants.."**

Victoire me regardait d'travers comme si j'étais un extraterrestre, mais elle n'avait pas moufté et m'avait passé un mouchoir. Apres tout, c'était crédible cette histoire d'allergie, au printemps avec tous ces arbres, et...

 _"Manman illé ou qubutoké...?"_

J'avais sursauté puis levé les yeux au ciel : quelle question bizarre et complètement stupide. Oliver portait bien trop d'attention à ce bulbe pour que ce soit sain...

 **"Hein..? Euh oui... Il est à la maison j'ai... j'ai pris que Seviper..."**

Je tentais de rester calme mais en réalité ça n'allait pas du tout, et avec toute cette histoire je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'on était deja arrivé...

 _"C'est là maman, la maison là, avec des tuiles oranges! Mais... tu veux pas appeler papa, je suis pas trop sereine que tu conduises si t'as les yeux comme ça..._

 **\- Si, si... Je vais l'appeler mais vas y, je... je vais appeler papa..."**

Elle me regardait d'un air vraiment inquiet.

 _"-T'es sûre que ça va ? Tu veux pas rentrer avec moi? Ses parents diront rien je pense, viens au moins prendre un verre d'eau et un doliprane, allez maman ca me rassurerait..."_

* * *

 **POV Victoire**

J'étais réellement inquiète pour maman, franchement c'était pas normal de pleurer en écoutant Taylor Swift (même si cette nunuche était un peu agaçante, je l'admet), mais l'envie de la confronter aux parents de Clyde était plus forte que moi...

 _"Non ça va, j'ai encore des courses à faire..."_

Elle tremblait et tout, sérieux c'était beaucoup trop bizarre, j'étais à deux doigts d'appeler papa moi-même pour qu'il vienne la chercher.. Roh et puis mince mon enquête avançait trop bien, il fallait qu'elle rapplique et que je la confronte avec les parents de Clyde!

 **"Allez maman, viens j'm'inquiètes là...**

 _\- J'ai tout c'qu'il faut dans mon sac, allez file... Je viendrai te chercher quand tu m'appellera, à tout à l'heure..."_

Et j'avais accepté, à contre cœur..

 **"Bon... à tout à l'heure alors... Je t'appelle."**

En réalité, j'avais la boule au ventre d'aller chez Clyde, mais j'avais pris sur moi, avançant prudemment, longeant les haies jusqu'au petit portail que j'avais poussé avec un faux semblant de certitude...

* * *

 **POV Butch**

Comme tous les samedis, mon réveil avait sonné à 7h. C'était un peu la loose de devoir bosser le weekend, mais je me disais que c'était toujours mieux qu'à l'époque où nous faisions partie de la Team Rocket : que ça soit jeudi, dimanche ou mardi, on était susceptibles de partir en mission n'importe quel jour à n'importe quelle heure. Ou en cabane quand on échouait. Mais ça, je préférais ne pas m'en souvenir, même si la pensée des cellules miteuses m'arrachait un frisson d'horreur.

A mes côtés, Cassidy dormait toujours profondément : je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'observer dans la pénombre, ce n'était pas comme si j'étais réellement en retard, après tout. Elle était légèrement recroquevillée de mon côté, une expression paisible sur son doux visage, malgré le filet de bave que je distinguais. Certains trouveraient ça dégueulasse, mais que voulez-vous, l'amour rendait aveugle et même après presque vingt ans de relation, j'en arrivais à trouver ça charmant. Des fois, je me faisais pitié et puis je me rappelais ce que ça faisait d'être avec une femme comme elle - surtout dans des moments comme hier soir... - et j'oubliais le côté un peu Sablaireau d'être autant à fond. Et puis c'est bon, je n'étais pas non plus comme ces Canartichos ringards à déclamer leur amour toutes les deux secondes ! Le jour où j'en arriverais là, il faudrait m'interner... Je déposai un petit bisou sur le front de Cass en prenant soin de ne pas la réveiller -ou je risquais d'en entendre parler encore dans trois jours - avant de prendre quelques fringues propres et de sortir de la chambre.

La maison était silencieuse, comme d'habitude le samedi matin : Thelma se levait parfois quand je partais bosser, mais je savais qu'elle ne rentrerait sans doute que plus tard ce matin. Depuis quelques temps, ne me rendais compte que je voyais de moins en moins ma fille et je devais admettre que ça me rendait un peu triste - même si je ne le montrais pas, j'avais pas envie de passer pour un gros fragile. Je me demandais si à son âge elle avait déjà un petit ami et ça me tracassait pas mal... Je savais comment étaient les garçons à cet âge et sans vouloir me vanter parce que c'était ma progéniture, Thelma était vraiment une fille jolie et intelligente. Oui, justement, maligne comme elle était, elle ne se ferait pas avoir par un petit con, n'est-ce pas ?!

Après avoir pris ma douche, je descendais, déjà vêtus de mes habits de travail afin de gagner du temps une fois au garage. Je songeais aux conseils de Cassidy sur l'importance du petit déjeuner et soupirait, haussant les épaules en buvant mon café : elle était toujours dans les bras de Morphée et moi, j'avais pas faim le matin. Et puis c'était pas ma mère, alors une fois ma tasse vide, je filais comme le vent sur ma moto pour une nouvelle journée de taf, regrettant quelque peu la douce étreinte de ma femme.

* * *

 **POV Clyde**

 **"Nan c'pas moi j'vous l'jure m'dame..!"**

Je m'étais réveillé en sursaut, tout suant et suffocant, comme si je n'avais pas été en mesure de respirer pendant de longues minutes. Assis dans mon lit, hébété et encore choqué, je distinguais Flagadoss totalement étalé par terre, l'air encore plus niais que moi ou même que d'habitude le concernant. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça encore ?! Remettant mes cheveux blonds en place et reprenant ma respiration, j'utilisai les quelques neurones que j'avais pu sauvegarder de l'étouffement et je finis par comprendre. Madame Moisinville n'était présente que dans mon rêve, ou plutôt mon cauchemar. Excédée par mes imitations d'elle, la bonne-femme s'était assise sur moi pour me punir, obstruant mon visage de son gros cul. Alors je savais ce que vous vous disiez mais... Non, je ne m'amusais pas à mater les fesses de mes profs, je ne m'appelais pas Mathias. Pour tout vous dire, j'avais jamais fait gaffe si le cul de Moisinville était gros et je m'en moquais à peu près autant que de ses remontrances. Quoique vu mes songes, mon inconscient ne devait pas tant s'en moquer que ça... Bref, je m'égarais !

Me frottant les yeux, je jetai un coup d'œil hagard sur mon réveil : 11h30. Pour un samedi, ça allait, franchement. D'habitude, je me réveillais plus autour des 14h du matin, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Mon regard se porta ensuite sur Flagadoss, toujours étalé par terre, qui m'observait avec toute l'expressivité dont il était capable, c'est-à-dire à peu près aucune. Il me faisait parfois un peu pitié ce Pokémon, mais il avait quand même failli m'étouffer en voulant me faire un câlin et c'était même pas la première fois ! On était aimé par ses Pokémon ou on ne l'était pas, que voulez-vous !

Cette agitation dès le matin me fatiguait déjà, alors que ce n'était pas franchement un jour à être à côté de ses pompes. Il était prévu que Miss Grahyena arrive vers 14h à la maison et pour être honnête, je ne savais même pas trop quoi en penser. Le point positif, c'est que je n'étais absolument pas nerveux : en même temps, aurais-je dû l'être ? J'étais pas un vieux puceau comme ce naze d'Arthur qui m'avait apparemment envoyé plusieurs messages ce matin pour savoir comment avait été la conférence, sur un ton que je n'appréciais guère. Ok, vous pouvez me rétorquer deux choses : moi aussi j'étais puceau et définir le ton de quelqu'un dans un SMS était compliqué. Cependant, force est d'admettre que la teneur de ses messages était bien moins chaleureuse que d'habitude. D'ailleurs, la personne n'était pas du genre à me spammer de message pour savoir comment s'était passé le moindre petit évènement de ma life. Faut croire qu'il n'y avait pas que Mathias qui était mort de faim, sauf qu'à défaut, notre queutard de pote avait le mérite de rester marrant et pas _trop_ relou. Je levai les yeux au ciel, abandonnant mon Ipoke sur ma table de nuit, sans répondre à mon snob de pote.

La maison était plutôt silencieuse : je savais que papa était parti travailler depuis longtemps, que maman savourait sans doute sa gueule de bois en paix. Quant à Thelma...

 _"Bonjour."_

Je sursautai une fois de plus - une fois de trop -, manquant de lâcher le jus d'orange que je buvais à même la bouteille. J'étais descendu à pas feutré afin de grignoter un petit truc avant de prendre ma douche, mais ma sournoise de frangine était arrivée derrière moi sans doute dans le but de me faire peur. Enfin peur... De me surprendre, n'allez pas croire que j'ai peur de ma soeur, quand même ! Enfin j'avoue qu'elle faisait fort aujourd'hui : robe noire froufroutante digne d'une poupée de porcelaine, ses longs cheveux verts lâchés en une cascade de boucles, ses yeux maquillés tels ceux d'un Pandespiègle. Pas sûr que maman apprécie beaucoup ce dernier point et je ne parle même pas de papa qui considère encore Thelma comme son bébé. Un sourire étire mes lèvres encore humides de jus d'orange.

 **"C'est carnaval ? Halloween ?"**

Je la vis hausser un sourcil en croisant les bras, visiblement pas impressionnée pour deux sous de mon trait d'esprit désopilant. Ou pas, j'vous l'accorde. Mais c'était le matin, après tout. A midi, parfaitement.

 _"On sait au moins que si tu as hérité de la plastique de maman, les parents ont oublié de te fournir l'intelligence._  
 **\- Roh ça va, le prend pas mal frangine ! Mais avoue que ça surprend. Enfin la robe, je connaissais, mais il s'est passé quoi avec tes yeux ? Du cirage ?"**

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, me poussant doucement pour pouvoir elle-même accéder au garde-manger familial. Thelma ne me répondit pas de suite, préférant préparer de quoi se restaurer. Je remarquais tout de même que son expression avait changé : elle n'était plus aussi blasée, presque amusée ? Non, c'était autre chose.

 _"C'est mon amie qui a voulu tester un smokey dramatique sur moi. Pense ce que tu veux, je trouve ça réussi."_

Je ne préférais pas nier. En plus, c'était pas moche en soi, juste chelou de voir ma petite sœur autant maquillée. Et puis surtout, elle semblait préparer de la bouffe pas que pour elle, alors autant aller dans son sens pour qu'elle m'en file.

 _"Alors, cette conférence ?"_

Thelma avait beau me poser la question, j'avais la vague impression que la réponse lui importait peu. Alors malgré les souvenirs de la soirée de la veille, je décidais de rester évasif. Je ne lui parlais pas de la scène de Moka, de monsieur Morgan, de l'accouchement d'Ondine et surtout, de la discussion que j'avais ensuite eue avec papa. Tant pis pour Thelma, elle avait l'air bien plus perdue dans ses pensées et franchement, même si j'étais un peu curieux, j'étais bien trop fier (ou idiot) pour lui retourner la question _._

 **"C'était cool, t'aurais kiffé."**

Et ainsi continuait l'échange de banalités, comme si ma sœur s'éloignait de moi au fil des jours et des semaines sans que je puisse y faire grand chose. Est-ce que c'était le fait de grandir ou autre chose ?

* * *

 **POV Thelma**

Je ne pouvais même pas lister tous les bienfaits d'être une fille sage tant il y en avait. D'accord. "Faire semblant d'en être une", si vous préférez. Tout le monde chez moi pensait que je révisais tranquillement les maths chez une copine. Si j'étais bien chez ladite copine, ce n'était pas franchement des équations à deux inconnues que nous tentions de résoudre hier soir. Quoique, ça aurait peut-être une bonne idée de tenter de faire notre DM sous l'emprise de poudre de Rafflésia. Mais il faut croire qu'on avait des choses bien plus intéressantes à faire... C'est fou ce que les mathématiques pouvaient être fades en comparaison de ses lèvres parfumées au rhum piqué à un père trop absent.

Monsieur Tanaka n'avait jamais été très doué pour parler à sa fille, c'est du moins ce qu'Elsa m'avait toujours dit. On ne pouvait pas dire que c'était un mauvais père : il faisait en sorte qu'elle ne manque de rien et qu'elle aille bien au lycée. Pour le reste, il n'avait de père que le statut. Les sentiments n'avaient jamais été son fort et si Elsa ne lui reprochait rien, elle avait bien conscience de s'être élevée toute seule. Quelque part, elle savait que son père l'aimait et ça lui suffisait. Même si leur relation ressemblait plus à celle de deux colocataires qu'à une vraie famille. Et à côté de ça, moi je mentais à une famille, certes trop naïve, mais qui se montrait parfois vraiment soucieuse à mon égard. En sale gamine classique de quinze ans, alors même que mes parents ou mon frère étaient loin d'être les pires individus, j'arrivais parfois à m'en plaindre. M'en plaindre à une personne qui n'a jamais trop connue sa mère et dont le père n'a pas eu trop d'autres choix que de s'occuper un minimum d'une progéniture dont il ne voulait pas nécessairement à la base. Mais même pour ça, Elsa ne trouvait pas de reproches à faire.

C'était peut-être pour ça que je l'aimais tant. Mais malgré ça, je n'arrivais pas à dévoiler ce que nous vivions au grand jour, aux yeux de tous. Aux yeux de ma famille, surtout. Les autres pouvaient bien penser ce qu'ils voulaient, mes parents, mon frère, c'était différent. Même si les commentaires de mon frère sur mon maquillage trop chargé ne m'avaient guère atteinte, honnêtement. Je me demandais parfois si c'était moi qui était bizarre ou si c'était normal pour une ado de quinze ans d'avoir une relation autant basée sur le mensonge avec sa famille. Et en même temps, étaient-ce vraiment des mensonges ? Je ne le savais même plus trop moi-même, tandis que je nettoyais la cuisine.

Clyde et moi avions déjeuner ensemble, lui en pyjama avant d'aller prendre sa douche, moi toujours pensive après ma nuit chez la petite amie dont je suis si fière et que pourtant je ne présenterais jamais comme telle. Je songe à ses courts cheveux bruns, à ses yeux en amandes, à son Drascore qui faisait flipper beaucoup de gens au LIPC, à son maquillage aussi chargé que le mien aujourd'hui, à son tatouage, à ses piercings. La principale les déteste, bien qu'elle ne puisse rien dire au vu du dossier scolaire irréprochable d'Elsa. Mon frère m'avait remerciée avant de finalement se décider à se bouger un peu, parce qu'une de ses camarades venait travailler à la maison cet après-midi, la fille au Delcatty en origami. Un sourire avait étiré mes lèvres : avaient-ils la même notion de travail qu'Elsa et moi ? Non, Clyde n'avait pas tellement de raison de dissimuler la vérité. Et puis après tout, maman lui avait bien fait le speech sur la banane et le préservatif, donc pas de soucis, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne l'avais d'ailleurs pas encore vue aujourd'hui : elle récupérait sans doute moins bien de sa soirée que moi. A chaque fois c'était la même chose, elle râlait à propos des barmen sournois qui cherchaient à l'enivrer en chargeant trop les mojitos. Dans ces moments-là, nous étions trois à nous regarder et à nous dire "mais non, tu deviens juste vieille". Mais papa, Clyde et moi tenions à la vie. Elle n'était pas vieille en soi, jeune dans sa tête et très bien conservée physiquement, mais restait susceptible quant à son âge. L'autre option était qu'elle bossait dans le bureau qu'elle s'était aménagé, son bureau spécial "correction de copies", probablement vêtue d'un t-shirt de papa et d'une petite culotte en dentelle. Je connaissais bien maman et je vous en fichais mon billet que je ne devais pas être loin de la vérité.

13h45. Je vaquais à mon occupation la plus classique qui soit : lire, avec Lainergie installée sur mes pieds et Canarticho blotti contre moi, à faire la sieste. En ce moment, je m'employais à lire surtout des auteures femmes. N'allez pas vous méprendre : ce n'était pas pour correspondre à l'énorme cliché - pas forcément vrai comme tout bon cliché qui se respecte - de la lesbienne qui déteste les hommes. Je m'étais juste rendu compte au fil de mes lectures que beaucoup d'écrivains remplissaient ma bibliothèque et parmi eux, trop peu d'écrivaines, comme si les femmes n'avaient jamais rien écrit qui valait la peine d'être lu. Or, il n'y avait aucune raison que ce soit le cas, si ? Cela constituait une bonne raison de vérifier et j'étais revenue de la bibliothèque de Céladopole avec le maximum de romans et de biographies empruntables.

14h. La sonnette retentit. Cela devait être le rencard-boulot de Clyde, qui jouait présentement de la batterie dans le garage, totalement au calme comme s'il n'attendait rien ni personne. Fallait vraiment tout faire dans cette maison, mais au moins, j'aurais le privilège de voir cette fameuse "Grahyena", comme avait dit mon frère...


End file.
